Sin ton ni son
by Metemanus Maximus
Summary: Séptimo año de los merodeadores en Hogwarts, donde empiezan las sospechas sobre los planes de Voldemort y la Orden del Fénix, relaciones entre nuestros chavales y mucho humor.
1. Chapter 1

Primeramente vamos a hacer unas aclaraciones.

Aclaración nº 1: Metemanus Maximus es una cuenta compartida, es decir, que somos dos personas las que publicamos en ella, aunque de momento sólo tenemos una historia.

Aclaración nº 2: Dichas "publicadoras" puede que os suenen de otra página de fan ficus, somos Princess_nina y Anastassia, de Potterficts, de ese modo llegamos a la aclaración nº 3.

Aclaración nº 3: NO estamos plagiando la historia de potterficts puesto que somos las autoras originales de dicho fict.

Aclaración nº 4: Consiguientemente NO somos JK Rowling, simplemente jugamos con el mundo y algunos de los personajes que ella creó en su momento.

Dicho esto ya os dejamos con el primer capítulo de la saga.

**Sin ton ni son.**

**-capítulo 1: No se debe despertar a las fieras dormidas.**

6:30 AM, Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, torre de Gryffindor, escalerilla que conduce al dormitorio de las chicas de 7º.

-¿Sabes? Colega, creo que esto no es una buena idea.

-¿Y por qué no?

-James, tío, sabes que te apoyo en todas tus ideas o casi pero esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Remus, esto que vamos a hacer... es que... no sé... me da... grima.

-Tenéis miedo, es eso, no me lo puedo creer. MIE-DI-CAS. Peter no se está quejando, de Remus lo entiendo un poco pero tú, Sirius, me decepcionas.

-Peter te tiene miedo, James, pero yo lo único que temo es entrar ahí ahora y encontrarme con Evans y sus "amigas" con cara de zombis.

-A demás es un suicidio, sabes tan bien como yo y Sirius que entrar ahora ahí dentro es una muerte segura, dolorosa Y lenta.

-Eso es, Lunático. ¿Por qué leches no entras tú solo maldita sea?

-Peter no tiene miedo de 5 chicas indefensas...

-¡INDEFENSAS! Venga James, por el amor de Merlín... puede que estén buenas, delgadas, tremendas, amargadas o incluso flojuchas pero nunca, NUNCA estarán indefensas, piensa en lo que le pasó a Jason Smith* cuando fue a despertar a su novia, y eso que era Ravenclaw... secadores volando, tijerillas, pinzas, botes de colonia, zapatos de tacón... volando. Nunca volvió a ser el mismo. Y deja de ponerle voz a la maldita boca de Peter, ¿quieres?

-Pero es que eso no va a pasar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Puede que yo no sea tan sumamente atractivo como tú o Sirius, oh, venga, bajad esos humos de vuestras caras de superioridad, pero aprecio mi cara tal y como está ahora y no tengo garantía alguna de poder salir de esta torre sin pestañas postizas, uñas rojo pasión, la permanente y pintalabios, eso siempre y cuando logre salir con vida cosa que dudo seriamente....

-Sigo diciendo que Peter no tiene miedo.

-James, Peter se ha esfumado en cuanto ha recordado el estado de Jason Smith, lo cual me parece sorprendente porque no ocupa poco que digamos para escabullirse como lo ha hecho, de hecho creo que deberíamos hablar con él acerca de su físico, perjudica nuestra perfecta imagen hacia el mundo. Y, tío, aprecio mi atractiva vida demasiado como para entrar ahí dentro ahora.

-Pues a mi Evans y sus camaradas no me dan miedo alguno...- Le tiembla la voz.-Y voy a matar a Colagusano.

-Remus, ¿qué hacemos...? No me hagas pucheros James.

-Yo... no voy. No quiero morir aún. James, ¿qué haces?, ¿donde te crees que vas? No, no, ¡¡NO, QUIETO!! James Potter no abra esa...-James abre la puerta del dormitorio sin llamar.

-Puerta, va, pasad, leñe.

-Por qué cojones no hablas TÚ SOLO con Evans me cagoentodo?

-Porque como entre yo solo esto va a ser peor que Salvar al soldado Ryan.

-Te odio.

-Opino lo mismo.

-Adelante, va, no seáis cobardes... ¿Qué puede pasarnos?-James traspasó el umbral de la peligrosa puerta del dormitorio de su damisela por conquistar.

-Voy a arrepentirme de esto toda mi vida, lo sé.

-Merlín nuestro que estás en el celo, hechizado sea tu nombre, venga a nosotros Camelot, cúmplanse tus órdenes aquí en la tierra como en el cielo...

-No reces estupideces Remus, que pareces tonto, no va a pasarnos na...-En escena, unas tijerillas aparecen volando a ran de la cabeza de James-..da.

-JAMES POTTER! ¡TÚ, MISERABLE SER INMUNDO! ¡¿QUÉ COÑO HACES AQUÍ?!

-Oh, mierda.

-...nuestra magia de cada día concédenos señor el día de hoy y perdona nuestros deslices así como nosotros perdonamos a los amargados de Slytherin a veces, no permitáis que Evans y sus amigas nos maten y líbranos de ellas, amén.

-¡AMÉN!-Dijo un Sirius con cara de pánico.

- Ya podéis tener una buena excusa para esto, Potter, o te juro por el secador con el que te amenazo que te electrocuto tanto que ni un enérvate te recupera.

-E...Evans, preciosa mía, deja que me explique, baja eso, cielo, que no hay electricidad en el castillo pero me das miedo, aunque estás preciosa igual, por supuesto...-La preciosa, maravillosa y tremendamente furiosa Lily Evans hace ademán de encender el secador cerca de la oreja de su interlocutor.- Ah... (aún vivo, eso es buena señal...) verás, aquí mis amigos, Sirius y Remus han tenido la idea de venir a despertaros porque...

-¡Pero serás cabrón!

-Hijo de banshee!! Es mentira, ¡Remus y yo no tenemos nada que ver en esto! Evans ten piedad... no somos mala gente, de verdad... este desvergonzado gafudo sí lo es, sí, quería despertaros, ¡por favor! A vosotras, las más bellas, las más bonitas, las diosas de esta escuela... matadlo a él.

-Tener amigos para esto... Lily, puedo llamarte Lily, ¿no? nos conocemos desde hace 6 años...

-¡NO! Y más te vale darme la explicación que quiero antes de que cuente 10.

-Vale, vale... verás, nosotros, bueno, yo me preguntaba que si... bueno er... eh...

-8, 7, 6...

-Que si yo te besaba estando dormida te enamorarías de mi, se ve que es una cosa que funciona en un mundo de colores llamado Disney y solo quería probar, puesto que no dejas que te bese despierta.-Se produjo un momento de silencio incómodo, luego, de repente, desde el fondo de la habitación se oyen 4 gritos perfectamente sincronizados.

-¡A LA HOGUERA CON ÉL!

-NOOO!!! Sirius, Sirius diles que me suelten, Canuto buen amigo, te pagaré, lo juro!-empiezan a alzarlo cuatro pares de manos que se lo van llevando hacia lo oscuro de la habitación-Remus, Lunático colega, por favor, no te pediré los trabajos de Historia de la Magia nunca más, lo prometo, no me dejéis AMIGOS!

-No... nosotros... eh... ¡Corre, Remus, no mires atrás!

-¡Siempre te recordaremos, tío! ¡Qué grande eres!

-¡Malditoooooos volveeeeed! Traidores de...

Pero los dos traidores de... se alejaban corriendo de la escena del crimen.

-Oye, Lunático, ¿tú crees que sobrevivirá?

-No.

-Ya, eso me pensaba yo. Y en caso de que sobreviva no lo haremos nosotros.

-Ya.

-Somos lo peor tío.

-Sí.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-No.

-Ah....vale... (hombres lobo, raros como ellos solos) busquemos a Peter... ¡Peter! Ya puedes salir, roedor cobarde, tienen a James pero suponemos que no le harán sufrir demasiado...-Se oyeron ruiditos debajo de un sofá de la acogedora sala común de Gryffindor, a esa hora desierta.

-Se... ¿seguro que no me han visto?

-Gallina. No te han visto, joder macho a veces pienso que por miedo serías capaz de cualquier cosa, mira lo que te digo.

-Yo no he abandonado a James con las 5 salvajes.

-No, tienes razón, nos has abandonado a los tres antes de poner tu peludo culo en peligro.

-Estaba dispuesto a entrar en acción en cualquier momento...

-Déjalo, Sirius, de todas formas deberíamos ir pensando en cómo explicar su muerte a Dumbledore...

-Sí. ¿Sabes lo que más me duele?

-No, di.

-Haberme levantado a las 6 de la mañana, no está puesto ni el calamar gigante, qué te juegas.

-Bajemos a desayunar.

-Sí, mejor, vamos ratita miedica.

---------------------

*La cruel y terrible historia de Jason Smith.

Era una mañana, si es que se puede decir mañana de las 6 de la madrugada... En la sala común de Ravenclaw reinaba un silencio silencioso propio de un cementerio que fue interrumpido por unos pasos temerosos pero decididos que se dirigían a uno de los dormitorios femeninos de la casa. "No veas lo contenta que se pondrá Evelyn cuando me vea aparecer entre sus cortinas, me querrá tanto que me hará el amor 3 veces, mínimo" Pensaba el inocente Jason sin tener consciencia de que él sería el representante futuro de la gran regla de oro: NUNCA entres en el dormitorio de las chicas 1, sin llamar y 2, si no son más de las 8 de la mañana, él no sabía que en adelante los chicos hablarían de él como el pobre desgraciado que intentó despertar a su novia y enloqueció en el intento. Y es que cuando Jason Smith llegó a la puerta, la abrió y dio 3 pasos, se encontró con 4 caras desencajadas por el sueño cuyos brazos cogieron y ataron a una silla mientras no dejaban de volar objetos tales como tijerillas de las uñas, pinzas, secadores de pelo, colonia y zapatos de tacón algo peligrosos a ran de su cabeza asombrada y asustada. Y lo que una vez entró como Jason Smith... Salió como Jasina Smith, una joven de pelo permanentado, uñas rojo pasión, labios carmesí y unas pestañas artificialmente largas. Dicha chica se volvió tremendamente callada y tímida, nadie sabe del cierto qué debió pasar en ese dormitorio, pero una cosa está clara: Jasina, digo Jason Smith, no volvió a ser el mismo nunca más y su historia es colegialmente conocida entre los chicos de todas las casas: él/ella se ha convertido en leyenda.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Capítulo 2: Pero una vez despiertas, atente a las consecuencias.  
**  
Los dos merodeadores y la ratita cobarde (no se si sería apropiado calificarla de merodeador...) entraron en el Gran Comedor notando como todas o casi todas las miradas femeninas se volvían hacia ellos. Así pues, con la cabeza bien alta, los humos subidos y una perfecta sonrisa de superioridad, comenzaron su tradicional avance hacia sus respectivos asientos en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Sirius, la culpa empieza a apoderarse de mi...-musitó Remus.

-Sí, de mi también tío, nos hemos quedado sin buscador... ¿y ahora qué?

-Y sin ciervo, no podréis controlarme tú y Peter solos.-añadió el hombre-lobo.

-Peter nunca te controla.-Le replicó Sirius a su compañero, ya estaba harto de que los demás glorificaran a Peter cuado no hacía más que andar con ellos por… por… por algo.

-Pues tú solo.

-Oíd, ¿no tenéis ningún remordimiento que no sea porque os habéis quedado sin buscador o cosas por el estilo?-El que habló era Dedalus Diggle, un tipo rarito de Hufflepuf que sentía admiración por los merodeadores y que hablaba con ellos cuando tenía la oportunidad. Era bajito y estrambótico, llevaba los pelos de punta con las puntas chamuscadas y argollas en las orejas, nariz y cejas. Llevaba ropajes rotos por todos lados y los pantalones por debajo del culo, siempre y cuando no hubiera algún profesor cerca. Según él, ese estilo suyo se pondría de moda al cabo de unos años. Nadie entendía por qué la gente querría llevar los pantalones por debajo del culo, lo de los pelos chamuscados lo entendían más, ¿por qué? Son magos, sus motivos tendrán.

-Hombre, Ded, tú por aquí... no te preocupes por James, no le harán nada... creo.

-Sirius…-murmuró Remus agarrando a Sirius de su túnica.

-Déjame, Remus, estoy hablando con mi buen amigo Ded, ¿cómo llevas mi trabajo de herbología, Deddy? ¿Tienes ya lo que te pedí?

-En mi cuarto, Sirius, y es de buena calidad, buena, buena, esta vez es hierba de la buena, tío.-Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

-Perfecto pues en cuanto...-Pero Remus lo interrumpió con la vista clavada a la puerta del Gran Comedor.

-Sirius, mira.-El aludido volvió la vista hacia donde le señalaba su amigo.

-Oh.

Habían entrado 5 chicas capitaneadas por una pelirroja despampanante de ojos verdes esmeralda y sonrisa triunfal en los labios. Llevaba a sus 4 camaradas con ella, dos a cada lado formando una especie de V, en el centro de ésta, una chica con cara de asustada miraba a su alrededor buscando algo o alguien. Dicha joven lucía un vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo, zapatos de tacón de aguja altos, mechas rosas en el pelo y unos labios mal pintados, su cuerpo era musculoso, más propio de un chico que...

-¡¡James!! Oh, ¡Merlín! ¿¡¡¿James qué te han hecho?!!? ¡Remus! ¡Haz algo, Remus!

Demasiado tarde, todo el Gran Comedor se había girado y contemplaba al gran merodeador ridiculizado por:

A: Lilian (Lily) Evans, 17 años, como ya he dicho, pelirroja, ojos verdes y cuerpo anhelado por todo ser testoterónico del colegio. Prefecta de Gryffindor caracterizada por su inteligencia y dulzura excepto si se trataba de los merodeadores, en especial de James Potter. Vestía la túnica de Gryffindor con vaqueros ajustados y zapatos de tacón bajo. Posición Alfa en la V.

B: Samantha (Sam) Montgomery, 16 años a punto de los 17, rubia con el pelo largo, ojos azules y un buen cuerpo. Tenía un tic en la nariz que movía como si fuera un ratoncito (Peter estaba enamorado de ella) que más adelante le valdría para protagonizar una serie de televisión muggle que la llevaría a ser una gran estrella, pero ella aún no sabía nada. Carácter sumiso menos cuando comía chocolate, que se volvía dominátrix. Era bastante alta y por eso llevaba zapatos planos combinados con unos vaqueros anchos y una camiseta de algodón azul. Al lado izquierdo de la Alfa.

C: Catherine (Cath) Michaels, 16 años, la versión femenina de Sirius Black, pelo negro azulado, ojos grises asombrosamente seductores, estilizada, grácil y perfecta en sus movimientos, entre ella y Sirius siempre había habido malos rollos desde que se encontraron en el vagón nº 6 de expreso de Hogwarts en su primer año y se habían sentido como en "tú en Londres y yo en California". Ninguno de los dos soportaba al otro por su parecido físico y lo demostraban jugando al quidditch, donde los dos jugaban (uno como golpeador y la otra como guardiana) y nadie diría que del mismo equipo. La chica era un terremoto con patas. Al lado izquierdo de Samantha.

D: Valerian (Val) Canggle, 17 años, morena toda ella, ojos almendrados morrón oscuro, pelo negro azabache largo y escalado, labios carnosos, igual que Lily, sonrisa de superioridad en los labios, se siente divina con el merodeador ridiculizado en su poder. De carácter apacible aunque alocado en ocasiones, era la "cabra del grupo", la que reía más fuerte y siempre acababa doliéndole la barriga por ello, amable y algo indecisa. Vestía vaqueros, como no, y una sudadera gris. Al lado de Rose, banda derecha de Lily.

E: Rosalie (Rose) Steward, 17 años, castaña de pelo largo y ojos verde "contaminación", como le decía Val, poquita cosa, era delgaducha, de altura media, labios carnosos que le daban cierto aire de pato en ocasiones aunque no por ello dejaba de ser atractiva, pero no tanto como sus compañeras de habitación. No tenía nada que hacer con Lily o Catherine, pero tenía sus ligues aquí y allí, aunque nada serio, solo se había enamorad una vez y dijo un "nunca mais" rotundo y firme. Vestía converse hechas polvo, con vaqueros y una sudadera desgastada y guantes de esos que no tienen dedos. Al igual que Val y Lily, sonrisa ancha de satisfacción en el rostro: ridiculizar a los hombres le encantaba más que a Samantha el chocolate. A la derecha misma de Lily.

-Ya le dije yo que no era una buena idea... Deberíamos ir a intermediar, ¿no crees?

-Yo no me acerco ahí por nada... Catherine me la tiene jurada y sudo de quedar mal ante todo el colegio.

-Está bien... haré uso de mi poder de prefeto.-Por si no lo había dicho, Remus Lupin, el hombre lobo, era prefecto de Gryffindor junto con Lily, una medida que tomó Dumbledore, el director del colegio, para ver si podía calmar a sus amigos, cosa que al final no dio resultado.

-S-suerte, Remus, y dale recuerdos a Samantha de mi parte.

-No babees Peter, das mala impresión a la gente... Suerte, Lunático.

-Gracias.-Remus se puso en macha, reinaba un silencio sepulcral en el Gran comedor, solo roto por los sollozos del chico travestido que había en el centro de la V.-Saludos, Evans, vengo en son de paz.-Lily lo miró por encima del hombro.-Vengo a hacer un trato con vosotras... nos devolvéis al colega y... y...

-No tenemos intención de hacerlo, ha quebrantado la ley y ahora ha de pagarlo.-Le espetó Lily.

-¡Pero si le habéis hecho mechas rosas en el pelo! ¿¿Qué puede haber peor que eso??-James abrió los ojos sorprendido, al parecer no tenía idea de eso.

-Remus en cuanto me suelten, si es que me sueltan, vais a morir, me oyes, ¡a MORIR!

-Cállate, esclavo, no tienes derecho a decir nada.-Dijo Val que estaba disfrutando de la situación.

-Evans estoy seguro de que podemos llegar a un acuerdo.-Murmuró Remus.

-Un intercambio, os devolvemos a Potter y nos entregáis a Black.-A Catherine le brillaron los ojos cuando dijo la frase, a saber qué perversos planes tenía en mente para su doble masculino.

-¡De eso nada!-se escuchó desde la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Chicas.-Rose abrió la boca y su voz infantil acalló la inminente discusión Potter-Black que se avecinaba.-Tengo una idea, se lo devolvemos pero a cambio... deben hacer todos nuestros deberes de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras todo el curso.

-¡Y una mierda!

-No estáis en posición de reclamar nada.-Añadió Samantha.

-Está... bien.-Accedió Remus.

-¡NO! ¿pero qué dices, tío? ¡No pienso hacerles los deberes a esas arpías!

-¡EH!¡Sin insultar!-Le acalló Lily.

-Haremos vuestros deberes de DCLAO pero dejad que nos llevemos a James, esto ya ha durado demasiado.-James articuló un "gracias" con la boca mientras una lagrimilla le resbalaba por la mejilla dramáticamente.

-Ah, por cierto, los zapatos, así como el vestido y las mechas tienen un conjuro de permanencia de dos días, buena suerte.-Evans hizo un gesto con la cabeza y sus cuatro amigas liberaron al prisionero que se fue derecho a Remus para... matarlo.

-¡Maldita sea tu estampa! Me abandonasteis, ¿¡qué clase de amigos sois!? ¡Sirius te vas a enterar! ¡METEMANUS MAXIMUS!-Gritó, apuntando con la varita al merodeador sentado en la mesa que, acto seguido se elevó en el aire y empezó a retorcerse produciendo pequeños gemidos ahogados.

-Ah... para Jaaaaames, para, ah... ah.... basta, para por favor Jameeeeees, ¡esto es acoso sexual! ¡¡Ahhhhh!!

-James, ya vale, estás dando un espectáculo y me asusta la cara de sorpresa de Steward, ya sabes la aberración que le tiene a los tíos desde lo de Michael, me da miedo que vaya por ahí lanzándolo a todo ser con testosterona en el cuerpo. Además todos le miran...-Remus echó una ojeada al Gran Comedor y vio que, efectivamente, un sinfín de miradas curiosas estaba vueltas hacia Sirius.

-¡ME LA SUDA! ¡Que aprenda!-Los ojos le brillaban de pura venganza.

-James, se razonable...-James dejó de apuntar con la varita a Sirius, que cayó al suelo entre jadeos y sonrojado. El Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos.

-¡Maldito travesti! ¡Ahora verás....!-Sirius hacía esfuerzos por ponerse en pie.

-Basta. Black, guarde esa varita. Señorita Evans, ya es suficiente, vayan a desayunar o lo que sea. Señor Lupin acompañe a Potter a la enfermería, no podrá salir en dos días me imagino. Black, puede ir con él aunque yo antes me daría una ducha de agua fría, muy fría. Eso es todo, no les quito puntos porque el espectáculo ha sido divertido, que tengan un buen día.-Sentenció el director supremo del colegio, dícese de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Así pues, 2 merodeadores, una ratita cobarde y un travesti se dirigieron por los pasillo hacia la enfermería.

-Deberías darte una ducha fría, Canuto, sabes que si no vas a ir empalmado todo el día.

-Cállate Remus, cállate. En cuanto a ti, James, ya te está bien por meterte en la cueva del lobo, es una forma de hablar, Lunático.-Añadió Sirius ante la cara de Remus.

-Tacones... Merlín... cómo pueden andar con esto...

-Pues yo creo que te están uy bien.

-Cállate, Peter, que eres el menos indicado para hablar en este momento.-Le recriminó Sirius a la ratita cobarde.

-A ver si mademoiselle Pomfrey está de guardia y puede quitarme por lo menos las mechas del pelo...

-Yo creo que nuestra preocupación ahora es saber cómo vamos a hacer todos los trabajos de esas niñitas engreídas, voy a pasar cuentas con Steward en cuanto la vea sola y se me baje el calentón. ¿De qué va? ¡Yo no soy el siervo de nadie!

-Ya hablaremos de eso, Sirius, mira quien viene.-Cortó Remus.

-Oh no, y yo vestido de mujer, esto es indiJJJJnante.

-Snivellus, perfecto, esto será divertido.-Sentenció el moreno.

&&&

And that's all por ahora! Dejad Reviews, que no os cuesta nada y nos hacéis felices… y nos motiváis a seguir.

Besos para todos ^^ (K)(K)


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: ¡Viva el calamar gigante!**

Simultáneamente en el Gran Comedor un alud de aplausos y vítores acompañaron a las cinco chicas causantes del cambio de vestuario de James Potter, aunque su club de fans las miraba con cara de pocos amigos, hacerle eso a SU James… por el amor de Merlín… Una vez ya sentadas en la mesa:

-Eh, Lily, no crees que hemos sido demasiado blandas con ellos?

-Es posible, Cath, pero piensa que nos harán los trabajos de DCLAO, algo bueno hemos sacado y, teniendo en cuenta que he podido ver a Jam… digo a Potter ridiculizado, estoy feliz.

-¿Ibas a decir James? Lily, por favor, supéralo. Ya sé que te ha jurado y tal que no eres una más pero está claro que lo eres… olvídate de él.

-Ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes a cada minuto Cath, al contario que tú yo tengo las ideas muy claras.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no?

-El hecho de que no quieres admitir que eres lesbiana.

-Es que no lo soy, ¿por qué siempre me sales con lo mismo?

-¿Por qué tienes la revista play boy debajo de tu baúl?

-¿Por qué registras mis cosas?

-¿Por qué me robas la ropa?

-¿Por qué me coges el maquillaje?

-¿Por qué estamos preguntándonos todo esto?

-Admite que estás enamorada de James.

-Cuando tú admitas que tus líos con los tíos son una coartada.

-Nunca.

-¿Por qué?

-…

Imaginaros la escena, una en frente de la otra en la mesa mientras van untando cada vez más mermelada a una rebanada de pan y sus compañeros de casa se van apartando lentamente de ellas.

Apartadas de las dos interrogadoras insaciables estaban sirviéndose el desayuno Rose y Val mientras que Sam movía la nariz para que una tostada se untara de mermelada sin quitar la vista de sus dos amigas que acababan de ponerse de pie con los cuchillos de untar en las manos y con gestos amenazadores.

-Estas dos nunca van a prender, es obvio que Lily está enamorada de James pero que Cath sea bollera…

-Pues yo creo que sí que lo es, lo de la revista play boy no tiene otra explicación, Rose, ¿qué opinas?-Pero Rose estaba con el cuchillo en una mano y la tostada en la otra y diréis, pues normal, pues no, porque sus ojos brillaban de una manera extraña e iba cuchicheando por lo bajo palabras ininteligibles mientras movía el cuchillo haciendo florituras.-Rose, Cariño, encantamientos es después del patio, ¿qué haces? Rose… ¡ROSE!

-¡METEMANUS MAXIMUS!

-¡¡¡Aaaaaahh!!! Pero, ¿qué? Ahh ¿qué significa esto, Rose? Páralo, páralo… no. No lo pares… -Samantha hizo un movimiento de nariz de los suyos, acto seguido Val estaba sentada de nuevo colocándose bien el pelo, sonrojada, pero no muy molesta.

-¿Se puede saber a qué juegas, Rose? ¡Que es Val! ¡No tiene testosterona! ¡No la pagues con ella!-Rose las miraba como si aquello no fuera con ella.

-Déjalo Sam, este hechizo es la bomba, me pregunto si se podrá auto hechizarse una misma…-Sam puso los ojos en blanco.-Rose, ¿a qué ha venido eso?

-Ha venido a que Potter me acaba de dar justo lo que necesito- La castaña soltó una risotada perversa.

-Para, Rose, me das miedo-Dijo Sam, pero Val se unió a su malvada risa.

-¿Lo ves, Val? Esto es la leche!

-Por todos los elfos, estáis fatal de la azotea.

-Déjalo, Sam, no lo entenderás hasta que no comas chocolate.

-Ah, no, ni hablar, no pienso… ¿que queréis, que me ponga en celo? Ah, ah-sacudió la cabeza-Vuestras mentes retorcidas no me necesitan para nada.

-Oh, sosa, sabemos que querrías sacarte a Pettigrew de encima, ¿verdad Rose?-La aludida asintió con la cabeza-Te hemos visto huyendo de él, Sam.

-No es cierto, Peter me gusta, es tan… tan…

-¿Gordito?

-¿Seboso?

-¿Granudo?

-¿Cabeza hueca/de chorlito (por cierto, qué es un chorlito?)

-¿Roedoril?

-¿Peter? (Peter usado como adjetivo resume todas las cualidades mencionadas anteriormente)

-Vosotras no lo entendéis…

-Tienes razón, nosotras no…

Pero en ese momento pasó algo que las distrajo, Catherine con la varita en alto apuntaba a Lily, que a su vez tenía la suya en la misma posición apuntando a Catherine.

-¡Admítelo!

-¡Nunca!

-¡Que lo admitas!

-¡NO!

-¿De qué va esta vez, Sam?-Preguntó Rose con expresión aburrida.

-Lo de siempre, Rose… Que si James le gusta o no… y lo de últimamente, la sexualidad de Catherine.

-Pero si es obvio que Cath es de la otra acera.

-¡VALERY NO TE METAS EN ESTO!-Bramó Catherine arrojándole una tostada.

- Perdón- dijo la morena esquivando la tostada.

-Val ha dicho la verdad, Cath.

-Sí, y también diré que a ti te mola James más que a Samantha el chocolate.

-Eso… es… mentira.

-Basta ya o seguiremos así hasta el fin de los tiempos. Sam, coge a Catherine, Val, deja de decir las verdades así de sueltas, que no dejas de causar problemas-la auldida hizo gesto de ir a protestar pero Rose siguió hablando.-Lily contrólate, te vendría bien una tila, y a mi también, ahora nos toca herbología con Hufflepuf y Lockhart va a estar ahí tocándome los huevos pero esta vez no respondo de mí si vuelve a cogerme los guantes. He dicho.-Y las cinco chicas más o menos desayunadas pusieron rumbo a los invernaderos.

Iban por el pasillo que lleva también a la enfermería cuando vieron a los merodeadores

de lejos, refunfuñando de ellas, iban a decirles algo pero alguien se les adelantó así que decidieron guardar las distancias, por el momento.

-Snivellus, perfecto, esto será divertido.

-Vaya vaya vaya- dígase lentamente en plan: vaya… vaya… va…ya… y con desgana-, pero si son Potter y su pandilla de trotamundos.

-Merodeadores, Snivellus, si no te importa.

-Me importa. ¿Qué te ha pasado, Potter? ¿Al fin sales del armario? Ese look te favorece, créeme.

-Eso es un chiste, ¿Snape? Porque la gracia la tiene donde tu ya sabes.

-¡Cuánta vulgaridad! Ha sido Evans, ¿no? Creo que por una vez haré una excepción y felicitaré a esa sangre sucia por su trabajo, aunque después tendré que lavare a conciencia…

-Cosa que te haría falta, Severus Pelo Grasiento Snape. Vuelve a llamar a Evans sangre sucia y…

-Y qué, ¿Potter? ¿Me clavarás el tacón en la cabeza?

-Peor, en tu diminuta, microscópica y sucia p…

-¡BASTA! Potter no necesito que me defiendas, me las apaño solita, como ya habrás podido comprobar.-Lily y las demás se habían ido acercando a medida que la cosa se iba poniendo tensa.

-Pero este gran hijo de la gran banshee te ha llamado…

-¡Ya sé! Lo que me ha llamado, cierra tu maquillada boca.-James se ruborizó y obedeció.- En cuanto a ti, Snape, no te creas mejor que yo por tener la sangre limpia, cosa que puedes tener familiarmente hablando porque en cuanto a tu higiene se refiere…-Pero no pudo acabar porque el primer timbre del día anunciaba que la primera clase de la semana iba a empezar.

-Genial, ahí veo a Gilderoy Qué Perfecto Soy Lockhart, socorro.-Anunció Rose.

-Eh, Steward, tú y yo nos veremos luego, hay un pequeño asunto que quiero debatir contigo.

-Lo único que debatiré contigo, Black, será cómo conseguir que tu pelo se vuelva completamente rosa. Hasta luego.-Y Rose encaminó su paso hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts seguida por sus 4 compañeras, todas ellas con la cabeza levantada y andares dignos.

-La odio. En serio. Es arrogante, calculadora y, miradla, siempre algo apartada de las demás, ¿y su sentido del compañerismo?

-Claro, Canuto, porque el hecho de que no se haya rendido nunca a tus encantos no tiene nada que ver, ¿no? Si la chica es algo más reservada que las demás pues déjala, a mi me la suda. A demás con Canggle se lleva muy bien y con las demás también.

-Mejor que vayas a la enfermería, Jamsie, ¿o quieres que la gente empiece a llamarte Jasmina?-Le espetó Sirius como respuesta.

-Muérete.

-Nos vemos luego, James, ya te daremos los apuntes de las clases. Vamos, Sirius, Peter.- Dijo Remus preocupado por perderse la clase.

-¡Hasta luego, James! Y siento haberte traicionado así, no volveré a hacerlo.-Mintió la maldita ratita cobarde.

-Ahí se te tuerza un tobillo andando.

-Sirius, no te pases. ¡Hasta luego, Cornamenta!

8:00 AM, Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, invernadero nº 4, entrada,

-Os juro que como Lockhart me vuelva a decir "Hola Rosalie, preciosa mía de mi alma, sé que quieres quedar conmigo anda ríndete ya" lo mato.

-Hola Rosalie, preciosa mía de mi alma, sé que quieres quedar conmigo, anda ríndete ya. ¿Qué tal hoy a las ocho en el lago?

-¡AGH!-Val se apresuró a sujetar a su amiga antes de que cometiera un asesinato, pero para su asombro, Rose aflojó y continuó hablando, demasiado dulcemente-Por supuesto Gilderoy, en el lago a las ocho, ¿no? Allí estaré, encanto.-A las demás les recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

-Muy bien, princesa, nos vemos luego, pues.-Y le lanzó un beso que ella cogió y que en cuanto él se dio la vuelta, tiró al suelo y pisó con furia, provocando la carcajada de Sirius que acababa de llegar con Remus y Peter.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Desde cuándo aceptas salir con Lockhart? ¿Tienes fiebre?

-Estoy bien, Val, suéltame.-Una malvada sonrisa apareció en sus labios.- El lago, ¿eh? Voy a tener que hablar con Calamarcín, juju.-Las demás pusieron los ojos en blanco, era obvio que había maquinado algún plan de los suyos que requería la ayuda del calamar gigante.

-Eh, Steward, si haces algo fuera de la normas del colegio tendré que quitarte puntos.

-¿Y si no lo hago yo, Lupin?

-Eh… entonces…

-Steward, ¿quedas con él para una cita y no puedas conmigo para debatir lo que quiero debatir?

-También quieres que te ahogue, Black? Sabía que eras tonto pero hasta ese punto…

-Vale ya Rose. ¿Dónde está Potter, no se ha atrevido a venir?-Peguntó Lily a Remus.

Mientras tanto una apurada Samantha estaba intentando deshacerse de un empalagoso Peter que la perseguía riéndose agudamente, como… sí, como una ratita cobarde.

-Encárgate de tus asuntos, Evans. Va a empezar la clase. Buenos días, Canggle.-Val miró al suelo y por un momento parecía que iba a ruborizarse pero su color canela lo disimuló.

-Bu…buenos días Lupin.-"Serénate, Valerian, que no se te note."- Dile a Potter que si quiere le ayudo a caminar con los zapatos de tacón.-"¡Buenos reflejos!" "Gracias" (Como veis, hablaba consigo misma)

-Se… lo comentaré.

La hora a partir de ahí transcurrió con total normalidad. Más tarde los merodeadores estaban en la enfermería, los cambios en James eran notables, las mechas se habían oscurecido y el vestido se había dividido en dos partes, con el maquillaje y los tacones no había nada que hacer.

-Por el amor de Merlín… ¡No podré salir en dos días! Voy a morir…

-Tranquilo, colega, te traeremos la capa invisible y listos.

-La Pomfrey no me quita el ojo de encima, lo peor es que se parte cada vez que me ve. ¿Qué pasa Remus?-El aludido sostenía un ejemplar de El Profeta, el periódico de los magos, y leía con cara de preocupación.

-Otro hombre del ministerio muerto, chicos, esto se está descontrolando.

-Deberíamos hablar con Dumbledore, se supone que no sabemos nada de la Orden del Fénix pero sólo nos queda un año de escolarización y luego podríamos ser útiles, tenemos información que podrían necesitar.

-Sí pero Dumbledore no nos escuchó la ultima vez, ¿qué sería diferente ahora?

-Sirius, la última vez teníamos doce años- los merodeadores habían oído hablar de la Orden a los profesores una noche mientras pululaban con la capa invisible y desde entonces se les había metido la idea de entrar en la cabeza-y ahora casi todos tenemos los 17.

-Yo no.

-He dicho CASI todos, Peter, y ya sabemos que tú no quieres entrar, la verdad no sé por qué motivo te puso el sombrero en Gryffindor, a veces pienso que estarías mejor en Slytherin.

-No… (¡Qué convicción!)

-Bueno, que da igual, que hay que hablar con Dumbledore, debe saber lo que vimos hacer a Snape, Rosier y Dolohov el otro día. Voldemort no se está asegurando de que los jovencitos no tomen parte en esta guerra, cuantos más hombres tenga, mejor. Y Dumbledore en cambio, con su faceta protectora va a hacer que todo se vaya al cuerno.

-Tienes razón. Solo por sugerir algo, ¿crees que Evans y las demás querrán tomar parte de…?

-A ellas ni mencionarlas, Sirius. No hay necesidad alguna.

-Te equivocas, James. Sería bueno tenerlas de nuestro lado, piénsalo. Mira, Evans es la mejor en encantamentos, Michaels fabrica unas pociones que da miedo beber algo que te ofrezca, en lo referente a Steward, si le pones a algún mortífago masculino delante lo matará de alguna manera, Montgomery no hace falta que use varita, moviendo la nariz lo hace todo, es una gran ventaja y Canggle tiene muy buenos reflejos y es muy buena en transformaciones. Y eso es lo mejor que tienen, que no significa que en lo demás sean malas.

-Pero no las vamos a convencer, Remus.

-Es que no se trata de nosotros o de nuestra relación con ellas, se trata de una guerra en la que ellas se verán involucradas.

-Dejemos el tema.

-Como quieras. ¿Dónde vas Sirius?

-A ningún sitio.- y se fue.

-Son las ocho, ¿dónde creéis que va?-Preguntó Peter.

-Al lago, sin duda, no se fía de Lockhart.

-Pero debería saber que Steward sabe cuidarse solita.

-Pues sí, y ahora si me disculpáis voy al lavabo si los tacones me lo permiten.

-Hablando de eso, Canggle me ha dicho que te diga que ella te instruye en el arte del andar con tacones.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué más te ha dicho tu dulzura morenita?

-Mi… ¿qué?

-Remus, James está enfadado, ¿que no lo ves?

-Cállate, Peter.

-Sí.

-¡JAMES POTTER! ¿¡Has cotilleado mi diario!?

-¿Yo? ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo?-Pero tanto su voz como su mirada le delataban.-Caramba Remus, tienes un mote para todas y cada una de las chicas de Gryffindor, ¿por qué te molesta que diga el de Canggle?

-No me molesta, me molesta que fisgues en mis cosas.

-Ñañaña.

-¿Sabes qué? Que Sirius tiene razón, ahí te tuerzas un tobillo. Me voy.-Y se fue.

Mientras tanto un apurado Sirius se dirigía a prisa al lago de los terrenos del colegio donde Rose había quedado con Gilderoy Que Perfecto Soy Lockhart.

En el lago…

-Hola princesita, has venido, al fin te has dado cuenta de mis encantos.

-Uy, sí, Gilgil, me he dado cuenta de que te adoro, de que eres perfecto y de que me pones burra.-Ante tal declaración Gilgil no pudo más que sonreír sin darse cuenta de que la chica le guiñaba un ojo a algo que estaba a sus espaldas, en el lago. Se acercó lentamente a ella y entonces sucedieron varias cosas a la vez: Primero se escuchó un grito amenazador de alguien que venía corriendo hacia ellos, dícese de Sirius que venía como un poseso.

-¡LOCKHAAAAAAAAART aparta tus sucias manos de ella, so baboso!

-Eh, Black, te traigo lo que me pediste, ¿quieres que te de papel también?

-Ahora no, Ded. Loockhaaart…- Segundo, mientras el borrón de Sirius Black gritaba cosas y se quitaba a un punky de encima, Gilgil sintió como algo lo agarraba del tobillo y lo elevaba boca abajo a escasos metros del agua.

-¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! ¡¡¿Qué es esto?!!-Tercero, Rose su puso a bailotear ante la eficacia de su plan y le lanzó un beso al único ser macho al que le tenía cariño, el calamar gigante, su calamarcín, y se fue dando saltitos hacia Black.

-¡Steward! ¿Qué coño…?

-¡Hola Black!-Estaba radiante, la misma expresión de cuando algo le sale bien con un chico, no sé si me entendéis cuando digo lo de "salir bien".

-Ho-hola. Veo que tienes educado al calamar gigante.- De fondo se ven patas de pulpo y una figura gritando "¡¡¡Que me despeinoooooooooooooo!!!" mientras es sacudido por una de ellas.-yo venía porque…

-¿Sí…? ¿Por qué venías? Has dejado a Jasmina solita en la enfermería.

-Eres una niña engreída, desagradecida y una amargada que no ha superado su primer y único bache amoroso con un gilipollas de turno-Rose se iba encendiendo.-que te puso los cuernos con más de cinco guarronas y que por ello ahora vas torturando a todo ser "testosterónico" como tu les llamas que se te acerca. Madura.-Se encendió.

-¡METEMANUS MAXIMUS!

-¡NO! No me hagas esto, Steward, gritaré, grit… Merlííííínnnn...-más que gritar… ya sabemos todos lo que hacía.-Rose, Rose por favor ah… pa…ra… ahh…o les diré a todos que has…. Sssssss agh… sido tú.

-Silencius.- Murmuró Rose apuntando con la varita a la garganta de Sirius, que enmudeció al momento.-Ya no podrás decir nada, que pases una buena tarde.-Le guiñó un ojo y se fue brincando poniéndose bien sus guantes sin dedos mientras, a su espalda, dejaba a un chico pelo pantenne sacudido por el calamar gigante y a otro elevado unos centímetros del suelo y haciendo signos de estar pasándolo realmente mal mientras se iba poniendo rojo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¡Hemos vuelto! xDD bueno aquí dejamos el 3r capítulo muajajaja! Debemos avisar de que los próximos van a ser considerablemente más largos respecto los tres primeros.

¿os ha gustado? sí, no... solo un poco... es horroroso... en fin, escribid vuestras opiniones y si son buenas escribidlas más, que siempre animan ^^

¿que cuándo volveremos? Solo el viento lo sabe... Nah, esperamos no tardar demasiado ;)

Y si tenéis algun pregunta no dudéis en escribidla :)

Bien pues ..(¯Anå§tå§iå´¯).. y Princess Nina se despiden de vosotros, queridos lectores. Sed buenos y no abuséis del Metemanus... autohechizarse puede traer efectos secundarios si os pasáis, avisados quedáis ¡muajaja!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Malos vicios.**

2:00 AM, Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, habitación de los "machos" de 7º de Gryffindor más conocidos como "merodeadores", ese mismo día le habían dado el alta médica a James Potter, es decir, que ya no corría peligro de ser pasto del bullying por ir vestido de mujer y maquillado. Un perturbador sonido perturbó el imperturbable silencio de la habitación.

-Jaaaaaaaames… Jaaaaaaaaaames… (Dígase con voz fantasmal) despierta Jaaaaames…-Sirius zarandeaba levemente el cuerpo de su amigo mientras trataba de despertarlo.

-Hmmmmm?- Obtuvo como respuesta.

-Necesito tu capa, James…-Dijo Sirius susurrando.

-Eres… eres mi consciencia?-Como respuesta Sirius casi se cae al suelo, era evidente que su amigo estaba en Cancún, por lo menos.

-Eh… sí, sí. Soy tu consciencia, Jaaaaaaaames…-puso aún más voz de ultratumba- Debes dejarme tu capa, James…

-Mi capa? Para qué? Si ya eres invisible sin ella…-Joder, por muy en Cancún que estuviera el tío pensaba con lógica.

-Pues porque… porque tengo fríiiiiio…-De nuevo voz ultraterrena.

- ¿Y si te tapas con la capa de Remus?- Preguntó James.

- Con una capa normal la gente me vería, y no queremos eso, ¿verdad? A demás soy tu consciencia, no la de él.-Dijo en tono dudoso.

-Tiene sentido.-Había dicho que James pensaba con ¿lógica? Lo retiraba.-Está en el fondo de mi baúl… Consciencia… ¿He sido bueno…?-Sirius estaba flipando, ya no era que James estaba hablando con "su consciencia", sino que además lo hacía de forma parecida a como le hablaba un niño a Papá Noel.

-Sí, sí, muy bueno.-Se le ocurrió una genial idea.-Pero deberías dejar que tus amigos, en especial Sirius, copiaran tus deberes de Transformaciones y deberías perdonarles todas sus deudas.

-Y una mierda. -James se dio la vuelta en la cama, demasiado bonito, pensó Sirius poniéndose la capa y saliendo de la habitación. "Y ahora al pasillo del tercer piso" se dijo.

****

Deberíamos hablar del pasillo del tercer piso, dicho pasillo es un lugar tétrico, lúgubre (para los de la LOGSE, "ojcuro"), lleno de almas malditas y/o en pena que vagan por él con la intención de arrastrar, a todo aquél que se aventure a pasear por sus dominios, a su misma condición.

O eso es lo que las leyendas cuentan de él y que la gran mayoría de los habitantes de Hogwarts cree.

Pero… ¿Es realmente así? Si le pidiéramos a un muchacho llamado Dedalus que nos diera su versión sobre el "ojcuro" pasillo puede que nos diera una versión diferente de la que narran las leyendas. Y posiblemente más acertada. En concreto la conversación iría algo así como… " el pasillo del tercer piso? Sí, claro, el MERCADO NEGRO DE HOGWARTS (suena un trueno). Un maravilloso lugar donde puedes encontrar maría de la buena o bien a María LA buena (guiño, guiño) aparte de otros muchos artículos prohibidos, y que te ofrece la posibilidad de poder practicar "actos" prohibidos (de nuevo, guiño, guiño)."

Y volviendo a la historia tenemos a Sirius Black deambulando bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James dirigiéndose a buen paso hacia el susodicho pasillo. Sigilosamente y procurando no encontrarse a Peeves, llegó a su destino. El problema era ahora poder distinguir a su "camello" entre tanta sombra… sí, ojcura.

-Ded…?-Se acercó a un rincón y palpó con la mano-Dedalus?-Alguien le respondió…

-Eh, desconsiderado! Un poquito de por favor, que queremos intimidad…

-Oh, no eres Dedalus, perdón.- Se alejó andando de espaldas de dos figuras demasiado juntas y chocó con otro ente desconocido.

-Eh, tío, quieres las respuestas de los TIMOS de este año?-Preguntó un tipo con gabardina.

-Habérmelo preguntado hace dos años, cenutrio.-Contestó Sirius de mala gana. "Cenutrio" se puso a hacer cuentas.

-Entonces, ¿quieres las respuestas de los EXTASIS?-Reinó el silencio…

-Vale.

-Son 10 galeones por las respuestas de Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Pociones y Defensa y por ser tú te rebajo las de Estudios Muggles a la mitad, qué me dices?

-Que no hago Estudios Muggles, a demás, 10 galeones es un robo.

-Está bien, está bien… qué tal esas cuatro más… digamos… Adivinación.

-Bueno, eso me vendría mejor…pero sigo pensando que 10 galeones es demasiado. 5 estaría bien.

-9.

-6, no subo más.

-8, mi última oferta.

-7…

-7 galeones y 3 sickles.

-Hecho.-Sirius le pagó al traficante de exámenes mientras este le daba unos pergaminos doblados.- Como no sean las respuestas de verdad ehm… tú, lo pagarás caro, me oyes?

-Oh, pones en duda mi fiabilidad? Mundungus Fletcher es un hombre de palabra.-Jah!

-Bien pues, nos vemos.

-Un placer hacer negocios con usted señor…

-Black, Sirius Black.-Sirius tardó unos 10 minutos más en encontrar a Dedalus entre los demás traficantes de objetos y otras sustancias. Pero al final…

-Eh, Sirius, estoy aquí.- Dedalus le llamaba la atención desde el fondo del pasillo.

-Joder, tío, ya te vale, llevo un buen rato buscándote, acabemos con esto que ya son las 2 y media de la madrugada y a primera hora tengo Pociones. Me has traído lo que te pedí, ¿verdad?

-Sí, claro, aquí está.-Dedalus abrió la parte izquierda de su gabardina (era la moda de aquel pasillo) y extrajo de ella una bolsita que entregó a Sirius.-Eh, Black, cuidado con esta, es algo más fuerte de la que estoy acostumbrado a pasar, mézclala, sí? No te la tomes a palo seco, que te puede dar un jamacuco y no te pongas demasiada. Si te pasa algo no me hago responsable, lo negaré todo, queda claro?

-Transparente, no temas, Deddy, seré bueno.-Un brillo codicioso iluminaba los ojos gris azulado de Sirius.-Y tranquilo que tu trabajo de Defensa y tu redacción de Encantamientos estarán listas para el viernes.

-Eso espero, Sirius, eso espero. Bueno, hasta luego, tío, disfruta.-Se despidieron con un gesto con la mano y Sirius se encaminó de vuelta a su habitación con su trofeo en el bolsillo de su pijama.

Ya en la habitación se dirigió a su cama, depositó la preciada bolsita debajo de su almohada y abrió el baúl de James para dejar la capa.

-¿Consciencia?... ¿Eres tú?-Murmuró el dueño legítimo de la capa desde su cama.

-Sí, James, digo, síííí Jaaaaaaaames, soy yooooo… vuelve a dormirte…

-Lo que tú me digas, nena…-James emitió un ronquido y volvió a darse la vuelta mientras Sirius ponía los ojos en blanco.-Evans yo sé que me quieres… Zzzz…-Sirius negó con la cabeza mirando a su amigo, que murmuraba palabras ininteligibles, y se metió en su cama.

-Sirius, no creo que sea buena idea lo de pillar maría a Dedalus…-La voz de Remus casi hace que le de un infarto.

-Ya habló la auténtica consciencia del grupo. Tranquilo Pepito Grillo, que a ti no te voy a dar. Buenas noches.-Sirius dio el tema por zanjado, no le hacía ninguna gracia que Remus se metiera con sus vicios, sobretodo porque sabía que él (como todos en esa habitación) fumaba tabaco, y pensando en el tema… mañana tendrían que ir a ver si Hagrid les había conseguido el tabaco que les prometió… gran persona, Hagrid, gran persona.

****

6.30 AM

Clima fuera de Hogwarts: Brilla el sol, pero hace viento.

Clima dentro de Hogwarts: No sabe/no contesta.

Clima dentro de la habitación de las chicas de 7º de Gryffindor: Zzzzzzzzz…

De repente se oye un despertador (Politono de la Bella durmiente, Eres tu el príncipe azul que yo soñé) y la rubia cabecita de Sam surgió de su dosel y apagó el despertador temiendo por su vida, puesto que sino, Lily le partiría la cara. La mujer tenía un mal despertar.

Con una sonrisa tonta en los labios, brincó hacia el lavabo dispuesta a empezar el día como solo ella podía hacer: de buenas. Por otro lado…

-¿Qué hora es?

-Demasiado temprano, Val, duérmete.-Gruñó Lily.

-Hmmmmm-Añadió Cath.

-… vale.

Dejaron de sonar los grifos de la ducha y minutos después, la enérgica voz de Sam les taladró los tímpanos.

-¡Vamos, arriba señoritas! ¡Ha llegado el momento de iniciar este hermoso día!- La muy hija de… banshee descorrió las cortinas dejando pasar la luz del sol que se poso sobre la figura inerte de Val, que mentalmente maldijo a todas las generaciones de familia de Sam. Pasadas y futuras.

-Sam, ¿Aprecias tu vida? Pues vuelve a poner las cortinas como estaban.-Le espetó Val abriendo uno de sus marrones ojos.

-Oh, vamos, tenemos que ponernos monas y guapas para empezar el día…-Como respuesta Val le levantó el dedo del medio de la mano derecha.

-Allá vosotras, no seré yo la que luego os ayude a maquillaros…

-¿Por qué a las 6 y media, Sam? Eh, ¿Por qué? Es cruel.- musitó Val.

-Porque si queréis exfoliaros la piel y quitaros los puntos negros de vuestras naricitas debéis seguir un proceso, y lleva su tiempo.

-Si consigues levantar a Rose y Cath… yo me levanto. Lo juro.

-Pero… ¡Es injusto!

-Entonces…- Val levantó la manta y le propinó un rápida patada en el estomago que la hizo caer sobre la cama de Lily- ¡JÓDETE!

-¡AAAAAH!

Lily al notar un cuerpo extraño encima, emergió de su cama a lo drácula, con los pelos por la cara y los ojos rojos, desorbitados. Cogió a la pobre Sam por el pelo y con mirada asesina le dijo…

-No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca… Nunca. ¬¬

-Pero si no he sido yo…-Lloriqueó Sam.

-Nunca…Nunca. Jamás.

En ese momento, Val asomó la cabeza para ver el espectáculo justo a tiempo. Lily-te-miro-mal Evans sostenía a Sam-no-me-mates Montgomery por el cuello. Y se arrepintió lo suficiente como para hacer el esfuerzo de levantarse e ir a despertar a Rose y a Cath. (Recordemos que Val es buena^^). Se acercó con cautela a la cama de Rose.

-¿Rose…? Rosalie… Es hora de levantarse… -Como solo obtuvo un gruñido por parte de su interlocutora decidió pasar a la acción.-Empezaré a cantar… a la una… a las dos… y a las…

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA! Tú canta una sola nota de la cancioncilla odiosa y lo pagarás caro. Buenas noches.-Y se dio la vuelta sin siquiera abrir los ojos, mientras en la cama de al lado, Catherine hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano al intentar abrir los ojos.

-Tú te lo has buscado.- Tomó aire y desenfundó el dedo índice. Lily y Sam la miraron con el ceño fruncido y cara de "hay otras maneras más razonables…" y…- ¡UNA ESTRELLA BRILLARÁ! (cántese a lo "Buscando a Nemo")- gritó dándole golpes con el dedo en un costado.

-Oh, Merlín, ¡cállate de una p*** vez! ¡QUE TE CALLES! ¡Para con el MALDITO DEDITO! AAAAAGH- Agarró la varita y sin darle tiempo a Val de reaccionar gritó-¡METEMANUS MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAXIMUS!-Val, salió despedida hacia atrás con cara de sorpresa.

-¡¡UUUUUUUUUHH!! Eso es nenaaaaa, que el ritmo no pareee, vaya una forma de despertar, ¡beeeeeeee (a lo oveja)!

-Te odio… viciosa maldita ¬¬.-Mientras, Catherine se partía en su cama aún con los ojos cerrados y Lily intentaba sacudir a Sam en vano pues esta ya estaba en el baño maquillándose.

Al cabo de media hora, una Lily con el pelo mojado por la ducha todavía reciente, una Val feliz, una Rose soñolienta, un Cath que andaba aún con los ojos cerrados y una Sam divina de la muerte, aparecieron en la sala común dispuestas a empezar el día… bien. De hecho de empezar empezó relativamente bien, ahora lo que se dice acabar…

****

Después de la comida PM, Terrenos de Hogwarts, al lado del lago, al fondo la cabaña de Hagrid.

Clima: Sigue haciendo sol.

-Voy a matar a Slughorn, mandarnos 30 cm de pergamino para el lunes… y ahora el fin de semana a la porra… ¿por qué? ¡No tendré tiempo para hacer nada! Tendré que ir a la biblioteca, hacer el trabajo en sucio, luego en limpio, repasarlo y pasarlo a ultralimpio… no… soy una desgraciada…-Lily se lamentaba de su desgracia, más allá Sam recitaba versos raros sosteniendo un libro y gesticulando exageradamente.-Sam ¿Cómo puedes hacer el longui en un momento como este?¡Estoy muriéndome! Y vosotras tres, más os vale hacer bien el trabajo, ir a la biblioteca, hacerlo en sucio, en limpio, repasarlo…

-¡Ya cállate Lily! Me estás estresando… Por Merlín, es un trabajo sobre los bezoares, ¡no nos llevará más de media hora hacerlo! Deja de preocuparte caramba. Sam, me estás poniendo de los nervios, para.

-Pero Val, si no ensayo ningún cazatalentos se dará cuenta de mi valía y ¿qué será de mí? ¡Tendré que soportar a Pettigrew toda mi vida! ¡NO!

-Si hasta tú sabes que esa estúpida, ilógica y absurda atracción no es normal. ¿Qué rayos le ves? -Ya no es que Rose odiara a todos los tíos, es que ninguna entendía esa estúpida, ilógica y absurda atracción de Sam hacia la maldita ratita cobarde.

-No lo sé, la verdad es que no lo sé… Yo…yo…-Se deshizo en un mar de lágrimas cristalinas y perfectas-Está gordo… y… lleno de granos y… le huelen los pies y… y… buaaaaaahh…-en ese momento Lily se puso en guardia.

-Atención, merodeadores a las 6 en punto, parece que su objetivo sea la cabaña de Hagrid, van así como muy decididos…

Y razón tenía, a unos metros de ahí e ignorando el grito de pánico de Sam cuando vio a "su" ratita cobarde, los merodeadores se dirigían decididos a hablar con el semigigante.

-Vale, chicos, hay que hacer que no se note de qué hablamos, Hagrid nos entenderá.

-Remus, relájate, no pasa nada, fumar no es pecado.-Le tranquilizó Sirius.

-¡Pero es ilegal!

-Pues no fumes.

-Peter no alardees que si por ti fuera te hubieras quedado en la habitación mientras nosotros hacíamos el trabajo sucio. A veces me parece que para salvar tu gordo culo harías lo que fuera.-James le dedicó una mirada suspicaz, no era la primera vez que Peter se mostraba reacio a exponer su "vida" con ellos.

-Bien, ahí está Hagrid.-Sirius levantó la mano para saludar al semigigante que en esos momentos le hablaba al contenido de una caja que sostenía en sus brazos. Al verlos se escondió la caja detrás de la espalda, gesto que notaron los merodeadores con aire sospechoso.

-…Hola, chicos, soy Hagrid.

-…Ya sabemos quien eres, so tonto.-Le espetó incrédulo James.-Veníamos a verte… por… eso. (guiño, guiño).

-¿Eso? ¿Qué eso? ¡Yo no tengo ningún Crup* en la caja que tengo en la espalda! ¡Es una acusación falsa! Yo no…-Hagrid empezó a soltar una serie de excusas inverosímiles ante las miradas extrañadas de los chicos.

-Pero, ¿qué dices, Hagrid? No hablamos de ningún Crup, hablamos de eso… lo… que te pedimos…-Sirius fue interrumpido por un Remus fuera de sí.

-¡¿Tienes un Crup?! ¡Quiero verlo! ¡Dicen que son una monada! Enséñamelo, Hagrid!

-Sí, no sé, no. No, esperad, ¿qué queréis?

-ESO, Hagrid, lo que te pedimos… Remus, para, joder que mi brazo no es de goma, ya te enseñará el maldito chucho en otro momento… Hagrid, coño, eso… eso que… es vegetal y gusta a los muggles…-Se escuchó un ladrido procedente de la caja, Remus puso carita de pena.- ¿Sabes de lo que te hablo?-Sirius empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-Pues ahora no caigo… ah, pero ya que estáis aquí os doy el tabaco que os debo.- (NdA: Bien, Hagrid, bien).

-Sí, pues dánoslo, de todas maneras lo que te pedíamos no era demasiado importante, tranquilo.-James tendió la mano hacia el semigigante mientras este dejaba la caja en el suelo (Remus se abalanzó sobre ella) y rebuscaba en su abrigo para sacar los cartones de tabaco.

-Tranquilos, ya caeré. Aquí tenéis, chavales, no os paséis.

-Gracias, Hagrid, por cierto, ¿ya tienes al Crup registrado?-Se interesó Remus.

-Eh… pues… pensaba hacerlo pero… bah, total, va a vivir aquí conmigo y no molestará a nadie, menos aún a un muggle.

-Aún tiene la cola, así que deduzco que no tiene ni 4 semanas… ¿cómo piensas llamarle?-Preguntó Remus mientras la criatura le lamía la cara.

-Pues si es chica… Fibi, y si es chico… ¡Fibo!

-No, en serio.

-En serio, había pensado en llamarle Mufasa, pero algo me dice que en un futuro será nombre de león.-Los chicos negaron con la cabeza, todos menos Remus que estaba encantado con Fibi/o.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, Hagrid, gracias de nuevo por "eso".

-Pero si no os he dado "eso", ay, chicos, que los estudios os confunden… ¡Hasta luego! Esperad, ¿no queréis pasteles de hurón?-Pero los 4 chicos ya se habían dado en retirada.

A unos metros de la escena, las chicas les miraban con ojos suspicaces sabiendo que 1, Hagrid tenía un bicho nuevo. 2, a Remus le encantaba el bicho nuevo (cosa que también le encantaba a Val). 3, algo tramaban esos 4, aunque a ellas les importaba bien poco y por nada del mundo querrían saber de qué se trataba.

-No me gusta.-Rose.

-No tienen bunas intenciones, lo sé.-Cath.

-Si es algo ilegal, no me conformaré con quitarles puntos.-Lily con sonrisa maligna.

-¿Qué será ese bichito tan mono que ha encandilado a Rem…? Lupin?-Obviamente, Val.

-Ser o no ser, esa es la cuestión.

-Sí, Sam, sí. Volvamos al castillo, anda, hay que hacer un trabajo de pociones…ir a la biblioteca, hacerlo en sucio, pasarlo a limpio… ¡UAGH!

****

Mientras, en la habitación de los chicos.

-Bien, hay que repartirlo en partes iguales, ni un gramo más ni menos para nadie.-Aclaró Remus.

-Remus, macho, luego te quejas de mí y de mis vicios pero tú no puedes controlar tu mono.-Hay que aclarar que Remus tenía en ese momento un tic en el ojo.-Serénate, colega.

-Bueno, Canuto, no seas duro con él, al fin y al cabo tú fuiste quien nos introdujo a los malos vicios…-Razonó James, acto seguido se dispusieron a hacer el repartimiento. Sirius se dirigió a su cama y de debajo de la almohada sacó una bolsita.- ¿Y eso? ¿De dónde ha salido? ¿Quién te lo ha dado? No me gusta, Sirius, es que nunca compartes nada…

-Venga, James, que la maría te sienta mal, te da demasiada hambre. Peter estate tranquilo, ya te llegará tu montoncito, joder. A veces pienso que para conseguir lo que quieres serías capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Ya cállate Pepito Grillo, si James quiere maría, que pille. Eres demasiado correcto, Lunático, lo de ser prefecto se te ha subido a la cabeza.

-¿Puedo coger ya?-Preguntó Peter.

-¡NO!-Contestaron los otros 3.

-Hay que ir a hablar con Dumbledore, chicos, no podemos dejar pasar más tiempo, Remus, ¿crees que podrás aguantar?

-¿Por quién me tomas? Yo no soy como este de aquí-Señaló a Sirius que en ese momento dejaba su preciada mercancía encima de la mesa junto al tabaco, que ya estaba repartido en montoncitos iguales.

-¡Eh! Que yo me sé controlar perfectamente, anda vamos. Colagusano, ¿vienes?

-Yo, pues ehm…-El maldito roedor dudaba.

-Sí, vienes, no me fío, a veces pienso que nos quitarás nuestros bienes preciados a la que nos demos la vuelta. (NdA: James eres un pozo de sabiduría.)

Los 4 merodeadores se dirigieron decididos a hablar con Dumbledore en su despacho. Una vez en la puerta de este empezaron a probar con un sin fin de contraseñas, a cada cual más absurda (palitos de cangrejo, ositos de gominola, nube glaseada, helado de menta, escarabajos rapiñados…) hasta que al fin…

-¡Piruleta en salsa de menta!-La gárgola empezó a moverse.

-¡Bien, Cornamenta! Vaya contraseñas se inventa este nuestro director…

Subieron por las escaleras giratorias y se aproximaron a la puerta.

-…Dumbledore, le digo que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado está reclutando todo tipo de criaturas, ¡y usted se niega a colaborar! Necesitamos ayuda y usted lo sabe.

-Es Bartemius Crouch, el ayudante del ministro de Magia, reconozco su voz, el ministro lo envió a mi casa este verano para comprobar que estuviera registrado como hombre lobo, lo envía a él a hacer el trabajo sucio…-Remus fue acallado por sus amigos, que le indicaban que se callara la boca un rato, que intentaban escuchar, ¡insensibles!

-No pienso poner a ningún alumno mío en peligro, Bartemius, ya lo dije en su momento y sigo diciéndolo.-Rayos.

-Primeramente que no sería obligado, serían solo los alumnos de sexto y séptimo que quisieran colaborar, y a demás no sólo buscamos magos, necesitamos otro tipo de criaturas, ese semigigante, por ejemplo, podría ir a hablar con los gigantes de Noruega, según tengo entendido el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no ha mandado mensajeros a hablar con ellos aún. Los centauros…

-Los centauros no se pondrán a nuestras órdenes aunque se acabe el mundo, Bartemius, esta guerra es entre magos.

-Pero también les afecta a ellos, Dumbledore! Piénselo, el Señor Oscuro está reclutando aquelarres de vampiros y hombres lobo por ahí donde pasa, ha conseguido que Greyback y su manada se unan a él.-Remus gruñó por lo bajo, Greyback era el hombre lobo que le mordió de pequeño y sabía el poder que este tenía sobre los hombres lobo dentro del mundo mágico.-Por otra parte los dementores cada vez son más difíciles de controlar, el señor oscuro les está dorando la píldora, les ofrece almas mejores…

-Entonces dígale a su querido jefe que haga algo, no venga a rogarme a mí que le preste a mis alumnos que aún no son ni mayores de edad…-"Yo sí" pensaron James, Sirius y Remus a la vez, Peter aún no lo era.- Y Hagrid no tiene por qué verse expuesto ante ese peligro tampoco.

-Sea razonable, Dumbledore, cuando el Señor Oscuro decida dar el golpe nos tendremos que enfrentar a todo tipo de cosas, han llegado rumores de todo tipo… que si tiene gente del agua a su servicio, banshees… banshees, Dumbledore, ¡las banshees nunca han estado del lado de nadie! ¿Y qué tenemos nosotros? Una pandilla de aurores y punto. Le ruego que sea razonable, Dumbledore… esos chicos podrían ayudar… entre usted y yo, hay algunos que son mejores que la pandilla zoquetes que están de aurores, ¡que se piensan que es simplemente un juego! ¡Está muriendo gente! ¡Ya hay dos desaparecidos más del departamento de Misterios y el otro día encontramos a Julia Bonnes, de protección Muggle muerta en su casa!-Pobre Amelia (su hija)… Esa Hufflepuff les caía bien a todos.- ¡Por Merlín, Dumbledore!

-He dicho que mis alumnos no van a participar en esto, como director está en mi deber protegerlos.-Pero, ¡sería cabezota! ¡Ellos querían unirse a la lucha!

-¿Es su última palabra?

-Sí.-Afirmó con rotundidad.

-No.-James abrió la puerta, ya estaba cansado de estar ahí sin poder hacer nada.

-Usted es James Potter, ¿me equivoco?-El chico negó con la cabeza.- ¿Tiene algo que decir?-Dumbledore le dedicó una mirada apenada.

-Por supuesto. Dumbledore, señor Crouch, Voldemort no se está cortando un pelo al conseguir mortífagos jóvenes…

-Presuntos mortífagos, James, no tienes pruebas de eso.

-Pero, señor, no es normal, Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle se pasean por todo Hogwarts alardeando de ello… y el otro día vimos a Snape junto con Dolohov y Rosier encerrados en unos baños lamentándose de su brazo izquierdo…

-Por no hablar de mi hermano, Dumbledore-Le cortó Sirius.-Mi hermano lleva unos meses muy raro en casa (más), no habla y a penas si come… y se escapaba de noche para volver por la mañana siempre con alguna herida… Regulus siempre ha sido dado a las artes oscuras, Dumbledore, pero lo que hace no lo hace por voluntad propia… está bajo las órdenes de alguien y…

-¿Lo ve, Dumbledore? Ahí tiene las pruebas que necesita.-Atajó el ayudante del ministro, hay que decir que Bartemius Crouch era un hombre menudo, que se dejaba llevar por las emociones y que sería capaz de encerrar a su hijo si tuviera para llegar a tener algo más de poder del que ya tenía en el ministerio. Solo le importaban tres cosas, el trabajo, los mortífagos y su novia.

-A demás, Dumbledore, Greyback no se va a quedar quietecito, y usted lo sabe, se dedicará a convertir a cuantos más mejor, y dudo que los vampiros se queden al margen, si Voldemort les puede proporcionar sangre no se lo pensarán dos veces…

-Ya basta, los 4.-Sentenció Dumbledore.

-Pero si yo no he dicho nada…

-Ya sé que usted no ha dicho nada, Pettigrew, a veces pienso que solo va con estos por algo de popularidad. Pero, lo dicho, ya es suficiente, no están capacitados para una guerra, ni física ni psicológicamente.

-Pero, ¡Dumbledore! Usted sabe que algún día sí nos tocará luchar, usted sabe que algún día tendremos que participar, creo que hablo en nombre de los cuatro... bueno, de los tres, Peter no cuenta, cuando digo que queremos aprender a luchar, queremos hacer algo, señor Crouch, ayúdenos! Y sabemos de más gente que querría apuntarse, estoy seguro de que McKinnons, Longbottom… y demás no se negarán, y Evans y su grupillo tampoco…

-He dicho que no, de momento no.-De momento, ya era algo.-Ahora no corre ninguna prisa, hace un día precioso, anden y vayan a disfrutar de él, que no sé cómo han conseguido entrar si mi contraseña era genial… No tengo nada más que decir, señor Crouch, le acompaño a la salida.

-Volveremos a hablar, Dumbledore.-Le dijo fríamente Crouch, eso no iba a quedar así.

-No me cabe la menor duda, ahora, si me disculpan, tengo un fénix que alimentar y unos caramelos de limón que comer.-Los 5 presentes se marcharon con cara de indignación.

****

Mientras todo esto ocurría, los laboriosos elfos domésticos se disponían a hacer su trabajo en la habitación de los chicos de séptimo, capitaneados por Bobby, un elfo con tendencias revolucionarias que tenía a sus compañeros escandalizados.

-Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué debemos obedecer? Y sin salario mínimo, ¡esto es la leche! ¡RAYOS!-Mientras iba sacando el polvo de las mesillas de noche, que guarros eran esos magos en cuestión, ni un maldito paño le pasaban a las mesas. Los demás se dedicaban a limpiar todo lo que podían sin tener que tocar los afectos personales de los propietarios de la habitación.-Deberíamos abrir las ventanas, huele a animal.

-Bobby no debería hablar así de sus amos… Bobby debería castigarse.-Tres pares de ojos redondos le dedicaron una furiosa mirada.

-Bah, no son mis amos, Bobby no tiene por qué castigarse por unos magos que nos tienen esclavizados…

-¡Blasfemia! ¡Blasfemia! ¡Bobby es un elfo malo!

-Al carajo, abrid las malditas ventanas que me ahogo, huele a una mezcla de-se puso a olisquear-rata-olisqueó-, perro… ¿ciervo? Y… algún otro tipo de criatura, parecido al perro… pero más fuerte. Guarros. ¿Dónde se creen que están? ¿En la granja en casa?-Viendo que los otros elfos no le hacían ni pu…ñetero caso fue decidido a abrir las ventanas. Cogió la manivela, la giró, tiró y… ¡VENDAVAL! El viento había vuelto a manifestarse a las afueras del castillo y ahora entraba en la habitación de los chicos removiendo todo lo que pillaba a su paso, incluyendo unos montoncitos de hierbajos en polvo que había preparados en la mesa.

-Ciérrala, ¡CIÉRRALA! ¡Bobby debe cerrar la ventana! ¡Los amos van a matarnos!-Bobby se apresuró a cerrar la ventana, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con sus derechos como proletario, en el fondo no podía dejar de sentir en su interior los lazos de su raza servidora. Pero era demasiado tarde, los hierbajos en polvo estaban totalmente esparcidos por la habitación arbitrariamente.

-¿Qué hacemos?-Preguntó Cebo Hu Haha, uno de los elfos histéricos de la habitación y, sí, se apellidaba Hu Haha y se llamaba Cebo.

-Pues… pues…aaaaaaaaaaaaagh….- Esta vez fue Tup Tin el elfo que se dejó llevar por la histeria.

-Pues lo juntaremos todo repartiéndolo en montoncitos iguales como estaban, no se darán cuenta…-Murmuró Bobby. Y aunque no muy seguros de sí mismos, lo dejaron todo "tal y como estaba", entiéndase "tal y como estaba" como todos los "hierbajos"

juntos Y revueltos.

****

9.00 PM Gran Comedor. Mesa de Gryffindor.

Estado Femenino: Sentadas en la mesa.

Lily: Cabreo, no ha podido pasar su trabajo a ultralimpio.

Catherine: Se la suda el trabajo y tiene un fin de semana por delante. Genial.

Samantha: ¿Ser o no ser? Esa es la cuestión.

Valerian: ¿Qué será ese bichito tan mono que tenía a su Remusín tan embobado?

Rosalie: tengo sueño, ¡RAYOS! (lo de rayos pronúnciese a lo Stewie Griffin)

Estado Masculino: entrando en el Gran Comedor.

James: ¡¡¡Yo quiero lucharrrr guerraaaaaa!!!!

Sirius: ¡THIS IS HOGWARTS! ¡¡¡GUERRAAAA!!!

Remus: Que cosha mash mona que tiene Hagrid, se lo robaré…

Rata asquer… digo Peter: Mirando a Sam: When a "meeeeen" loves a womeeeeen (8)

Los "machos" se sentaron al lado de las "hembras" ¿por qué? Porque nos da la gana.

-Les pasa algo. Lo sé. Lo huelo.

-Muy observadora, Catherine, pero deja de hacer de perro husmeador.-Lily miraba a los chicos suspicazmente.-Rose, ¿qué opinas?

-Que son tíos, no les busques motivo. Estarán faltos de sexo.

-Pobre Remus.-"yo le satisfacerla" "Val, por favor, eh, por favor" "Tú calla, que piensas igual que yo"-¡Ya callaros las dos!

-¿Val? ¿Te traigo un Val-ium?-Samantha rió de su propio chiste.

-Muérete, rubia. Por cierto, cada día estás más rubia…

-¿Verdad que sí?- Interrumpió Lily.-La verdad es que hace días que te lo noto, Sam, ¿te has hecho algo en el pelo?

-No, es rubio natural, naturalísimo. (gesto pelo pantenne)

-Sí, estás más rubia en todos los sentidos.-Añadió Val. En ese momento el señor director se levantó de su asiento y, viendo que por las buenas no callaba ni dios, decidió tomar medidas drásticas.

-Alumnos…alumnos… por favor… alumnos… oídme… alumnos… se acabó. ¡MCGONAGALL EN PELOTAS!

-Albus!- Se escandalizó la aludida, pero surgió efecto, el sector masculino se giró sorprendentemente deprisa hacia la mesa de profesores, mientras que ellas se horrorizaban.

-Queridos alumnos…

-¡Queremos ver a McGonagall en pelotas!

-… tal vez en otro momento…

-ALBUS!

-Perdón, ahm… sí. Tengo algo que anunciaros. Y lo que tengo que anunciaros es… es decir, lo que el profesorado en pleno (por algunas de las caras de los profesores no parecía que fuera así) y yo hemos decidido que… (redoble de tambores) ¡dentro de dos semanas habrá un baile!-Silencio en el Comedor…- Cena con espectáculo y, obviamente, hay que asistir en parejas.-Matojo del oeste cruzando el Gran Comedor…- ¿A que es genial?- En ese momento se produjeron tres clases de reacciones:

1, chicas: ¡¡FIEEEEEESHTA!!

2. chicos: ¿Perdona, disculpa, dispensa? ¿LO QUÉ?

3, chicos que no podrían asistir al baile: ¡JUM!

Y una cuarta reacción por parte de Rose: Vaya noche voy a pasar, un bañó calentito de espuma, sales perfumadas, fresas con nata, música buena y las leyendas de Beedle el Bardo.

El resto de la cena transcurrió sin más percances, aunque el estado de humor de los machos empeoró, solo tenían ganas de llegar a su cuarto y fulirse su preciada mercancía.

En cuanto llegaron a su cuarto notaron que había ciertos cambios en él, para empezar no olía tan bien. Se sentaron cada uno alrededor de la mesa y se apropiaron de su montoncito de hierbajos, haciendo la laboriosa tarea de meterlos dentro de un papelito finito que enrollaron hasta conseguir un perfecto canuto.

-Bien, ¿alguien tiene fuego?-Preguntó James.

-… ¡RAYOS! (A lo Stewie de nuevo)-Sirius

-¿¿Vosotros sois magos?? ¿LA VARITA PA' QUÉ ESTÁ? ¡EH!

-Tranquilo, Remus, me das miedo.-Dijo Peter.

-Yo me encargo.-Dijo James poniéndose el cigarrillo con pose chulesca en la boca.- acercad los cigarrillos… Lumus Solem!-De la varita de James salió una luz cegadora y calentadora (en el buen sentido de la palabra) que sí, efectivamente encendió los cigarrillos y unos cuantos pelos de la nariz de Peter, no nos da pena.

-¡Eh! ¿Tío, estás loco? ¡Casi me quemas las fosas nasales! ¿Qué es una rata sin sus fosas nasales? ¡EH!

-Oye, ¿tienes el piti encendido o no?

-Sí, pero…

-Pues cállate y fuma.

-Vale.

Los cuatro chicos se sentaron en sendas camas y dieron su primera calada a los pitis de forma chulesca (algo difícil en Peter, pero él lo intenta). Inmediatamente Sirius se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien, no había mezclado la maría con el tabaco. Sí, recordaba que Dedalus le había dicho que la mezclara pero, bah… él controlaba. El problema era que esa maría o bien era demasiado floja o bien no era solo maría, con lo cual Dedalus iba a morir por estafador. Pasaron cinco minutos más o menos normales, así como él notaba que no le subía empezó a notar cierto comportamiento raro en sus amigos. Para empezar el comentario de James.

-Tío, este tabaco es muy raro… me siento… libre.

O la risita nerviosa de Remus.

-Tío, me vienen letras de canciones absurdas a la cabeza jijijijijijiji, a tu lado me siento seguro… a tu lado no dudo… a tu lado yo puedo volar…-Hizo gesto de avión con los brazos- vooolare… uoooohooooh cantareeee uohohohohooo…

O la mirada perdida de Peter. No, algo no iba bien. Estaba pensando qué podría pasarles y aún peor, por qué no le pasaba a él, cuando James dio en el clavo.

-Eh, tío… tengo hambre.-"Oh, Merlín. Alguien ha debido de mezclar la maría con el tabaco, Dios ¿quién ha podido hacer tal atrocidad…? ¡MI MARÍA! (James y los demás no le importaban demasiado).

-James, ¿estás bien?

-No, tío, tengo hambre. Quiero comer, Sirius, dame comida.

-Jijjijijijijijijii como si Sirius pudiera, dame comida mama jijijijijijiji.-Las cosas estaban peor de lo que se pensaba… era evidente que Remus estaba peor que los demás, aunque viendo a Peter… a lo momia himmotep no sabía qué pensar… De repente cayó en la cuenta de que Dedalus le dijo que tenía que mezclar poca maría ya que era muy fuerte y, teniendo en cuenta que ninguno de sus amigos estaba acostumbrado a ella, sus efectos podrían ser peligrosos.

-Bien, se acabó, dadme esos pitis, ahora.

-¡No quiero!-Voz de niño pequeño.

-¡He dicho que me los deis!-Exigió Sirius.

-Es mío, mi tesoro, él vino a mí…

-Remus, no estoy para juegos, dame el canuto, estás fumando maría.-Remus abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

-¡Me has drogado hijo de puta! ¡Lo vi en tu mirada antes! ¡Quieres aprovecharte de mis carnes! ¡Lo sé! Jaaaaaaames…-Sollozó-Sirius me quiere violar… James, ¿qué haces?-James bailaba con un cojín.

-For eeeeeever… I will love yoooou my dear…

-Dios mío… ¿Peter?-No sabe, no contesta.-Bien, a la enfermería todos. YA.-como pudo agarró a Remus e hizo que este a su vez agarrara a James, Peter los seguiría si es que lograba salir de su estado.

Mientras tanto en la sala común las chicas se encontraban pasando a ultramegalimpio el trabajo de pociones que les había mandado Slughorn. Bueno, Lily lo pasaba a ultramegalimpio, las demás estaban sentadas en las butacas leyendo u observando el histerismo de Lily, empezaba bien… el primer trabajo y ya casi con ataques de ansiedad. Cuando de pronto aparecieron los chicos bajando estrepitosamente las escaleras, se apoyaban unos en otros, bueno, se apoyaban en Sirius, que los sujetaba como podía. Empezaron a cruzar la sala, Sirius rezaba para no ser interrumpido por nadie cuando…

-Sirius, mira, ahí están las chicas, ¡vamos a decirles hola!-Remus tiró de Sirius que se vio obligado a dejar suelto a James para que se dirigiera a la puerta solo, el pobre tenía hambre. Una vez delante de las chicas, Remus se dirigió a Val mientras que Sirius estaba con cara de "tierra trágame". Lily, que no había levantado la mirada de su trabajo, al ver las sombras de los chicos exclamó…

-¡NO! ¡POTTER! ¡No voy a salir contigo, grábatelo en la memoria!... ¿Potter?-El aludido respondió desde la puerta.

-¡Que tengo hambre!

Mientras Remus y Val se miraban fijamente, uno con media sonrisa fumeta en la boca y la otra expectante.

-Hola, Valery… jijiji.

-Hola, Remus, digo, Lupin.-"Serénate, respira, Val, respira", "lánzate a su cuello, ataca" "shhhht"-¿Querías algo?

-Si, si… si… tienes hambre yo te voy a dar (tiridiriti) dos buenos cocos de verdad… (bumbumbumbum) buenos, frescos, grandes como un balón! (8)-Se produjo silencio en la sala común, Val desde la butaca miraba a Remus con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Ah, pues, eh… gracias, supongo. Lo tendré en cuenta…-Atinó a decir Val, mientras Sirius se abofeteaba a si mismo en la cabeza.

-Bueno, si sigues así, Black, te quedarás más tonto de lo que ya eres.

-Steward tú te callas que vaya tarde me hiciste pasar el otro día junto al lago… Eso no te lo perdono…-Le recriminó Sirius a Rose, quien le sacó la lengua. La voz de James interrumpió el silencio tenso que se había creado en la estancia.

-¿¿¿NOS VAMOS??? ¡QUIERO COMER! ¡CROISSANES APLASTADOS, TÍO, ME LOS COMO EN DOS BOCADOS! (NdA: Warrick, va por ti)

-Toma pareado del mil.-Dijo Samantha. Llegados a este punto, Sirius agarró a Remus que en ese momento miraba a Val con ojos embobados haciendo que esta se sonrojara y lo arrastró hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-PETER, ¿VIENES?-Peter bajó las escaleras tambaleándose y de color verdoso y se fue con sus compañeros. Una vez salieron de la sala común…

-Ilumíname, ¿qué es lo que te acaba de decir Lupin?-Le preguntó rose a Val.

-Pues… que si tengo hambre él me va a dar (tiridiriti) dos buenos cocos de verdad, que además serán buenos, frescos y grandes como un balón.

-Eso me pareció.-Rose volvió su atención a la lectura de Beedle.

-Parecía que estuvieran… fumados…-Dijo Cath a lo que Lily levantó la cabeza.

-¡Eso es! ¡Por eso Potter ha pasado de mí!

-Sí, por qué si no?-Le respondió Cath con ironía.

-Cállate, Cath, ¡van fumados! ¡Y ahora van a la enfermería, fijo! Y si Filch los coge… ¡me voy a reír! ¡SIGÁMOSLES! - Lily se levantó de un salto de su asiento, las demás la miraban incrédulas.

-¿A… dónde vas?- Preguntó Rose.

-A ver el espectáculo, ¿venís?

-Por supuesto.-Val se levantó del sillón, lo mismo hicieron las demás y salieron corriendo de la sala común. Vieron a los chicos a lo lejos, avanzaban despacio ya que Sirius tenía ciertos problemas para controlarlos a todos.

-¡Ahí están!-Murmuró Lily, una sonrisa maquiavélica iluminó su rostro.- Justo al fondo del pasillo… ¿qué le pasa a Black?-Sirius por su parte miraba un trozo de pergamino y empezó a maldecir por lo bajo haciendo espavientos con los brazos mirando alrededor como buscando un sitio donde esconderse, luego dobló la esquina con los demás.

-¡Que se nos escapan!-Las chicas siguieron sus pasos, Sam empezó a canturrear una melodía (la de la pantera rosa)-¡SAM! ¡Ahora no es el momento!

-Era para darle emoción a la cosa…

Doblaron la esquina y…

-¡JAH, OS PILLAMOS!... O no.-Pues no había ni rastro de los merodeadores por ninguna parte.

-¿Dónde coño se han metido?-Inquirió Cath.

-Pues no sé pero Black parecía asustado… no sé por qu…

-Señoritas…-Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de las cinco chicas que reconocieron la voz de inmediato.

-Filch…-susurró Val.-¡CORRED!-Las 5 chicas empezaron a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, una de ellas, pero, desgraciadamente, cayó al suelo en el intento de huir.

-¡Seguid sin mi!-Gritó Cath.- solo os retrasaría, vamos, ¡CORRED INSENSATAS!- Las cuatro restantes no se lo pensaron dos veces, la miraron y en un perfecto coro gritaron…

-¡VALE!- y salieron por patas sin mirar atrás.

-¡MALDITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! TRAIDORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! ¡HIJAS DE BANSHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-Señorita… va usted a ver a McGonagall ahora mismo.

-Noooooooo…buaaaaaah- empezó a sollozar…-¡ESTA ME LA PAGÁAAAAAAIS!

-No te olvidaremos, Cath!-dijo Sam con lágrimas cristalinas y perfectas en los ojos.

-¡NUNCA! ¡Qué grande eres, Cath! ¡TE QUEREMOS!- Dijo Lily.

-¡Siempre aquí, tía!-Dijo rose señalándose el corazón.-Qué grande…

-¡¡MORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID!!

-Corred, corred tanto como gustéis…algún día os pillaré.

Mientras, dentro de las paredes, Sirius Black se partía el culo e intentaba mantener a sus amigos "serenos".

****

-No haré preguntas. Tenéis suerte de que me toca a mí hacer el turno esta noche.

-Gracias mademoiselle Pomfrey-La voz de Sirius salió rota de su garganta mientras soltaba lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-Sí, ya, ya… aire. Déjamelos aquí esta noche, el señor Lupin necesita descanso del bueno…-El aludido canturreaba algo así como "muy pequeño el mundo es…"

-Sí… bueno, pues me voy, buenas noches.- y sin más se dirigió a su sala común.

****

-Está usted castigada, señorita Michaels, ¡castigada le digo! Vagabundear por los pasillos del castillo a media noche, una de las alumnas de mi casa!¡Habrase visto!

-Pe…pero lo siento profesora…

-Dígame los nombres de las que estaban con usted.-Cath miró al suelo con las manos detrás de la espalda.-No quiere colaborar?

-La verdad es que sí, pero es que si colaboro luego me matan.

-… malditos Gryffindors y su sentido de lealtad… mañana le comunicaré su castigo. Ahora, retírese.-Dijo McGonagall con solemnidad.

-Sí, señora.

-EH, señorita.

-Sí, señorita.-Y sin más se fue pensando: "esta me la pagan".

****

En la sala común otras cuatro chicas habían hecho una especie de campamento con las mantas de su habitación, en ese momento llegó Sirius.

-Jah, os ha desterrado vuestra amiga mi doble?

-Léeme los labios, Black: CAPULLO.-musitó Rose ahuecando la almohada de mala leche… ¿Cómo sabía que si estaban ahí era por Cath?

-Yo seré un capullo pero al menos tengo cama, si quieres la comparto contigo, ¿qué me dices?-Rose se quedó callada, por lo que Val decidió sacarla del apuro.

-Dice lo mismo que yo, Black, largo.

-Como manden las damas, buenas noches princesitas, disfrutad del sillón…

-Dónde has dejado a tus amigos, Black? ¿No pueden aguantar ni una sola calada sin acabar en la enfermería? Qué poco aguante, por favor.- Dijo Rose.

-¿Poco aguante? ¿Poco aguante? Nena, no sabes de lo que estás hablando.

-Pruébame.-Le desafió ella.

-Eh, basta, ha sido un día largo y necesitamos dormir aunque sea en un maldito sofá, Black a la cama.-Sentenció Lily.

-O si no…

-Te quito puntos.

-Oh, qué miedo. Eh, Steward, tenemos un reto pendiente, que lo sepas.

-Mañana pasamos cuentas.

-Como quieras nena. Buenas noches.-Dijo Sirius subiendo las escaleras.

Las chicas siguieron unos minutos más acomodándose en la sala común. La razón por la que tendrían que dormir esa noche en ella entró en ese momento por la puerta. Catherine entró cual tornado, no enfadada, no… superhipermegacabreada con el mundo y con sus amigas en particular. No les dijo ni hola ni adiós, así como entró se dirigió a su habitación levantando una ventisca a su alrededor y cerró la puerta con un portazo.

Acto seguido se escuchó desde la habitación un seguido de palabras malsonantes así como golpes y gritos.

-Pues no es para tanto.-dijo Sam-Y como me haya roto algo, la mato.

-Suerte que hemos bajado las mantas.

-Venga, a dormir…

-Odio a Black, lo sabéis, ¿verdad?

-Sí, duérmete, Rose.-Dijo Lily.

-Buenas noches…

-¡Que soñéis con angelitos, chicas!

-Sí, por cierto, Sam… quita la alarma esa de tu despertador.

-Jo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y hasta aquí! Qué os ha parecido? Más largo xD pero bueno… hay más cosas, si tenéis preguntas escribid y os contestaremos lo que podamos desvelar ^^ ahora vamos a hacer unas pequeñas aclaraciones:

*Crup: El crup surgió en el sudeste de Inglaterra. Se parece mucho a un terrier Jack Russell, salvo por la cola bífida. Parece claro que el crup es un perro creado por un mago, ya que es totalmente leal a los hechiceros, mientras que con los muggles es feroz. Es un gran carroñero, come de todo: desde gnomos hasta llantas viejas. Las licencias para tener crups pueden obtenerse en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas; sólo hay que contestar a un sencillo test para demostrar que el solicitante es capaz de controlar al animal en las zonas habitadas por muggles. Los dueños del crup están legalmente obligados a cortarles la cola con un encantamiento seccionador indoloro cuando la criatura tiene de seis a ocho semanas: así se evita que los muggles se fijen en él.

Luego… hay algunos diálogos sacados de "friends" como lo de Fibi/Fibo.

El nombre de uno de los elfos (Cebo Hu Haha) está sacado de "Buscando a Nemo"

Y el magnífico pareado de James es obra de el señor Warrick… xDD

Y eso es todo.

En el próximo capítulo… ¿Quién irá al baile con quién? ¿Se recuperarán sin secuelas los merodeadores? ¿Lograrán convencer a Dumbledore? Quién sabe…

¡¡Dejadnos Reviews!!

¡Hasta la próxima! ^^ ¡Besos!

Nina & ..(¯Anå§tå§iå´¯)..


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

**Una de baile con guarnición de sorpresas.**

-Vale, ya estáis cantando, decidnos, ¿Quién de vosotros fue?-De nuevo el silencio llenó la habitación.- A ver, vamos a hacer esto por las buenas, o por las malas…-No hubo respuesta.-Veo que va a ser por las malas.

Remus hizo ademán de coger su varita, pero Sirius lo detuvo, ya estaba harto de la actitud de dominátrix que gastaba su amigo frente a los "pobres elfos domésticos" que hacía una semana habían cometido presuntamente la atrocidad de mezclar SU maría con el tabaco de los demás.

Si alguien tenía que estar cabreado, ese era Sirius, no Remus. Bueno, vale, quizás un poco… pero un poquitín solo; acabar en la enfermería bajo los cuidados (gracias a los cielos) de mademoiselle Pomfrey junto con James (bajo los síntomas de hambre atroz que según la enfermera en prácticas podía inducir al canibalismo) y Peter (que se quedó en estado momia himmotep tras fumar por error la maría) no era nada comparado con haber prometido hacer dos trabajos por una mercancía que luego no pudo degustar.

Además no quería que esos elfos se desaparecieran por culpa del señor lobo amante de las normas, les había costado Merlín y ayuda conseguir los contactos que les llevaron a encontrar a los 4 elfos que limpiaron su habitación el día M (de maría, claro), pero todo estaba arreglado ya: cuatro carantoñas por parte de Sirius al cuadro de la Señorita de Azul de la entrada de las cocinas (el frutero que había habido siempre estaba restaurándose en ese momento por baja por depresión al no poder hacer bien su trabajo de no dejar pasar a nadie), cuatro carantoñas hacia los elfos por parte de Remus (sí, el mismo Remus que ahora estaba a punto de torturar con su varita, es bipolar el hombre, la luna, ya se sabe), y los tuvieron en su cuarto al día siguiente.

Y ahí estaban, en su habitación, Remus con intenciones asesinas, Sirius serenándolo y, ¿para qué? Os preguntareis, ¡Esos elfos le jodieron su plan con la maría! (maría de fumar, se entiende.) Pues porque en su casa también tenían un elfo, Kreacher, y sabía perfectamente cómo debía tratarlos, nunca les amenaces o se largarán, o por lo menos eso hacía el leal siervo de su "amada" madre.

-Remus, sosiega, tío, si sigues así no vamos a llegar a nada. A ver, vosotros cuatro, solo queremos saber quién ehm… mezcló esos ehm… ingredientes para pociones que había encima de la mesa.- Silencio.-Decídnoslo… -Silencio…-De acuerdo, vamos a empezar con el interrogatorio individual. Tú –Agarró al primer elfo que pilló-, ¿cómo te llamas, elfo?

-Tup Tin, señor, no me mate.- A Remus se le escapó una risita malvada.

-No voy a matarte, sólo quiero saber quién fue el que mezcló lo de la mesa, dímelo y os iréis a las cocinas tranquilamente a seguir con vuestras vidas. –Remus tosió de forma que su tos sonó algo así como ¡JAH!, y así como Tup Tin se estremeció, Sirius no pareció notarlo.- Porque sabemos que fue uno de vosotros y tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo hasta que termine la hora del patio, así que confiesa.

-P-pero señor, Tup Tin no sabe, Tup Tin no vio… Tup Tin…¡BUAAAA!-Tup Tin se deshizo en un mar de lágrimas.

-Bien, lo dejaremos contigo por ahora, llamo al estrado al siguiente acusado, tú -Sirius pilló a otro de los elfos- vente pa'cá. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¡CEBO HU HAHA!- Exclamó el elfo en cuestión haciendo que James que estaba un poco ausente se sobresaltara y que Sirius diera medio paso atrás.

-Este, ha sido este, ¡seguro!

-No te precipites, Remus, que solo porque grite como un indígena no tiene por qué significar que ha sido él. ¿Has sido tú, esto… ¿Cebo?

-No, señor ¡hu haha! Pero el código de protección de los elfos no nos permite culpar a un camarada ¡hu haha!

-Pero si yo te ordeno que me lo digas, tu naturaleza de elfo doméstico te obliga a contestarme.-contraatacó Sirius.

-Cierto, ¡Hu haha! Por eso le pido, señor, que no le pida a Cebo que le de el nombre del culpable ¡hu haha!

-Pero, ¿qué? ¿Pretendes dármela con queso? ¿De qué vas? Ahora verás…-Sirius hizo ademán de coger la varita pero entonces fue Remus quien lo detuvo.

-Ya, Sirius, no deberías ser grosero con él, solo quiere serle leal a sus amigos…-Le dijo, haciendo que James saliera de su letargo.

-Pero, ¿podéis dejar ya de intercambiar los roles de poli-bueno, poli-malo y acabar con esto de una vez? Os recuerdo que me gustaría reunir al equipo dentro de un rato y entrenar, que hace demasiado que no entrenamos y el partido es dentro de poco. Tú, Placebo o como te llames…

-¡CEBO HU HAHA!

-Eso, Cebo, sal de mi cama que, por alguna extraña razón ha acabado haciendo de estrado, deja que suba tu compañero.

Entonces pasó algo raro. En el momento en que Cebo Hu Haha bajó de la cama de James, uno de los dos elfos que quedaba por interrogar se subió a la cama sin que nadie le obligara a ello, con los ojos cerrados. Los cuatro merodeadores lo miraron expectantes, tenía una aura extraña ese elfo. Entonces abrió los ojos y, como por arte de magia, los merodeadores se quedaron hipnotizados mirando esos ojos enormes y centelleantes de color azulado del elfo.

-Hola, me llamo Bruce.

-Hola, Bruce.-Respondieron los 4 merodeadores como si de una terapia de grupo se tratara.

-Y yo jamás he mezclado maría.-Dijo el elfo Bruce pausadamente. Entonces los merodeadores se sumieron en aplausos y vítores hacia Bruce.

-¡Eres grande, tío!

-¡Todo un ejemplo a seguir!

-¡Te admiramos, Bruce!

-¡Hiiiick! (sonido ratonil) Digo, así se hace.

-¡Uf! Qué alivio, por fin lo he soltado.

Tanto Tup Tin, como Cebo Hu Haha y el otro elfo, que miraba a todos lados en busca de una salida rápida estaban flipando con su compañero, como Dumbledore se enterara… no era la primera vez que Bruce utilizaba sus poderes hipnóticos para escaquearse de los problemas.

-Bien, entonces esto reduce las posibilidades a uno.-Dijo Sirius una vez pasado el ataque de adoración hacia ese elfo de ojos encandiladores.-Tú, ven aquí.-Le ordenó al elfo, pero Bobby no iba a obedecer tan fácilmente.

-No voy a obedecer tan fácilmente -¿Veis?-No tengo por qué haceros caso, este castillo se rige por pura "burrocracia" y Bobby no tiene por qué acatar las órdenes de nadie que no sea Bobby, o el pájaro de Dumbledore porque me ganó jugando al póker.

Los merodeadores se quedaron helados, ¿Fawkes jugando al póker? ¿Un elfo doméstico antisistema? ¿Habrase visto semejante osadía? Remus estaba tan impresionado que dejó caer la mandíbula y James abrió mucho los ojos, Sirius, por el contrario, rompió a reír.

-Ahí tus pelotas, chaval, y ahora dime…-se puso serio de golpe, agarró a Bobby por el harapo que llevaba puesto y le dedicó una mirada digna de Bellatrix Black, su prima, en algo tenían que parecerse.- Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? Y no me mientas, Bobbito, porque, créeme, no quieres probar mi ira.-Bobby lo miró con suficiencia, aparentando cierta serenidad que hubiera colado de no ser porque sus delgaduchas piernecillas le temblaban nerviosas.-Vamos, Bobbito, que no tengo todo el día.

Los demás merodeadores viendo el estado enloquecido de su amigo se alejaron un paso de la escena y Peter intentó meterse dentro de su baúl (no intentéis imaginaros la escena, no se puede).

-¡Nunca confesaré mi no-crimen! ¡REVOLUCIÓN!-Soltó, levantando los brazos y haciendo los cuernos con sus delgaduchos dedos.

-Así que sí que fuiste tú. Vas a pagar por ello, lo juro. Tú no sabes con quién te has metido, chaval…-Pero Bobby estaba ya fuera de sí, motivado de la vida.

-¡SÍÍÍÍ! ¡FUI YO! ¡Y LO VOLVERÍA A HACER! Porque Bobby es un elfo con derechos, ¡BOBBY ES UN ELFO LIBRE!

-¡Y una mierda libre! Ahora mismo te llevo ante Dumbledore.-Viendo que el elfo no reaccionaba, añadió- o ante Fawkes.-Ahí el elfo palideció.

-No sea cruel con Bobby, señor… Bobby no es un elfo malo, señor… Bobby se arrepiente…ante el pájaro no, señor, ante el pájaro no…-¿Qué le habría hecho el bueno de Fawkes al pobre elfo antisistema?-Bobby hará lo que sea…-A Sirius le brillaron los ojos.

-Lo que sea, ¿eh? Es bueno saberlo… estaremos en contacto, Bobbito, no lo dudes.- Y con una sonrisa malévola soltó al atemorizado elfo que, sin pensarlo dos veces, se desapareció sacándoles la lengua a todos los presentes y levantando el dedo del medio de la mano izquierda.

-Bueno, parece que ya está el tema solucionado así que… podéis iros, supongo.-Musitó James.

-De eso nada. Vosotros tres, elfos, de esto ni una palabra a nadie, nunca, jamás. ¿Entendido?-Exclamo Remus con ojos de loco. (En el fondo, a este lobo le importa mucho perder su imagen de niño/lobo bueno.). Los tres elfos asintieron con la cabeza, Tup Tin medio sollozando, Cebo Hu Haha haciendo un gesto militar y Bruce con los ojos cerrados. Acto seguido se desaparecieron también.

-Tranquilo, Lunático que no creo que le digan nada a nadie.-Le tranquilizó James, pero Remus no se quedaría tranquilo solo con eso.

-No me quedo tranquilo.-Si es que nos dan la razón en todo, son un encanto… bueno no todos.

-Venga, venga, Remus, que no pasa nada, hombre.-Dijo Peter entre jadeos por intentar salir de su baúl. ¿Veis a lo que nos referimos?- Por cierto, aún no ha terminado el recreo, ¿bajamos?

-Bajemos, necesito olvidar cuanto antes este suceso… mi maría…-Sirius sollozó dramáticamente- mi preciada maría…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto, en las orillas del cristalino lago, se encuentran nuestras queridas, preciosas y adorables chicas (no tenemos ningún tipo de favoritismo, eh). Cada una a su royo. Cuando, de pronto, de entre la maleza, surgió un destello rubio, que, por cierto, cada vez era más rubio.

-¡BU!

-Sam, me cago en tu estampa, muere, rubia.- Sentenció Rose mientras Lily se colocaba las gafas que con el sobresalto se le habían descolocado.

-Jo, era una sorpresa, ¡insensibles!

-Nos quejamos de eso, Sam, no somos insensibles, nos has asustado.-Dijo Cath.

-A mi ya me tiene curada de espantos.-Dijo Val.

-Bien, pues ya que no he logrado sorprenderos…-¿qué concepto tiene Sam de sorprender o no sorprender?- os voy a sorprender ahora con dos supermeganoticias buenísimas para mí… una de ellas no tanto para vosotras.

-Explícate.-Le pidió (¡jah!) Rose con recelo.

-Veréis… ¡He pasado la primera prueba para entrar en el club de teatro de Hogwarts!-Se quedó esperando alguna reacción motivada por parte de sus amigas… que no llegó.

-Olé, Sam.-Musitó Lily levantando un poco la cabeza de el libro que estaba leyendo.

-Felicidades. ¿Cuál es la otra "mala" noticia?- Preguntó Val.

-Pues que tengo que preparar una prueba en grupo para que puedan evaluarme mientras improviso con más gente.

-Ah, ¿y?-Preguntó Cath.

-Pues que nosotras somos un grupo.

-Ahá, ¿y?-Siguió Cath.

-Grupo, nosotras.

-No te sigo, Sam, ¿Y vosotras?-Las demás negaron con la cabeza.

-Nosotras, grupo, teatro… nosotras… actuar... grupo…

-¿Me ha parecido oír la palabra "actuar", Sam?

-Pues ahora que lo dices, Cath, sí podéis actuar conmigo en el grupo, nomás faltaría.

-…Esto… no.- Dijeron las cuatro al unísono. Sam, por toda respuesta, se arrodilló en el suelo, cogió los pies de Val y empezó a gritar mientras suplicaba.

-¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! ¡Es el sueño de mi vida! ¡AYUDADME A CUMPLIRLOOOOOOO!-El sonido era tan penetrante que hería los tímpanos, además hay que contar con el hecho de que, mientras suplicaba, sacudía los pies de Val que intentaba mantener el equilibrio sujetándose al tronco del árbol que tenía detrás.-¡POR PIEDAAAD! ¡Voy a llorar! Voy a llorar-Las chicas empezaron a temblar-, voy... a… llorar, ya. ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-¡Vale, vale, vale! ¡Lo haremos si te callas!-Se calló. Cath en seguida se dio cuenta del error que había cometido y se llevó dos dedos a la frente en forma de pistola, las demás la miraban fulminándola con la mirada.

-¡Os quiero! Sabía que aceptaríais encantadas. Ya podemos empezar a ensayar-de su mochila empezó a sacar unos dossieres encuadernados y perfectos.

-Espera, ¿no se trataba de una improvisación?-Preguntó Lily cuando cogió su dossier.

-Sí, pero vamos a hacer una pequeña trampa, nadie lo va notar.

-¡Ni hablar! Si hay que hacer una improvisación, se improvisa, me cago en todo. Aquí las cosas bien hechas.-Declamó Lily.

-A mí me la suda.-Sentenció Rose levantándose del suelo para irse. Sam, al verla, desesperada se abrazó a ella.

-¡NOOOOOO! ¡No te vayas! ¡Eres una pieza importante e imprescindible en este puzzle de la vida del teatro improvisado!

-Sam, suéltala y aléjate.-La previno Val. Rose, mientras, apretaba los puños de las manos.

-Pe-pero… Rose, tú me quieres. ¿Verdad?

-Suéltala, Sam… ¡YA!- Demasiado tarde, Rose ya había reaccionado. Con un movimiento rápido se las arregló para arrojar a Sam al lago. De pronto, en el lago, los tentáculos del calamar gigante emergieron del agua y Rose adoptó una mirada de psicópata. Se oían los chillidos ahogados de Sam desde el lago.

-Rose…-Lily la miró de la forma como una madre reprende a su hijo.

-Vale…-Rose se llevó los dedos a la boca y silbó, acto seguido, uno de los 8 tentáculos del calamar cogió a Sam por un tobillo y la llevó hasta la orilla dejándola suavemente en el suelo, donde cayó. Levantó la cabeza del suelo y las miró de forma acusadora.

-Jo...¿Por qué siempre a mí?

-Porque es tu destino como actriz dramática. Y ahora me voy. ¿Dónde? A cumplir un castigo que gracias a "algunas personas" y no miro a nadie-Cath las miró una por una- me toca cumplir.-Se levantó con dignidad y se encaminó hacia el castillo de donde salían los chicos. Cuando se encontró con ellos les dedicó una mirada envenenada y siguió su camino.

Las demás empezaron a levantarse para ir a la siguiente clase. Sam, con un movimiento de nariz, se había secado "por arte de magia". Cuando vieron que siguiendo por ese camino se iban a topar con los "machotemens", Lily exclamó:

-¡Media vuelta derecha! ¡AR! Hay que ir a clase..-Demasiado tarde otra vez.

-Oh, venga Evans, ¿nos veis y huís? Por favor…

-Pírate, Potter, a clase a ser posible, y lejos de mí.

Mientras, el "lobo" había localizado a su presa (beeee a lo oveja). Agarró a Val por los hombros y se la llevó de espaldas, en un visto y no visto, hacia un árbol lejano. La empotró contra el tronco y le soltó algo parecido a esto:

-¿quierbvdrsgrwegjdfir basfgeagaeh migo?

-…¿qué?

-Que si quierverwkgeñyh bai rpogwfeg migo.

-No, en serio, ¿qué?-Remus cogió aire para serenarse.

-Que yo me preguntaba si tú tendrías la gran amabilidad de asistir con mi persona, si quieres, obviamente…

-Sí, eso ya lo he entendido.

-No me cortes, que esto me cuesta y ya he cogido impulso… ¿por dónde iba? Sí, que si tú tendrías la amabilidad de… -En ese momento la melodiosa voz de Rose rompió el momento.

-¡VAAAAAAAAAAAAAL! ¡VAL HAY QUE IR A CLASEEEEEE! ¿Dónde estás? ¡APARECE!-Entonces los encontró.- ¡Ah! Aquí estas. ¡Llegamos tarde! Hola Lupin ¡Llegamos taaaarde!- Cuando hizo ademán de girarse, se oyó un ligero "creck" procedente de su cuello.- Oh… Ah… Au.- Se quedó en una postura forzada, con la cabeza torcida hacia la izquierda.- Haced algo, ¿no?

-Creo que lo mejor sería que se te pase solo…

-Sí, Lupin tiene razón. Vamos, que llegamos tarde. ¿Te llevo, Rose? ¿Puedes sola? Hasta luego, Lupin.- Y sin más se marcharon dejando a Remus solo delante del tronco del árbol.

-¿Qué hacías con Lupin detrás del árbol?

-Pues no sé, iba a decirme algo pero…

-Oh, no me lo digas. Iba a decirte que si tienes hambre él te va a dar…

-Eh… no. Y gracias a tu interrupción no lo sabré.

-Pues parecía que te iba a pedir para ir al baile…

-Oh. Puede ser, ya hablaremos luego.-"¡Bien!" "Relájate" "¡Bien!" "Relájate" "He dicho ¡Bien! Y Cállate"-Hay que ir a clase de Binns.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En clase de Binns, los de Gryffindor compartían la clase con los de Ravenclaw, distribuidos en dos columnas de 4 filas de dos pupitres cada una. Así pues teníamos a:

Lilian Evans - Leo Spart (¡This is Sparta!) Frank Longnbottom - Marlene MacKinnon

Rosalie Steward-Valerian Canggle Remus John Lupin - Peter (Puaj) Pettigrew

Sam Montgomery - Catherine Michaels James Potter - Sirius Black

Milagros Suarez – Ludovic Bagman Stan Crockford – Doris Crockford

(NdeA: Todos los nombres que conocéis más Frank son Gryffindor, los demás son Ravens)

Hay que decir que estar en clase con un profesor que no se dio cuenta de que había muerto y siguió dando clase como una masa semitransparente e informe (por masa semitransparente e informe léase "fantasma") no era demasiado entretenido. De hecho sus clases siempre eran monótonas y su timbre de voz el mismo, ya estuviera hablando de las guerras entre los vampiros de Sur-América o de los decretos anti-escarabajos carnívoros egipcios.

Pues esa clase no era diferente a las demás, sólo Lily intentaba estar atenta mientras Binns se marcaba un monólogo hablando de la sospecha de que, en 1536, la segunda esposa de Enrique VIII, Ana Bolena (que fue acusada de bruja por los muggles) era squib.

Los demás estaban más entretenidos en otras cosas: Rose se lamentaba de su cuello contracturado y maldecía a Cath que detrás suyo se reía de ella; Leo no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Lily, cosa que ponía de mal humor a James, que se dedicaba a tirarle bolitas de pergamino a modo de cerbatana a Lily para llamar su atención. Ésta ya llevaba 3 plumas rotas por los nervios, que tiraba hacia a tras dándole a Rose cosa que hacía que su mala leche aumentara y la pagara con Val, que a su vez intercambiaba miraditas "extrañas" con Remus, cosa que tenía a Peter de mala leche (pobre ¬¬) porque el hombre-lobo no le hacía ni caso, así que se dedicaba a mandarle notitas babosas a Sam, que maldecía por lo bajo mientras se veía obligada a contestar mientras Cath la miraba incrédula, se reía de Rose y le dedicaba miradas envenenadas a Sirius, que a su vez le iba preparando las bolitas de pergamino para James (cuantas cosas caben en una oración compuesta por yuxtaposición, coordinadas y demás, ¿eh? Ya podéis coger aire y respirar).

En cuanto a Frank y Marlene se dedicaban a jugar al 3 en raya (ganaba Marlene 5-0), los hermanos Crockford se escribían notas amenazantes (en plan: "Hoy te he visto con Rita Skeeter, se lo diré a mamá." "No serás capaz, zorra." "Ya lo creo que sí." "Púdrete." "Claro que habría algún modo para que ella no se enterara…" "¿Qué quieres?" "Verás, me he quedado sin ranas de chocolate y…") y Ludo y Mila se dedicaban a utilizar sus varitas a modo de espadas láser (a lo Star Wars) mientras con los labios iban haciendo los efectos especiales (fiouuuu jpshhhhh zzzzzzzzz), hasta que Ludo desarmó a Mila y sentenció: "Mils, yo soy tu padre…" ella: "NOOOOOOOO" con cara de pánico.

No es de extrañar, pues, que cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba el fin de esa tortura, las chicas se esfumaran en menos que canta un gallo.

Mientras agradecían al reino de Merlín que sólo les quedara una clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas por delante, una especie de "ente", llamémosle Dedalus, se les acercó revoloteando al son de "soy una abeja zumbona bzzz, bzzzz, bzzzzzz". Cosa que provocó una reacción más o menos equitativa entre los chicos que las seguían por detrás. James quería saber por qué motivo su querida y estimada Lily había pasado tan cruelmente de él en clase de Historia sin otro gesto que una mirada asesina cuando al fin ésta se giró para ver quién era el gracioso que le tiraba bolitas de pergamino y se encontró con James saludándola con cara de niño bueno tres filas más atrás; Sirius quería tener una charla amistosa con Ded y de paso pasar cuentas con Rose (recordad que tenían una apuesta pendiente), así pues dos de los merodeadores apretaron el paso siguiendo al grupo fémino+Dedalus, Remus no tuvo problemas en seguirles pero Peter se fue quedando atrás (su medimago le aconsejaba no hacer sobreesfuerzos y eso de andar más deprisa… en fin, que no).

-Eh, Val, guapa, morena, ¿vienes conmigo al baile de mañana?

-Haznos un favor a todas, Dedalus, muérete.- le espetó Val con cara de asco

-¡¡¡¡UUUUOOOOOHHH, NENA, UUUUUUUOOOH!!!!- exclamó a su vez Ded, haciendo con los brazos la ola.-¿Has oído eso, nena? Era mi autoestima destrozándose contra el suelo, nena, ¡uuuuuuuooooohh!

Remus cogió a James y Sirius por sus respectivas túnicas y, al grito de "¡Que me la quieren levantar!" Se plantó delante de las chicas y Dedalus, cortándoles el paso hacia el huerto de al lado de la cabaña de Hagrid. Se produjo un silencio incómodo en el que Remus miraba furtivamente a Dedalus, que revoloteaba alrededor de las chicas.

Al fin a la morena guapa se le encendió la bombilla. Mirando exageradamente a Remus, sacó una pluma de su mochila y la dejó caer deliberadamente al suelo. Miró a Remus, a la pluma del suelo, a Remus y a la pluma del suelo otra vez antes de dar media vuelta y encaminarse hacia clase de Cuidados andando solemnemente dejando a Remus perplejo, ¿Por qué maltrataba así el material escolar?

En ese momento llegó Peter, a lo Darth Vader respirando con dificultad y agarrándose las costillas. El hombre-lobo cogió la pluma del suelo y captó (¡eureka!) las intenciones de Val.

-Esta pluma es de Val, ¿Nadie quiere ir a devolvérsela? ¿No? ¿Nadie?-Peter levantó la mano, ofreciéndose voluntario-He dicho ¿¡NADIE!? Oh, bueno, pues iré yo.-Y sin mediar palabra se fue tras la morena guapa.

Mientras se iban desplazando (ya habían llegado cerca del lago), Dedalus seguía revoloteando a modo de abeja buscando flor que polinizar y James y Lily intercambiaban miradas a lo Kill Bill (Con sonido de katanas incluido).

-Eh, Rose, nena, ¿quieres ir tú al baile conmigo?-como toda respuesta Rose se llevó los dedos a los labios y silbó haciendo que su amado "calamarcín" asomara un par de tentáculos de la superficie del agua.

-¿Decías, Ded?- Preguntó la castaña con carita de niña buena.

-Ehm… no, nada.

Mientras, siguen las miradas "Kill Bill" de James y Lily. Era el turno de Cath.

-Eh, nena…-Cath se puntó a la frente con la mano a modo de pistola y miró a Dedalus con cara de posesa con el pelo negro cayéndole por la cara.- vale… nada.

-Eh, Lily-James rompió el silencio tenso que había entre él y la pelirroja- a las 8:30 en el Gran Comedor, no te retrases, ¿eh?-La pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos, con expresión incrédula y enarcó una ceja.

-¡Antes iría con cualquiera que contigo, Potter!-La última palabra la pronunció a modo de insulto.

-¿En serio? ¿Irías conmigo?-El colgado de Dedalus no le había dicho nada a Lily porque sabía que no tendría posibilidades y por miedo a Potter, pero de repente se encontró con el cielo abierto. James le dedicó una mirada de suficiencia a Lily "A ver qué haces ahora, cariño", pensó. Y es que era imposible que su pelirroja aceptara a ir con el colgado del camello de su amigo antes de aceptar ir con él, James Potter, capitán del equipo de quidditch, súper atractivo y súper popular, de locos, vamos.

-Por supuesto, Ded.-¿Perdón? O sea, ¿Qué? A James se le alzaron las cejas de la sorpresa, ¡Si hasta se había puesto a parpadear de esa manera que le volvía loco! ¿A qué jugaba SU pelirroja?

-Genial, todos tenéis pareja, es hora de que yo se lo pida a mi damisela.-A Sam se le borró la cara de sorpresa ante la aceptación de Lily a la petición de "la abeja zumbona" y en su lugar apareció una cara de horror al ver a Peter hincar una rodilla en el suelo y cogerla de la mano.- Samantha Montgomery, ¿me harías el inmenso honor de ser…-No podía ser que le fuera a pedir ESO delante de todo ser presente en los terrenos de castillo, incluido el calamar gigante- mi pareja para el baile?

Uf, menos mal. ¿Pero, qué decía menos mal? Por Merlín, ¿qué debía hacer? Miró a sus amigas que se miraban la escena con distintas expresiones corporales. Lily miraba fijamente al suelo y articulaba la palabra "NO" con la boca, Cath hacía su ya típico gesto pistolero con la mano apuntándose la sien y con cara de loca y Rose negaba con la cabeza, cosa complicada teniendo en cuenta su contractura… sabía que intentaban decirle algo pero… ¿Qué?

-Eh… s… ¿sí?- Por Merlín se estaba poniendo de los nervios.

Cath había accionado el gatillo imaginario de su pistola y yacía en el suelo con fingidos espasmos, Rose se golpeó la frente con la mano y Lily soltó un lento y claro "NNNNOOOO" mientras que Peter se levantaba del suelo y se ponía a dar saltitos (nótese la ironía en el diminutivo) de alegría alrededor de Sam.

-¿Hablas "setasio", Lily?-Preguntó Dedalus (que aún rondaba por ahí) haciendo que todos los presentes, incluso Cath en el suelo, volvieran la vista hacia él.

-No, Ded, no. A las 8:30 en el Gran Comedor. No me busques antes. Adiós.-Y dedicándole una mirada de suficiencia a James, que aún tenía la boca abierta, empezó a tirar hacia los lindares del bosque prohibido.

Rose se dispuso a seguirla unos segundos más tarde, pero Sirius la alcanzó cuando apenas había andado unos metros.

-Eh, Rose, tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente, ¿qué te parece si lo solucionamos el viernes en el baile?

-Tú y yo, en el baile, ¿juntos?- La castaña se echó a reír.-Hasta luego, Black.-Y ahí le dejó, rabioso y deseoso de contarle la desfachatez de Steward (volvía a ser Steward y no Rose) a James puesto que Remus había desaparecido con una pluma detrás de la morena.

Mientras deshacía sus pasos en busca de James y de paso de Peter que se había quedado brincando alrededor de Sam (cual lindo cervatillo, nótese la ironía), que a su vez lamentaba la desgracia que ella sola se había buscado, se encontró con Cath, llena de polvo del suelo, dirigiéndose donde los demás para empezar la clase y tuvo un ataque de locura repentino.

-Eh, tú, doble,-Cath lo miró con curiosidad- tú y yo el viernes en el baile, 8:30, y no es una pregunta.

-Vale.

-¿Vale? ¿Cómo que vale? ¿Por qué vale?-Se extrañó Sirius.

-Tengo mis motivos, Black, ocúpate tú de los tuyos.-Siseó la doble de Sirius en femenino con una sonrisilla en los labios.- Por cierto, si buscas a Potter está ahí medio en estado de shock, creo que no le ha sentado bien las calabazas de Lily de hace apenas unos minutos, pero lo superará. Está con el otro, Pettigrew que le está jodiendo la vida a la rubia (que, por cierto cada día está más rubia), pero yo me desentiendo. Nos vemos.

Entretanto, detrás de un tronco lejano de la escena, la morena guapa esperaba a que Remus la alcanzara. Al fin llegó el susodicho chaval, con el pelo alborotado.

-Eh… creo que esto es tuyo…-Le soltó entregándole la pluma.

-Oh, qué cabeza tengo…-Dijo Val con una sonrisa pícara.

-Sí, jeje, eh… bueno… esto… hmmm…. Yo…-titubeó el moreno.

-Oye, Remus, no he montado todo este número para que me digas "hmmm, esto, yo". Así que ya que no me lo pides tú, te lo pediré yo. ¿Quieres ir conmigo al disparatado baile que ha montado Dumbledore porque se aburre?

-Vale.-Respondió radiante.

-Oh, genial (carita de felicidad). Bueno, pues… deberíamos ir a clase…

-Sí, deberíamos.-Se produjo el típico silencio tenso mientras Remus debatía consigo mismo sobre si debía coger a Val de la mano o no. Al final fue ella quien lo cogió y juntos se encaminaron hacia la clase de Cuidado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya en la habitación femenina…

Estados de las féminas:

Lily: ¿Por qué ha tenido que ser él? (refiriéndose a Dedalus), ¿por qué?

Val: ¿Qué voy a ponerme? Hm… rosa, no… rojo… no… hm….

Sam: Lágrimas perfectas y cristalinas, sollozos sonoros.

Cath: ¡Muajajajaja! ¡La victoria será mía!

Rose: ghthghnthghthght… ¿Qué sales voy a ponerme en el bañó? Fresa… no… melocotón… no… menta… hmmm seh…

-Bueno, chicas-Rose le pasó el brazo por el hombro a Cath-Contadnos con quiénes vais al baile. ¿Val?

-Con Remus (voz de ensoñación, suspiro y sonrisa boba).

-Oh, felicidades, ¿Lily?-Prosiguió Rose-Ah, sí, con Dedalus Fumatus Maximus Diggle.

-Muérete, zorra psicópata.-Le escupió la aludida.

-Ja, ja. Tú te lo has buscado, orgullosa. ¿Sam? Bueno, a ti no hace falta decirte nada. Tú sola ya lo has visto.-Rose le dedicó una mirada de compasión a la rubia que sollozaba en su cama a lo Rapunzel.-Bien, pues ya sabemos con quien va cada una.

-No, falto yo.-Dijo Cath mirando a Rose con una sonrisilla en la cara.

Rose se separó de Cath al instante, como si tuviera la peste, hasta se tapó la boca con las dos manos.

-¿Tú? ¿Tú? ¿Cómo que tú? ¿Con quién vas tú?

-¿Has encontrado novia?-Se extrañó Lily.

-No.-Cath le dedicó una mirada cargada de odio a la pelirroja. ¿Por qué esa manía de pensar que tu pareja del baile es tu pareja sentimental?- ¿Es Dedalus tu novio, Lily? ¿Verdad que no? Pues eso.

-Entonces, ¿con quién vas?- Le preguntó Rose aún con cara de sorprendida.

-Con Sirius.-Sentenció.

-¿Con Sirius? ¿Qué Sirius?

-El único que hay, Sirius.

-Repito, ¿Qué Sirius?

-¿Qué Sirius va a ser? Black, por supuesto.- Las demás se quedaron de piedra.

-Pero, ¿tú no eres bollera?-Se extrañó Lily.

-¡Y dale! ¡QUE NO!-Cath miró a Rose, que, por su cara, le daba a entender que su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección.

-Oh, pues muy bien. Ahora vuelvo.- Rose con una sonrisa paralizada en la cara, se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta de la habitación.

Con paso firme llegó a la sala común pensando que era imposible que la maldita de Catherine fuera con el inepto de Black al baile. Casualmente en la sala se encontraba Frank, repasando unos apuntes de Historia sentado en una de las butacas. La castaña se acercó a él y se sentó en el reposabrazos de la butaca.

-Hola, Franky.-Le saludó cogiéndolo por los hombros.

-Eh… hola, Steward.

-Llámame Rose.-guiño encantador-Por cierto, ¿qué estudias?

-Oh, pues, la condena de Ana Bolena, ya sabes, lo que ha dicho Binns en clase.

-Por supuesto.- Claro… -Bueno, bueno, bueno, dime, ¿tienes pareja para el baile?

-Pues no, de hecho…-Pero Rose le cortó.

-¡Perfecto! ¿Quieres ir conmigo?-A situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

-De hecho no quería ir pero bueno… si te hace ilusión…

-Sí, me la hace, mucha además.-Por el tono de su voz no lo parecía.- A las 8:30 en el Gran comedor, ¿te parece?

-Sí, genial.-contestó Frank extrañado por el comportamiento de su compañera.

-Bien, hasta mañana pues.- Rose se levantó del reposabrazos, soltó a Frank y se dirigió de nuevo a su dormitorio.

Ya allí entró con aires de superioridad dirigiéndole miradas furtivas a Cath que estaba sentada en su cama limándose las uñas.

-Pues que sepáis que yo también voy a ir al baile.-Cath levantó la mirada.

-¿Y con quién, si puede saberse? Porque que sepamos hasta hace a penas 5 minutos estabas la mar de contenta de poder darte un baño de sales con tranquilidad.-Le recriminó Lily.

-Con Frank, Frank Longbottom.-"Jah" pensó Cath, "justo lo que había previsto".

En ese momento la rubia sollozadora levantó su cabecita de la cama.

-¿De verdad vas a ir al baile?-Preguntó.

-Sí, iré.

-No, no irás.-Sentenció Sam- Así desde luego no. ¿Tú te has visto? ¡Estás hecha un desastre!-Rose puso los ojo en blanco.-Mañana mismo vamos a Hogsmeade a buscarte algo. Hay un gran trabajo que hacer, y ya que yo no voy a disfrutar arreglándome, tú serás mi obra maestra.

-¡Eh!-Protestó Val-¿Y por qué sólo ella? ¿Y las demás qué?

-Os sabéis arreglar solitas, amores. Rose no tiene experiencia.

-Eh, perdona que te diga pero yo me arreglo. Que no me eche quilos de maquillaje para ocultar un sinfín de imperfecciones no significa que no me cuide y…

-Que sí, cariño, que sí, lo que tu digas, pero mañana vamos a ir a Hogsmeade a buscarte algo y a ver qué puedo hacer con ese pelo tuyo, que vaya cómo me lo llevas… y esos ojos están demasiado descuidados-Se acercó a Rose y empezó a rodearla mientras la examinaba de arriba abajo-y tus labios resecos, por todos los Patronus, Rose, deberías cuidar más tu imagen.-Rose hizo un gesto de impaciencia y chasqueó la lengua.

-Déjame, Sam, joder.-La maldita rubia la estaba deprimiendo.

-Vale, vale, pero mañana te levanto a las 8 y nos vamos al pueblo aprovechando que hay salida y te compras algo, que así no permitiré que nadie te vea.-Rose la miró indignada, ¿a las 8?, ¿las 8, 8 de la mañana? ¿Un sábado? ¡Ni hablar!

-¡Ni habl…

-He dicho.-Sentenció Sam, sacando su lado más dominátrix (y eso que no había comido chocolate).

-Venga, Rose, si no va a ser tan duro…

-Claro, Val, tú no vas a tener que levantarte cuando aún no se ha despertado ni mi calamarcín.-Val le lanzó un beso desde su cama que Rose esquivó.

-Venga, venga, cada una a lo suyo, ¡mañana será un gran día!

-Sí, sobretodo para ti, Sam, que vas con tu amado Romeo.-Recordó Lily, a lo que Sam volvió a sollozar y a enterrarse en su almohada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y llegó el** DÍA B **(suenan truenos).

-…Y te pruebas este, y este, y este de aquí. ¡Oh! Este es precioso, realzará tus curvas!

La rubia y la castaña (cada vez más de los nervios) se encontraban en la sucursal de Madame Malkin (túnicas para todas las ocasiones) de Hogsmeade. Rose aún se preguntaba cómo era posible que se hubiera dejado convencer para ir de compras con la maldita rubia amante de la moda, las compras, el teatro, el glamour, la canción, los perros caniche o chihuahua, la revista Corazón de Bruja y, por supuesto, Sting (el cantante de "The Police") .

-¿Curvas, Sam?-Se miró de arriba abajo unas tres veces antes de proseguir.-¿Qué curvas?

-Por eso, amiga mía, necesitas este vestido. Pruébatelo, va. Y este, y este otro…

-¡Ya vale, Sam, ostia!-Reprochó Rose.- Dame UN maldito vestido y déjame en paz, que me estresas.

-Vale, vale, este, el de las curvas.- La castaña rodó los ojos con impaciencia.- Y date prisa que hay un largo trabajo que hacer.

Eso, encima con prisas, había que joderse.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¡Voy a matarla!

Rose acababa de irrumpir en la habitación de las chicas cargada con lo menos una decena de bolsas de Madame Malkin y H&M (Hechicería y Magia, complementos para todas las ocasiones), y algunas cosas de la tienda de "Todo a un Knut", a la que Sam se había negado a entrar (¡Antes muerta que sencilla!) y hecha una furia. Arrojó las bolsas al suelo y se echó en su cama.

-¿Rose, todo esto es tuyo?-Preguntó con cautela la pelirroja.

-¿Mío? ¡¿Mío?! ¡JAH! ¡Lo mío es esto!-Levantó una única bolsa del suelo.- ¡Lo demás es de esa RUBIA PSICÓPATA que me hace cargar como una maldita mula!-En ese momento la rubia psicópata irrumpió en la habitación soltando una risotada malvada.

-Jijiji-Cath rió entre dientes.

-¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Prepararnos debemos, YA!

-…¿Y la comida?- Preguntó Val.

-¡He dicho YA!, no hay tiempo de comidas.

-¡Y un cuerno de dragón! Lily, acompáñame a las cocinas a por algo de alimento, o moriremos (por lo menos yo) de inanición antes del baile, y por nada del mundo querría dejar a Black plantado…-Cath le dirigió una mirada de reojo a Rose, quien ignoró exageradamente el comentario de Cath rebuscando en su única bolsa.

-¡Os quiero aquí en un máximo de diez minutos!-Declamó Sam.

-Sí, mi coronel. Vamos, Cath, huyamos.-Y las dos salieron de la habitación dejando a Val y Rose solas ante la rubia.

De camino a las cocinas se encontraron con Marlene, su compañera de Ravenclaw, que iba a toda prisa por los pasillos.

-¡Ey, Marlene!-Saludó Lily.-¿Dónde vas con tanta prisa?

-Le he mangado esto-de sus brazos sacó todo un abanico de utensilios de peluquería y estética que las dos Gryffindor se quedaron mirando embobadas.-a Rita Skeeter en los baños cuando no miraba.-Jo, con la prefecta.-Y como se entere me mata.

-¡Genial! Te vienes con nosotras.-Y sin más Cath agarró a la Ravenclaw y entre ella y Lily se la llevaron a las cocinas y más tarde a su cuarto, donde fue recibida como una reina cuando Sam vio el arsenal estilístico que llevaba en brazos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

8:30 PM, más conocida como hora **P **(de presentación).

Todas las chicas se encontraban a punto de bajar las escaleras que las conducirían hacia el Gran Comedor donde les esperaban sus respectivas parejas. Sam se negaba a bajar la primera (comprensible) así que empujó a Lily para que fuese ella la primera en hacer su entrada triunfal.

Llevaba puesto un vestido verde apagado largo y ceñido, en palabra de honor, con zapatos y gargantilla negros. El pelo semirecogido hacia un lado y con algunos mechones sueltos. Dedalus la esperaba al final de la escalera y la saludó sin apartar la vista de su cara, ¿alguien se lo ha creído? ¡Es Dedalus! De donde no apartó la vista fue del escote de la pelirroja que se lamentaba de su maldita suerte.

La siguiente en bajar fue Val, con un vestido gris perla cogido a la espalda con hilos cruzados que se ensanchaba a partir de las caderas, con zapatos y colgante rojos y un recogido con algún que otro mechón suelto, el trabajo de Marlene era impecable. En este caso era Remus el que la miró embobado, se acercó a ella, la cogió de la mano y la besó en la mejilla, haciendo que la morena se sonrojara.

Siguiendo la comitiva iba Rose, con un vestido color coral corto con algo de vuelo, con sandalias a juego y el pelo suelto ondulado. Marlene se había esmerado en hacer que cada mechón estuviera en su sitio. Frank, que la esperaba abajo, la saludó con un gesto que la castaña le devolvió con fingido entusiasmo.

La penúltima en bajar fue Cath, vestida al estilo romano, con una túnica (de esas que son ajustadas en el pecho, en la zona del estómago hay tiras cruzadas y a partir de las caderas cae recta), azul oscuro y el pelo corto perfectamente alisado con zapatos negros y pendientes de igual color. Sirius se acercó a ella y ambos se dedicaron miradas asesinas a medida que se acortaba la distancia. Un poco más allá Rose agarró a Frank por el brazo y se le arrimó mirando hacia Cath, que sonrió satisfecha mientras se colgaba del brazo de Sirius (éste le dedicó una fugaz mirada a Rose) y empezaron a tirar hacia el Gran Comedor.

Y ya por último, una abatida Samantha empezó a bajar lúgubremente las escaleras con un vestido negro ajustado largo, con una raja hasta las pantorrillas, complementos y zapatos rojos y el pelo rubio (que con el negro y el rojo se notaba aún más rubio) suelto y liso, a lo femme fatale. La ratita cobarde, que digamos, Peter, en verla salió dando brincos (todos notamos ya la ironía en este tipo de acciones) hacia ella, que lo miró con cara de susto pues iba vestido cutremente con una pajarita demasiado llamativa para su gusto y pantalones de pana, por Merlín, no probéis de imaginarlo.

Los demás chicos vestían más o menos igual, unos más informales que otros pero todos se veían elegantes.

Así pues fueron llegando los demás asistentes al Gran Comedor, adornado con bolas de discoteca (los años 70, ya se sabe). James pasó al lado de Lily mirándola con recelo y con Doris Crockford cogida de su brazo (Que iba con un vestido de color lila, cutrisimo a los ojos de Lily.). A lo lejos vieron a Ludo Bagman con Mila de la mano y a Gilderoy Qué Perfecto Soy Lockhart con Alice Sanders, que saludó a Frank con la mano al pasar por su lado.

Fueron entrando en pequeños grupitos, Lily y Dedalus se juntaron con Rose y Frank y se dirigieron enseguida a buscar un sitio donde sentarse. Dedalus se excusó diciendo que iba a por bebidas y despareció sospechosamente, mientras que Frank se dedicaba a intentar hablar con Rose, que le contestaba con monosílabos.

En ese momento el gran director del colegio, dícese de Albus Dumbledore, irrumpió en el Gran Comedor, vestido con una túnica de colores chillones y sombrero puntiagudo que no dejó indiferente a nadie. Iba con mademoiselle Pomfrey, ambos con andares chulescos y la música empezó a sonar con "We are the champions" de Queen, la entrada quedó de lo más triunfal. Siguiéndoles iban el resto de profesores. Al cabo de unos minutos la pista empezó a llenarse.

Val y Remus bailaban todo lo que ponían sin importarles el qué. Snape pasó por su lado, con Alecto Carrow de la mano dirigiéndose a la mesa de las bebidas. Le dedicó a Remus su mirada más vacilante al tiempo que murmuraba un a penas inaudible "auuu" a lo lobo feroz que Remus ignoró llevándose a Val hacia el centro de la pista.

Al cabo de un rato, Lily vio a James bailando de manera extravagante con Doris. Sin mediar palabra se fue a donde estaba la mesa con el ponche y la cerveza de mantequilla y allí encontró a Dedalus, lo cogió de la túnica y lo arrastró al centro del Gran Comedor (habían quitado las mesas, se entiende). Se pusieron a bailar ("Ma Baker" de Boney M) al lado de James y Doris. El buscador de Gryffindor en verlos agarró a Doris, la atrajo hacia él y empezaron a bailar a lo pulpo. Lo mismo hizo Lily con Dedalus, aunque con más precaución ya que éste tenía la mano muy larga. La canción se convirtió en una especie de competición entre las dos parejas, que no tardaron en captar la atención de los que bailaban a su alrededor.

Frank se las arregló para convencer a Rose para bailar cuando empezó a sonar la primera parte de "We will rock you", también de Queen y vio que a la castaña se le iban los pies al ritmo. Pasaron al lado de Cath y Sirius. Verlos bailando era todo un panorama: ambos bailaban como si les diera repulsión cogerse así que la mayor parte del tiempo bailaban por separado y dirigiéndose malas miradas. Vieron a Remus y Val bailando (parecían pasarlo realmente bien, afortunados) y coreando la percusión con palmas y patadas al suelo. Lo mismo empezaron a hacer los demás estudiantes y Dumbledore, que animaba la escena haciendo los cuernos con las manos cada vez que decía "rock you" a la vez que movía la melena al ritmo (ya había perdido el sombrero).

La verdad es que ese momento se podría decir que fue el momento cumbre de la noche, todos haciendo el ritmo de la canción a base de palmas y patadas en el suelo, incluso las parejas que estaban más o menos a disgusto disfrutaron del momento. Ludo se había puesto a Mila en los hombros y ambos se movían que parecía que en cualquier momento iban a caerse y Alice se acercó a Frank y Rose porque Gilderoy no quería bailar esa canción que implicaba bruscos movimientos de cabeza (podía despeinarse). Los tres formaron un corro al que empezó a unirse gente (Lily con Dedalus, James con Doris, Sam con Puaj, Dumbledore motivado…) y al final todos los estudiantes acabaron formando parte de corro, motivados al son de la percusión y la guitarra eléctrica: que fueran magos no significaba que no les gustara la buena música muggle.

Fueron dos minutos de canción espléndidos pero enseguida la música cambió, y en cuento empezó a sonar ABBA la mayoría de estudiantes se retiraron con caras de decepción y de pánico en el caso de Sam, ya que Peter empezó a sobarla por todas partes.

-Gran momento, ¿eh?-Dijo Lily entre jadeos cuando llegó al rincón donde Rose y Frank estaban sentados ambos con respectivas bebidas.

-Sin duda, como el que te has marcado ates con Dedalus, James y Doris, todo un espectáculo.-Le respondió con media risilla Rose.

Mientras en la pista de baile las parejas seguían a su bola.

-Pero, ¡Será cabrón!-Exclamó Frank.-¡No la toques si ella no quiere, capullo!-Y salió disparado hacia el centro de la pista.

-¿A dónde va? ¿Qué le pasa?-Preguntó Lily.

-A salvar a Sanders de los tentáculos de Lockhart, supongo. Lleva toda la noche hablándome de ella… "Que si Alice es genial… Que si Alice esto, lo otro… Que si no le gusto…" no quería venir al baile, pobrecillo.-Le aclaró Rose.- Es un tipo legal.-Lily enarcó una ceja.

-¿Tú diciendo que un tío es legal?

-Mujer, no sé, accedió a ir al baile conmigo aunque no quería ir… y le va a partir la cara a Lockhart.

Y así era, Frank se había materializado al lado de Alice y se encarado con Mr. Perfecto.

-Quítale las manos de encima, Lockhart.

-Si lo estábamos pasando en grande, ¿verdad Alice?-La aludida le dedicó una mirada fulminante.

-Alice ya ha respondido, largo.

-Pero….

-¡Largo!

Gilderoy se fue indignado hacia la mesa de las bebidas y Frank le dedicó una mirada dudosa a Alice. Ésta le agradeció el haberla salvado de "las malvadas garras" de Lockhart con un tímido "gracias". Frank le restó importancia con un gesto de cabeza y él y Alice se dirigieron a un lugar más lejano de la música para charlar.

-Oh, me he quedado sin pareja de baile.-Murmuró Rose.

-No parece que eso te disguste demasiado…-Dijo Lily.

-Nah, me da igual.-Contestó la castaña con un gesto de indiferencia.

-¡Hola! Gran noche, ¿verdad? Remus y yo llevamos toda la noche bailando ¡Uf! Mis pies están muriendo por momentos… ¿Me das un poco de cerveza de mantequilla, Lily?-La pelirroja le tendió la lata a Val.-¡Gracias!-Estaba realmente eufórica.

-Ya vemos que lo estás pasando en grande. ¿Qué tal con Lupin?-Se interesó Rose.

-¡Genial! Es más mono…-suspiró- En fin…-Se sentó.- ¿Qué tal vosotras?

-Pues Dedalus ha vuelto a desaparecer y ésta de aquí-señaló a Rose con el pulgar-se acaba de quedar sin pareja porque Frank se ha fugado con Alice hace a penas unos minutos.

-Oh, lo siento… ¿Sabéis que Remus baila de maravilla? ¿Dónde habrá aprendido a bailar?

-Buah, la tendremos así durante días…-Le susurró al oído Lily a Rose.

-Lo sé…-Contestó la castaña.

Entones llegó el momento de las canciones lentas. Val se levantó de la silla como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica y buscó a alguien (por alguien entiéndase Remus) con la mirada. La canción que sonaba era especialmente tranquilita y de las que se bailan pegado a la otra persona y dando vueltas lentamente. No lejos de ahí pasó Cath como un rayo con Sirius siguiéndola hacia fuera del Gran Comedor, parecían cabreados.

-Bien, Rose, ¿piensas hacer algo?-Preguntó Val mientras seguía buscando a su Romeo con la mirada (en la pista se veía a Sam con cara de "que alguien me eche un maleficio, por favor" agarrada a Peter… o no, mejor dicho, al revés. O sea, Peter-Puaj modo lapa ON.

-No sé de qué me hablas.-Contestó la castaña.

-Pues yo creo que sí, que te mueres por ir a buscar a Black y bailar con él.

-¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué sandeces son esas? ¡Vete a buscar a Remus y a mí me dejas tranquila! ¡Dile algo, Lily!

-Tiene razón, Rose, yo que tú iría a buscar a Black…

-¡La otra! No eres la más indicada para dar consejos ahora cuando tú te mueres por bailar con la pareja de Doris y estás aquí amargándote y bebiendo cerveza.

-¡Ahí está!-Exclamó Val con brillo en los ojos-Bueno, chicas, me voy a bailar… Rose, no me seas cabezota, ve a buscarle.-Y la morena se dirigió a la pista donde se encontró con el hombre-lobo.

-No me da la gana, se ha ido con Cath, pues que les vaya bonito.

-Rose…-La recriminó Lily.

-Joder, moríos todas, eh. No me dejáis respirar. Primero la que niega su sexualidad, luego la maldita rubia, Val, tú… ¡agh!- La castaña se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la salida del Gran Comedor.

-Al fin…-Murmuró Lily.-Ahora me he quedado sola… esto es deprimente…-Y apuró la lata de cerveza…

Rose pasó entre todas las parejitas hasta llegar al vestíbulo donde se encontró a Cath y a Sirius discutiendo por algo, lo normal, vamos. Se acercó sigilosamente pensando qué cojones estaba haciendo al hacerles caso a ésas dos (la música se oía de fondo, el estribillo romanticón de la canción), cuando vio a Sirius agarrar a Cath de los hombros, estamparla contra la pared y empezar a besarla con furia. "Oh, vaya… lo que faltaba." Se quedó helada.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta y encaminó sus pasos hacia el Gran Comedor, más concretamente hacia el centro de la pista de baile, donde lo que vio la puso aún de peor humor: Val y Remus se fundían en un apasionado y romántico beso agarrados como si les fuera la vida en ello. Eso y el momento más álgido de la canción romántica hicieron a Rose entrar en un estado de "que le den a todo el mundo". Se acercó a Val, la agarró por una de las tiras del vestido y se la llevó de ahí ignorando sus protestas y las de Remus.

-¿Se puede saber qué coño haces, Rose? ¡Suéltame!-Se quejó y empezó a patalear. Rose le cogió la cabeza y la orientó hacia la pared donde Sirius tenía "atrapada" a Cath.

-Oh… hmmm.-¿A qué jugaba Cath?- Bueno, eso no es motivo para arruinarme mi primer beso con Remus…-Rose le dedicó una mirada suplicante.

-¡Vale! Vámonos, anda… Joder…-"Ya le vale a Cath…" "suda de Rose y ve a por Remus, idiota." "Rose necesita desahogarse ahora…" "que se desahogue con la almohada" "No, que es capaz de matar a Cath…" "vuelve a por Remus…" "por el pezón de Voldemort, cállate.-Voy a buscar a Lily.

-¡No! No me dejes aquí.-Val suspiró.

-Está bien, vamos…-Murmuró Val alzando la voz esperando que cierta persona se diera cuenta de su presencia, y se fueron.

Al fin Cath reaccionó y se apartó como pudo de Sirius.

-¿Se puede saber qué tienes tú en la cabeza?-Le recriminó.

-Joder, Cath, ha sido el momento…

-¡Qué momento ni que leches! ¡Quita! Puede habernos visto alguien.-Cath recorrió el vestíbulo con la mirada y no vio a nadie (Rose y Val ya se habían esfumado), menos mal, le había parecido oír la voz de Val.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que y? Y si nos ha visto…-Se calló justo a tiempo, además era casi imposible que Rose los hubiera visto.

-Joder, cómo te pones… Ha sido un beso de nada… aunque no ha estado mal, ¿eh?-Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

-Me largo. Ahí te pudras, Black.-Y se fue en dirección a los terrenos de Hogwarts, (necesitaba que le diera el aire) haciendo ascos con la boca y rezando a Merlín para que su plan no se fuera al traste en caso que Rose los hubiera visto, que no los había visto, era prácticamente imposible...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras, en el baile, Lily se encontraba sola y apurando cerveza tras cerveza mientras fusilaba a Potter que bailoteaba por ahí con "la zorra de Corckford".

Sus estimadas amigas, Cath, Val y Rose, habían desaparecido sin dejar rastros, mientras que por su parte Sam intentaba mantener lejos de ella, fracasando estrepitosamente, las manos de ese pequeño ser, cosa que, por algún motivo que nadie en la sala (Entre ellos, Dumbledore, McGonagall y hasta el propio Binns) conseguía entender. Además el hecho de haber visto a Val momentos antes en los confortables brazos de Remus, fundiéndose repetidamente en besos cariñosos y llenos de pasión… Vamos, cambiando fluidos salivales a saco, tanto que habían conseguido llamar casi toda la atención de la pista de baile (y más allá)… no le había sentado demasiado bien. Aunque en un visto y no visto vio a Remus solo en el centro de la pista, con gesto de indignación y ni rastro de la morena. Qué raro.

La visión de los deseos cumplidos de la morena habían hecho que nuestra pelirroja decidiera juntarse con la persona más cuerda del rincón, Alice, pero ésta se hallaba hablando animadamente con Frank Longbottom, la pareja de Rose, y su instinto arácnido le había avisado de que, quizás, era mejor no molestar. Así pues y habiéndose hartado ya de tanta cerveza, decidió recurrir al plan B: Ya que no podía estar cerca de sus amigas ni de ninguna otra persona que la mantuviera en raya… decidió soltarse la melena.

Varita en mano, se dirigió "con paso firme" (entre " " porque la mujer ya iba… bastante... fuera de sí") a la mesa de los alcoholes reservada a los profesores y, aprovechando que ninguno miraba, se apoderó de todo aquello que estuviera en botellitas, vasos, etc. Los fue ingiriendo con rapidez (o eso creía ella) hasta que finalmente, cuando le pareció que empezaba a ver al león del tapiz de Gryffindor salir de su tapiz, decidió que era el momento de retirarse. Para el camino se llevó a unas cuantas de sus nuevas mejores amigas, unas que no la dejaban tirada por unos brazos fuertes ni musculosos (Val), ni por una inexplicable atracción a un ser horrendo (Sam) o por… por… bah, daba igual por qué se hubieran ido Cath y Rose.

Cargada de preciado tesoro, Lily salió torpemente del Gran Comedor dirigiéndole una última mirada a Potter y "su acompañante" que cuando la vieron se engancharon como lapas. Iba caminando por los pasillos cuando algo sucedió…

Y sucedió que…

Se había enamorado.

Si, señoras y señores, la pelirroja mano-de-hierro, se había enamorado. De un ser, maravilloso, alto, fornido, y que estaba muy, muy quieto…

-Oh, Dios mío…- susurró Lily dejando caer las botellitas de Whisky de fuego al suelo (ya vacías, claro) – te… te… ¡TE AMO!- grito la pelirroja abrazándose sin pensar al ser que le había robado el corazón. Pero éste a penas se inmuto.- ¿Pero… pero qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan frío? ¿Es que no te atraigo en lo más mínimo?- chillo la pelirroja, con las mejillas sonrosadas- Tan frío… tan quieto… ¿Es que te crees mejor que yo? ¿Eh? ¡Pues no! ¡Yo soy Lily Evans! ¡Soy prefecta de Gryffindor! ¿Te enteras? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que soy poca mujer para ti? Tronco, ¿De que vas? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?- Se separó estrepitosamente de él y le señaló acusadoramente con el dedo índice.- Pues ¿sabes qué te digo? Que te voy a decir una cosa … A ti, y a todos tus amigos que han aparecido… pero… es más… no te la voy a decir...-La ebria de Lily alzó la cabeza con gesto de dignidad e hizo una floritura con el dedo índice acusador- porque no te lo mereces.

Dejó de señalarle y se puso a llorar, a lo culebrón venezolano.

-Porque eres malo… ni siquiera me hablas… ¡MAL EDUCADO! ¡YA NO TE QUIERO!

Y con estas palabras, mientras se separaba de la fría armadura a la cual le había dedicado tan amorosas palabras, y había entregado momentos antes su corazón, empezó a correr a lo loco, cuando se topo con una armadura (o eso creía ella)… ¿en movimiento?

-¡OH, SÍ! ¡UNO QUE REACCIONA!- proclamó la pelirroja al verle.-¡TE QUIERO!- y al son de este grito, se lanzó cual posesa sobre él.

-¡Señorita Evans! ¡¿Qué hace?!- gritó a su vez Dumbledore (que había salido en busca de un servicio), asustado por la reacción de su alumna modelo y apartándose de su camino, como torero que se aparta del camino del toro bravo.-¡¿Quiere dejar de gritar?!

-¡PERO, QUE TE QUIERO!- volvió a exclamar la pelirroja mientras regresaba a por su presa.

-¡BASTA!-chillo Dumbledore más asustado que sorprendido, y desenfundo su varita demostrando así porque era uno de los mejores magos del mundo mágico.- ¡Dionisos finite!

Al momento en que el hechizo la tocó, la joven pelirroja se detuvo y, del impulso, cayó redonda al suelo, donde se quedo tendida con el pelo enredado y el traje verde arrugado hasta el limite. "Mierda", pensó Dumbledore, "Me la he cargado… ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Qué me harán en el ministerio? ¿Me mandaran a Azkaban? ¡Perderé mi retrato! ¡Y mi cromo de las ranas de chocolate! ¡Y seguro que darán a Fawkes a cualquier otro mago que no le sabrá dar sus caprichitos…! ¡Pero qué mala persona soy! " En ese momento, la pelirroja soltó un quejido lastimero. "¡Bien! ¡Sigue viva! Ahora, Brian, compórtate como un director decente y ayuda a tu alumna."

-Señorita Evans, ¿Se encuentra usted bien?-Nuestro director decente le tendió la mano a la pelirroja.

-Ssss… si… eso creo… ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Esperaba que usted me lo contara. Hace unos minutos la he encontrado gritando sandeces y corriendo por el pasillo.

-¡Oh, no! No sabe cuánto lo lamento, director…

-Bueno, bueno, no se preocupe. Es una fiesta, es normal que todos hayamos bebido un poco más de whisky de lo debido.-Oh, Dumbledore se había fijado en el detalle del whisky…- Por hoy, se lo perdono, Señorita Evans, pero que no se vuelva a repetir.-Uf, menos mal.

-Muchas gracias, director…

Entonces, desde el fondo del pasillo se oyeron unos llantos desconsolados acompañados de susurros. Lily, escuchando los llantos, que encajaban a la perfección con el timbre de voz de Sam, se levantó de un salto y fue a ver qué era lo que ocurría. Detrás de ella, Dumbledore la siguió, rezando interiormente, para no encontrase con otra alumna borracha.

A lo lejos, se acercaban Alice y Marlene llevando cada una de un brazo a una, efectivamente, llorosa Sam.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Lily acercándose a ellas corriendo.

Sam, al verla, se hecho a su cuello llorando. Lily, sorprendida, le acaricio la espalda dulcemente.

-Pettigrew la ha besado.- dijo Marlene, como aquel que dice "tu perro se ha comido el vomito.". Al oírlo, Sam, sollozo con más fuerza.

-¡Oh, Sam! ¿Cómo lo has permitido?-Dijo Lily, con gesto asqueado.-¿Cómo lo ha permitido?- preguntó esta vez a la chicas, esperando una respuesta.

-No lo sabemos. Yo estaba hablando con Frank, cuando de pronto Pettigrew la estaba… en fin… eso…-Las tres chicas se estremecieron.

-Sí, y Sam, no sabemos por qué, ¡Le ha devuelto el beso! ¡Por Dios, Lils! ¡Qué ascazo!- Terminó Marlene, arrugando el entrecejo tan solo de recordarlo.-Luego Alice y yo, viendo el escándalo que empezó a montar Sam cuando reaccionó, nos acercamos y la sacamos de la sala.

-Sam, definitivamente, tú no estás bien de la cabeza.-Dijo Lily mirándola.

-Eso mismo opino yo.- añadió Dumbledore. Las tres chicas le miraron con suspicacia.-Vamos, señoritas, no irán ustedes a negarme ahora que no es sospechoso que una chica como la Señorita Montgomery mantenga una relación con alguien como el Señor Pettigrew. Sin ánimo de ofender a nadie, eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.-Las tres chicas se encogieron de hombros mientras hacían gestos de conformidad.

-No se preocupe, Director, lo mismo pensamos nosotras. Pero cada vez que le preguntamos qué es lo que le ve, no nos sabe decir nada. Yo creo que aquí hay gato encerrado.- Observó Lily.

-Quizás, pero, por el momento, será mejor que la Señorita Montgomery vaya a su habitación y duerma un rato. A ver si así, recupera un poco la calma. Yo iré a asegurarme de que mis demás alumnos no se encuentran en estados… digamos que "sospechosos".-Le dirigió una mirada un tanto recriminatoria a Lily, que agachó la mirada.- Las acompaño señoritas Sanders y McKinnon. Buenas noches, Evans, Montgomery... Confío en que podrá llevar a Montgomery hasta la sala común usted sola…

-Sin problemas. Buenas noches, profesor. Venga, Sam, vamos a la cama.- dijo Lily, emprendiendo con Sam el camino de vuelta a la sala común.

Mientras, la pobre rubia cada vez más rubia iba soltando gemidos lastimeros.

-Buuuuu… Buuuuuuuuuuuu…

-Sí, ya, ya… vamos…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Vale, serénate, no tiene por qué ser lo que parecía…

-Val, tú también lo viste, joder, no me niegues la evidencia. Pero no me importa.

-No, claro que no, y si no te importa, ¿por qué me has arrancado de los brazos de Remus?-Le preguntó con amargura Val a Rose ya en la habitación.

-… Porque me ha sorprendido ver a Cath besándose con un chico, ya sabes… como siempre decimos que es lesbiana…

-Ya, y yo soy monja. Vamos, Rose, ambas sabemos que Cath es de la otra acera, tú no me has arrancado de los brazos de Remus por eso.

-¡Déjame, ¿quieres?!

-Como quieras, pero más te vale que Remus no se haya enfadado conmigo o vas a responder ante mí.- Le amenazó Val.

En ese momento apareció Lily por la puerta, despeinada y con el vestido mal colocado, sujetando a Sam que lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Quiso saber Val acercándose a Sam.

-Peter la ha besado.-Contestó Lily, al parecer Sam no podía abrir la boca, se dedicaba a sollozar y sorberse los mocos de la nariz.

-¡NO!-Exclamaron Val y Rose al unísono, por Merlín, ¡qué asco!

-Sí, Alice lo ha visto todo. Se ve que estaban bailando y Pettigrew le ha plantado un beso en los morros.-al oír el relato de los hechos Sam hipó y lloró con más fuerza.

-Merlín… lo siento, Sam…-Le dijo Rose.

-¿Qué pasó después?-La cortó Val.

-Bueno, pues… no sé por qué, le devolvió el beso-Todas hicieron una mueca de asco- y luego, cuando al fin reaccionó, se apartó y empezó a chillar. Entonces Alice junto con Marlene la sacaron de ahí- Explicó Lily.

-¿Y dónde estabas tú?-Quiso saber Val.-¿Por qué estás tan despeinada?

Lily se quedó callada.

-¿No han visto a Cath con Sirius?-Le preguntó Rose sacándola del apuro de tener que contestar. El haberle declarado su amor a una armadura y, posteriormente a Dumbledore era una cosa que prefería guardarse para ella sola.

-No, no me han dicho nada… He buscado a Cath para que me ayudara con ésta-señalo con la cabeza a Sam- pero ni rastro. Ah, pero Lupin me ha dicho que te diga que mañana quiere hablar contigo si no te importa.-Le dijo a Val, que puso cara de preocupación y miró a Rose de mala manera.

-Claro, deben de haber ido a buscarse un sitio más íntimo.-Siseó Rose con fingido pasotismo.

-…¿qué?-Se extrañó Lily mientras acompañaba a la abatida rubia a su cama.

-No preguntes...-Le aconsejó Val.

-No, que pregunte si quiere. Yo te diré que pasa-Mientras, Sam empezó a hacer gestos de querer estornudar.-Que todos los tíos son unos cerdos, eso pasa. Ya estoy hasta los ovarios de que siempre hagan lo mismo-Sam iba exagerando los gestos- Siempre somos nosotras las que lo pasamos mal, pocas veces he visto a alguno de ellos sufrir por culpa de una chica y…

-Rose, no te pases…

-Deja que se desahogue, Lily, le conviene, créeme…-Le aconsejó la morena.

-¡Es que ojala ellos pasaran por lo que nosotras pasamos aunque sólo fuera una maldita semana!-Sam interrumpió el discurso de Rose con un sonoro estornudo precedido de una leve ráfaga de viento que recorrió la habitación.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Preguntó Lily.

-¿Viento? ¿Y qué más da? Yo lo que digo es que ya me he cansado de los hombres…

-No ha sido viento porque la ventana está cerrada.-Sentenció Val, igual de extrañada que Lily.

-Bueno, da igual-añadió Rose sintiéndose ignorada-, vayamos a dormir. Mañana será otro día… en el que Cath va a morir.

-…¿Por qué…?

-No preguntes, Lily, en serio, si quieres irte a la cama ahora no preguntes, que te lo explique mañana o no dormiremos nunca.

-Vale…Sam, ¿estás mejor?-La aludida asintió levemente con la cabeza.- Yo de ti me lavaría los dientes…-Sam rápidamente siguió el consejo de Lily y se fue al baño a cepillarse los dientes.-Bien pues… buenas noches a las tres… ¿Dónde estará Cath?-Rose gruñó.

-Lily, por favor, ¿qué te he dicho? Métete en la cama. Por cierto, ¿qué tal con Dedalus?

-Bah… Sudando de él, qué tío… ¿Y tú con Remus?

-Oh, que te cuente Rose…-La morena le dirigió una mirada de desdén a la castaña.

-¿No me has dicho que no le pregunte nada a Rose?-Desde luego, estaban confundiendo a la ex borracha.

En ese momento Sam regresó del baño abatida, arrastrando los pies y se metió en la cama.

-¿Y Potter?

-¿Qué le pasa a Potter?-Contestó bordemente.

-No, nada, nada…como estás tan despeinada pensé…-La pelirroja le puso mala cara.-Nada. Buenas noches, Sam, Lily, Rose…

-Buenas noches.-Dijo Lily metiéndose en su cama.

-Buenas noches.-Dijo secamente Rose.

-Bu…buenas noches, chi…chicas.-Sollozó Sam.

Un nuevo capítulo llega a su fin… aish… qué vida esta, eh… xD

En fin, os ha gustado?? Si es que sí, ya sabéis, a responder con reviews; si es que no… pues… también aunque no seáis muy crueles.

Quizás querréis un poco de adelante, y ya que hemos tardado tanto en actualizar... va, esto va por vosotros, chicos/as, os adelantamos que...

¡¡OS LO HABEIS CREIDO!!

¡¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA!!

¡¡Hasta la próxima!!

PD: vamos a tardar un poco más en volver a actualizar ya que se acerca selectividad... ¿cuánto? sólo Merlín lo sabe... ¿por qué? ya lo hemos dicho, selectividad... una cosa es segura... ¡OS ECHAREMOS DE MENOS!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo6**

**El despertar de los incorruptibles.**

Era la mañana siguiente del baile. Sábado. El cielo estaba despejado pese a ser diciembre, y el sol ya se alzaba perezosamente en el cielo.

De repente, un ronquido taurino rompió la calma de la habitación femenina. Ninguna de ellas roncaba… ¿?

La peli-rubia, agotada de tanto llanto, abrió un ojo malhumorado. Un ojo que, curiosamente, no estaba ni enrojecido ni hinchado.

-hmmm…-se desperezó.

"¿Y mi despertador…?" Tenía los músculos agarrotados y se notaba extremadamente rígida.

Mientras, las demás empezaron a removerse en sus camas, seguramente molestas por los ronquidos que seguían inundando la habitación. Qué raro.

Por su parte, Rose hacía como 5 minutos que intentaba girarse en la cama sin lograrlo del todo, pues sentía algo en la zona pélvica que se lo impedía. Ya harta de tanta molestia, intentó apartarse de un manotazo (fina ella) aquella "cosa" que la oprimía.

-¡AHH, coño!-Exclamó.

Algo ocurría porque, a parte de notar una punzada de dolor en dicha "cosa", su voz sonó demasiado ronca.

Al escuchar el grito, Sam se incorporó y, alarmada, empezó a palparse nerviosamente por todo el cuerpo llegando a la conclusión de que, en efecto, estaba _demasiado _tensa.

-Oh… oh… oh, oh, ¡OH!-Murmuró.

A medida que iba palpando notaba sus brazos musculosos, pectorales marcados, torso cuadrado y piernas _casi_ hercúleas. Su respiración se aceleró y, sin poder evitarlo más, empezó a chillar.

Los chillidos roncos de Sam acabaron de despertar a las demás que, sobresaltadas, se incorporaron rápidamente. Los ronquidos taurinos dejaron de sonar.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?-Gritó Lily con voz ratonil-¿Qué le pasa a mi voz?-Se llevó las manos al cuello y miró a su alrededor, donde no vio más que 4 figuras masculinas, 2 de las cuales empezaron a imitarse palpándose con nerviosismo el pecho y el resto del cuerpo.

La última no decía nada, observando con el ceño fruncido la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo en esa habitación.

Val, por su parte, miraba a su alrededor con ojillos de topo y el ceño prácticamente unido.

-No veo… me he quedado ciega… Merlín, ¿qué le pasa a mi voz?-Como Lily, se cogió el cuello y, como las demás figuras (excepto una), al notar que no identificaba ese cuello como suyo, empezó a bajar lentamente: cuello tenso, hombros firmes seguidos de musculosos brazos… o eso le pareció antes de darse cuenta de que…-¡Oh, dios mío! ¿Dónde están? ¡MIS CHICAS!-se palpó con más histerismo el pecho-No las veo… no las siento… están… no están.-Dejó caer sus brazos a ambos lados.

Mientras, Lily seguía gritando histérica con esa voz impropia en ella.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?, ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¡Mi voz! ¿Dónde están mis amigas? ¿Qué les/me habéis hecho? ¡MI VOZ!

Sam dirigió su mirada hacia la procedencia de esa voz que preguntaba por sus amigas y se quedó horrorizada.

-Oh, my god. Has venido a rematar la faena que ayer no… ¡Lily! ¡Socorro, Lily!

-¿Cómo que Lily socorro? ¡Lárgate, Lupin! A tu habitación, ¡PERVERTIDO! Jamás lo habría dicho de ti… ¡¿Qué coño le pasa a mi voz, ostia?!

-¡Peter, cállate! No sé qué está pasando ni qué hacéis aquí…-Sam recorrió con la mirada la habitación e identificó a las demás figuras.-Potter, Black, iros inmediatamente y llevaos a éste de aquí-señaló a Peter que la miraba con una cara llena de determinación, rara en él, y cierta expresión de sorpresa-. Y en cuanto a ti, Longbottom, lo último ya, eh. Que me mientan pase, pero que se metan en la habitación de las chicas OTRA VEZ y me raptéis a las colegas… Lo último.

El aludido Frank Longbottom le devolvió a la persona que le había gritado una mirada llena de incertidumbre y desconfianza, luego pasó a mirar uno por uno a sus compañeros habituales de habitación y no podía dejar de extrañarle su comportamiento. Vale que normalmente eran algo raritos los 4 pero… por lo general no solían montar esos pollos un sábado por la mañana…

James seguía con cara de topo, señal de que no veía nada, normal porque no se había puesto las gafas, con un brazo caído y con el otro recorriéndose el pecho.

Remus y Peter se miraban furtivamente como si les extrañara verse ahí, donde habían dormido siempre, y Peter no se soltaba el cuello mientras iba repitiendo "mi voz, mi voz, qué le pasa a mi voz…"

Y ya por último Sirius, que estaba muy serio, tocándose el pelo, con el ceño fruncido y bajando lentamente hasta llegar a su zona pélvica, de donde retiró la mano rapidísimamente e hizo una mueca de espanto.

Decididamente no era una mañana normal.

-James, deberías ponerte las gafas…-Comentó Frank cuando al fin le salió la voz.

La habitación quedó en silencio en el momento en que Frank habló. ¿James? Val le miró con recelo.

-¿A quién le hablas?-preguntó-¿Es a mí?

-¿Qué otro James ves? Bueno, ya se que de "ver" no ves nada ahora pero, ¿qué otro James hay?-En ese instante algo en la cabeza de Val hizo "clic".

-Ah… q…q… que soy… Potter…-cogió aire-¡WHAT THE FUCK! ¿Qué coño está pasando aquí?

-Oh, dios mío, ¡es cierto!-Sam se puso en pie de un salto y se miró en el espejo de la habitación-Soy… soy… ¡soy Lupin!

-Me estoy perdiendo… ¿qué os pasa?-murmuró Frank perdido.

-A ver…esperad, que yo me aclare, porque aquí están pasando cosas muy raras. Tenemos que, por lo que puedo deducir, Val es el gafudo de Potter y el que parece ser Lupin es, por la forma de comportarse, Sam. Entonces, si yo soy yo, por lógica Lily tiene que ser… Pettigrew. ¡Puaj! Qué asco, dúchate… no, mejor no te duches…-Las conclusiones (extrañamente serenas) de Rose hicieron que todos los presentes se miraran entre sí e hicieran muecas de asco, la/el que más Lily/Peter.

-¿Pettigrew yo? ¿Y cómo que tú eres tú? A mí me pareces más Black que tú er… Rose, supongo…-La aludida se miró las manos y, cuando bajó la mirada, reparó en la "pequeña molestia" que le molestaba dentro del pantalón del pijama. Frank seguía perdido cuando Rose empezó a pegar voces poniéndose en pie.

-¡No, no, NO! ¡Esto ya es cachondeo! ¡Lo último, vamos! El dios Neptuno me ha castigado por no llevar un carnero a su altar… ¡Es que esto sólo me pasa a mí!-Vociferó histérica/o.

-Perdona, bonita, ¿tú me has visto? Soy un topo.

-Sigo diciendo que deberías ponerte las gafas-Val obedeció al fin la sugerencia de Frank y lo vio todo más claro.

-Vale, a ver… pensemos serenamente…-murmuró Lily con odiosa voz roedora-Si nuestras… no, si nosotras estamos en los cuerpos de los pelotudos de nuestros estimados compañeros… ellos deben de estar…

"Pajaritos hay aquí, qué placer es (…) y oír su piar…"

-Anda, mi despertador…-comentó Sam-Ya sé por qué siempre llegan bien de tiempo, se oye desde aquí…

-Sí, es odioso.-Siseó Frank.

-Pues a mí me gusta-Obviamente, si no, no lo pondría-, por cierto, ¿por qué tú estás normal? Es decir, ¿por qué no eres Cath?

-Pues eh… ni idea.-"Gracias, Merlín, te adoro…"-Pero esto es muy raro… Si he entendido bien, no sois vosotros, es decir sí, o no… ¿cómo?-Longbottom se encogió de hombros hecho un lío.

De mientras el despertador de Sam (politono de la canción de Shrek III que canta la Blancanieves) seguía sonando.

"Ahhhhhhh ah…"

-No, en serio, ¿de dónde sacas estas canciones tan frikis?

-Los descargo del club zed… (_NdeA: qué pasa ¬¬_)-Contestó la peli-rubia ahora peli-castaño alborotado.

-Bien… ahora sabremos qué ha pasado con nuestros cuerpos, porque es obvio que los propietarios de estos tienen que andar en alguna parte…-Pronunció la voz de James, es decir, Val.

En ese momento el despertador dejó de sonar y los presentes en la habitación "de Frank" contuvieron las respiraciones expectantes. La respuesta que esperaban no tardó mucho en llegar… en forma de chillido agudo que se coló por el conducto de ventilación.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-La harmoniosa voz de Sam se alzó la primera en el silencio y los presentes en la habitación "de Frank" hicieron sendas muecas que venían a decir algo así como "elemental, mi querido Watson…"-¡Soy… SOY RUBIA! ¡AAAAAAAH!

A ése segundo grito no tardaron en unírseles otros que iban identificándose con las voces de Lily, Val y Rose, todas maldiciendo y, a juzgar por los golpes que se oían por el conducto de ventilación, pegando brincos y rompiendo cosas.

-Voila, ya sabemos dónde están "ellos".-Declamó Lily mientras, de fondo, la hecatombe, gritos, maldiciones, etc.

-¡Me cago en todo lo cagable de los cojones!-Exclamó de pronto Rose-¡Esto es culpa de los panchitos!-¿panchitos?-. ¡Os dije que tuviéramos cuidado con los putos panchitos, joder!-Sin más y aún con el pijama puesto, salió disparada/o por la puerta de la habitación hacia la sala común.

-…¿Panchitos?... ¿Qué pancitos?-Se extrañó Val.

-Déjala, está consternada…-Aventuró Sam.

-¡Que se va!-Lily salió también detrás de Rose seguida/o de las/los demás, dejando a Frank con gesto de "¿esto qué es lo que es…?". Luego salió tras ellas/os.

Ya en la sala común empezaron a oírse gritos indios procedentes de la escalera que conducía a la habitación de las chicas de séptimo.

-Ya vienen.-Sentenció Val, como quien dice "vamos a morir en las minas de Moria".

En ése mismo instante los cuerpos femeninos irrumpieron en la sala común, despeinados, con legañas y los ojos desencajados y, tras unos momentos de silencio, la cabeza de Cath asomó por detrás con el ceño fruncido. Lentamente, los presentes se miraron como miró Narciso a su reflejo por primera vez e igual de lentamente se colocaron (sin dejar de mirarse) todos frente sus respectivos cuerpos, mirándose con incredulidad.

-¿Alguien me explica qué coño está pasando aquí? Porque ésta-Cath señaló a Sam- me ha despertado al grito de "¡SOY RUBIA!"-La morena hizo una parodia con las manos a lo "o sea, qué fuerte"-mientras se tiraba de los pelos.

-Es que verás, Cath, por lo que hemos podido deducir, ésta no es "ésta" sino "éste", en concreto el que tiene delante.-Como Frank vio que Cath no le seguía prosiguió- A ver… Por lo que veo y si mi capacidad de deducción no me falla, ahora Remus es Sam y Sam es Remus-El aludido seguía lamentándose de su color de pelo en voz baja-. Valerian es James y James es Valerian…

-Ah… por eso está todo tan claro…-Interrumpió el teóricamente gafudo James Potter en cuerpo de Val.

-Sí, estás cegato, tío…

-Bien…-prosiguió Frank-Sirius debe de ser Rose…

-¡Black & Decker está activado!-Exclamó de pronto Sirius reparando en el bulto que veía en la zona pélvica de su propio cuerpo-¡Rápido! ¡Piensa en Sara Montiel desnuda!-En la que parecía ser la cara de Sirius se pudo observar una expresión de horror mientras se forzaba a imaginar lo que le habían dicho.

-uh…-"Black & Decker" parecía ir desactivándose poco a poco…-oh… ha hecho efecto…

-…entonces-le interrumpió Cath-, por descarte Lily debería ser…-su mirada se posó en el cuerpo redondo de Peter- Pettigrew…-"Lo lamento, Lils."-y… ¿Por qué yo no soy Frank?

-A ver…-Lily en cuerpo de Peter (pobre) tomó asiento en una de las butacas-pensemos con objetividad… ¿qué ha podido pasar?

-¡SNAPE!-Exclamó James (en cuerpo de Val, se entiende).

-Se necesita mucha magia para hacer esto-interrumpió la teóricamente pelirroja.-, no ha podido ser él… Veamos, retrocedamos… ayer noche… baile… llegué con Sam a la habitación donde estaban Val y Rose… Cath no estaba…

-¿Dónde estaría Cath y con quién?-Preguntó Rose con sorna, a lo que Val contestó con un codazo en las costillas para que cerrara la boca.

-Eh… sí. Entonces empezamos a hablar, Rose despotricaba contra los hombres, Sam sollozaba… Rose dijo algo sobre los hombres en lugar de las mujeres, Sam estornudó, pasó esa brisa rara y…

-¿Brisa rara? ¿A eso de las 2?-Inquirió la actual peli-rubia (Remus)-porque nosotros también lo notamos, estábamos yo, James, Peter y Sirius…

-Sí, yo no estaba porque me quedé charlando con Alice.-Agregó Frank.

-Y yo estaba dando una vuelta por los terrenos.-Añadió Cath.

-¿A las dos de la mañana?-Volvió a preguntar Rose con sorna.

Ignorando el comentario, todos los presentes miraron a Sam.

-Eh, eh, eh…-Se molestó Remus- Sam es la de delante, a mí me dejáis en paz, suficiente tengo con ser rubia.

-¡Sam!-El cuerpo de James, es decir, Val, se dirigió hacia el de Remus- ¡Maldita seas tú y tu maldito don para hacer la maldita magia sin tu maldita varita! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Durante cuánto tendré que llevar gafas?

-Pues si tenemos que regirnos por lo que sucedió anoche… yo ayer dije que… más o menos dije que…-Rose hizo memoria- una semana.

Ahí todos hicieron gestos de "oh, no dios mío", incluso Frank y Cath, a los que no les hacía gracia la situación.

-Bueno, pues, por lo que parece tenemos una semana muy larga para "disfrutar" de estos cuerpos-dijo James-. Así que sugiero que bajemos a desayunar. Ah, y otra cosa, no, y que quede claro, NO debemos decirle nada a nadie, aún menos a Dumbledore, le encantaría demasiado la situación.-Todos miraron a Cath y Frank como temiendo que fueran a chivarse.- ¿Queda claro?-Todo el mundo asintió con la cabeza.-Pues ala, a ver qué hacemos.

-Lo mismo digo-Siseó Lily.

Y los 10 bajaron a desayunar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

PARÉNTESIS:

Se abre el telón. En escena, y mientras unos violines entonan una melodía dramática y lúgubre aparece, vestida con una túnica negra que llega a los pies y con capucha, la figura encapuchada. Se para en el centro del escenario con las mangas juntas y empieza a hablar levantando levemente la cabeza.

-Señoras, señores, amadas y amados lectores, me encuentro aquí por orden y mandato de las sumas escritoras de este fict, séanse Anastassia y Nina.-Los violines van en crescendo-¿Por qué? Se preguntarán… Pues verán, amadas y amados lectores… porque ellas consideran que la primera parte de este capítulo puede resultar algo liosa y me usan a mí para hacer un breve resumen aclaratorio de lo que acaba de ocurrir. Así que yo-Se quita la capucha, descubriendo su rostro que es enfocado por luces dramáticas que pronuncian las sombras faciales, dándole un aspecto tétrico-, ¡Marlene McKinnon, prefecta de Ravenclaw y amante del teatro, he sido elegida para aclarar las dudas que este inicio puede suscitar!-Los violines dan paso a una percusión violenta, semejante a truenos.-Así pues, empieza mi soliloquio.-"Ñigo, ñigo, ñigo" de los violines-

"La historia se remonta en los acabamientos del capítulo anterior donde, recordemos, Rose despotrica contra los hombres y sentencia algo así como "¡Ojala vivieran ellos solo una semana de lo que tenemos que pasar nosotras!"-Pronunciado haciendo gestos dramáticos y sobreactuados-, no recuerdo si fue exactamente así, no se expresa bien la chica…-A escena, una catana giratoria entra por la derecha, pasa rozando la cabeza de Marlene y hace mutis por la izquierda- y, como han podido comprobar, es un poco violenta… Bien, volviendo a lo que íbamos, decíamos que Rose hizo su sentencia y en ese mismo instante Sam estornudó. Hay que aclarar una cosa sobre Sam, y es que posee el don de hacer magia sin tener la necesidad de usar varita, simplemente moviendo la nariz. Así es que en el momento en el que Rose pronuncia su frase y Sam estornuda, la frase de la primera se convierte en un conjuro que, gracias a la magia de Sam se cumple. ¿Queda más o menos claro? De ahí que tanto las presentes del cuarto femenino como los presentes del cuarto masculino noten una brisilla extraña salida de Merlín sabe donde.

Así pues, y mediante magia ancestral de los ancestros-Valga la redundancia- todos los que se encontraban en sus habitaciones de 7º de Gryffindor intercambiaron sus almas entre ellos-la figura ya no encapuchada, séase Marlene, se pasea por el escenario de forma solemne-. ¿De dónde proviene este tipo de magia? Nadie lo sabe. ¿Por qué Sam? Nadie lo sabe. ¿Dónde acabará? Ah… eso sólo el viento lo sabe…-Se oye sonido de seguro de pistola amenazante desde la derecha del escenario- Y ahora viendo que las amas y señoras de este fict no quieren que me vaya por las ramas y me amenazan a punta de pistola… Aclararé lo más importante: quién es quién -redoble de tambores-. Ha llegado el gran momento.

En primer lugar tenemos que Valerian Canggle (Val) se ha convertido en James y éste en Val, ¿se entiende? Bien, Samantha Montgomery (Sam), ha pasado a ser Remus Lupin y éste a ser Sam ("¡Soy rubia, soy rubia!"); Rosalie Steward (Rose) se ha intercambiado con Sirius Black y éste a su vez con Rose y por último Lilian Evans (Lily/Lils) que ha pasado a, lamentablemente, ser Peter Puaj y éste a ser nuestra querida pelirroja. ¿Sí? Lo pondremos en forma de esquema.-Marlene se saca una pancarta de la manga donde puede leerse lo siguiente:

Val-James

Sam-Remus

Rose-Sirius

Lily-Peter

Tanto Cath como Frank quedan exentos ya que ambos se encontraban fuera de la habitación en el momento de la realización del conjuro. Así pues, y dicho esto, ya sólo me queda volver entre las sombras y dejaros disfrutar de este espectáculo.-Se pone de nuevo la capucha, siempre con gestos dramáticos-¡Adiós!"

En escena, aparece una bocanada de humo púrpura que la hace desaparecer. Se cierra el telón y el público aplaude.

FIN DEL PARÉNTESIS.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llegar al Gran Comedor fue más complicado de lo que habían previsto, más que nada porque a medio camino se dieron cuenta de que aún llevaban los pijamas puestos. El intento de ponerse ropa también fue algo más complicado de lo que parecía, sobretodo para Lily. Omitiendo pequeños percances sin importancia (Remus: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy? ¿Combina con mi vestido?... Una pesadilla…), diremos que al cabo de un buen rato los chicos se presentaron con decente aspecto femenino aunque las chicas no tuvieron tanta suerte, unas se asustaron más que otras… Bien, digamos que Lily no se atrevía a abrir el baúl de Peter y Sam se traumó al descubrir "un" punto negro en su actual no-perfecta nariz. Finalmente lograron aparecer mínimamente decentes. Mínimamente.

Milagrosamente la entrada al Gran Comedor no fue nada del otro mundo: típicos suspiros y grititos de las admiradoras de los merodeadores, miradas desafiantes de los de Slytherin… lo de siempre, vamos. Decidieron sentarse como de costumbre para no levantar sospechas.

Se podría decir que desayunaron sin problemas hasta que llegó el correo. Por lo general el correo matutino transcurría con total normalidad, claro que un pájaro raramente nota que su dueño no es el que parece ser.

-¡Cuidado, un pájaro!-Sentenció Rose, a la derecha de Val, cuando vio que una enorme lechuza parda se dirigía hacia su sector, decidida a entregar una carta al que ella creía que era su destinatario. (NdeA: cuando usamos los nombres siempre nos referimos a las "almas" de los personajes, así pues si decimos Rose, nos referimos al cuerpo de Sirius "poseído" por el alma de Rose ^^)

-¡AGH! Maldito, ¡me ha salpicado entera de zumo! ¡Mi pelo!-Viendo las caras de asombro de sus compañeros y la mirada de advertencia de Rose, Val se apresuró a rectificar- Entero, me… me ha salpicado entero… este pajarraco… jeje…-Val le cogió el rollo de pergamino que la lechuza llevaba atado a la pata y esperó a que se fuera, sin embargo la lechuza no se movió de ahí.-Eh, pájaro, ya puedes irte…-El susodicho "pájaro" no se movió- esto… Pott… ¡Canggle!-James no se inmutaba- ¡Canggle!-Sirius se dio cuenta del llamamiento de Val y le dio un codazo a James para que se diera por aludido, éste volvió la cabeza hacia su cuerpo unos metros más allá- ¿Qué hago con este pájaro?

-¡Cromwell! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Traes carta de mamá y papá?

-James baja la voz que los demás te miran raro… piensa que ahora eres Valerian… no es normal que te dirijas a la lechuza de otra persona de esta manera…- Le previno Sirius en voz baja.

-Ah, sí, sí, claro. Er… parece que Potter ha olvidado que su lechuza se va sólo si le das una galleta de arroz inflado…-Val se apresuró a obedecer y le dio una galleta a Cromwell, que le dio un picotazo cariñoso en el dedo y emprendió el vuelo.-Canggle, ¿me dejarías ver tu carta, por favor?

-¿No debería leerla yo primera… primero?-Se aventuró curiosa Val.

-No. Dámela.-A Val no le quedó más remedio que obedecer y entregar la carta a su verdadero destinatario.

-¿Qué dice, James?-Susurró Sirius-¿Dice dónde están o cuándo piensan volver?-James pasaba los ojos velozmente por la letra pulcra de su madre y permaneció en silencio hasta que acabó.

-No… bueno, dice que están bien, que están en no sé qué ciudad de Italia… Florencia, sí, eso, Florencia, de viaje de negocios y que se estarán allí un tiempo… pero no saben si podrán volver para navidad así que si no decido quedarme en Hogwarts tendré que quedarme en casa solo…-una sombra de abatimiento cruzó sus ojos- Ya hace demasiado tiempo que no los veo… Dicen que me enviarán regalos y que me echan de menos pero… en fin… da igual, deberíamos darnos prisa… hay que cancelar el entrenamiento de quidditch que había para hoy, con los cuerpos cambiados no podemos entrenar…

-James no tienes por qué hacerte el duro, ¿vale? Estas Navidades si quieres me iré a tu casa contigo, en la mía sabes que no soy muy bien recibido últimamente y así no los echarás tanto de menos…

-Estoy bien, Sirius, en serio, déjalo, deberíamos…

-¡Eh, tú! ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?-La voz de Peter, se alzó por encima de su conversación, furiosa.

-Eh… ¿es a mí?-Le contestó el verdadero Peter desde el cuerpo de Lily.

-¡Pues claro, bobo! Te he estado observando, ¡y ya vas por el tercer bol de cereales! ¡Deja de comer ahora mismo, cenutrio!

-Pero es que tengo hambre…

-¡Deja de comer te digo! A partir de ahora, comerás sólo lo que yo te deje comer.

-Lily, estás montando un espectáculo…-La previno Sam a su lado-Piensa en lo raro que debe de ser ver a Pettigrew gritándole a Evans que sólo comerá lo que él le deje…

-¡Pero me va a engordar!

-Ya, ya… pues luego hablas con él, pero ahora baja la voz, que Noir y Rockwood te miran raro…

-Está bien, está bien… deja de comer, maldito gordo seboso… te voy a poner a dieta… ¡En esta semana que tengo con este asqueroso cuerpo vas a adelgazar tanto que ni tu madre te reconocerá aunque tenga que pasarme el día en ayunas!-Una mueca de horror cruzó la cara pelirroja ocupada ahora por el espíritu del señor Puaj.-Sí, a régimen pues. He dicho.- Y sin más apartó el plato con tostadas que tenía delante y se levantó.

-¿Dónde vas?-Preguntó Rose.

-A hacer ejercicio, maldito obeso…

-Buena suerte.-Le deseó Val mientras Lily se iba, decidida, a perder peso y Peter soltaba gemidos lastimeros unos metros más allá.

-Eh, Val, tendríamos que hacer los deberes de Cuidado que nos pusieron el jueves… Si luego hay entrenamiento, que dudo, no tendré tiempo de hacerlos y mañana quiero hacer el vago… ¿Vienes, Sam?-Preguntó Rose.

-Sí, sí, voy, ¿se lo digo a Cath?

-No.-Gruñó Rose.

-Oh, ¿por?-Se extrañó Sam.

-Porque no.

-¿Sigues enfadada?-Le preguntó Val.

-¿Enfadada yo? ¿Y por qué habría de estarlo?

-Lo estás-Declaró Val-, en fin… Mirad, ellos ya se levantan…-Cierto, los chicos unos metros más allá recogían todos sus cosas.

-Hmmm ¡OH!-Sam hizo gesto de estar acordándose de algo repentino y se puso a hacer cuentas con los dedos.-Acabo de acordarme de una cosa… si no me equivoco… -miró su reloj (el de Remus)- tendremos espectáculo en cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAGH! ¡Pero, ¿qué?!-Vociferó Remus-¿Qué está pasándome?

-Nunca falla, me encanta.-Dijo Sam medio divertida.

-¿Nos explicas qué está pasando?-Preguntó Rose con impaciencia.

-Lupin acaba de librarme de una semana de regla.-Val y Rose estallaron en carcajadas.-La tengo muy, pero que muy regular. Me viene el primer sábado de cada mes a las 10 de la mañana. Y da la casualidad de que hoy es el primer sábado de diciembre y las 10 de la mañana.

-¿Y eso te encanta?-Preguntó Val.

-Eh, no. Pero ahora eh… sí.

-Sois crueles…-Frank se acercó un poco al grupo para ver qué estaba pasando.

-Nada de eso, Frank, que sufra.-Dijo Rose entre risas.

-Vamos a hacer los deberes, anda…-Consiguió decir Val.

-Eh, Montgomery, digo Lupin, ¿qué me está pasando?-Remus se había acercado, caminando a lo cowboy, a Sam con cara de preocupación.

-Eso que te pasa, amigo mío, se llama menstruación, y será tu nueva mejor amiga durante una semanita entera. De verdad Lupin que muchas gracias por librarme de ella, puede que te duela un poco dentro de un par de horas. No te asustes, es normal. Tómate algo y haz vida normal y, como soléis decirnos, no exageres, que no es para tanto.-Y Sam se levantó, orgullosa ella y, sintiéndose superior, se dirigió a la salida del Gran Comedor.

-Está bien, Remus, no será para tanto…-Se atrevió a decir James a su amigo viendo su cara de espanto.-… Oye, Canggle, luego tienes que reunir al equipo de quidditch y decirles que hoy no entrenamos, obviamente porque sería un soberano desastre.

-¿Y por qué yo?

-Porque eres yo, James Potter, capitán de equipo, obviamente, y es tu deber.

-Oye, no me seas borde que te he librado de llevar gafas durante una semana entera.

-Sí, bueno, y tú podrás disfrutar de este cuerpazo musculazo y atlético librándote de tener que lucir estas caderas y…

-Potter, cierra el pico, por tu bien.-Le previno Rose ante la mirada de Val.-Salgamos de aquí estoy harta de recibir miradas extrañadas por parte de los demás.

-Esperad, que voy con vosotros.-Dijo Cath acercándose.

-Bah. Vamos, Val, el ambiente se ha enrarecido, Sam… Que paséis un excelente día, Potter, Lupin, Black… Pettigrew-Y Val, Sam y Rose salieron del comedor.

-¿Qué le pasa a Rose conmigo? Lleva todo el día dándome cortes…-Murmuró Cath.

-Ni idea. Oye, James-Dijo Remus-, parece que Dumbledore también ha recibido carta- en la mesa central Dumbledore escudriñaba un trozo de pergamino junto a la profesora McGonagall-, ¿no? Parece muy concentrado… ¿y si es algo de la Orden?

-¿Algo de la qué?-Se extrañó Cath, que tenía que quedarse con los chicos para no desentonar.

-Nada, ¿qué me dices, James?-Sirius también parecía atento a la conversación.

-Yo qué sé, podría ser cualquier cosa… Deberíamos seguir el ejemplo de Canggle y las demás e ir a hacer los deberes…

-¿Ahora? Yo tendría que encontrar a Evans, a saber qué está haciendo con mi cuerpo…

-Sí, Peter, ahora. Deja a Evans en paz, que ya va siendo hora de que pierdas peso.-Dijo James-Vamos.-Todos abandonaron el Gran Comedor dejando a Cath algo descolocada.

Mientras, en la mesa central, Dumbledore acababa de leer la carta que había recibido.

-¿Es de ellos, director? ¿Cómo están?-Preguntó McGonagall.

-Sí, en Florencia, según dicen. Han llegado bien y ya se han puesto a trabajar, aunque dicen que la gente no quiere colaborar, no me extraña, son magos contados los que saben algo de la Orden y los demás no quieren escuchar nada que pueda perturbarles su pacífica vida…

-¿Cree que se las apañarán?

-Sin duda.-Dijo Dumbledore aún resiguiendo la pulcra caligrafía de la carta.

-¿Y si los pillan, Dumbledore? ¿Y si El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se entera? ¿Podemos permitirnos la baja de los Potter ahora?

-Nunca podemos permitirnos bajas, Minerva, pero es un riesgo que se tiene que correr si queremos sacar una mínima ventaja… Charlus y Dorea saben lo que se hacen y confío en que nos proporcionarán la información que necesitamos. Fueron muy amables al presentarse voluntarios para ir a Florencia cuando saben los peligros que conlleva ir a esa ciudad.

-¿Y James, Dumbledore? ¿Debe enterarse?-Preguntó McGonagall preocupada.

-Por ahora, no. No es necesario que sufra y, si no ocurre nada, será como si sus padres estuvieran de vacaciones. Tiene la casa y dinero de sobras, ya sabes que Charlus ha heredado toda la fortuna de los Potter, así que no hay problema con eso.

-Pero ni pertenecen a la Orden…

-Pero quieren ayudar.

-Los chicos también, según me dijiste.

-Sí, pero los padres de James no son adolescentes, son adultos y saben perfectamente lo que hacen, al igual que Victorius, del que confío no siga adelante con su plan, porque dudo que dé resultado...

-Creo que los chicos están suficientemente capacitados como para…-Le cortó la profesora ignorando el último comentario.

-Ya vale, Minerva, me rallas.

-¿Le… qué, director?-Preguntó McGonagall extrañada.

-Me rallas, es una expresión que utilizan los jóvenes de ahora.-La profesora rodó los ojos con exasperación.-Y ahora, si me permites, tengo unos asuntos que tratar con Fawkes. Hablamos luego.-Siempre la maldita escusa del pájaro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Podríamos decir que la mañana estuvo bien… animada. Contando pequeños detalles como el de que Remus tuvo que exiliarse a la enfermería aquejado de graves dolores abdominales que según él le hacían ver a Elvis Presley bailando el mambo con Audrey Hepburn; o el intento de Diggory de meterle mano al cuerpo de Val que le hizo ir a hacerle compañía a Remus a la enfermería con un ojo a la virulé del que James estaba más que orgulloso ("¿Has visto que lila tan bien marcado? Si es que mis manos no pierden su fuerza aunque esté en otro cuerpo…"); o el hecho de ver el cuerpo de Pettigrew corriendo por los pasillos o verlo sentado levantando libros en forma de pesas (eso no tenía precio)…

Así, entre pitos y flautas llegamos al atardecer de éste hermoso día.

Los valerosos y valientes integrantes del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, de fama casi Nacional, se disponían a entrar en los vestuarios, dispuestos a hacer después una magnífica demostración de cómo debe ejecutarse un entrenamiento en toda regla: coordinación, cohesión, unión, nexos subordinantes, fuerza, equilibrio, destreza, riesgo, habilidad, puntería, apoyo de equipo incondicional. Solo había un único detalle.

-No pienso entrar ahí.-Sentenció Rose en el cuerpo de Sirius, la simple idea de tener que entrar en el vestidor de los "tíos" le hacía ponerse enferma.-He dicho que no y nadie me va a obligar a ello.

-¡Venga, Sirius, machote! ¡Pa'lante! O que, ¿eres un cobarde? ¿Te da miedo un simple entrenamiento, o qué?-Roger Noir, sexto curso, uno de los tres cazadores del equipo y preguntador nato le dio una rápida y fugaz palmada en el culete.

-¿Cobarde yo?-Rose se había encendido-¡¿Cobarde yo?! ¡Ahora veras, inepto! ¡Cobarde yo! Habrase visto… ¡HUH HAH!-Rose entró decidida en el vestuario. Tapándose la nariz.

"Cortinita de estrellas"

_(¿Qué pasa? Es que si no abreviamos, aquí nos dan las uvas. Sentimos no poder retransmitir la escena de los vestuarios que sabemos que muchos pagarían por ver pero… se nos estaba alargando la cosa y… es más, ¿por qué tenemos que daros explicaciones? … Lo sentimos, lo sentimos, lo sentimos… (Cara de tristeza))_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En eso que James, el verdadero y astuto James, se encontraba subiendo alegremente las escaleras que dirigían a la sala común, cuando se paró jovialmente a mirar por una ventana desde la que se veía el magnífico campo de quiddtch en todo su esplendor. En él vio a su amado y adorado equipo, que esperaba pacientemente la llegada de algún miembro.

-Mirad, mi equipo, está abajo, qué majo-Se dijo en voz alta-. Qué majo, está abajo. Abajo... ¿Abajo? ¿Y por qué?-Se extrañó.-Si el capitán soy yo, y yo estoy aquí arriba, en el cuerpo de Canggle, por lógica eso significa que mi Yo, es decir, Canggle debería estar abajo, y no está. Bien. Si a esto añadimos que yo le he dicho a Canggle que anulara el entrenamiento, por lógica, si el equipo está abajo… eso quiere decir… que…-el pobre se liaba sólo con sus pensamientos-¡FUCK! ¡Canggle no ha anulado el entrenamiento! ¡MIERDA! ¡Y Sirius abajo esperando, con esa cara de memo! Bueno, Rose no tiene la culpa de que Sirius tenga esa cara… ¡No tiene dos dedos de frente! ¡Voy a matarte, Canggle!-James salió corriendo escaleras arriba-¡PASO, QUE VOY ARDIENDO!-Gritó el alarmado y furioso James apartando a la gente a empujones.

Mientras, en la sala común, los alumnos de primero se maravillaban viendo a su héroe/capitán del equipo sentado en una butaca, con las piernas femeninamente cruzadas, puliéndose las uñas, ajeno a la expectación que creaba y alegremente despreocupado. Sólo se oían leves murmullos que decían algo así como "Es que están asquerosas, cómo se puede ser tan cochino".

Pero no era lo único extravagante de la escena, pues al otro lado de la sala se encontraba, haciendo flexiones, el alumno más odiado por todos, Peter (Puaj) Pettigrew.

-Mira como suda… qué asco… -Murmuraban los de primero.

-No mires, Ana, no mires… luego no podrás cenar…

Lily, por su parte, ajena a los comentarios de los niños de primero, seguía haciendo flexiones para intentar adelgazar ese cuerpo "serrano" que le había tocado habitar. En un momento dado miró por la ventana y reparó en que el equipo de su casa estaba la mar de bien colocado en el centro del campo de quidditch. A lo suyo, siguió haciendo flexiones hasta que cayó en la cuenta de algo. Mirando a su derecha vio "el cuerpo" de James Potter limándose las uñas como si tal cosa. "El equipo está abajo, qué majo. Pero si el cuerpo de James está aquí arriba… eso significa que, por lógica, no está abajo-Bien, Lily, bien…-. Bien. Si no está abajo, es porque está aquí arriba, ergo, el equipo no sabe que "él" está aquí, ergo si están ahí es porque piensan que va a venir. Pero no lo va a hacer, porque está aquí… pero, entonces, el verdadero James…"

En el momento en el que sus cavilaciones llegaban a una conclusión clara, se abrió la puerta de un sopetón y por ella entró, hecho un torbellino y con una exhalación que le ponía los pelos de punta, el cuerpo de Val.

-¡FUCK YOU, CANGGLE! ¿Me puedes hacer el favor de explicarme por qué mi equipo está en el campo esperando por su capitán que soy yo, es decir tú, si te he dejado bien clarito que tenías que decirles que se suspendía el entreno, eh?

Val se limitó a alzar la mirada de las uñas. Se levantó pausadamente y le espetó, levantando una mano recientemente pulida:

-¿Are you talking to me? ¿Eh? ¿¡Are you talking to me!? ¿Ves esto?-Le estampó la mano izquierda delante de los ojos a James-¿EH? ¿VES ESTO?-James la miraba sin comprender-¡Se llama EMERGENCIA! Y el hecho de que yo esté aquí es explicable con una simple palabra: ¡PRIORIDAD! ¿¡Cómo puedes ir con estas manos por el mundo, asqueroso!? ¡Me da hasta grima tocarme!

-No te habrás tocado…

-¡Ahí no, so cerdo!

-Pero, ¿tú no entiendes que te lo dije por el bien de mis compañeros? ¡Son mi responsabilidad! ¡Llevan no sé cuánto tiempo allí, cogiendo frío! ¿Y si se resfrían?

¿Quién les pondrá la mantita caliente? ¡No serás tú! ¡Seré yo! Y… Y…-Y bajando el tono de voz y la vista preguntó- ¿qué llevas puesto?

-¿El que…? ¿Esto?-Val se miró la ropa, que era de lo más normal…

-Llevas un cinturón que tiene inscrito D&G con piedrecitas. ¡Exijo saber qué es!

-¿D&G?-se extrañó Val-Dolce And Gabbana, "jelou…" (Pronúnciese al más puro estilo pijo)-Para entonces la sala común se había quedado sin habla, mientras una bola de pelusa del oeste cruzaba misteriosamente la estancia. Incluso Lily había dejado de hacer flexiones. No dejaba de resultar extraño que Valerian Canggle, de por sí una chica no violenta sermoneara a James Potter de esa manera, al más puro estilo Potter, y que éste llevara un atuendo digamos que "peculiar" en él.

-Se acabó-declamó James-. Tú te vienes conmigo, tienes que hablar con el equipo, del cinturón hablaremos luego.-El cuerpo de Val agarró por la muñeca al cuerpo de James y se lo llevó arrastrando de la sala común.

Lily salió de su estupor y sin pensárselo dos veces proclamó:

-¡POR ESCOCIAAAAAA!-Se puso en pie y salió corriendo de la sala común, detrás de esos dos y dejando detrás de sí un leve rastro de humo (sí, hemos dicho humo) y un grupo de alumnos un tanto sorprendidos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras en el campo de quidditch el gélido viento del Norte soplaba con ganas, helando los cuerpos de los allí presentes jugadores. Cath, en un intento de romper el silencio, se acercó al cuerpo de Sirius (que, recordemos, era Rose).

-¿Te ha dicho algo James?-Le preguntó. Por toda respuesta, Rose le dedicó una gélida mirada.

-¡Claro, como estoy bueno, te acercas a mi, ¿verdad?! ¡Y me lo preguntas, ¿no?! ¡HM!-Rose se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia Frank. Cath miró al cuerpo de Rose (es decir, Sirius).

-Y a ésta, ¿qué le pasa? Lleva desde ayer noche igual…

-Ya sé que estoy tremendo… -Obtuvo Cath como respuesta por parte de Sirius.

-¿Estamos locos, o qué?

De pronto, llegó James. James, con Val de la muñeca, pero visto al revés, se entiende.

-Hombreeeee, Jaaaames… tú por aquí…-Le soltó Frank con retintín-Qué, ¿piensas empezar el entrenamiento? ¿Capitán? Oh… ¿Qué llevas puesto?-La cara de Val enrojeció.

-Canggle-le susurró James a Val-, plántate ahí delante y les dices, con dos cojones, que el entrenamiento queda suspendido.

-Que vale, que ya voy…-Se dirigió hacia el equipo- Queridos compañeros míos, me veo obligado a comunicarles que el entrenamiento que debía celebrarse hoy, queda lamentablemente suspendido.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Roger.-Si ya estamos todos.

-Pues porque sí-Contestó Val-. Soy el capitán, ¿no? Me votasteis, ¿no? Pues ya está, aire.

Cada uno, con aire resignado, puso rumbo hacia los vestuarios. Una vez ya cambiados, empezaron a dirigirse al castillo. Los acompañaba la banda sonora de James y Val discutiendo ininteligiblemente, únicamente les podría llegar a entender el diablo de Tasmania. En medio de su camino hacia el castillo, de pronto una nueva canción sustituyó la discusión entre los dos discutidores. El cuerpo de Peter apareció delante de ellos, al son de "Rocky Balboa", saltando a la comba con una cinta en la cabeza y peleando con gente invisible. Fue un momento fugaz porque, momentos después ya se encontraba a metros de distancia, y James y Val retomaron su discusión interminable, que les acompañó hasta la sala común.

"Cortinilla de estrellas"

(_jijijijiji)_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Después de cenar, nuestros amados protagonistas de ésta nuestra amada historia, se dirigían, para variar, hacia la sala común. (NdeA: A: _Por qué todo el mundo se dirige siempre a la puñetera sala común, ¿eh? ¿Es que acaso tiene sillones confortables, cojines, chimenea, tranquilidad, libros y camas? N: eh… sí. A: Ah, vale. No he dicho nada.)_

Val y Lily (en los cuerpos serranos de James y, aghj, Peter) iban por delante, cuando llegaron a un cruce de pasillos en el que Lily vio algo que le llamó la atención. Acto seguido paró en seco, cogió a Val por los hombros y la estampó contra la pared del pasillo transversal.

-Eh, tú, mira, niña, llevas todo el día haciendo quedar mal a James, digo Potter, con fingidos ataques de feminidad. Pues bien, quiero que hagas una cosa-Lily cogió a Val de nuevo y l asomó para que viera a la pareja de estudiantes que se acercaba por el pasillo perpendicular (_NdeA: A: verticálico mola más_).-: ¿Ves a esa mujerona de ahí?-Val asintió con la cabeza.- Bien, pues quiero que te deje.

-¿Qué me deje? ¿Por qué? Si Crockford es maja…

-…A Potter no le conviene-Val hizo gesto de "ya, claro"-. Y a parte, si no lo haces, olerás mi axila.-Lily levantó el alerón dejando ver un aro de sudor impregnado en la camiseta.

-Ayyyayayayayyyy, negra.

-No me llames negra, jodida mulata. Y ahora, ve, ¡Al ataquerrrrrr!

Val salió al encuentro de Doris, que iba acompañada de su hermano Stan. Cuando estuvo delante de la pareja, hubo un momento de silencio hasta que…

-¡Hola coleguitas! ¿Habéis visto mi polo "Dracoste"? Tiene un dragoncito verdecito aquí que es lo máximo.-Les soltó rápida y pijamente Val, a lo que Stan respondió, con tono de colgao:

-¡Hostia, es verdá, si parese der Ehpirberg! (_Spilberg, lo sentimos, sentimos escribir tu nombre así, perdónanos_)

-¿Qué cojones es esto, James? Tú no pareces mi novio, joder.

-O sea que sí, que se hunda Magic Clain si miento. Es que esta escuela es supercalifragilística.

-¡Stan, este gilipollas me acaba de llamar superfrígida!

-No, te ha llamao supercalipofrígida, que es peor…

-Joder, James, di "Joder, Lily".

-Hm…Caramba, Lily… ¿no? Guay, Lily… hm… no me sale, es que es ordinario total.-Lily, escondida en la pared transversal reía en silencio, mientras Doris, sin pensárselo dos veces le dio un puñetazo a Val, en cuerpo de James.

-¡Reacciona, joder, James, reacciona!

-Chachi piruli, Lily…megatrix, Doris…-Doris se lió a hostias con ella/él.

-¡Joder, James, eres un jodido disidente, joder!

-Joder, James, dilo, dilo… que esto le duele más a ella que a ti, que te quiere, tío, lo hace por tu bien, te cuida…-A cada puñetazo que Doris le daba a Val, Lily arrugaba la nariz.

-¡Dilo, James, dilo!

-Jo…jo…. Jo…

-¡Ahí está, suéltalo, libérate, James!-Clamó Doris.

-Bujca en tu interior, joder…-Le rogó Stan.

-Jo… jo…

-Ya casi lo tienes, James…

-Jo…pelines, Doris.

-…-Silencio de Stan.

-… ¡JODER!-La furia de Doris cayó repetidamente sobre la cara de Val, es decir, la de James.- ¡Hemos finiquitao! ¿De qué vas? ¡MARICA! ¡Sé un hombre, joder!

-Yastá Doris, yastá… Déjalo, no vale la pena…-Doris soltó a Val, que cayó al suelo de rodillas.

-Stan, hermano, que no me vean llorar. Vamos, joder.-Y ambos hermanos se fueron dejando a Val en el suelo hecha una piltrafilla. En eso que Lily salió de su escondite.

-¡Muy bien, Val, ahí te he visto!

-…Ayúdame… pero qué basta es Doris… me duele hasta el alma…un medimago… necesito un medimago, joder…

-Nada, esto un buen sueñecito lo cura. Ahora Potter estará mejor…

-Ya claro. Pues yo no en cuánto me vea…

La petición de Val quedó satisfecha momentos después cuando el grupo en pleno llegó donde estaban. Se produjo un silencio incómodo.

-¡Mi cara! ¡¿Pero qué coño le ha pasado a mi preciosa cara?! ¡#~$%!-Exclamó el verdadero James, haciéndose sitio para pasar entre Sirius y Cath.- Exijo una explicación.-Fue Lily la que contestó.

-Doris te ha dejado, ha sido una suerte para ti que haya sido Val la que ha sufrido los golpes, alégrate, puedes mostrar tu gozo si quieres, yo te dejo.-James entró en cólera.

-Pero, ¿qué? O sea, ¿cómo? Que Doris ¿qué? ¡FUCK YOU! ¡Maldita!

-Eh, no te quejes, que la que tiene que soportar estos moratones soy yo…

-¿Y yo qué? Que tengo que aguantar estas caderas, y estos muslos, y estos pechos que parecen melones, ¿qué digo melones? ¡Ubres!-Otra vez reinó un silencio incómodo en el que varios, por varios léase Rose, ahogaron un grito.

-¡Las ha llamado ubres!-Exclamó Lily.

-La que se va a armar.-Sentenció Rose.

-¡Las ha llamado ubres!-Exclamó Sam.

-Oh, dios mío, huid.-Sentenció Cath.

Mientras, la cara de James iba cogiendo tonalidades rojizas.

-Y por no hablar del pelo, que tiene más puntas abiertas que el pelo de Hagrid, por decirte un nombre, o Dedalus…-James se vio interrumpido cuando una varita apuntó a su "zona" especial y una voz que reconoció como suya gritó:

-¡ORGASMUS POTENTIUS MAXIMUS!

James cayó al suelo y empezó a chillar y a jadear.

-¿Qué le has hecho?-Exigió saber Sirius.

-He perfeccionado el hechizo del metemanus y ahora nuestro colega se lo está pasando en grande.- Los allí presentes, séase, Sirius, Rose, Cath, Lily, Remus no, sigue en la enfermería, Peter, Sam y Frank, se quedaron mudos. Mientras, en el suelo, El cuerpo de Val se retorcía y arqueaba cada vez más.

-Joder, qué grande eres, Val.-Dijo Rose.

-Ah, y Potter, mis caderas están perfectas, mis puntas, divinas. Y otra cosa-Val apuntó con la varita al cuello de James-, silencius. No grites, que me dejas en evidencia-Y cuando estaba a punto de irse, miró a James despectivamente y sentenció-. Ah, Potter, una última cosa: Esto es la guerra.

-Pues no nos vamos a echar para atrás.-Respondió Sirius ya que su amigo estaba "ocupado"-¡Vámonos, y traed a ese merluzo gesticulador!-James se agarró al brazo de Sirius y lo miró con expresión suplicante-No me toques, no me toques, no me toques, James.-Sirius se fue bailando y canturreando "can't touch me" taanananá… mientras Peter, detrás, en el cuerpo de Lily, arrastraba como podía a James por los pies. Ellas habían ganado una batalla, pero no la guerra.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hora: 23:00, hora zulú.

Lugar: Cosmos, Vía Láctea, Sistema Solar, La Tierra, Europa, Escocia, algún lugar desconocido de escocia, Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Torre de Gryffindor, Habitación de los chicos, séptimo curso.

Estado: Ah, uh, uah, ih, ah, oh, oh, oh, guerra, guerra, guerra, ah, uh…

Suena: La ducha.

Las chicas, en cuerpo macho, entraron con sigilo en la habitación, cargando lanzas, cuerdas, fuego portátil… todo a requisito de Lily (¡No sabemos que podemos encontrarnos en la cama y/o baúl de Peter!). Una vez dentro, se acomodaron cada una en la cama que le tocaba.

Momentos después dejó de sonar el agua de la ducha. El silencio duró unos 30 segundos hasta que, por la puerta del baño apareció Frank, en calzoncillos y el pelo chorreando.

-Roooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxanne, You dont have to put on the red Light.-Haciendo giros con una toalla, se acercó a la cama de Sirius, agarró a Rose por el hombro y siguió cantando…-¡Rooooooooooooooxanne, you don't have to sell your body to the night!

-¿Me estás llamando puta?-Frank se quedó con cara de no entender, ¿Por qué no le seguía el rollo como cada día?-Y me llamo Rose, no Roxanne.-Entonces Frank cayó en la cuenta y, como un rayo, volvió a meterse en el baño. Segundos después de unos segundos de incertidumbre asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

-¡No eres Siruso!

-¿Siruso? – preguntó Rose extrañada

-Digo, Sirius.

-¡Ajajajajajaja! ¡Le llamas Siruso!- exclamó Rose retorciéndose en la cama de risa

-¡Premio para el caballero!- exclamó a su vez Lily, o sea, la voz de Peter.

-Joder, ¿qué pasa? No me acordaba… no os penséis que hago esto todos los días…

-No, claro que no.-Ironizó Sam, que estaba de mejor humor (se había librado de una semana de regla) y menos rubia, obviamente.

-Bueno, bueno, ya. Joder qué complicado va a ser esto…

-¿Complicado? ¿Por qué?-Preguntó Val mientras se untaba el pómulo derecho con una especie de ungüento para hacer desaparecer los cardenales.

-Pues porque… porque… a ver, pues porque sí.-Concluyó Frank.

-Pues, ¿sabes qué, Franky? Yo no lo veo complicado, tú duermes en tu cama y nosotras en la nuestra a no ser que Lily quiera dormir en algún sofá de abajo, cosa que sería comprensible, yo ahí no dormía ni, ni… nunca-Rose expuso sus conclusiones y se tumbó en plancha en su cama, o sea, la de Sirius-. Por cierto pensaba que la cama de Black estaría más molida… ya me entendéis… se lo preguntaré a Cath mañana.

-¿A Cath? ¿El qué?-Preguntó Lily.

-Ya te dije que no hicieras preguntas… En cuanto a ti, Rose… ¿piensas seguir así con Cath?-Preguntó la teóricamente morena, en la práctica gafuda y con el ungüento viscoso aún en la mano.

-Seguir, seguir… ¿seguir cómo? Si yo estoy de lo más normal. Mira, si hasta puedo notarla cuando hago esto-Rose se pasó la lengua por los labios, relamiéndose-. Hmmm, vainilla…-Val puso los ojos en blanco.- No, Val, no me pongas caras. Si ahora mismo Cath me habla y estoy de buenas… la ignoraré. Y si me habla y estoy de malas… pues no sé, la mandaré a freír panteras a la mismísima selva del Congo Belga, como muy cerca.-Los presentes en la habitación seguían como podían la conversación.

Viéndolo, Val cogió a Rose por la muñeca y se la llevó a un rincón.

-Vale, jovencita, y ahora me dirás que no estás así porque Sirius te hace un pelín diminuto, insignificante y casi inexistente de tilín, ¿verdad?

-¿A mí? ¿Ese ligón mujeriego y engreído? ¿A mí? No, no te equivoques, gafosa miope. Lo que pasa es que si dos miembros del equipo se distancian por romances insatisfechos, pues podríamos perder la copa.

-Ya… porque lo que tú estás haciendo con Cath no es distanciarte…-Viendo la cara de Rose, que decía clarísimamente "mierda, ahí te duelan los cardenales", Val sonrió con superioridad- Y ahora escúchame: mañana hablarás con Cath del tema, y si es necesario estaré yo presente, pero lo hablarás. ¿Queda claro?-Rose soltó una sarta de bufidos propios del diablo de Tasmania.- No te he entendido.

-No tienes derecho alguno a decirme lo que tengo o no tengo…-Viendo la cara de Val, que con los cardenales cubiertos de ungüento parecía mucho más amenazadora, Rose decidió rectificar.-Sí…-Siseó.

-Bien-Val sonrió satisfecha-. Ahora vayamos a echarle una mano a Lily a desinfectar su hábitat, creo que Frank está traumado… no debe de haber visto nunca una botella de amoníaco en esta habitación nunca… Y Sam no ayuda demasiado, pavoneándose de que se va a pasar toda la semana sin regla. Maldita…

Mientras, en la habitación de las chicas todo iba más o menos normal. Cada uno estaba sentado en su cama, menos Remus, que seguía en la enfermería, observándose.

-Va a ser una noche muy larga…-Murmuró Cath, que no pensaba dormir hasta ver a esos seres con pinta femenina pero alma masculina dormidos o inconscientes… En especial el cuerpo de Rose.

-¿Jugamos a algo? Tengo unos naipes…-Propuso Peter.

-No. Yo me voy a dormir ya, Canggle ha destrozado mi imagen, tanto física como moralmente, ha echado por tierra años de reputación… debo consultar una venganza con mi almohada. Si quiere guerra… la tendrá.-Declamó James y, acto seguido, se metió en la cama.

-Yo… creo que también me meteré en la cama, eh… tengo mucho que experimen… digo pensar…-Murmuró Peter.

-Eh, tú, Pettigrew, te estaré vigilando, y como vea que tu mano va a algún lugar que no debería ir… descubrirás por qué dicen que soy una maestra en pociones. Cuando menos te lo esperes, en tu sopa, en tu zumo… en cualquier cosa que ingieras…

-Ya, Cath, creo que le ha quedado claro-Dijo Sirius-. Yo también me voy a dormir, a ver si mañana despierto y esto sólo es una pesadilla… Una jodida semana sin citas… maldita sea Rose Steward por recitar conjuros al tuntún y maldita Sam Montgomery por su jodido don…

Todos se metieron en sendas camas y procuraron conciliar el sueño. Todos menos Cath, que se pasó la noche despertándose al más mínimo ruido por parte de sus cama-radas (_NdA: N: Chiste fácil…_).

Pero al despertar se darían cuenta de que la cosa continuaba igual.

Igual no, peor. El plan de guerra entre los dos bandos se había apoderado de todos y cada uno de ellos en más o menos grado. Cada "equipo" estaba más que dispuesto a hacer pasar al otro equipo la más absoluta de las vergüenzas.

Para empezar, el tema del vestuario. Cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron aquel domingo, las miradas de los allí presentes tuvieron que mirar dos veces a las recién llegadas. Murmullos y cuchicheos se extendieron por gran parte del salón cuando las féminas mayores de Gryffindor empezaron a avanzar hacia su mesa, haciendo ruido de cadenas y vestidas al más puro estilo heavy/camionero que habían podido.

Todo por cortesía de la cabecita pensadora de James y la labia de Sirius en cuerpo de Rose para convencer a Dedalus para que les dejase ropa. Y así iban ellas, "disfrazadas" de macarrillas de la calle, sentándose en los bancos con las patas abiertas y posturas nada corrientes en una dama.

Pero la cosa no quedó ahí. Momentos después aparecieron "ellos". Divinos, magníficos, deslumbrantes… "Lo máximo", como dijo Val minutos antes cuando se vestían en el dormitorio, "seremos lo máximo. Ubres… se va a enterar". Y es que Val, al igual que James, también tenía cabeza para pensar.

Las admiradoras de los Merodeadores se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando los vieron aparecer, todos con camisas rosas o azul celeste, pantalones arrapados y pelo engominado.

-Me siento estúpida… esto es indignante, y la gomina, de mala calidad…

-Cierra la boca, Sam, y sigue andando. Ah, y sonríe…

-No entiendo por qué tenemos que hacerte caso en esto, Val… no sé… Pero, ¿qué coño han hecho esos jamelgos?-Se escandalizó Rose cuando vio a su propio cuerpo adornado con pantalones de cuero y cadenas.

-Por lo visto ellos se están preguntando lo mismo, a juzgar por sus expresiones…-Dijo Lily-y esta camiseta me viene pequeña… me siento como un chorizo embutido…

-He dicho que os calléis y sigáis andando, pose digna y sonrisa profident.-Val se dirigió decidida a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Valerian.-Dijo James a modo de saludo desafiante.

-James.-Respondió ella.

-Buenos días, y premio vuestra originalidad.

-¿Originalidad, dices? El plan se me ha ocurrido antes a mí.

-Puede, pero nosotros hemos llegado primero, punto para James.

-Acabáis de perder decenas de fans, punto para Val.

-Dedalus ha quedado encantado conmigo, Rosalie, cielo.

-Ded… ¿de dónde habéis…? Oh. ¡Black! Te juro que como hayas hecho algo con…

-¡Puuunto para Sirius!- Se limitó a contestar éste.

-Maldito zopenco, hijo de la gran…-Rose se dio la vuelta indignada y vio que pasaba una alumna de Slytherin por ahí, qué casualidad.- Eh, monada, ¿qué tal si tu y yo nos vemos esta tarde cerca del lago?-Rose le guiñó un ojo a la chica, que asintió colorada y se fue riendo por lo bajito. Viendo la cara de Sirius, es decir, la suya, añadió-Punto para Rose.

-Así no llegaremos a ninguna parte… ¿por qué no lo dejamos en empate?-Aventuró Sam.

-¡NO!-Respondieron todos.

-Por cierto, Potter, tu cuerpo vestido así está de lo más mono.-Dijo Lily para picar al moreno, pero James le desvió la mirada ignorando su comentario, ¿qué le picaba?

-Por cierto, ¿y Remus?-Preguntó Val al ver que el cuerpo de Sam no estaba por ahí.

-Sigue en la enfermería, dice que no se puede mover aún porque cada vez que lo intenta cómo era… "me inundo", dijo.-Explicó Peter.

-Pero qué exagerado, no es para tanto, como dice Potter siempre, ¿no, Potter?-Pero James volvió a ignorar a la pelirroja en cuerpo de gordo seboso.- ¿Se puede saber por qué me ignoras?

-No te ignoro-Dijo James-. Bueno, Canggle, veo que no os vais a rendir. Pues nosotros tampoco. Aunque si queréis estaremos dispuestos a firmar contrato de paz siempre y cuando admitáis que habéis perdido.- ¿Qué chinche le había picado a James? ¿Desde cuando pasaba de su pelirroja? ¿Y cómo podía ser que pensara que se iban a rendir?

-Antes muerta, Potter. Y ahora me voy a… un sitio. Hasta luego, nos vemos después, "chicas".-Val cogió un par de tostadas de la mesa y un trozo de chocolate y se fue del comedor.

-¿A dónde va?-Preguntó Sam, que nunca se entera de nada.

-A la enfermería, supongo. Y yo a hablar con Dedalus, tengo que saber los detalles de… en fin, que me voy.-Rose se fue llevándose una tostada con mermelada para el camino y fulminando a "el zopenco de Black" con la mirada.

-Por cierto, ¿de dónde habéis sacado esta ropa?-Quiso saber James.

-De la lavandería, una tiene sus contactos…-Contestó Lily, con intención de hacer picar a James para que le preguntara por esos "contactos" como haría normalmente, pero no fue así.

-Oh. Qué bien. Pues hasta luego.-Los cuerpos de las chicas se dieron media vuelta para seguir desayunando.

-Pero, ¿qué chinche le ha picado? No entiendo nada, maldito sea. ¿Otra táctica para llevarme al catre? Pues no lo va a conseguir… no, no… Vamos, Sam, que tengo que comer tostadas integrales e ir al lago a hacer unos largos.

-Pero Lily, que estamos en diciembre, el lago debe de estar helado… no sabes lo que dices…

-Pues chincharé al calamar gigante para que intente matarme y así entreno movilidad y reflejos…maldito James… ignorarme a mí, ¿Qué se ha creído?-Lily, al igual que Val y Rose, cogió una tostada integral y se fue a ponerse un chándal, seguramente, para hacer ejercicio.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Sam se dio cuenta de que se había quedado en la parra y que varias alumnas de tercero de Hufflepuff le dedicaban seductoras miradas, así que, haciendo alardes de originalidad, cogió un par de tostadas con mermelada y se fue dispuesta a ensayar su "improvisación" de teatro programada para dos semanas después.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La puerta de la enfermería a penas si hizo ruido cuando Val la abrió. Miró furtivamente en el interior, a ver si veía a alguien conocido por los alrededores, pero sólo vio, estirado en una cama, a su querido Remus. Sin hacer ruido, para evitar llamar la atención de Madame Pomfrey, cruzó la habitación y se detuvo al pie de la cama, esperando recibir la mirada de Remus. Éste al verla, sonrío levemente y acto seguido detuvo el gesto y se puso blanco.

-Vaya, Remus, qué mal aspecto tienes…-dijo mientras se acercaba a la silla que había en el lado derecho de la cama.-Sam no se pone tan mal cuando tiene la re…

-No, no, no, no la nombres… Dios… esto es asqueroso… y súper doloroso… no se cómo lo podéis aguantar…

-Ya sabes, querido, el cuerpo de la mujer está preparado para esto…

-Pues yo ahora soy mujer, y no veas lo que estoy deseando volver a mi autentico cuerpo…

-Pues imagínate lo que debe ser parir…

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaauh! ¡Solo de imaginarlo ya me duele!- se quejo Remus, arrugando el ceño.

-Venga, tranquilo-Dijo Val con dulzura-. Mira, te he traído un poco de chocolate del desayuno, viene bien cuando estás así.- y le tendió un paquete envuelto en un pañuelo de mujer.

-Muchas gracias, Val, pero es que no puedo ni comer… todo me sabe mal… y al mínimo gesto siento que… que… que me inundo…

-Créeme, te comprendo, sé lo que es eso.

El silencio reinó durante un momento en el que Val dio una ojeada a su alrededor mirando a las pinturas, la mayoría de ellas vacías. Después posó sus ojos en los de Remus, que la miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué miras?-pregunto con coquetería la morena.

-A ti…-respondió Remus sonriéndole levemente. Se aclaro la voz con nerviosismo y dijo- Mmm... Val, yo quería hablar contigo…

-¿Si? Pues mira, yo también quería hablar contigo… sobre…

-Sobre lo de…

-La noche del Baile.-terminaron la frase a dúo. Al darse cuenta, se miraron con complicidad y se sonrieron tímidamente.

-Dime.- dijo Val.

-Bueno… es que… veras, Val, cuando estoy contigo… me siento genial, ¿sabes? Normalmente, me siento solo yo, Remus, y soy sólo yo, pero… no sé, es algo raro, porque, a pesar de ser tan solo yo mismo, siento que me falta algo… y cuando estoy contigo… pues… ese algo se ocupa, ¿sabes? Sólo con mirarte… Me siento, ya no solo Remus, sino que siento que soy mejor persona, y que puedo llegar a ser mucho mejor, solo porque tú estas allí.

El silencio volvió a reinar. Val, le miraba sorprendida. Remus acababa de abrirle el alma y de mostrarle, en unas pocas palabras lo que sentía por ella. Se daba cuenta, tan tonta, no era. Él la miraba fijamente, esperando obtener alguna respuesta. Pero… pero… lo que ella sentía… no lo podía expresar con palabras, era incapaz de hacerlo. "De perdidos, al río." Pensó Val. Tomó aire e inclinándose hacia a él, con delicadeza, le acaricio la cara con las manos, suavemente, y mirándole primero, fijamente a los ojos, mientras tocaba su nariz con la suya, posó sus labios sobre los de él, intentando poner en ellos, todo el amor que era capaz de expresar.

No fue un beso ardiente ni apasionado, pero sí fue el beso más dulce que Remus había recibido en su vida. Comprendió de inmediato que ella sentía lo mismo que sentía él. No hacia falta más. Ese beso, lo decía todo.

Se separaron después de unos minutos y se miraron a los ojos, ambos sonrojados. Se sonrieron tímidamente.

-Esto es lo más raro que he hecho en mi vida… Besar la cara de James es algo con lo que nunca había soñado.-dijo Remus riéndose un poco.

-Más te vale, si no, me enfadaría.-murmuro Val, mirándole pícaramente.

-Pues claro que no… siempre soñaba con besar a Val…

-Bueno, pues de una forma un poco rara, lo has conseguido. Ah, y que sepas que yo tampoco he soñado en mi vida con besar a Sam.

-¿Cómo que no?-dijo Remus con voz fingida y pose digna-¡Con lo buena que estoy!-ante la mirada penetrante de Val, añadió- Es broma, cariño…

-¡Oh!-se sorprendió Val.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me has llamado "Cariño".-explicó Val mordiéndose un labio.-Qué tierno.

-¿Puedo llamarte así, no? Bueno, ahora que somos… ¿Qué somos?-pregunto Remus, mirándola con sumo interés, como si fuera la joya más bonita de todo el universo entero.

Val lo miró y, tras acercarse a él para darle otro ligero beso en los labios, le dijo:

-Bueno, querido, me parece que ahora mismo, somos los novios más raros que hay en este planeta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras, lejos de ahí, en algún pasillo del castillo, perdido a la mano de dios, se encontraba Peter Puaj, buscando su cuerpo para decirle a Evans que ya estaba bien de ir por el castillo haciendo ejercicio que él no quería hacer. Se había llevado para el camino varias magdalenas y calderos de chocolate, uno nunca sabía cuan larga podía resultar una búsqueda.

Así iba él, inmerso en sus pensamientos (_NdA: ¿piensa?_) cuando se vio abordado por una figura de nariz torcida y pelo graso.

-Lily… ¿Tienes un momento?

-¿Es a mí?-Preguntó extrañado Peter. ¿Desde cuando Snape, o Snivellus, como le llamaban sus camaradas, se dirigía a Evans por su nombre de pila?

-Sí… quería hablar contigo de lo que está pasando estos días… Estoy siendo un gilipollas perdido…

-No sé de qué me hablas, Snape…-Intentó evadir Peter.

-Sí, sí que lo sabes… No me vengas con evasivas Lily, que no sabes lo mal que me estoy sintiendo y lo mal que me siento cada vez que… bueno, ya sabes… cada vez que te llamo… como te llamo.-Peter no entendía nada.

-Cada vez que me llamas cómo, ¿Lily? Sí, yo tampoco lo entiendo.-"Mierda, está muy cabreada conmigo" pensó Snape.

-Lily, por favor, no te pongas así, no quiero que estemos peleados… No me gusta para nada tener que llamarte "sangre sucia", sabes que no tengo nada en contra de… de los que son como tú… y que… joder, no me lo pongas más difícil, Lils…-Y Peter se sorprendía cada vez más.

-¿Sangre sucia, dices? Qu… ¡Ah!-Eureka, Peter, eureka…- No… hm… Me tengo que ir Snivel… Snape a… uhm… un sitio.-Peter puso la directa y salió corriendo de allí dejando a Snape plantado, ¿era su imaginación o Lily casi le llama "Snivellus"? Ya hablaría con ella en otra ocasión, cuando las cosas se calmaran un poco.

Por su parte, lo único que quería hacer Peter en ese momento, a parte de encontrar a Evans para que dejara de hacer el ganso por el mundo con su cuerpo, era encontrar a cualquiera de los merodeadores, si podía ser James, mejor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fuera, en los terrenos del castillo, el tiempo era frío, propio del mes de diciembre. En cuanto Lily Evans llegó a la orilla del lago se le quitaron todas las ganas de molestar al calamar para "mejorar sus reflejos y su capacidad de reacción" con él, de modo que decidió tumbarse en la hierba helada. Al cabo de 5 minutos ya estaba de camino a los calentitos pasillos del castillo dirigiéndose a las cocinas para una buena taza de chocolate caliente, Light a poder ser.

Mientras, saliendo de la enfermería donde habían ido a visitar a su convaleciente amigo lobuno en cuerpo de fémina rubia, James y Sirius planteaban más estrategias para ganar batallas en la infantil guerra que se habían montado ellos solos.

-Podríamos no depilarnos en toda esta semana…-propuso Sirius.

-Yo no pensaba hacerlo igualmente, no sé tú…-contestó James.

-Sí, también es verdad.

Iban cavilando posibles ataques por el castillo dirigiéndose sin rumbo a ningún lugar en concreto, cuando les alcanzó Peter por detrás.

-Ei, Peter. ¿Qué hay? ¿Has encontrado a Evans?-Preguntó Sirius.

-Sí, digo, no. Pero cuando la buscaba me ha pasado algo muy raro… veréis, estaba yo sumido en mis pensamientos-¿en serio?-… cuando de pronto me ha abordado Snape en un pasillo…

-¿Qué te ha dicho ese hijo de… siempre metiéndose con Lily será…

-¿Pero tú no estás ahora en plan "me da igual lo que Evans haga o deje de hacer"?-Cortó Sirius.

-Bueno, bueno, escuchadme que no se metió conmigo, es decir, con ella. Me pidió perdón-Los dos merodeadores lo miraron ceñudos-. Sí, y me dijo que le sabía mal llamarme como me llamaba, no dejaba de llamarme "Lily" o "Lils", com si nos habláramos de toda la vida…

-¿En serio? ¿Te pidió perdón por llamarte "Lily"?-Preguntó Sirius.

-No, Canuto, eso pensé yo, pero me ha pedido perdón por llamare "sangre sucia", es decir a Lily, no a mí.

-Te hemos entendido, Colagusano. ¿Estás seguro de que…?

-¡Que sí! Que nunca me tomáis en serio…-Y cuando lo hacen mira lo que pasa…

-Bueno, tú estate alerta por si vuelve de nuevo y me dices todo lo que él te diga, podría ser un plan de ataque o alguna estrategia para hacerle daño.

-Como la tuya de no hablarle, ¿no?

-Que me dejes, Sirius, lo que yo haga con la pelirroja no es asunto tuyo.

-Claro, claro…

-Y yo no quiero hacerle daño.-Siseó el moreno.

-Entonces, ¿por qué esa frialdad?

-Ya vale. Vamos a comer algo.-Bufó James. Y los tres merodeadores, es decir, dos y medio, se dirigieron a las cocinas a por una taza de chocolate caliente, si podía no ser Light, mejor.

Podríamos decir que lo que siguió de día estuvo bien, normal, apacible, que como no había clases por ser domingo todo transcurrió con total normalidad y esas cosas. Sería en mayor o menor grado mentira pero sí que se podría decir que no hubo ningún percal digno de mención.

Y así llegamos al final del fin de semana y, con lo cual, del segundo día de sufrimiento por parte del curso séptimo de Gryffindor, en cuya torre las chicas se encontraban en su salsa en la habitación que sus cuerpos ocupaban: Cada una sentada cómodamente en sus respectivas camas (menos Sam, que se hallaba Merlín sabe donde, ensayando todavía su improvisación), relajadas, felices y contentas, extasiadas ante la expectativa de que, por fin, quedaba un día menos para volver a sus lindos y gráciles cuerpos de mujer (N.A: A: Grrrrrrrr). Bueno, todas, menos una.

El rechoncho cuerpo de Peter-Puaj-Pettegriew, ocupado por el alma de Lily se negaba a tener que dormir en esa cama. De hecho, pensaba seriamente en convocar a los elfos domésticos para que, o bien limpiaran con salfuman aquel rincón infecto, o bien para que le proporcionaran aunque fuera un trozo de madera desnuda sobre el que dormir. Todo antes que esa cama.

-Yo es que allí, no duermo ni de Blas, vamos, ni en mis peores pesadillas.-dijo la pelirroja, señalando con el dedo índice la cama.- Antes, me meten astillas bajo las uñas, así de claro lo tengo.

-Lógica y salubre decisión, mi querida Evans.-ronroneó suavemente Rose desde la cama de Sirius, donde estaba estirada con cara de… ¿Éxtasis?

-Amén, hermana.- respondió a su vez Val, acariciando dulcemente la almohada con la que Remus dormía. Olía a él.- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Hasta en lo de las astillas.

-Chicas, ¿no creéis que os estáis pasando un poco con los comentarios sobre Peter?- dijo Frank, saliendo del lavabo, cargado con su maquinilla de afeitar (tuneada para que pudiera ir en Hogwarts) y su cepillo de dientes en dirección a su cama, donde descansaba un neceser improvisado abierto.-Vale, sí, es un poco desaseado, pero no creo que sea para exagerar tanto, vamos digo yo.

Las chicas, en especial Lily, le miraron con los ojos como platos, y la pelirroja, armada con una vara (sí, una vara, ella es pelirroja y es pro y tiene una vara, ¿que pasa?) señaló la cama y respondió totalmente sorprendida:

-¿Quieres decir que una persona que es capaz de vivir en medio de semejante inmundicia es simplemente "desaseada"? ¡Válgame Grimm, Frank! Para empezar, qué palabra más cursi. ¡Llámale guarro, que es lo que es, este tío!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no he dicho nada. No me meto.- comentó el moreno mientras se volvía a dirigir al lavabo y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Por su parte, Lily no hacia más que señalar el rincón con la vara, aproximándolo poco a poco a el, y con asco comentó:

-Es que no me atrevo ni a imaginar qué es lo que hay dentro del baúl… Si lo demás está como está… a saber cómo está la ropa que tenga allí…

-Ni en qué condiciones…- colaboró Val.

-Ni con qué animales…- culminó Rose. Lily la miro encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente y dijo:

-Hombre, animales no sé yo, Rose…

-¿Que no?- respondió escéptica la castaña y, haciendo una floritura con la mano, añadió- Abre el baúl, a ver qué es lo que sale, rica.

-No, no, de abrirlo nada.- saltó rápidamente la pelirroja.- Con mirarlo, basta y sobra, no hace falta que arriesguemos tanto la vida.- pero mientras decía estas palabras, el brazo en el que llevaba la vara, se aproximó demasiado al baúl, el cual tocó. De la base de éste, asustado por el golpe, salió disparada una cucaracha voladora. Val, al verla, aterrorizada se lanzó al suelo chillando...

-¡CUCARACHA!- Tanto Lily como Rose, más que nada asustadas por el grito de terror de Val, saltaron también, se lanzaron al suelo y se protegieron las manos con la cabeza. Las tres, ya en el suelo, chillaron a coro-¡AAAAAAAAAH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡FRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK!

¡AYÚDANOS!

Frank, alarmado por los gritos, abrió la puerta de golpe y salió disparado hacia la habitación. A lo mejor, alguno de los petardos que tenía Sirius en el baúl había estallado y esas mujeres se habían asustado.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- Frank observó la habitación pero no vio a nadie donde antes estaban las chicas. Miro un poco más abajo y las vio, ovilladas en el suelo.- ¿Pero qué coño os pasa?

-¡CUCARACHA, FRANK! ¡MATALA!-chillaron nuestras protagonistas. (_N.A: A: Por favor, por favor, por favor, intentad imaginar a dos machos bien machos como son Sirius y James, en el suelo, chillando como si les estuvieran arrancando… las partes nobles… ¡¿No es para partirse?! Jajajajajajajajajajajaja N: Anastasia, eres cruel ¬¬ A: Lo sé, y lo mejor es que me encanta ^^_)

Frank contempló el suelo, con los ojos vacíos, y la piel de su rostro pasó de la tez normal, a un preocupante tono blanco leche en menos que canta un gallo.

-Oh.-susurró. Y con un rápido movimiento que le llevo menos de dos nanosegundos, cerró la puerta del lavabo con él dentro y se subió a la tapa del vater, para evitar el contacto directo con el suelo. Esto último las chicas no lo vieron, claro, por que si no, se habrían echado a reír sin compasión. No, en lugar de eso, Rose, hecha una furia, todavía en el suelo, vociferó:

-¡Eh! ¡Tú! ¡Maldito cobarde! ¡Regresa aquí inmediatamente, ¿Me oyes?! ¡FRANK!

-¡Me da igual quién sea, pero que alguien la mate, por el amor de Merlín! ¡La muy hija de su madre se ha escondido detrás del armario, que la acabo de ver yo!-sollozó Val desde el suelo.

-¡No quiero! ¡Me dan miedo los bichos!- bramó Frank, subido al vater.

Lily levantó la cabeza ligeramente, y no vio revolotear al bicho inmundo, con lo cual Val tenia razón y se había quedado quieta. Se fue incorporando lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el suelo y, con la voz bastante calmada, dijo:

-A ver, abuelas, que el bicho este está quieto, y si Val tiene razón y se ha metido detrás del armario, tenemos un problema.-Después, dirigiéndose a la puerta del lavabo cerrada dijo- venga, Frank, tranquilo. Ya sé que son desagradables, pero entre todas la matamos, ¿vale?

-¡No!

-Frank…

-¡He dicho que no! ¡Never! ¡Nain!

-¡Frank! ¡Te juro por Merlín que como no salgas entro yo a por ti y te saco a rastras! ¡Lo digo en serio!-chilló Lily fuera de sus casillas, con la voz de pito de Peter-Puaj.

-Frank, consejo, no hagas que Lily se enfade más, de verdad, o vas a lamentar el día que naciste y tu madre llevara flores a tu tumba.-Aconsejó Rose, levantándose con agilidad felina y apoyándose en la cama. Esperaron unos segundos y un tembloroso Frank, más blanco que nalga de monja, hizo aparición.

-Va…vale… ¿Don-dónde está ese bi-bi-bicho repugnante?-tartamudeó el moreno.

-Detrás del armario, yo lo he visto meterse.-Val señaló el armario con un dedo acusador.

-Pues, lo dicho, va a ser difícil sacarlo de allí…

-Ya, Lily, ya lo has dicho.-Murmuró Rose, y tras pensar un par de segundos preguntó- ¿Y si metemos un papel entre el armario y la pared? A lo mejor el bicho se asusta y sale… ¿Puede funcionar, no?

-Rosalie, ésa es una idea fantástica.-dijo Val levantándose del suelo donde estaba sentada y dirigiéndose al armario donde había un póster colgado de los "Hipogrifos rabiosos", equipo de Quidditch de moda, lo dobló por la mitad (Los del póster chillaron escandalosamente al verse tan vilmente ultrajados.) y se lo dio a la castaña-Venga, valiente, toma el papelito.

-¡Eh!-protesto Rose sin querer tocar el papel.- ¡Yo he dado la idea!

-Precisamente por eso, bonita.

-Tus ideas, tus acciones.-dijo Lily obligándola a coger el papel con una mirada penetrante (_NdeA: N: imaginaos a Peter con mirada penetrante hmmmm grrrr_).-Venga, listilla, arreando.

-Jo…-protestó Rose.

Con mucha mano fría, fue insertando lentamente el papel entre el armario y la pared, y fue bajando, muy lentamente, para obligarla a salir por alguna parte. De pronto, sin previo aviso, el bicho, salió volando a toda velocidad, tan cegado por la luz de la habitación, que chocó violentamente (al menos para un bicho) contra la pierna desnuda de Rose. Ésta, al verla (a cámara lenta, por cierto) salir, y vislumbrar el choque inminente contra su pierna, una vez que la cucaracha se estrelló contra ésta, no tuvo otra reacción que propinar una patada digna de Karate Kid, que mandó a la cucaracha volando al suelo del centro de la habitación, donde se quedo tirada boca arriba, sin mover una antena.

-¡AAAAH! ¡AAAAAH! ¡AAAAAH! –chillaba Rose saltando a la pata coja.

-¡AAAH! ¡AAAAAAAH! ¡AAAAAH!- chillaba Frank, que de un salto se había subido a la cama más próxima, la de James.

-¡Pero, que alguien la mate ahora, que esta desprevenida!-vociferaba Lily.

-¡VAMOS A MORIR!-proclamó Val, que se había subido a la cama de James, con Frank, y sacudía violentamente el brazo de éste de tal forma, que le hizo perder el equilibrio haciendo que, el pobre, cayera de pie en el suelo con tanta suerte, que uno de sus pies aterrizó de golpe sobre la cucaracha haciendo un sonoro "chaf". Todo el mundo guardó silencio. Entonces, Val gritó-¡Rápido, rápido! ¡Quema el zapato! ¡Quema el zapato!

-¡Voy!-exclamó Frank, saliendo por la puerta de la habitación, saltando a la pata coja.

Las chicas, en los cuerpos de los chicos, se miraron un momento, y después de un par de segundos, se echaron a reír por el espectáculo que habían montando. Una tras otra se fueron dejando caer en sus respectivas camas, menos Lily, que ahora menos que nunca pensaba dormir allí. Una vez superado el ataque de risa, Lily miro a Val, y con curiosidad preguntó:

-Val, ¿a qué vino eso de "Vamos a morir"?

-Ah, eso… era por la tensión del momento-Respondió la morena encogiéndose de hombros.-. Por cierto ¿Qué hacia Frank entrando y saliendo tanto del lavabo?

-Ni idea, pero me parece que estaba recogiendo sus accesorios de limpieza personal…-dijo Lily señalando el improvisado neceser que seguía abierto sobre la cama de Frank.

Rose, se levantó y lo observo detenidamente.

-¿Es que Frank se va a alguna parte?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-No, que nosotras sepamos.- respondió Val negando con la cabeza.

-Pues a alguna parte se va seguro, estaba guardando su cepillo de dientes, la maquinilla de afeitar… ¡Ala, qué chula! ¡Mirad chicas, tiene llamas dibujadas!

-A ver, a ver…- Tanto Val como Lily se acercaron al neceser de Frank. Estaban las tres mujeres tan entretenidas observando su contenido, que no se percataron de una figura morena que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta abierta.

-Toc, toc, ¿Puedo entrar?-dijo una femenina voz que hizo que a Rose se le pusieran los pelos del cogote de punta. Val y Lily se giraron violentamente (Rose había quedado congelada.) y se emocionaron al ver a Cath, con un saco de dormir bajo el brazo izquierdo y una pesada mochila en la espalda.

-¡Cath! ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¡Se supone que tu no puedes subir!- dijo Lily acercándose a su amiga y saludándola con la mano.

-Pues mira, he estado hablando con Frank… y que así, aunque solo sea una semana, nosotros no podemos vivir.

-Exacto- corroboró el moreno (con un zapato calzado y el otro, solo con un calcetín verde semáforo)-. Y como vosotras sois amigas, y ellos son mis amigos, pues hemos pensando que seria lógico que nos cambiásemos las habitaciones.

-Sí, hubiera sido demasiado raro que de pronto todos los chicos de Gryffindor de nuestro curso se mudara a la habitación de las chicas, solo una semana, así que pensamos en un método más fácil y sencillo: él dormirá en mi cama, y yo en la suya.-les explico Cath.

-Uy, pues es una verdadera lástima todo el esfuerzo que te has tomado, Cath, querida, pero resulta, que Frank no tiene cama.- Dijo Rose, de pronto moviéndose y sonriendo con amabilidad a Cath. Val enarcó una ceja sospechando las sospechosas intenciones de Rose.

-¿Cómo que no tengo cama?-pregunto Fran extrañado.

-Eso ¿Cómo que no tiene cama?-Dijo Cath con cara de póker.-Si esta allí.

Cath señalo la cama con el dedo anular. Más rápida que un vaquero del lejano oeste, Rose se giro y apunto a la cama con su varita. Val, viendo sus intenciones, empezó a correr hacia ella, pero llego demasiado tarde…

-¡BOMBARDA!- la voz de Rose resonó por toda la torre de Gryffindor, haciendo que algunos niños de primero se miraran extrañados entre ellos.

La cama de Frank saltó en miles de pedacitos, el colchón, carbonizado, las sabanas, fulminadas, dejando tan solo una mancha negra en el suelo y en la pared. Val cayó al suelo por el impacto de la explosión y se golpeó con fuerza en la rodilla al chocar contra una silla, quedándose tumbada en el suelo, gimoteando por el dolor. Tanto Cath como Lily observaban a Rose de espaldas, con los ojos como platos, y la boca formando una perfecta O, sorprendidas por la violenta reacción. Acto seguido, al ver la figura de Val, que se quejaba en el suelo, se lanzaron a ayudarla. Frank, simplemente tenia los ojos vacíos, observando donde estaba su cama.

-¡Val!- exclamo Lily arrodillándose al lado de la morena, a la que se le escapaban las lágrimas. Después, mirando a Rose, que seguía con la varita levantada.- ¡Rosalie, estás loca! ¡Le has hecho daño a Val!

Rose, llevada por la ira interior que hacía días que llevaba encima, había estallado de forma violenta, llevándose por delante, la cama de Frank. Pero al oír las palabras que Lily le lanzó, y que sintió como puñales clavándose en su piel, se dio cuenta de que había conseguido su primer propósito: impedir que Cath se quedara en esa habitación, pero a costa del dolor de su querida amiga, la única que la soportaba. Asustada primero, y temblorosa después, se acerco a toda prisa a Val, que se mordía el labio y cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras se sujetaba la rodilla izquierda.

-¡Dios mío, Val! ¡Lo siento tanto!- sollozo Rose, sin atreverse a tocar a su amiga.- ¿Por qué te has acercado, boba?

-¿Pero tu eres gilipollas o practicas en casa, Rosalie?-exclamo Cath, empujándola. Rose respondió de forma agresiva:

-¡No me hables de gilipolleces, que no respondo de mi!

-¡No te mereces otra cosa! ¿Tú has visto lo que has hecho?

-Mi cama…- sollozó Frank desde la puerta.

-¡Pues mira, en eso al menos tengo razón! ¡Frank ya no tiene cama!-declamó Rose, encarándose con Cath.

-¿Así que lo has hecho por eso, eh, imbécil? Pues te lo podrías haber ahorrado, idiota.-Cath escupió las palabras.

-¡IMBÉC0IL LO SERÁS TÚ!- Rose saltó sobre el cuerpo de Cath y empezaron una ardua pelea, rodando por la habitación, tirándose de los pelos, dándose bofetadas y chillando insultos que es mejor no repetir.

Atraídos por el ruido de la explosión y por los gritos que venían de la habitación de los chicos de séptimo, los chicos, los auténticos James, Sirius y Peter (Remus no, seguía en la enfermería) subieron a todo correr para encontrarse el espectáculo de Frank señalando cual ET que señala un teléfono, hacia donde antes estaba su cama. Los cuerpos de Sirius (Rose) y Cath, y rodando por el suelo, cual pelea de gatas, y James (Val), incorporándose lentamente en el suelo, repuesta del dolor con Peter (Lily) al lado. Los chicos, o sea los cuerpos de las chicas, entraron raudamente en la habitación y separaron a la pareja peleona, mientras que Peter ayudaba a James (o sea, Lily ayudaba a Val) a ponerse en pie.

-¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Parad!- exclamo James el verdadero James, sujetando al cuerpo de Sirius, os sea, Rose.- ¿Pero es que estáis tontas o qué?-Después mirando a su cuerpo, que cojeaba al ponerse de pie, soltó al cuerpo de Sirius, y preguntó asustado- ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi pierna?

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Frank?... Joder ¿Qué le ha pasado a la cama de Frank?- Preguntó el autentico Sirius, que sujetaba a Cath.

-¡Esta psicópata de ojos contaminados ha hecho petar la cama de Frank, y del impacto, Val se ha caído y se ha hecho daño en la rodilla!-exclamo Cath.

-¡Si tú no hubieras sido tan necia de querer mudarte a esta habitación, esto no habría pasado!-gritó Rose, que volvía a ser sujetada por James.

-¿Qué de malo hay que quiera estar con MIS amigas?

-¡Oh, no te hagas la santurrona, Cath, yo sé bien lo que hay en tu lujurioso corazón!

-¿Lujuriosa? ¡¿Lujuriosa?! ¿Pero quién coño te crees que eres para llamarme así? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué?!- chillaba la morena peli-corto.

-Tú sabes por qué…

-¡YA BASTA!-declamo Val, apoyada en Peter.- ¡HASTA LOS OVARIOS ESTOY DE LAS DOS! ¡Rose, te has pasado un huevo, y me has hecho daño…!

-¡Y lo siento, Val, pero…!

-¡NI PEROS NI HOSTIAS! ¡TÚ TE CALLAS, QUE BASTANTE HAS CHILLADO YA!-La morena estaba fuera de si.- ¿A ti te parece normal hacer lo que acabas de hacer? ¿Qué eres? ¿Un cola cuerno húngaro, para incinerar así las cosas? ¡Pues no! ¡Las cosas se arreglan hablando, ha sido así de toda la vida, idiota! ¡Sí! ¡IDIOTA! ¡Que es lo que eres, joder!

-Bien dicho, Val…-empezó a decir Cath.

-¡No! ¡Tú te callas también, guapa, que tu parte de culpa has tenido!

-¿Yo? ¿Pero qué he hecho yo? ¡Ha sido aquí, la querida Schwarzenegger en femenino la que se ha puesto a reventar cosas!-exclamo Cath…

-Ahí, tiene razón Cath, Val…-dijo bajito Lily.

Val las miro a las dos, con los ojos llameantes e hiperventilando. Tomando aire con fuerza por la nariz, y después dejándolo ir por la boca y dándose un segundo a si misma para calmarse, se encaminó hacia ellas y, cogiendo a cada una por una oreja, las llevó a rastras al lavabo, donde las metió entre empujones.

-Mataos si queréis, me da igual, reventaos la una la otra, pero hablad, me cago en la puta. H-A-B-L-A-D.- les dijo con la voz dura antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo y sellarla con un conjuro de varita. Después, se dirigió de nuevo hacia la cama de Remus, donde se sentó y se empezó a frotar la pierna dolorida.

En cuanto la puerta del baño quedó sellada con ellas dos dentro, se produjo el típico silencio incómodo seguido de intentos frustrados de salir aporreando la puerta e insultando a los ancestros de la morena. Tras unos segundos de intentar recuperar el aliento, empezó lo que podría llamarse la "conversación civilizada" por parte de las encerradas.

-Espero que Val nos abra antes de que intentes violarme ahora que tienes este cuerpo para ti sola y no hay público-Que fuera civilizada no quiere decir que también fuera cordial.

-No sé de qué hablas. Estás de un borde subido y yo no te he hecho nada que merezca el trato que me estás dando desde hace dos días.-Ahí Rose se quedó sin argumentos sólidos para rebatirla que no implicaran que malinterpretara su cabreo.-Y a mí no me gusta Sirius, qué manía. Y, además no hay razones para que pienses eso, que fuera al baile con él no significa nada así como que Lily fuera al baile con Dedalus, tampoco.

-Dedalus es un colgado, no lo compares con Sirius. Ni la relación que tienen Lily y Dedalus con la que tenéis Sirius y tú.

-A qué te refieres.

-Bien que lo sabes, a la relación de amor-odio que os traéis, que si un día te miro mal, que si otro te doy desplantes… pero al día siguiente, que si voy al baile contigo, que si te estampo contra la pared del vestíbulo y te planto un beso en los morros…-Rose miró con acusación a Cath, que a su vez la miraba con el asombro reflejado en su rostro y un deje de arrepentimiento.

-Ah… que… que nos viste.-Consiguió decir. "¡Mierda!"

-Pues sí. Y no lo encuentro normal, ¿sabes? Aclaraos.

-Mira, Rose, lamento que tuvieras que ver eso…

-No, si me da igual.

-Ya-"por supuesto"-, pero es que lo que yo haga con mi vida es cosa mía y no tienes por qué meterte.

-Pues mira, me meto porque los tres somos del mismo equipo y si surgen tensiones el equipo se va a pique y la copa se la lleva tu cuñado, Regulus Black, ¿sabes?-"ya te daré yo cuñado…"

-Esa excusa no me sirve porque en el equipo ha habido tensiones desde que entramos, y James no se queja porque el equipo rinde. Así que si estás celosa no me des la vara a mí, que fui la que se despegó de Black en el vestíbulo y lo mandó a freír espárragos, pregúntale a él y acabamos antes. ¡Y el señor miniblack no es mi cuñado!-Rose se quedó con la mandíbula colgando, sin saber qué mas decir para seguir justificando su enfado.

-¿Celosa yo? ¿De qué? ¿De que Black te haya elegido para ser su próxima víctima que llevarse al catre? Venga ya.

-Pues mira, a lo mejor sí. Yo qué sé. Pero estoy harta de que estés así de borde conmigo porque tu amorcito no sabe tener sus instintos a raya.-En ese momento Rose sacó su varita y apuntó amenazadoramente a Cath, que instintivamente sacó la suya.

-No es mi amorcito, me repugna su actitud. Así que no hables de lo que no sabes, mona. Por lo menos no soy yo la que niega su sexualidad.

-¡¿Pero, de qué vas?!-Cath tiró la varita y se abalanzó de nuevo sobre Rose, que lanzó la suya y se dispuso a arrancarle los ojos a su adversaria.- ¡Además-gritaba mientras intentaba arrancarle los pelos negro azulado a Rose-, no tiene sentido… que me reproches… el besarme con Sirius-Rose le propinó una patada en la espinilla-, ¡Ah, maldita! y mi sexualidad a la vez!

-¡Cath, para quieta!-Gritó Rose sujetando a Cath casi en el aire.

-Sí, para que me saques los ojos a mordiscos, no te jode…

-No, para, ¡Para!-Insistió Rose intentando apartarse del lavamanos.

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Inmadura! Ya verás…-"Inmadura… ¿quién está encima de quién intentando arrancarle los pelos por insinuar que eres lesbi?" pensó Rose dirigiéndole una fulminante mirada a la morena.

-Cath, hay una cucaracha en el lavamanos que acaba de salir del desagüe.-Acto seguido la morena quedó paralizada en el aire, encima de Rose, con un brazo amenazador y unos cuantos pelos en la mano, mientras que Rose, intentaba no caerse al suelo y a su vez alejarse del lavamanos con una loca psicópata de dudosa sexualidad encima.

Cath descendió de las alturas lentamente y dirigió la mirada al lavamanos, donde, en efecto, una cucaracha muy similar a la anterior caminaba a sus anchas.

-¡Una cucaracha!-Exclamó Cath señalándola.

-Dos. Antes de tu triunfal llegada Frank se ha cargado otra que ha salido del baúl de Pettigrew.

-¡¿Pero qué hacen en esta habitación los malditos elfos domésticos?!-Lejos de ahí, en las cocinas, cuatro elfos estornudaron a la vez creyendo que era un castigo divino por no ir a limpiar la habitación de los chicos de séptimo de Gryffindor por miedo a ser torturados de nuevo.

-Limpiar no.-Dijo Rose.

-¿Qué hacemos? Haz uso de tu cuerpo masculino y mátala, ¡mátala!

-Sí hombre. Hazlo tú, hace un momento ibas a matarme a mí.

-La matas tú con tu perfecto "bombarda" que tan bien te sale.-contestó la morena con retintín.

-Pero eso es sólo para reventar camas donde tú vayas a dormir…

-¡AGH!-Cath tomó aire- Está bien, la matamos las dos.

-Y esto sellará nuestra discusión y acabaremos siendo amigas unidas por la adversidad, ¿no?, amigas "de cucaracha", ¿no? Y saldremos felizmente de aquí, con el cadáver de la cucaracha como trofeo, cogidas de la mano y triunfantes, ¿no?

-No hace falta que sea con el cadáver de la cucaracha.

-Vale, menos mal, porque no la pienso tocar.

Y las dos, perfectamente coordinadas, cogieron las varitas que habían tirado del suelo y exclamando un sincronizado "¡Bombarda!" mataron a la cucaracha y volaron el lavamanos y parte de la pared.

Alarmada por el ruido, Val abrió la puerta, cojeando, temiéndose lo peor ("Ya está, Rose ha volado a Cath, o Cath ha volado a Rose, o se han volado mutuamente…") y ¿qué se encuentra? A sus dos amigas cubiertas de polvo blanco, el lavamanos hecho añicos y un boquete en la pared, así como el cadáver de una cucaracha a apenas centímetros de ella.

-Pero, ¿qué?...-Rose y Cath se cogieron de la mano y salieron triunfantes del baño.

-Ya somos amigas.-Dijo Cath como respuesta.

-Del alma.-Añadió Rose.

-¡Mi lavabo! ¡Mi cama! ¡Mi lavabo!-Frank ya no sabía dónde mirar- ¡Mi cama!

-Tranquilo, Frank, Lily te lo repara, que se le dan bien los encantamientos y…-empezó a decir Sam compadeciéndose del pobre chaval descamado.

Lamentablemente fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta de la habitación al abrirse. En el umbral de ésta pudieron ver una figura alta, femenina, enmoñada y visiblemente de mala leche.

-¿Alguien puede decirme qué está pasando aqu…¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Longbottom! ¿Qué le ha pasado a su cama?

Y Frank contestó con la verdad por delante e impulsivamente.

-¡Ha sido Rosalie Steward, profesora!- Rose miró a Frank con verdadero odio en el rostro, en el cual se podía leer con facilidad la palabra "traidor" aunque no la tuviera escrita.

McGonagall, sin embargo, no dirigió su mirada a Rose, si no detrás de sí, donde se encontraban los chicos.

-¿Es eso cierto, señorita Steward?-Frank se llevó la mano a la frente en cuanto comprendió el malentendido e intentó suplicar perdón con la mirada a Sirius, que se había quedado perplejo.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? Yo…-Visto que no le quedó más remedio añadió-no, o puede que sí, pero fue un accidente, profesora, yo no… yo no entiendo nada.-concluyó confuso.

-Ya veo. Pues queda usted castigado, por destrozar el mobiliario del castillo-Sirius fulminó con la mirada a Frank por imprudente y a Rose por ser la verdadera causante del lío y escaquearse- y… ¡¿y ese lavabo?!

-Verá, es que había una cucaracha y…-Murmuró Cath.

-¡Señorita Michaels! ¿Qué hace aquí? ¡Qué indecencia! ¡Con Black en el baño!-Cath y Rose pusieron los ojos como platos.- No me lo esperaba, están también castigados. Ya les informaré sobre sus respectivos castigos, e informaré al director de esta falta no os quepa duda. Haré que pongan medidas de seguridad para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir. Una dama en la habitación de unos degenerados… De hecho las demás también estaban aquí, ¿cierto? Qué desfachatez, dejarse engatusar por estos desalmados…

-Ehh…-Protestó Frank haciendo de voz de sus camaradas que miraban indignados a McGonagall a su espalda.

-¡Hormonas, señor Longbottom! Mucha hormona y poco sentido común es lo que hay en este castillo. Arreglen este estropicio. Me voy a hablar con el director.-Dicho esto, la profesora se dio media vuelta y se fue por donde había venido.

-Estarás contenta-Le dijo Sirius a Rose con desgana-. Estoy castigado por tu culpa.

-Y yo por la tuya. Por tener tu físico-Rectificó Rose-. Estamos en paz.

-¿Y yo qué? Yo no he hecho nada… Y encima sólo me castigan a mí por estar aquí cuando teóricamente estamos todas…

-Tú has ayudado con lo del baño, Cath. El que no ha hecho nada soy yo y sigo sin tener cama.

-¡Reparo!-Lily se apresuró a intentar solucionar algo y no crear más malos rollos de los que ya había. La cama volvió a su estado original aunque las sábanas habían quedado carbonizadas- No sé si podré yo sola con lo del baño. Potter, ayúdame, anda, haz patente la caballerosidad de la que siempre alardeas.

-Que te ayude Sirius. Me voy a dormir, ya he tenido suficiente por hoy, y sólo llevamos dos días…-James salió de la habitación seguido de Peter y Sirius (que se negó a reparar lo que habían destrozado esas dos) dejando a Lily cada vez más perpleja con sus cortes.

-Será por el cuerpo de Peter, es comprensible…-murmuró bajito y fue a reparar el baño.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Y, de nuevo… "cortinilla de estrellas"._

Sí, la semana fue algo complicadilla porque era inevitable que hubieran ciertos malentendidos en las clases (Slughorn quedó bastante sorprendido con Peter al ver que le preparó a la perfección el filtro de muertos en vida cuando normalmente no era capaz ni de preparar una simple sopa de fideos, Binns riñó a Lily por primera vez en su muerte cuando la vio durmiéndose en clase…). Además había que sumarle el hecho de que la gente empezaba a murmurar cosas acerca de "James Potter y Samantha Montgomery" ya que, después de que "ésta" saliera de la enfermería, se los había visto juntos en algunas ocasiones. Al final Cath y Frank se instalaron a hurtadillas en las habitaciones de sus amigos aun sabiendo que Dumbledore, amenazado por McGonagall iba a poner medidas al respecto para que eso no volviera a suceder.

Y así, con el humor cambiante digno de una montaña rusa, llegó el día, el gran día. El día que pondría fin a sus pesadillas.

Hora: 1:50 AM, hora zulú.

Lugar: Sala de los Trofeos de Hogwarts.

Motivo: Volver a ser mujer/hombre.

Estado: ¡La barbacoa, hei! ¡Como me gusta, hei, la barbaque!

Los ocho implicados se dirigieron al centro de la sala. Una vez allí, se cogieron de las manos, cada uno cogido a su cuerpo y a otra persona. Frank y Cath se quedaron a ambos lados de la puerta, haciendo guardia.

-Bien, sólo faltan diez minutos-Dijo Lily.

-Nueve.-puntualizó Remus.

-A esperar…-Susurró Sirius.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente, tanto que los ocho acabaron sentándose en el suelo, aún cogidos de las manos. Llegado el momento (1:59 AM), todos volvieron a ponerse en pie. Cuando a penas faltaban 5 segundos contuvieron las respiraciones y cerraron los ojos. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

…

-¿Alguien, a parte de yo, nota que esto no va?-Preguntó Rose- Porque yo me sigo notando macho…

Pronto se oyeron las protestas de los demás.

-¡Eh! Sigo siendo una mujer ovariada…-chilló Remus.

Pero entonces, la puerta y las ventanas se abrieron de golpe a causa de un fuerte viento de levante que los envolvió a todos por completo. Cath y Frank flipaban desde la puerta. La confusión reinó durante unos segundos hasta que el viento se marchó por donde había venido (puerta y ventanas), dejando a los ocho, tirados en el suelo y de mala manera.

Val fue la primera en reaccionar, se llevó las manos al pecho y con cara de alegría extrema exclamó:

-¡Mis chicas! ¡Han vuelto a mí!

A partir de esta reacción, todos los que estaban en el suelo se palparon frenéticos sus cuerpos. Sam, con lágrimas en los ojos exclamaba "¡vuelvo a ser rubia!" mientras los chicos se tocaban el pelo y comprobaban que sus respectivos "Black and deckeres" estaban en su sitio.

-¡No me duelen los ovarios! ¡No tengo ovarios! ¡Bien!- Adivinad quién lo ha dicho…

-¡Estoy gorda! Maldito cerdo asqueroso, ¿qué has estado comiendo? ¡Te dije que te controlaras!

-¡Mi chicha! ¡Me falta chicha! ¿Qué va a decir mi madre?

-Mis pectorales, han vuelto mis pectorales… chicos… os quiero…

-Otra vez a llevar gafas… qué se le va a hacer…

-Guay, vámonos a dormir. Por una vez no tendré nada que me moleste por las mañanas…

Cath y Frank suspiraron aliviados, al parecer todo volvía a ser normal. Los diez salieron de la sala trotando. Sólo una cosa era diferente: Remus y Val trotaban de la mano.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dos días después, Rose caminaba por los pasillos con la tranquilidad de aquél que lo ha visto todo y ya nada le sorprende. Tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la figura que se aproximaba a ella. Chocaron violentamente y rose acabó en e suelo.

-¡Eh! ¿Quieres hacer el favor de vigilar por dónde vas? Oh, Spart, eres tú. ¿Quieres vigilar por dónde vas?-Leo se la miró con una ceja levantada, le tendió la mano y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Eh, Rose, lo siento, no te había visto.-rose soltó un gruñido-Para compensártelo te invito a cenar. Eh, ¿qué te parece?-Rose lo miró de arriba abajo, evaluándolo.

-¿Me estás proponiendo una cita, Spart?

-Para ti, soy Leo-Le soltó con voz varonil-. Y sí, te propongo una cita. ¿Qué me dices?-La castaña se lo pensó unos segundos y, sorprendentemente asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, vale.- ¿qué iba a perder por intentarlo? Leo era majo…y así se quitaba… malos pensamientos de la cabeza.

-¿El sábado a las seis?-Propuso Leo.

-Sí, vale.-Los dos se dieron la vuelta para seguir con sus caminos, cuando, de pronto, Leo se giró y gritó:

-¡Eh, Rose, ¿sabes por qué nací yo?-Rose negó con la cabeza unos metros más allá- pues porque había quedado contigo!- Ya la tenía, con esa frase se las ganaba a todas.

Rose le sonrió y se dio la vuelta, caminando con la cabeza alta.

Al llegar a su habitación, cogió a las chicas y les anunció:

-Voy a salir con Leo Spart, espero que os parezca bien. Si no, me la suda. Buenas noches.-La castaña se metió en su cama dejando a las demás bastante sorprendidas, en especial a Val.

--------------------------------------

El frus-frus de la larga capa oscura era lo único, a parte de los apresurados pasos, que sonaba en el largo pasillo, lúgubremente iluminado. Hacía frío, pero el temor de encontrarse con lo que sabía que iba a encontrar tras la pesada puerta que coronaba el pasillo lo superaba con creces. Al llegar a la puerta, se frotó las manos congeladas echándoles su aliento para intentar entrar en calor y llamó tres veces. La respuesta no tardó en llegar. Con un leve "entra" y un suspiro prolongado para darse ánimos, abrió la puerta y cruzó el umbral. La sala, ovalada, ofrecía el aspecto de un viejo caserón gótico: chimenea encendida al fondo, con una butaca delante y una gran alfombra. La única diferencia era que, en lugar de con cabezas de animales disecados, las paredes estaban "adornadas" con cabezas de elfos, seguramente domésticos.

-Acércate.-Dijo una voz suave, pero firme, desde detrás de la butaca.

Tembloroso se acercó obedeciendo pero inseguro a la butaca aterciopelada.

-Habla.-Le exigió.

-Mi señor, los hemos encontrado-hizo una breve pausa para tomar aire-. Se les ha localizado al norte de Italia, en Florencia, señor. Esperamos su orden para mandar a un grupo a apresarlos. Puedo encargarme personalmente de dirigirlo, si lo desea…

-No. No hará ninguna falta. Que se encarguen los vampiros.-El hombre asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.-Ah, y Nott, no vuelvas a organizar partidas de búsqueda sin mi permiso.

-N-no, mi señor.-Nott salió de la habitación apresuradamente y sudoroso.

Mientras en la habitación, una serpiente se deslizó hasta la butaca y se enroscó en el suelo.

-_Pronto, mi querida amiga, pronto._

**FIN**

NdeA: La última frase en cursiva se pronunciaría, si alguien supiera, en pársel.

¡CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN!

¡Habemos vuelto! Sí, sí, sí, sí… sabemos que la espera se hizo larga y dura pero… tuvimos la selectividad el mes pasado y luego nos dimos un período (merecido, ya que, lo creáis o no, también tenemos una vida social que mantener) de descanso. Aparte, sabemos que sois fuertes y que podíais esperar un poquito más… Vale, si el poquito se hizo muy largo, pero más vale tarde que nunca. Las dos aprobamos, por cierto. Pero bueno, al fin aquí está. ¡El sexto capítulo! Que esperamos que os guste y que si es así nos lo digáis, que no cuesta nada, eh…

Bien… y si hay preguntas hacedlas también, que sabemos que el capítulo puede resultar confuso.

¿Cuánto tardaremos en volver? Menos, esperamos, aunque no aseguramos tampoco nada (Ahora funcionamos en horario de verano, y ya se sabe, las cosas tardan más… pero procuraremos ser un poco más raudas).

Y ya nos despedimos, amados, queridos, estimados, adorados, apreciados lectores. ¡¡Buen verano para los que os vais a esas playas paradisíacas con las que nosotras solamente soñamos y ánimo para los que tiene las "suerte" de currar en verano!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Géminis: Las dos versiones.**

-Ya vale, Sam, estate quieta, deja de retorcerme el brazo, es sólo una jodida improvisación; repito, im-pro-vi-sa-ción. No entiendo por qué arándanos has tenido que escribirnos unos guiones si después sabes que, excepto Lily, nos vamos a olvidar de la misa la mitad... ¡Que me dejes el jodido brazo! ¿Por qué estoy metida en esto? ¿Dónde están Cath y Val?-Rose se apartó de un empujón violento a Sam de encima y buscó, nerviosa, a sus amigas con la mirada.

-Pero, pero… pero… es que, mira, Rose, ¡mira a esa actrizucha de pacotilla en el maldito escenario!-Las dos chicas, que en ese momento se encontraban entre los bastidores de un improvisado escenario donde se estaban celebrando los cástings para escoger a los futuros actores y actrices de la obra de teatro que tanto deseaba protagonizar Sam, volvieron sus cabezas para echarle un ojo al escenario donde se podía observar a Doris Crockford entrando con su hermano, Stan, con aire decidido.-¿Cómo dejan que se presente?-En ese momento llegaron las demás, todas con sendas expresiones de desorientación.

-¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?-Exigió saber Sam.

-Sí, eso, ¿por qué?-Las incriminó Rose.

-Es que, verás, no sabíamos llegar, hemos preguntado a varios cuadros pero todos nos mandaban a direcciones diferentes, al final nos hemos encontrado con James y nos ha dicho que era aquí, aunque no entiendo cómo lo sabía él.-Explicó Lily.

-Explícalo bien, Lily-dijo Cath-. James nos ha dicho la información cuando se lo he preguntado yo mientras Val agarraba a Lily para que no le sacara los ojos porque el niño sigue ignorándola.

-No me ignora…

-No, claro. ¿Quién está en el escenario? ¿No es Doris?-Preguntó Val asomando la cabeza para ver mejor el escenario.

-¿Doris? ¿Crockford? ¿Qué hace esa furc…? Que no es que me importe pero…-murmuró Lily asomando la cabeza por encima de la cabeza de Val en el lateral del escenario.

-Sí, esa mujerona basta piensa que tiene posibilidades…-añadió Sam uniéndose a las cabezas morena y pelirroja de Val y Lily.

-Oh, que color de cabelleras más majo, falta el color castaño, voy.-Comentó Rose y se añadió al trío de cabezas asomadas contemplando el escenario desde los bastidores.

-En fin…-Cath también se unió a las cuatro cabezas.- Soy la única con el pelo corto…

Mientras, en escena, Doris y Stan ya habían empezado su representación. Representaban, por lo que parecía, dos colegas o hermanos de los cuales uno de ellos muere para salvar al otro interponiéndose en la trayectoria de una bala o maldición. En esos momentos Stan estaba tumbado en el suelo, al parecer muerto, mientras Doris se aferraba a su cuerpo y se retorcía gritando "¡Ay er Stan, ay, ay, ay!".

Una vez acabada la grandiosa actuación de los mellizos, el jurado les indicó que podían abandonar el escenario, señal de que los próximos aspirantes eran ellas… Sam mordía todas las uñas que tenía a mano mientras bufaba criticando "el arte mediocre de algunas parejas de hermanos malhablados". Así pues, pasados 5 suspiros profundos de Sam, la rubia les habló con solemnidad y calma:

-Amigas mías, sin presiones, pero como no me cojan por vuestra culpa mi nariz se encargará de vosotras, no yo. Estáis aviadas. Y ahora recordad lo que hemos hablado…

-¿Hablado? Querrás decir estudiado al detalle.-Bufó Val.

-Hablado. Cambio de personalidad entre Rose y Val, le dará más valor dramático a la improvisación, yo me dedicaré a recitar lo que tan bien se me da y Cath, tú y Lily quiero que los obsequiéis con una de vuestras peleas matutinas, me da igual el tema.

-Pero es que en frío no sé yo si me saldrá…-Refunfuñó la pelirroja.

-Mi nariz. Recordad a mi nariz, no seré yo quien desate mi furia. Y por supuesto me deberéis kilos de chocolate-En ese preciso momento se oyó un timbre que indicaba que era la hora de entrar a actuar-. Vamos allá. Mucha mierda, chicas.

Las 5 seudo-actrices se dirigieron al escenario unas más seguras que otras. Poco se esperaban lo que se encontraron en él: pues si ellas iban entrando por la izquierda, por la derecha iban entrando sus compis de curso y casa. Obviamente los merodeadores al completo. En cero coma, las cabezas pelirroja, castaña, morena larga y morena corta se giraron hacia la cabeza rubia que miraba a mr. Pettigrew con cara de "qué has hecho, so merluzo". Lo que pudo leer Sam en los ojos de Peter en cuanto lo tuvo delante fue algo parecido a "Lo siento, baby, cuando me pediste ayuda para la improvisación (qué preciosa te pones cuando estás desesperada, grrr.) pues le pedí consejo a Remus, que a su vez se lo dijo a James y éste a Sirius. A Sirius le dio la venada comprensiva compasiva y nos persuadió para que te ayudáramos". A lo que Sam contestó "¿Sirius interesado en ayudarnos? Ya os estáis largando, que me estropeáis la improvisación grupal".

Y así siguieron, mientras Lily miraba estupefacta cómo su amiga y el gordito seboso de ojos llorosos se enviaban señales oculares y los demás no sabían qué hacer o decir. Hasta que Cath rompió el hielo.

-Ya me cansa hacer esta pregunta cuando nos encontramos todos así pero, ¿qué está pasando aquí?-murmuró mordazmente para que el jurado (que en ese momento no estaba presente aún en la sala) no la oyera.

-Le pedí ayuda a Peter-mirada de Sam: "estaba desesperada, Cath, entiéndeme"- y él se lo dijo a Remus, que se lo dijo a James y éste a su vez a Sirius, que les convenció para que actuaran.-Y eso lo había sabido sólo mirando a Peter a los ojos, carai.

Entonces hizo aparición el jurado, dos magos y Marlene McKinnon, al parecer la organizadora de la obra. Se sentaron en unas butacas que había delante del escenario. Uno de los magos, con horrendas gafas de sol amarillentas y cara de desdén, les hizo señal de que podían empezar, Marlene les levantó los pulgares para darles ánimos. El otro mago se limitó a apoyar la cabeza en su mano derecha y a lanzarles una aburrida mirada.

Sam se quedó helada, semanas de preparación se habían ido al traste. Tendría que improvisar. Alzó las manos dramáticamente y empezó a recitar lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Con… con diez cañones por banda… viento en popa a toda vela…-Los chicos se la miraban estupefactos.-No corta el mar sino vuela… -La rubia les dirigió a Rose y Val una significativa mirada para que se movieran o cerraran la boca de desconcierto que se les había quedado.-Un velero bergantín…-Se movió a la parte delantera del escenario y siguió su recital, Peter se dispuso a seguirla.-Bajel Peter que llaman, digo pirata… Peter, ¿qué haces? Quédate detrás, no la fastidies más…

-Pero pichurri… yo quiero ayudarte…-alzó los brazos y recitó.- Cinco lobitos… tiene la loba…

-Peter, no sigas, por favor no sigas… me estás dejando en evidencia…

-Cinco lobitos… detrás de la escoba…

-Calla, Peter, calla…-Sam se iba poniendo nerviosa.

Mientras, detrás, Lily intentaba, en vano, que James le hablara mientras éste se dedicaba a:

-Lalalalala no oigo…

-James Potter, háblame que mira que te dejo sin lengua…-La pelirroja esperó a que el moreno hiciera algún chiste sobre lenguas, pero como no fue así, siguió- ¡Potter! ¡Me tienes harta, Potter!

-Lalalalala no oigo nada…-La pelirroja se abalanzó sobre James que, asustado, empezó a dar vueltas en círculo por el escenario con las manos en las orejas y con Lily detrás gritándole.

-Cinco parió… cinco crió…-Seguía el gordito.

Rose al fin cerró la boca y empezó a pensar en cómo hacer de Val, puesto que eso era lo que Sam le había marcado casi a fuego durante toda la semana anterior. Lo intentó unos segundos y al final lo único que le salió fue un "beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" ovejuno que le heló la sangre a la mismísima Val.

-¿Pero, qué haces?-Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Imitarte, ¿no?

-Pero no des validos, que está Remus delante…

-Oh, Remus, gran idea… -la castaña de dirigió contoneándose felinamente hacia Remus, que estaba delante de ella junto con Sirius.-Remusín, querido… darling, que dirían los británicos… ¿qué tal lo pasaste ayer?-mirada insinuante…- ¿eh?-Rose se arrambó a Remus como había visto que hacía Val cuando creía que nadie miraba. La morena por su parte abrió mucho los ojos y enarcó tanto las cejas que casi se perdían en su cuero cabelludo.

-¿Se puede saber qué…? ¡Tú! ¡Suelta a mi macho!

-¿Que lo suelte? Pero si está encantado… como lo estuvo ayer noche… a que sí Remusito, amorsito, ¡pichonsito!- a cada palabra Rose se cogía más a Remus que se había quedado de piedra, clavado en su sitio mirando a Val suplicándole ayuda.

-Y a los cinco… tetita les dio…-Peter a su bola, mientras Sam se había dejado caer al suelo murmurando "esto no está pasándome, esto NO está pasándome…"

-Suelta a Remus, Rose o les cuento a todos la razón de por qué estás saliendo con Leo.

-¿Estás saliendo con Spart?- Preguntó Sirius de repente.

-Salgo con Spart porque mi Remusín no me da calor por las noches…-ronroneó la castaña.

-¡Remus! Deshazte de Rose, ya-El chico seguía sin reaccionar-. Remus… ¡Remus! ¡Rose, suelta a Remus!

-¡No quiero!-Rose puso sonrisa picarona.-Además si no quiere que lo suelte, por algo será…

-¡Se acabó!- Val arremetió contra Rose, que enseguida soltó a Remus. La morena se puso a golpear al chaval y a arañarle. O al menos a intentarlo, porque en vistas de la reacción de su chica, Remus Lupin decidió salir por pies huyendo de ella dando vueltas en círculos en la dirección contraria de la que iban James y Lily, el primero aún con las manos en las orejas.

-Pero, ¿qué te pasa? ¡Si yo no he dicho/hecho nada! ¡Ha sido ella, ella!

-Bien que te has dejado, so… so… ¡degenerado!

-Pero, pero…

-Te parecerá bonito…-murmuró Sirius en el oído de Rose, que dio un respingo.-Hacer que tu mejor amiga se enfade con el novio… qué rastrera…-Ignorando el cosquilleo que le subía por toda la columna vertebral, Rose empujó a Sirius lejos de ella con rabia.

-¿Rastrera? ¿Y eso por qué?-Preguntó con recelo.

-Oh, por ser tan morbosa, te gusta ver cómo la gente discute, te gusta discutir tú misma, siempre empleando la violencia para todo… y ¿qué me dices de Spart? Pobrecito, lo tendrás amargado… ¿lleváis una semana? ¿Aún no te ha dejado?-Lo más odioso de esa "conversación" era la expresión seducto-sensual que estaba empleando el chico al decir esas palabras. Cosa que sacó de quicio a Rose, para variar.

-¡Black no te me acerques!-Sirius, ignorando la advertencia de la castaña, empezó a acercársele con paso sensual y media sonrisa en la cara, verla "sufrir" de esa manera no sabía por qué pero le encantaba.- Te lanzaré lo primero que pille, Black, que te lo estoy avisando…-Ni caso.- ¡Sirius Black que te estés quieto, que eres un peligro!-Rose se fijó en que en el suelo había una hilera de hormigas desfilando.- ¡Ceraberto!-Las hormigas se convirtieron en pequeñitas copas de cristal. Inmediatamente Rose cogió una del suelo y alzó la mano, en posición amenazadora.

-Ya estás empleando la violencia, ¿por qué no hablas como las personas civilizadas?

-¡Aquí no hay ni una persona civilizada, mira a tu alrededor!

Eso hizo, la escena que se desarrollaba no dejaba de ser cómica: James canturreando "lalalala" corriendo en círculos con Lily detrás intentando matarlo, Remus huyendo de Val, que también intentaba matarlo, Sam en el suelo al borde del escenario mientras Peter seguía recitando a su lado e intentaba consolarla con una mano y Cath…

-Eh aquí, señores del jurado, el mayor problema de Hogwarts. Tensión sexual, señores… tensión sexual. ¿Creen ustedes que si estos jóvenes de aquí tuvieran una vida sexual plena estarían como están ahora, ofreciéndoles este espectáculo? No, señores, no. Este colegio está equipado con lo mejor de lo mejor que circula por el mundo mágico, profesores, director, el mobiliario sería discutible pero en fin, sistema educativo… y todo esto ¿para qué? Si luego escenas como esta se repiten casi a diario en pasillos, patios, aulas, salas comunes… Verán, tengo a mi derecha una pareja frustrada, frustrada por no decir extraña. Ella, rubia como trigo al sol, él, gordito y sebosito. ¿Por qué pues ella acude a él para pedirle ayuda? Tensión sexual, por horrible que sea pensar que entre esos dos pueda haber algo de eso. Lo mismo con la pelirroja y el ser de gafas, e igual con la chica que sujeta una copa en alto y el moreno que tiene delante. A la otra pareja no sé qué le pasará, ya son pareja mínimamente estable… y luego mírenme a mí, hablando sola… y todo se reduce a dos palabras, señores… tensión sexual. Menos normas sexistas y más liberalización en ese tema deberían haber en este colegio…

Llegado a ese punto, Sirius decidió cambiar de argumento.

-Sí, vale, pero tú eres la más salvaje.

-Claro, porque yo no me estoy dedicando a perseguir a nadie para intentar matarlo como hacen Lily y Val, ¿no?

-Buen golpe, ahora puede que no, pero…-"Clonk" Sirius quedó callado por el sonido hueco de una mini copa chocando en su cabeza.

-Eso sí ha sido un buen golpe. Cierra la boca, Black.

-Oh, vamos, si es divertido. No te pierdas la oportunidad de valerte ante un jurado, Rosalie bonita…

-¡Remus, ven aquí, Remus! ¡Explícame qué ha querido decir Rose antes! ¿¡Qué hicisteis anoche!?

-Estás exagerando, Val, que no hicimos nada, ostia. ¿De verdad me crees capaz? ¿Y a ella?

-Entonces, ¿por qué no vienes aquí? ¡Para!

-Porque me das miedo, joder, ¡mírate! ¡Si me paro me arrancas los brazos!

-¡Te voy a arrancar más cosas como no te pares!

Hay que decir que mientras se desarrollaba la escena el jurado iba quedando cada vez más olvidado, únicamente era recordado por Sam, que sollozaba en el suelo con Pettigrew al lado.

-¡James, socorro!-Gritó Remus a la desesperada.

-¡Yo tengo mis propios problemas! ¡Lalalalalalala!

-¡Ahora soy un problema, eh, eh, eh!-Vociferó Lily antes de parar en seco y añadir con voz triunfal:- ¡ahá! ¡Me has hecho caso!-James negó con la cabeza y se alejó más de la pelirroja.

-¿Y me llamas salvaje a mi? ¿Salvaje?-Rose cogió una mini copa del suelo y se la lanzó a Black, que la esquivó con gracia- ¿a mi?-Rose empezó a tirarle todas las copas del suelo a Sirius, quien las esquivaba con gran estilo.

-Vamos, sabes hacerlo mejor. ¿Tú te consideras buena golpeadora? ¡Tu puntería está en el culo y tu culo, de vacaciones!-El chico soltó una sonora carcajada al tiempo que esquivaba una de las copas que pasó rozándole el pelo.

-Te voy a reventar, Black!-Cuando se acabaron las copas, la castaña sacó la varita y empezó a vociferar conjuros-¡Oppugno! ¡Bombarda! ¡No huyas, Black! ¡Carpe retractum!- el hechizo que debía atraer a Sirius hasta Rose se perdió hacia el fondo del escenario.

-¡Protego! ¡Pero, ¿qué haces?!

-¡Sirius Black eximen!-Sirius Black salió volando y chocó contra la pared del fondo. Rose corrió hacia él y le apuntó con la varita al cuello.- ¿y ahora qué, nenito?-pronúnciese la última palabra con retintín.

-Ahora viene cuando te beso, lo hacemos, nos casamos, tenemos casa con jardín, tres hijos, dos perros, un gato y un periquito, yo me voy con otra quedándome con la casa, los perros y el coche, y tú con los niños y el gato... el periquito murió pero no te dije nada.-La expresión de Rose cambió de un inicial desprecio a una sonrisa picarona en cero coma segundos y bajó lentamente la varita hacia las partes nobles (nunca mejor dicho) de Black, y con la misma sonrisa maligna susurró:

-No corras tanto, tú.-La expresión del joven también cambió en cero coma segundos, pero de la superioridad a la sospecha.

-¡Tiempo!-Gritó en ese momento Marlene. "¡Mierda!", pensó Rose.-Chicos, ya está. Ahora escucharéis las valoraciones del jurado. Ristófulus… -El hombre de amarillentas gafas y cara de desdén se levantó, juntó las manos y llamó.

-Chicos, rápidamente, un paso adelante. Tú-Ristófulus miró la ficha de actores-, Valerian, francamente, me aburres. Tú-rápido vistazo a la ficha de nuevo-, Rosalie, me das miedo, no necesitamos a nadie como tú. Tú, gordito, tienes talento… como zarigüeya rodando por el suelo. Tú-mirada a la ficha-, Lilian, demasiado histerismo, tómate un valium pero ya. Usted, Lupin, lárguese, no quiero verle ni un minuto más, adúltero. Usted… Samantha… no tengo palabras para describirla, su sufrimiento ha sido tan real que me ha conmovido. En cuanto a usted, er… Catherine, sorprendentemente es la que me ha impresionado más, felicidades. Señor black, de actor tiene lo que yo de veela pero su atractivo personal hará que ganemos audiencia. Y por último tú, gafudo, espérame en el armario de las escobas, pero ya, que te voy a hacer un hombre-Guiño de ojo-. Ladrón de mi corazón.-Ante tal valoración los presentes se quedaron anonadados.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo. Silencio que fue roto por los gritos triunfales de Sam y, atención, Sirius, el de desconcierto de Cath y los de indiferencia y exasperación de los demás. Marlene estaba encantada mientras que el otro miembro del jurado tamborileaba los dedos en su regazo con el aburrimiento marcado en su rostro. Poco a poco los chicos fueron abandonando el escenario sin saber bien qué decir y más tímidos de lo habitual. Únicamente Sam y Sirius parecían satisfechos de sí mismos.

Y la cosa quedó así: Fuera: Val, Rose, Peter, Remus, Lily y James. Dentro: Sam, Sirius y Cath, esta última con cara de sorprendida.

Los ensayos para el repartimiento de papeles serían al día siguiente.

&&&&

Al día siguiente, Sam, Cath y Sirius faltaron a su clase de Transformaciones junto con alumnos como Marlene o Gilderoy entre otros, que también asistían a los ensayos para el repartimiento de papeles. Ese día tocaba practicar transformaciones de seres inanimados a seres animados. Como era de esperar, McGonagall se estaba desesperando. Y desesperada siguió hasta que tocó la campana y los alumnos salieron de la clase medio corriendo ignorando los deberes que les intentaba mandar la profesora para el día siguiente.

Al trote, Rose alcanzó a sus compañeras que habían recogido antes que ella, avanzando a James y Peter, que le dedicaron un gesto de cabeza al pasar.

-Hei. ¿Qué tal el "locomotor inanimae"?-Preguntó la castaña. Tanto la morena como la pelirroja le respondieron con sendos gruñidos de fastidio.-Sí, pues como a mí, me quitas del "ceraberto" y me pierdo… Oíd, os quería comentar una cosilla… hace días que cuando, en ocasiones, voy sola por los pasillos del castillo oigo mi nombre en susurros, muchas veces, una especie de "Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose…" omnipresente, suena como de todas partes… me pone los pelos como escarpias. Y siempre que me giro para ver si hay alguien detrás de mí, veo una especie de sombra que desaparece a la que intento fijar la vista en ella. Al principio pensaba que sería Leo, que últimamente le da por hacer cosas raras y tal cuando…

-Sáltate los detalles de tu vida sexual, ¿quieres? Las hay que no tenemos pareja y no se come pan delante de pobres. Tampoco se habla de comer pan delante de pobres.-Le interrumpió Lily de mala gana.

-Al contrario, Rose, habla, dame ideas…-canturreó Val.

-Lo digo en serio, esos susurros me tienen mosqueada, me dan grima, ya hasta me da miedo ir sola por el castillo…

-¡Hola chicas!-Saludó Sam alcanzándolas, con Cath de la muñeca- ¿Sabéis qué? ¡Me han cogido! ¡Y a Cath también! Mi papel es más importante que el suyo, pero en fin, era de esperar…

-¡Felicidades!-Alabó Lily.- ¿De qué hacéis?

-Yo soy la protagonista, una doncella apurada en apuros que está encerrada en lo alto de una alta torre.-Contestó la encantada Sam.

-Qué innovador-comentó Val-. ¿Y tú, Cath?-La morena fue a abrir la boca pero fue la rubia quien contestó por ella.

-Cath es la bruja mala malvada que me tiene encerrada, ha causado sensación en los ensayos, ha estado magnífica, no tanto como yo, todo hay que decirlo, pero francamente bien…

-Muajajaja…-Dijo Cath con desgana.

-¡Si es que lo clava!-Exclamó Sam con orgullo.-Por cierto, ¿no habéis notado que tengo el pelo más menos rubio que de costumbre?

-Sí, eso te iba a comentar… tampoco te acercas mucho a Peter como antaño…-Dijo la pelirroja.

-Ya, lo evito porque casi estropea mi…nuestra-rectificó- improvisación. Ni acepto su chocolate, fíjate tú.

-¿Aceptabas chocolate de Peter Pettigrew? Deberías ir a que te viera un medimago.-Aconsejó Rose.

-Chocolate de Peter, eh…-murmuró Lily.

-Sí, la verdad es que está un poco más amargo que el que me tomo yo, pero es chocolate igual.-Lily se quedó pensativa.

-Por cierto, ¿qué papel le han dado a Sirius?-Preguntó Rose.

-¿A Black? Pues… de hecho…-Empezó a explicar Sam (Cath se dedicaba a repetir por lo bajo "muajaja, muajaja" con diferentes tonos de voz) cuando Dedalus Diggle, su colgado compañero de curso y ex-pareja de baile de Lily, pasó a paso rápido por su lado en los pasillos y, al cabo de unos nanosegundos, Sirius Black, el aludido de la conversación e ídolo de la mayoría de niñitas del colegio, hecho un torbellino.- de hecho el papel que tenía que ser para Black…

-¡Ded! ¡Eh! ¡DED! ¡Para!-Sirius cogió por la túnica a Dedalus y lo estampó contra la pared.- ¡LOVE ME, LOVE ME!-Se le veía trastocado- Que diga, ¡GIVE ME, GIVE ME!

-¿Se lo han dado a Diggle?-Preguntó extrañada Rose.- ¿A Dedalus Diggle?

-No, peor.

-¿Peor?-Preguntó Val.- ¿Peor que Dedalus Diggle?-Pobre chaval.

-Se lo han dado a Gilderoy.-Desveló Cath.

-¡Dame todo lo que tengas, Ded, y dámelo ya!-Bramaba Sirius mientras tanto.

-Pe-pero Sirius, todo lo que me queda es para pasar el mes… ¿qué haré yo sin…? Que dentro de nada son vacaciones y no tengo a penas reservas… Sirius…-suplicó.

-¡Que me lo des!-El moreno fulminó con la mirada al pobre Dedalus, que se asustó y empezó a buscar algo dentro de su túnica.

-¿Gilderoy-qué-perfecto-soy? ¿Ese Gilderoy?-Preguntó Lily.

-El mismo. Al parecer, a Sirius le hacía verdadera ilusión salir en la obra-Dedalus encontró lo que estaba buscando y le entregó un paquetito de papel a Sirius con las manos temblorosas.-. Pero Ristófulus ha considerado que era mejor Gilderoy. No ha sido un espectáculo bonito de ver, se ha pasado bastante con Sirius, la verdad…

-Vaya…-comentaron Val y Lily a la vez.

-Pues se lo merece, por pretencioso y fantasmón. Y por hacerme quedar con los niños y el gato.-Dijo Rose. Su comentario fue bastante ignorado.

-¿No deberíamos intervenir? A este paso Dedalus se lo hace encima… Qué cara de poseso que tiene Sirius cuando quiere…-Murmuró la un poco menos rubia.

-No, mirad, Sirius ya lo deja… Si pudiéramos saber qué le ha dado…-Dijo Cath.-Por curiosidad, más que nada.

-Está claro, va a ahogar sus penas en drogas, ya que en alcohol no puede pues Dumbledore lo prohibió después del baile, no sé por qué.-Aclaró Lily, la misma Lily que yendo alcoholizada le declaró su amor a una armadura y, posteriormente, al mismo Dumbledore en persona, esa Lily.

Mientras, Dedalus advertía a Sirius, como de costumbre.

-Eh, colega… yo ya sé que no me harás ni caso pero... yo que tú me lo dosificaría, porque… esto… cogí fertilizante del invernadero 3 de herbología el otro día… bueno, lo devolveré, claro, pero en fin que era fertilizante del bueno y me ha salido la cosecha algo fuertecilla… no acostumbro a vender lo que cojo para mí, pero por ser tú…

-¿Vender? Esto me lo vas a dar gratis, cabeza de erizo, a no ser que quieras que te prenda fuego a las púas.

-¿He dicho vender? Ol…olvidé hacerte un regalo de cumpleaños el año pasado, ¿no? Pues, eso es. Para mi amigo Sirius… no tengo pluma para dedicártelo…

-No hace falta. Sólo dámelo, y guárdate los consejos para consumidores inexpertos.

-Sí. No, en serio, Sirius, ojito, que es fuerte, de verdad…-Sirius soltó a Dedalus en cuanto tuvo en sus manos bien sujeto el paquete.-Estás pirado, Sirius, cuando salgamos del castillo yo quiero ir de fiesta contigo, tío. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Y feliz cumpleaños!-El seudo-punk puso la directa y se fue con viento fresco. Sirius se quedó unos segundos contemplando la pared, luego se giró bruscamente.

-¿Y vosotras qué miráis? ¡BAH! ¡Da igual, no quiero saberlo! ¡Que os den!-Y Sirius se fue, igual que Dedalus, con viento fresco hacia su preciada habitación en esos momentos solitaria, de Gryffindor.

-Eh, pero qué grosero…-empezó Sam.

-Da igual, Sam, déjalo, es así.-Bufó Rose.

-Sí, es así-coincidió Cath-. Además tenemos que hacer los deberes de historia, como de costumbre. ¿A quién coño le interesa saber cómo hacían magia los magos anteriores a los latino-parlantes? Con gruñidos, punto. Bah…

-A mí…-murmuró la pelirroja.

-¡A nadie!-Se notaba que Historia de la Magia era la asignatura más detestada por Cath.

Lo que seguramente iba a ser un glorioso discurso de Cath en contra de la asignatura de Historia, quedó interrumpido por la llegada de James, Peter y Remus, quien se acercó a Val para darle un fugaz beso en los labios y cogerla de la mano.

-¿Habéis visto a Sirius?-Preguntó James. Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza.- ¿Qué papel le han dado en la obra?-Las mismas chicas que habían asentido se miraron con la duda en el rostro.

-Verás…-empezó Val, y les explicó a los recién llegados lo relacionado con su papel teatral y el numerito con Dedalus en el pasillo en el que se encontraban. Una vez finalizado el relato, James miró con preocupación a Remus, que sin mediar palabra soltó a Val, cogió a Peter del brazo y salió apresuradamente tras de James hacia la habitación, actualmente ocupada seguramente por Sirius.

-Veo que ya habéis solucionado la disputa de ayer en el escenario con Remus.-Comentó despreocupadamente Rose a Val.

-Ésa que tú provocaste-mordió la morena-. Sí. Sólo sobreactuábamos, para añadir tensión, ya sabes. Por Sam.

-Pues con James y Lily tenía suficiente, no me hacíais falta tú y Lupin dando vueltas ni Rose y Sirius lanzándose copas.- Replicó la rubia.-Aunque da igual porque, al fin y al cabo, me han cogido.

-Sí-coincidió Lily-, deberías estarnos agradecida. Al fin y al cabo fuiste tú quien le pedió ayuda a Peter sin decirnos nada.

-Bueno, bueno…-las demás le dirigieron a la rubia sendas miradas con una ceja enarcada- ¡Está bien, gracias!-Y las cinco, cuatro de ellas satisfechas, pusieron rumbo a su sala común a intentar dar explicación de por qué un "fermaportus" actual había derivado de un posible "gñofg" de las cavernas.

&&&&

Cuando Sirius entró en su habitación compartida de Gryffindor, no se molestó ni en cerrar la puerta delicadamente. No. Dio un portazo y se lanzó hasta su cama, se sentó en ella y, realmente cabreado como estaba, empezó a fabricar un "relajante casero" con lo que le había dado su colega. Y nada de mamonadas de dosificación, eso era de mariquitas como el hijo de banshee de Ristófulus. Él era Sirius Black, y a la mierda las dosificaciones, porque él lo valía.

En cuanto hubo terminado de fabricar su "relajante" lo encendió con un cabreado "¡Incendio!" que por poco le abrasa la cama y le chamusca la cara, pero eso era lo de menos. Dio una profunda calada a su nuevo mejor amigo y, cuando hubo echado el humo, se sintió mejor. Realmente esa plantita era buena… Pero nada comparada con él. ¿Qué era eso de humillarlo públicamente? Ese Ristófulus no tenía ni idea de teatro, ninguna. Era un simple pelele contratado para dar espectáculo barato al público… coger a Lockhart… por el amor de Merlín… Otra calada profunda, la cosa lo merece… Lockhart… ese idiota que se creía el amo del mundo por ser rubio y tener sonrisa profident… joder, qué hierba más buena… Él sabía perfectamente que las estadísticas de la revista que se publicaba clandestinamente en el castillo decían claramente que él, Sirius Black, iba, junto con James Potter, por delante de ese jamelgo snob.

Empezó a entretenerse haciendo anillos de humo a medida que iba dando caladas a su amigo. Y cada vez se recostaba un poco más en su cama, hasta quedar totalmente estirado en ella. Y pensaba menos. Lo único que podía pensar eran palabras sueltas como "odio", "Lockhart", "muerte" y "Ristófulus" entre otras del mismo estilo. La verdad es que esa cosa que se estaba metiendo en el cuerpo lo estaba dejando demasiado adormilado, incluso para ser él, que estaba acostumbrado a "tomar" ese tipo de "relajantes"… pero daba igual, él seguía sacando fuerzas de donde podía para llevárselo a la boca y aspirar, con cada vez menos fuerza, pero aspirar. Hasta que notó que todo le daba vueltas, demasiadas vueltas. Tomó una última calada de su nuevo mejor amigo, que ya estaba en las últimas, y se quedó grogui en la cama. No notaba siquiera que le empezaba a faltar el aire.

A lo lejos oyó que alguien o algo entraba a cámara lenta, o eso le pareció a él, en la habitación. A lo lejos notó también cómo un montón de manos lo cogían en volandas, le quitaban a su mejor amigo sin que él pudiera hacer otra cosa que coger bocanadas de aire para intentar respirar y quejarse, y se lo llevaban de su preciada cama. A partir de ahí, cuando después de la quinta bocanada de aire no notó alivio alguno, todo se volvió negro.

No se enteró ni del portazo que dio Remus al cerrar la puerta de la enfermería, ni del grito desesperado de James en busca de la enfermera, ni de los gemidos lastimeros de Peter. Ni del grito de Pomfrey al verlo, tampoco. Se limitó a intentar seguir respirando y pensando "odio", "muerte" y esas cosas que poco a poco fueron huyendo de su mente a medida que no le llegaba el oxígeno al cerebro. Aunque él seguía luchando. Por él, por matar a Ristófulus y por echarle un maleficio crece-uñas a Lockhart cuanto menos.

&&&&

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió con fuerza, estampándose contra la pared, y por ella entraron tres acalorados muchachos llevando, ahora, casi a rastras a un tercero (cuyo perfecto trasero, por cierto, iba chocando contra el suelo a veces.)

La enfermera en jefe de la enfermería, Gretta Van Der Sex, una alemana robusta, rubia y grande como un oso, de 58 años, saltó ipso facto de su amplio sillón (tenia que serlo, por necesidad.) y salió corriendo en dirección a los chicos, seguida muy de cerca de otra enfermera, un poco más joven, Poppy Pompfrey, que con expresión severa en el rostro, demostró en menos de un minuto a los chicos que con ella deberían tomarse las cosas seriamente.

-¡Ayuda, enfermera Van Der Sex!- chilló James, sudando por lo cuatro costados.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-preguntó ésta señalando al cuerpo semi-inerte de Sirius.-Los tres chicos rodaron los ojos pensando una buena coartada para encubrir a su amigo.

-No hay tiempo para preguntas, enfermera Van Der Sex- uf, menos mal-. Hay que darse prisa.- Dijo categóricamente Pompfrey, tomando una libreta y abriéndola.- Hagamos la lista rápidamente. El gordito fuera, necesitamos espacio-Peter siguió gimoteando-. Largo, y haga dieta si quiere verlo la próxima vez.-Peter salió a regañadientes de la enfermería.

-¡¿Lista?! ¡¿Qué lista?!- chillo James desesperado.- ¡Que Sirius la palma! ¡Déjense de listas y de cuatro puñetas y hagan algo, joder!

-¡Jovencito, modere ese lenguaje o después de encargarme de su amigo, le limpiaré a usted la boca con salfuman!- chilló Pompfrey a James, haciéndole callar ipso facto. Después, dirigiéndose a Remus, preguntó- ¿Sexo?

-Mmmm, varón.-Respondió éste confundido.

-¿Nombre?

- Sirius Orión Black.

-¿Edad?

-17 años.

-¿Color de pelo?

-Moreno – cortó James- ¿Es que no lo ve? ¿Es que acaso importa?

-Pompfrey, hechizo de enérvate.-ordenó rápidamente la enfermera Van Der Sex. Al no responder Sirius al hechizo, continuó.- Hechizo Aquamentis enerva.- Pompfrey lo aplicó rápidamente, pero Sirius, lejos de reaccionar, empezó a convulsionarse violentamente. Las enfermeras intentaron sujetarlo, pero no hizo falta, porque el cuerpo de Sirius, de pronto, se quedo quieto en la camilla, inmóvil y pálido.- ¡Pompfrey, lo perdemos!- chillo la enfermera Van Der Sex.

-¡No!-exclamaron James y Remus.

-¡¿Qué?!-se sorprendió Pompfrey. Nunca había perdido un paciente y no iba a empezar ahora. Rápidamente se arremangó las mangas y ordenó-¡Todo el mundo fuera!-con la varita señalo el corazón de Sirius y aplicó un hechizo eléctrico leve.-¡3,2,1!-Descarga.-¡3,2,1!-Sirius no reacciona.- ¡Vamos, chico, tu puedes!

-Déjalo, Pompfrey…ha mu…

-¡No!-chillo Pompfrey, dando una bofetada a Sirius para que reaccionara.- ¡Vamos, lucha! ¡Tienes que vivir! ¡Eres joven!-Otra descarga. Y con ésta, nuestro amado moreno de ojos azules… eléctricos, volvió a la vida.

-Se ha estabilizado, Pompfrey. Buen trabajo.

-Buen trabajo a usted, enfermera Van Der Sex.-contestó modestamente Poppy, guardándose la varita en el bolsillo de la bata.

-8 segundos…- dijeron embobados a la vez James y Remus.

(N.A: ¿Ande son esas urgencias aquí?)

&&&&

Remus prudentemente decidió sacar al trastornado James de la enfermería antes de que le diera un colapso nervioso y su jefa de casa pensara que también había ingerido substancias no del todo legales. Fuera estaba Peter, sentado en el suelo, parecía nervioso. A Remus le entró una oleada de cariño pensando en el pobre chaval sobrealimentado, esperando fuera, solo, sufriendo por su amigo al borde de la muerte y sin saber qué estaría pasando en la enfermería. En cuanto Peter vio que Remus se acercaba, con James de los hombros se levantó de un salto y le dedicó una ansiosa mirada.

-¿Ya puedo ir al baño? ¡Genial!-Y se esfumó. La oleada de cariño que sentía el hombre-lobo se esfumó tan pronto como había llegado.

-Escucha, James, creo que deberíamos ir a hablar con Dumbledore-James levantó la cabeza para mirar a su amigo-. Lo he estado pensando, Sirius lleva demasiado tiempo enganchado a la hierba y no me gusta. Nunca he dicho nada porque tampoco abusaba pero esto ya es pasarse de la raya-James asintió lastimeramente con la cabeza-. Por poco perdemos al colega por su imprudencia y si nosotros se lo decimos nos mandará a la mierda o nos llamará nenazas… así que, insisto, creo que deberíamos ir y hablar con Dumbledore… está al corriente de lo que corre por el castillo, él lo sabe, él siempre lo sabe… así que espero que nos escuche y ayude. ¿Qué te parece?-James, que estaba aún asimilando la casi-muerte de su mejor amigo asintió de nuevo con la cabeza, se incorporó y con la voz temblorosa añadió:

-Y no le estamos traicionando, porque es por su bien…

-Sí. Venga, vamos.-Remus cogió a James del hombro y se lo llevó hacia el despacho del director.

-¿Qué haríamos sin ti, mi peludo amigo?-murmuró James dándole un leve abrazo a su lobuno compañero.

-Pues pasar castigados más tiempo de lo que pasáis teniéndome a mí.

Al cabo de 7 minutos y 23 segundos, los dos merodeadores estaban plantados delante de la estatua con forma de águila que daba al despacho del director. El problema era adivinar la contraseña de nuevo.

-A ver, habrá cambiado la que tenía antes cuando nos colamos la última vez así que tendremos que probar…" ¡Chococrispis!"-Vaciló Remus, sin éxito-"¡Tigretón!" "¡Phosquito!" eh… ayúdame, James…

-Hm… "¡Donetes!"-Nada- "¡Kellogs!"…-Y así siguieron los dos, probando combinaciones, hasta que al final…- "¡Mikado!"-La estatua empezó a girar hacia la derecha y a ascender.

-¡Bien, James!-Remus lo cogió de la muñeca y subieron las escaleras que la estatua acababa de descubrirles.

Subieron las escaleras apresuradamente. Remus ya tenía el discursillo más o menos ensayado mentalmente pero se le fue de la cabeza en cuanto llegaron a la puerta, llamaron y, al no obtener respuesta y respetando que si no se dice "pasa", no se pasa, entraron. Por algo eran los rebeldes del colegio.

Dentro, a parte de los ya acostumbrados cacharros extraños del director, en la mesa había montañitas de fichas de color azul unas y rojas otras. Sentado en la parte derecha de la mesa, sujetando un fajo de cartas de la baraja francesa estaba Dumbledore, con la vista fija en la mesa, concretamente, en un montoncito de fichas próximo a él. Pero lo que más chocó a los dos merodeadores fue el ser que había a la izquierda de la mesa. Pues nunca hubieran imaginado que Fawkes, el fénix inseparable del director, supiera jugar al póquer. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, con un montón de fichas rojas delante de él, bastante superior al montoncito de fichas azules del director… y con gafas de sol. ¿Por qué? Pues porque es Fawkes, y él fule. Y estaba fuliendo, de hecho, ya que, por lo que parecía Dumbledore iba perdiendo de calle.

-Esto… señor director…-murmuró James, Dumbledore levantó la mirada de la mesa y se quedó de piedra al ver a los dos jóvenes ahí en la puerta de su despacho plantados, cogidos de la muñeca.-Hola, profesor. Esto… si molestamos nos… ¿nos vamos?

-¿Cómo grindylows adivináis mis contraseñas?-Fue lo primero que el señor director pudo decir.-Por más que me las curro siempre hay algún listillo que logra entrar, de verdad que no lo entiendo.

-Verá, es que no es muy difícil ya que...-empezó Remus.

-¡Ya! Da igual. ¿Qué les pasa? Porque les pasará algo, no me interrumpirían si no, ¿no?-preguntó algo mosqueado el sabio director.

-No… sí, verá… Remus, explícaselo.-James se quitó rápidamente el problema de encima. Fawkes se miraba la escena con aires de superioridad desde su percha, esperando que se largaran pronto para seguir ganándole pertenencias a su dueño, a ese paso el colegio sería suyo.

-A ver, profesor, tenemos un problema. Bueno, nosotros no. Sirius tiene un problema. Verá, está en la enfermería-Dumbledore lo apremió a continuar con un gesto-. Por… sobredosis de maría.

-¿María? ¿La de Ravenclaw? Todo el mundo la ve muy mona, pero yo no sé si…

-No, no, maría… marihuana.-Concluyó el hombre-lobo. Mientras, a su lado, James se revolvía de nervios.-Por eso venimos, señor director, a nosotros no nos escucha y hemos pensado que usted…

-No diga más, señor Lupin, conozco el procedimiento-¿qué?- Hace tiempo ya tuve que intervenir con otro de mis alumnos… esto se me esta yendo de las manos… -El anciano se levantó de su silla y empezó a contar pasos.-La enfermería está justo debajo de mí. Es sencillo, crearé una ilusión que hará que el señor Black se olvide de las drogas para siempre.-Los dos merodeadores intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.- No se preocupen, lo he hecho muchas veces antes.

-Muchas… Defina muchas.-Dijo dudoso Remus.

-…Una. Pero no teman…-Se apresuró a decir viendo la cara de horror de James- El otro está la mar de bien, ha dejado las drogas y es un chico de lo más normal y sano.

-Oh, bueno. Vale. Adelante pues.-Dijo James no muy convencido.

El señor director se dispuso a proseguir con su encantamiento ilusorio.

-"Ciclitos piclitus ambrakazám-empezó-. Que Sirius Black me escuche, voy a hablar. Hokiti pokiiti mokiti Bra, abra cadabra, pata de cabra. Hit pick, con precaución…-James miraba con cara de susto a su amigo.

-…está conjurando palabras sagradas de Merlín-explicó éste-, es muy peligroso de hacer si no te sabes bien la fórmula… pero es Dumbledore, no puede equivocarse…-intentaba convencerse Remus.- De todas maneras no sabía que Merlín había creado conjuros para dejar la maría…

-Ailacabez, mailicabez, bailatinez, bailapitez, hop-Dumbledore pegó un brinco-, hop, hop-dos brincos más, uno por cada "hop"-, ¡CHO!-Los dos chicos se sobresaltaron con el último grito del director que se había parado e intentaba acordarse de algo.-hop… hok…hokiti pokiti hokiti mer- (NdeA: todo aquí podrá caber… )-Ya casi está…dudli dudli dudli du, chilipi kilipi con precaución, fleki fliki todium, chilipi kilipi con precaución… ¡fleki fliki todium!-Acabó.

James y Remus lo observaron en silencio.

-Ya está, su amigo Sirius no tardará en despertarse y ser un chico normal. Les explicaré: lo único que he hecho es hacer que tenga una ilusión de Merlín.- viendo que los dos chicos no lograban entender prosiguió- Él lo único que habrá visto es a Merlín "en persona", el cual le habrá dicho que las drogas son malas, bla, bla, bla, que debe dejarlas no por sus amigos, sino por él mismo, bla, bla, bla… y que debe aplicarse más en los estudios. Así que, si mi fórmula es correcta, su amigo Black se convertirá en un alumno modélico.

-¿Sirius modélico? ¿Modélico cómo quién? ¿Quién fue su otro "paciente", señor director?-quiso saber Remus, cada vez más escéptico respecto a todo aquello.

-Modélico como el señor Diggle, claro; que como ya he dicho hoy en día es un chico normal, sano y limpio-Adiós muy buenas.- ¿A dónde van? De nada, eh… -dijo Dumbledore cuando vio que sus dos alumnos salían disparados por la puerta.-En fin… Fawkes… Quiero la revancha. Esta vez recuperaré mis chicles, caramelos, cama y urinario y además me darás esas bonitas gafas de sol tuyas.-El director se sentó en su silla y empezaron una nueva partida.

&&&&

-James, yo no quiero a alguien como Ded como amigo…-decía Remus mientras corrían hacia la enfermería.

-Definitivamente Dumbledore es un iluso en lo que se refiere a segundas oportunidades con la gente y rehabilitaciones.-Contestó el moreno- Si ahora me dijeran que el mismo quien-tú-sabes le ha pedido un puesto de trabajo en Hogwarts, apostaría mi capa invisible a que Dumbledore se la daría si ve que muestra signos de arrepentimiento por lo que está haciendo.-James se detuvo delante de la enfermería y frenó a Remus antes de que se estampara contra él. Abrió la puerta y entró.

Dentro no había nadie más a parte de Sirius, que estaba tumbado en una camilla al fondo de la sala, inmóvil. Los dos chicos se le acercaron. No había rastro de Peter por ningún sitio, seguiría en el baño.

-Hola, colega… estamos aquí, por si puedes oírnos, no te hemos abandonado…-empezó a decir James dramáticamente cogiendo a su golpeador de la mano.

-…gato…-murmuró éste.

-… ¿qué?-Preguntó James.

-…el gato…-seguía Sirius.

-¿qué dice?-Preguntó Remus. James levantó un dedo para hacerlo callar.

-…cuídame el gato…

-¿Qué gato? ¿Desde cuando Sirius tiene gato?-Remus estaba algo desconcertado, mientras que James miraba a su amigo convaleciente con cariño y ternura, hasta que acabó la frase.

-…cuídame el gato… Manuel…

-¿Manuel? ¿Qué Manuel? ¿Cómo que Manuel? ¿Quién es Manuel? ¡Sirius!

-…cuídame el gato… este mes…

-Pero si Sirius no tiene gato…-seguía diciendo Remus- Está delirando, James…

-Sirius, amigo, yo te cuido el gato, ¡yo te lo cuido!-Exclamó James desesperado viendo que su mejor amigo tenía otro amigo que no era él al que prefería dejarle su supuesto gato, un poco a lo novio celoso.

-…cuídame el gato… cuídame el gato…

-¡Yo te lo cuido, Sirius!

-¿Pero de qué gato habla? ¡Sirius no tiene gato!

-Dale sardinas, no le des tabaco…-Por lo menos no quería que le dieran tabaco al gato, era un logro por parte del director.

-Claro que no, Sirius, sólo sardinas… yo te cuido el gato… ¿quién es Manuel…?

-¡Que Sirius no tiene gato, ostia!

-Manuel…-concluyó el convaleciente.

-¡Noooooooooooo! ¡Yo te cuido el gato! ¡Yo te lo cuido! ¡Sirius!

-¡Sirius no tiene gato! ¿Desde cuándo tiene gato? ¡No tiene! Esto es cosa de Dumbledore, algo ha hecho mal…

-No me digas.- Ironizó James- Olvidaba que ahora Dedalus Diggle es un chico normal-El moreno se volvió de nuevo hacia Sirius-. Pero no permitiré que te conviertas en Ded II amigo, y mucho menos no permitiré que ese tal Manuel ocupe mi lugar y cuide tu gato…-Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

En ese momento Peter entró en la enfermería, pálido como la cera y jadeando.

-¡El gato!-dijo.

-¿El de Manuel?-Preguntaron los dos chicos.

-¿Qué? No, no…-Peter se había bloqueado-… el gato… que diga, McGonagall viene hacia aquí-todos sabían que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano-. ¡Tengo miedo, Remus!

-¿Por qué nadie cuenta conmigo para nada? Que si Manuel cuida del gato, que si Remus cuida de Peter… joder, eh… yo sólo…

-Calla, James, que llega McGonagall.-Ordenó Remus.-Y a nosotros no nos pasará nada, no hemos hecho nada malo, lo hemos traído aquí por su bien.

-Y… y el de su gato.-Sollozó James.

-James… Sirius no tiene gato, lo que decía era fruto de lo que ha pasado antes, no le des más importancia. Sirius odia los gatos y no conocemos a ningún Manuel.

-¿Tú crees?-Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Claro, a saber qué le habrá mostrado el director… Ya está aquí McGonagall, Peter, compórtate.

La puerta se abrió. Se abrió la puerta. Los chicos esperaban ver aparecer a una cabreadísima McGonagall humana, pero en lugar de eso una bola de pelo negra pasó cual rayo entre sus piernas. Peter saltó encima de Remus. Remus cayó al suelo. James se apartó. Todo consecutivamente. El gato saltó a la cama de Sirius. El gato se disponía a sacar sus garras. Una vez sacadas las garras, el gato de disponía a arañar la cara de Sirius. James cogió al gato por el pellejo del cuello. James levantó la mano con el gato. El gato dejó de ser gato.

-¡Suélteme ipso-facto, señor Potter!-James soltó al no-gato. El pelo de McGonagall cayó, puesto que James la tenía agarrada de ahí. Una vez liberada, la profesora de Transformaciones se dispuso a agarrar la camiseta de Sirius y zarandearlo violentamente.-¡Drogas aquí, NO! ¡Sirius, no fumes puerros!

-Eh… profesora, no se dice puerros… es porros en realidad…-la corrigió la voz ahogada de Remus desde el suelo.-Peter, levanta tu culo de mi cuello.

-¡Lo que sea! ¡Enérvese señor Sirius! ¡A mi no me tanga! ¡Yo sé que está despierto!

-¡Señor Merlín, se deja la gorra!-Sirius se levantó, cogió el baso de agua que había en su mesilla, y lo arrojó. Lo arrojó con tanta puntería que fue a dar a la primera persona que tenía delante, séase la profesora. Ignorándolo Sirius la apartó de un empujón.-¡Tíos! ¡James! ¿Remus? ¿Qué haces bajo de Peter? ¿Me he perdido algo? Bueno, da igual. He tenido un sueño. Merlín fule, tíos. No es como lo pintan en los libros de historia de la magia. Lleva "converse", gorra del revés, pantalones anchísimos y muchas cadenas de oro, es flipante todo él.

-¿Y que te ha dicho?-Preguntó James.

-Pues, pues, yo estaba en mi mundo y de repente todo se volvió negro, negro, negro, y apareció él montado en una especie de tabla con ruedines, se plantó delante de mí y me dijo: "Pacuchame tron, que… que m'han hecho bajar de las altas nubes pa contarte que… que dejes as drogas, tío, que las drogas te confunden, tron. Y que… que estamos preocupados por ti, que tus amigos te quieren, colega, ya tu sabes, que no tienes que fumar pa sentirte hombre, macho. Que las drogas matan, anda que no te queda ná pa aprender. ¿Tú qué te crees, que Merlín es tonto? Po no. Así que.. Que… que…" ahí Merlín hizo tres saltos diciendo "hop, hop, hop" y se despidió cantando vocablos raros una especie de "boun boun chiki baun baun" y entonces… negro, negro, negro, muchos gatos, gato en cara. ¿Qué opinas, James?

-Ah, ahora James. Ahora sí que James, ¿no? ¿Y por qué no llamas a Manuel? ¿eh?

-¿Manuel?-Preguntó Sirius extrañado.-Yo te busco a ti, no sé quién es Manuel.

-Y ahora me dirás que tampoco tienes gato, eh.-Siguió ironizando James.

-Sabes que los odio…

-Ves, James. Que Sirius, no, tiene, ¡gato!-Exclamó Remus desde el suelo empujando a Peter.

-¿Hola? Eh, que sigo aquí.-Sentenció la profesora McGonagall.

-Oh, negra.-Declamó Sirius.-¿Qué hace usted aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es mi cama, mucho humo y… oh, dios mío.-Entonces el moreno cayó en la cuenta de su estancia en la enfermería.

-Esto no va a quedar así.-Minerva, empapada, cabreada y mosqueada cogió la puerta y se fue al grito de "¡Albuuuuuuuuuuuuuus!"

-Pierde el tiempo, Dumbledore ya lo sabe.-Dijo James.

-¡Eh, tío! ¿por qué? ¡Me habéis traicionado!

-Sí, bueno, como quieras…-Murmuró Remus una vez liberado de la morsa, que digamos, Peter.

"_Cortinilla de estrellas_" (NdeA: ^^)

DÍA DE LA OBRA (Suenan truenos, caen rayos, centellas, piedra, hielo, fuego)

Estado de las féminas:

Sam: histérico, gorro princesil en cabeza rubia.

Lily: Se la suda, sólo quiere ver la obra.

Cath: Relajado, demasiado.

Val: Histérico 2, convenciendo a Cath de que se vista.

Rose: Se la suda 2, sólo quiere ver la obra.

Estado de los machos:

Sirius: En enfermería, cabreado, cual queso de cabra (NdeA: haha).

Remus: Se la suda, sólo quiere ver la obra.

James: preocupado por el partido que se celebraría en breve.

Peter: Come, él sólo come. Dejémoslo en que come. No diremos qué. Por salud.

20:00 horas.

El escenario está siendo decorado, las butacas están vacías. Marlene maúlla a todo aquél que no le hace caso, es decir, a todo el mundo, Cath entre ellos. Val está sentada con Rose a su lado, que lo contempla todo. En ese momento, se le acerca Cath, con una pieza de ropa negra con purpurina verde en los brazos. Cuando está frente a Val, deja caer el vestido, largo como era, al suelo ante la atenta mirada de la morena.

-Ni de Blas.-Declama la pelicorto.-No.

-No, ¿qué?-Pregunta la morena sin apartar la vista de la tela que ella misma ha fabricado y que en aquel momento yace en el sucio suelo.

-No.-Responde de nuevo la pelicorto.

-No, ¿qué?

-Bueno, ya vale.-Dice Rose.-Creo que dice que no va a ponerse eso.

-Sí, lo hará.-Dice Val.

-No.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

En ese momento, Sam, que está viendo la escena desde su decorado de la alta, alta torre, baja corriendo y se planta delante de Cath.

-¡Eh, tú, lesbiana, ponte el maldito vestido o te juro que te arranco las tetas con unas tenacillas para romper nueces!-Mala leche que tiene la rubia.

Cath sale disparada en dirección contraria, huyendo. Val se levanta de su butaca, coge el vestido y sale tras ella. En ese momento Remus se sienta al lado de Rose.

-¡Rose, ayúdame a atraparla!-Chilla Val-¡tú por el flanco derecho, yo por el izquierdo!-Rose se levanta, hace un gesto de cabeza a Remus, y sale tras Val y tras Cath, dejando al pobre hombre lobo solo, cual perro en una cuneta. Él nunca lo haría. (Imaginaos la escena con Benny Hill sonando de fondo).

1 Hora y media después, es decir 21:30 horas.

Cath ya lleva puesto el vestido negriverde purpurinoso que le ha logrado embutir Val por la cabeza. Rose está entusiasmada de poder estar en primera fila y ver lo patético que puede resultar ver a Cath haciendo de bruja malvada y a Sam de pánfila doncella. Val está orgullosa de sí misma, sentada al lado de Rose, preguntándose por qué tiene al otro lado a James y a Peter y dónde está su macho. Remus, por su parte, tiene una ardua disputa en la entrada del improvisado teatro, donde dos tipos como gorilas vigilan a todo aquél que va entrando.

-Caballero, ¿dónde va?-Preguntan los dos gorilas.

-Eh…-Remus se queda en blanco, dice lo primero que se le ocurre-Es que he quedado. Traigo unos pases…

-Pues con la túnica normal…-Responden los gorilas de la entrada.

-¿Qué?

-Que como no se ponga de gala, caballero, creo que no podremos dejarle pasar.-James no le ha contado nada a Remus que se tuviera que ir de gala, qué remedio, el hombre lobo se vuelve para cambiarse.

Sirius se caga en todo desde la enfermería.

Y, llegados a este punto, las 10 de la noche, es cuando comenzó la obra.

10:00 horas.

Cuando Remus, a todo correr, llegó a la entrada del teatro improvisado no vio gorila alguno, así que, de punto en blanco como iba, se adentró en la sala y buscó a sus amigos, siendo el centro de atención de las miradas de los más cercanos a su posición.

-Pero ¿qué te has puesto?-Preguntó James al ver llegar a su amigo-¿Por qué vas así?-El moreno dejó escapar una risilla-Qué gracia…

-¿No se tenía que venir de gala?-preguntó el hombre lobo.

-No, cariño, no. Me estás avergonzando, siéntate…-dijo Val-Mira, siéntate en mi sitio y yo encima de ti, que si Sam te ve, te mata.

Remus buscó con la mirada a los dos gorilas pero ni rastro de ellos.

-Pero es que dos tíos de negro enormes me han dicho que…

-¿Te refieres a esos dos?-Preguntó Rose señalando un par de filas más atrás, donde, efectivamente, estaban los dos gorilas, quitándose las gafas de sol y descubriendo quiénes eran.

-No puedo creer que tú te hayas dejado engañar por Crabbe y Goyle, Remus…-Musitó Peter que, curiosamente, también iba de gala, ante la cara cada vez más roja de Remus.

-A callar, que ya empieza.-Ordenó Val cuando oyó el chirriante sonido de las poleas abriendo el telón.

De fondo se oían reniegos del desgraciado que estaba tirando de las cuerdas, sonaba algo así como "revolución, oh sí, llegará pronto, aguanta Bobby, aguanta, revolución…"

En escena apareció el escenario, valga la redundancia. Iluminada, la torre de un castillo hecha con cartón pluma, unos cuantos árboles del mismo material y nubes igualmente cartónplumadas colgando del techo. Al cabo de unos instantes, empezó a oírse una voz en off:

-"Érase una vez que se era, los padres de la princesa Pazita, el rey Prepucio Circuncidado y la reina Afrodita Meilibea Calista, la encerraron con un Ent en lo alto de una alta, alta torre.-En ese momento la cabeza rubia de Sam apareció por la ventana, con un gorro de esos puntiagudos con un velo al final.-La princesa Pazita se preguntaba el motivo de su reclutamiento en la torre, y más aún se preguntaba por qué la encerrarían con un Ent, pastor de árboles, como único compañero.

---

Charlus y Dorea Potter se encontraban en una habitación del segundo piso de un motel de Florencia, cerca del puente Vequio. Estaban sentados en un mohoso sofá, repasando fotografías de vampiros a los que poder convencer para luchar por su causa si llegaba el momento.

---

-¿Por qué mis padres me habrán encerrado en esta torre con un Ent como único compañero?-Relató Sam melodramáticamente.

-"En ese momento, la princesa Pazita oyó ruidos al pie de su alta, alta torre y fijó su vista hacia abajo-Sam miró hacia abajo con un movimiento brusco de cuello-. Apareció de entre los matorrales la malvada bruja malvada, Bonifacia la llamaban sus padres, "bruja malvada" se hacía llamar-En ese momento Cath apareció con ramas falsas por el pelo y cara de mala ostia de entre unos matojos de cartón pluma al pie de la alta, alta torre-. La bruja habló:

-Oh…-dijo Cath sin gana alguna, leyendo del guión que llevaba en la mano, para desgracia de Marlene- Al fin os he encontrado, en lo alto de ésta alta…"mira hacia arriba"-Cath miró hacia arriba- alta torre… si el guión lo dice… Princesa yo ahora subiré a vuestro encuentro y… ¿os comeré? ¿quién ha escrito esta porquería de guión? En fin…-Marlene carraspeó desde su asiento.

-"La malvada bruja empezó a escalar la alta, alta torre ayudándose de unas zarzas que crecían enredándose por la pared. En el momento en que estuvo un poco más cerca de la princesa Pazita, ésta se tuvo que tapar la nariz del fuerte…

---

Olor, si algo distingue a los vampiros de entre los humanos, magos o no, a parte de su palidez y su mirada, es su olor. Un aroma dulzón y empalagoso mezclado con un toque amargo que sólo algunos magos estaban entrenados para detectar. Magos como Charlus Potter, quien había trabajado desde joven de caza vampiros en las regiones donde daban problemas con los muggles, como Transilvania (el jodido conde Drácula tuvo que pasar varios meses en Azkaban hasta que aprendió la lección) o algunas regiones de Irlanda, antes de instalarse con su mujer (Dorea Black Potter) en Londres y tener a su único hijo. Había enseñado esa habilidad a Dorea como favor hacia Dumbledore, quien les había conseguido una bonita casa en el Valle de Godric, aun sin pertenecer a la Orden.

-No entiendo por qué Dumbledore nos hace hacer esto, sin duda debe de haber magos más jóvenes y ágiles que nosotros para llevar a cabo esta misión, Charlus, tú y yo ya no estamos para estas cosas…

-Albus sabe lo que se hace, Dorea, si nos ha mandado a nosotros tiene que haber una buena razón… No, éste ya está en el otro bando…-dijo Charlus cuando su mujer le alcanzó una fotografía de un vampiro de pelo lacio y mirada hundida.

Dorea apartó la fotografía en un pilar que cada vez se hacía más grande cuando, de repente, notó un ligero cambio en el ambiente. Su marido se envaró y se puso en pie de un salto. Si era lo que temía, estaban listos. Aunque ella a penas había aprendido a notarlo, lo dulzón nunca le había gustado.

-¿Es lo que creo que…?-empezó a preguntar con un hilo de voz.

-Las escobas, rápido, voy a ver si ya han entrado.

-O sea que sí que…

-¡Muévete, Dorea!-Gritó Charlus antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

---

-… Encima tengo que oler mal…-murmuraba Cath mientras hacía esfuerzos para trepar la insegura torre de carón pluma.

-"Cuando la malvada bruja ya estaba casi en lo alto, y la pobre princesa pegada a la pared contraria de la habitación, detrás de su Ent, volvieron a escucharse ruidos en la parte de debajo de la torre.-Cath soltó un "me cago en su… madre" y paró de escalar, quedando abrazada a la torre y resbalando.

En el suelo se abrió una trampilla por la que apareció lo que parecía el pan de una hamburguesa gigante.

-Oh, qué hambre, ¿Por qué ponéis una hamburguesa gigante, Marlene?-Preguntó James entre susurros. Marlene miraba la escena horrorizada.

-¡Se supone que tenía que parecer una concha de almeja!

-¿Quién se encargaba del decorado?-Preguntó Val.

-Dumbledore me prestó cuatro elfos que se ve que están de servicios a la comunidad…-murmuró la Hufflepuff.

-No digas más-dijo Remus-, sabemos qué elfos son y entendemos el nefasto resultado.

Del suelo empezó a salir humo azulado y la hamburguesa que debía ser concha empezó a abrirse. De dentro salía un curioso y siniestro…

---

Ruido y alboroto era todo lo que se oía desde la mugrienta habitación donde Dorea esperaba a su marido con un par de escobas bajo el brazo. Éste apareció momentos después con un corte en la mejilla y expresión de alarma. Agarró a su mujer por los hombros y la miró fijamente.

-No sé cómo, Dorea, pero nos han encontrado, saben a lo que veníamos y no parecen muy dispuestos a negociar. Tenemos que salir de aquí, son un montón y mis hechizos protectores fallarán en cualquier momento. Por la ventana, monta en tu escoba. Cruza el puente y sube por la Vía de Santa María hasta la plaza Della Signoría, no podrán entrar en ella. Yo te sigo.-Dorea se quedó unos momentos contemplando a su marido, tan preso por el pánico como estaba, luego montó en su escoba y salió por la ventana. ¿Y luego qué?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y Charlus lanzó tantos hechizos aturdidores como pudo para dejar fuera de combate a cuantos más chupa-sangre mejor, aunque él ya sabía que igualmente la cosa estaba poniéndose muy fea. De un revuelo todas las fotografías de la mesa salieron volando, dificultando la visión de cuantos estaban en la estancia, momento que Charlus aprovechó para subirse a su escoba y salir disparado por la ventana. Dorea ya había cruzado el río y lo esperaba ansiosa al otro lado del puente.

-¡Que te muevas, Dorea!

Charlus aceleró con su escoba con la mirada fija en su mujer, ella tenía más posibilidades de escapar si se daba prisa…

---

-¿Pero qué coñ…?-preguntó Cath ya casi en el suelo, cuando vio que de la hamburguesa salía Gilderoy Lokhart, con un palo entre las piernas simulando un caballo y una corona de cartulina en la cabeza.

El público se quedó anonadado.

-¿Y éste es el papel que tenía que hacer Sirius, por el cual ahora está en la enfermería por sobredosis?-Rose dejó escapar una risita burlona.

-Eh. ¿Cómo sabes tú lo de Sirius?-Preguntó Remus medio cerrando los ojos.

-Tengo mis fuentes.-La castaña evadió el tema señalando el escenario, donde Gilderoy había empezado a canturrear.

-Mi amor, soy yo, montado en mi corcel-decía-. Mi amor, mi bien … bordando mi papel… mi pelo vais a ver.-El rubio meneó su ondulada cabellera.

-"Al ver al príncipe, la bruja malvada bajó de un ágil salto-Cath se dejó caer al suelo como pudo- y se encaró al apuesto hombre.

-Por el amor de Merlín… Eh tú, príncipe de las narices, esta princesa es mía, che-leyó Cath de su guión-. ¿Che?... horror… ahora tengo que avanzar dos pasos y un montón de bichos intentarán abatirme… ay, esto no tenía que decirlo…-Cath dio dos pasos y, en efecto, desde arriba y el fondo del escenario alguien la acribilló con bolas de pergamino negro.

---

Por un momento no pudo ver nada más que borrones negros alrededor, hasta que recordó que algunos vampiros tienen la molesta habilidad de convertirse en murciélagos. Surgían de todas partes, atacándolo desde todos los flancos posibles, intentando derribarlo de la escoba, tirarlo al agua. Entrevió a Dorea acercándose a él a toda velocidad…

-¡Quieta! ¡Sigue por donde te he dicho! –Gritó de nuevo Charlus- ¡Desmayus!-Uno de los murciélagos cayó al río.

Charlus avanzaba como podía hasta que al fin logró cruzar el puente y enfilar por la Vía de Santa María para reunirse con su mujer…

---

-¡Bruja!-Gritó Lockhart- ¡Te desafío! El primero que logre escalar la torre hasta la princesa, se la queda.-Perfecto, ahora que había conseguido bajar, a subir otra vez.

-¡Parad con las malditas bolas!-Exclamo Cath semi enterrada.- En cuanto a ti, oh príncipe… me acerco a él con paso solemne… claro como con estas bolas es fácil… ¡te mataré con mis poderes superantinaturales! En serio, ¿quién ha escrito esto?- Cath se acercó a Lockhart y se sacó una espada de madera de la manga.- Con esta espada yo te acometo… ¿acometo o acomato? Y ¿no tenía que matarlo con superpoderes?

-"Pero el príncipe, raudo y veloz, le quitó la espada a la malvada bruja- "Gilderoy-qué-perfecto-soy" hizo cuatro movimientos de kárate y después de casi decapitar a Cath de una patada, le quitó la espada- y la amenazó con ella."

-Os propongo señora bruja lo que ya os he dicho antes, una carrera hasta la princesa.-Dijo el rubio.

-Me pregunto qué hará Sam, hace rato que no sale-comentó Lily.

-Cierto…-los demás asintieron con sus respectivas cabezas.

-Acepto, oh príncipe.- Y así Cath y Lockhart se dispusieron a hacer una carrera hasta llegar a lo alto de la alta, alta torre.-Ya que si no me mata… qué príncipe más raro…

-"Así que, ni corto ni perezoso, el Ent que resguardaba la princesa se dispuso a dar la salida"

-Preparados… -dijo el que hacía de Ent con voz falsamente grave desde la ventana de la alta, alta torre.- listos…

---

-¡Ya! ¡Ya llegamos, Dorea!-Gritó Charlus cuando dieron con la, en aquellas horas desierta, plaza Della Signoría.

-¿Y ahora qué?-La gran pregunta.

-Se supone que aquí no pueden llegar, además se arriesgan a ser vistos.-Contestó él.

-Como nosotros… como salga alguien…

-Confiemos en que no salga nadie… De todas maneras…-Pero Charlus no pudo acabar la frase.

-¿Decepcionado?-Lo que fuera que tenía que mantener alejados a los vampiros no funcionaba correctamente.- Son muchos los que creen, en vano, que el que haya habido una procesión aquí esta mañana puede hacer que nos mantengamos fuera… no te negaré que es incómodo… pero perfectamente soportable.

El vampiro que habló desde el suelo era el mismo vampiro de pelo lacio de la foto que había visto Dorea. Y detrás de él, deslizándose, iban llegando más. Y si se tenía en cuenta que muchos de ellos podían volar… realmente lo tenían mal, si no contaban con la protección de la plaza, lo tenían muy mal.

Bastó una mirada para que Dorea comprendiera lo que tenía que hacer: huir. No quedaba otra. Así que, velozmente puso rumbo hacia la Vía del Gondi sin mirar un segundo atrás, como él le había dicho que hiciera en caso que se pusieran mal las cosas. No podían desaparecerse sin tener contacto con el suelo, y poner un pie en el suelo en aquellas circunstancias era demasiado arriesgado. Al cabo de unos instantes ya los notaba zumbando a pocos metros de ella, con sus insoportables chillidos agudos…

Mientras, Charlus la seguía de lejos, intentando aturdir y dejar fuera de combate a cuantos más mejor, en especial al vampiro de pelo lacio y mirada hundida. Aunque sabía, por sus anteriores experiencias, que con tantos no iba a poder, por lo menos le daba un poco más de margen a su esposa. Y, al parecer, por suerte, ese vampiro era uno de los que no podía (o no quería) volar.

---

-Y así el príncipe y la buja malvada emprendieron su carrera, parecía que el príncipe iba a llegar antes…-Cath cogió a Lockhart de la capa y lo tiró al suelo-Pero la bruja malvada era astuta y se puso en cabeza, pero esperad… el príncipe se recuperó y agarró a la bruja por el tobillo… pero ésta le dio una patada en la cara que, oh dios mío, tuvo que dolerle…"-La voz en off siguió relatando hasta que los dos participantes de la carrera llegaron a la vez a la torre y empezaron a trepar.

-No le tocarás un pelo a mi rubia…, rubio.-Dijo Cath.

-Eso ya lo veremos, hermosa bruja malvada, es una pena que seáis mala, aunque grruau… eso os hace más interesante…

-¡Aagh!-Cath le propinó una patada como pudo a Lockhart, quien, irremediablemente y sin poder luchar contra la gravedad…

---

Cayó. No había más. Había alcanzado la Vía del Proconsolo cuando Dorea sintió, como si de ella se tratara, que Charlus había caído al suelo. Paró en seco e intentó dar la vuelta esquivando como podía la decena de murciélagos chillones que la acribillaban cuando se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a la Plaza del Duomo.

Con la enorme iglesia de Santa María Novella a su espalda y viendo que casi no tenía por donde meterse, buscó con la mirada a través de todos los vampiros que se encontraban allí y, finalmente, lo que más temía ver le heló la sangre: a unos cien metros de ella un grupo de cuatro vampiros se agolpaban encima de un cuerpo que ella reconoció enseguida como el de Charlus. Quiso gritar, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en nada con claridad, se vio rodeada ella también y arrastrada al suelo con demasiada facilidad. Claro que ella no se daba cuenta de que había dejado de poner resistencia.

Así pues, con la pared de la iglesia a su espalda y rodeada de chupa-sangres, lo único que sus ojos podían ver era a su marido tendido en el suelo con los brazos abiertos, varita en mano, y la mirada vacía hacia el cielo nocturno de Florencia.

-Bien, no olvidéis que no debéis dejar rastro…-Dorea oía muy lejos lo que el vampiro de pelo lacio decía a sus camaradas; aunque era plenamente consciente de que le quedaba poco, no podía dejar de mirar a su marido y tener la mente a quilómetros de ahí… ¿qué estaría haciendo su hijo en esos momentos?

---

-Me aburro-dijo James cambiando por enésima vez de posición en su butaca-. ¿Es que no se acaba nunca esto?

-Shh, calla, James-le cortó Peter, que intuía que su pichoncito no tardaría en asomar su rubia cabeza por la ventana cartón plumada.

-"Por lo visto, la bruja malvada derrotó al apuesto príncipe que… se quedó en extraña e irregular posición en el suelo y siguió trepando hasta la entrada de la habitación…"

-Ahahá, princesa, ahora tendréis que enfrentaros a mí.

-Cath qué haces… cíñete al guión…-Susurró Sam.

-No me da la gana, era aburrido-entonces alzó la voz de nuevo-. Oh, veo que tienes un árbol como guardián…

-¿Árrrrbol?-dijo el "árbol", la voz del cual les era familiar-No soy árrrrbol... soy un Ent…

-¿Dedalus? ¿Te dieron el papel de Ent al final? Por el amor de Merlín…-murmuró Cath desesperada.

-¡Señor Ent, sálveme!-Exclamó Sam.- ¡La bruja malvada me quiere comer!

-Ahora se pone interesante…-comentó Rose.

En la torre, Dedalus se abalanzó como pudo dentro de su traje de Ent encima de Cath, quien sacó la varita rápidamente.

-¡Incendio!-las ramas que le salían a Ded de la cabeza empezaron a arder, el muchacho se puso histérico y saltó por la ventana de la alta, alta torre, cayendo al lado de Lockhart que a su vez intentaba ponerse en pie.

-Cath, te voy a matar por esto, te voy a odiar tanto, que ni tu hermana Amy te querrá porque le contagiaré mi odio. Ahora, compórtate, baja la varita y deja que te mate de forma creíble.-Siseó Sam con un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo.

-De eso nada-respondió Cath-. Tú me metiste obligada en esto, así que te aguantas. Primero voy a deshacerme de esta indumentaria-Cath desgarró las mangas de su vestido, haciendo que Val soltara una palabrota desde su butaca-. Y segundo, voy a hacerte levitar hasta el suelo, Sam, pero tu haz ver que te tiro, muere.

-¿Cómo que "muere"? ¿Pero, tú de qué vas? Cath te advierto que…

-Wingardium leviosa. Calla.-Cath sacó a Sam por la ventana, arranándole al público un "oooh" general.

Sam se puso a chillar, momento que Cath aprovechó para alargar el brazo y cogerle el gorro puntiagudo y bajar a Sam al suelo al lado del Ent.

-"La… la princesa Pazita salió despedida por la ventana y cayó junto a su amigo el Ent ardiente y su amado príncipe de las piernas dislocadas y…"-Cath se puso el gorro en la cabeza.

-Ahora yo soy la princesa. Voz en off, dilo.-Exigió Cath.

-"P-pero…"

-Dilo, ahora la bruja es la princesa encerrada en una torre esperando ser rescatada, dilo.

-"Y… y la bruja malvada pasó así a ser la apurada princesa encerrada en lo alto de la alta, alta torre, esperando ser rescatada…"

-Fin.-Sentenció Cath.

Todo quedó sumido en un silencio incómodo roto solamente por el chisporroteo tranquilo de las ramas de Dedalus, los sollozos de Gilderoy y las maldiciones de Sam. De repente, todo el público aplaudió enloquecido: todo el mundo vitoreaba, menos Marlene, que se lamentaba del desastre de su obra, Val que se unía a las maldiciones de Sam hacia la peli-corto y Peter, que sufría por su pichoncito y pedía que alguien le explicara el final.

---

Finalmente todo se reducía a eso. Era una escena bastante dramática, pensó Dorea, con la luz de la luna iluminando la plaza, la iglesia alzándose detrás de ella… Era irónico tener la salvación de una iglesia cristiana tan cerca y morir a manos de criaturas consideradas satánicas… además del hecho de que todo estuviera desierto…pero ni una estaca, cruz o algo por el estilo podría salvarla en ese momento. Nada…

-Metlock, teníamos órdenes de cargárnoslo a él, pero en lo referente a ella no tenemos orden alguna.-dijo una mujer de pelo largo, dorado y muy hermosa. El vampiro de pelo lacio se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Y? ¿Pretendes dejarla con vida? Y qué más-Replicó éste-. Mairén, tu sentido de la compasión siempre ha sido tu punto débil...-Metlock miró a la mujer con desprecio, era un fastidio tenerla en su equipo. Segundos después posó su hundida mirada en la simple y frágil humana que habían logrado acorralar después de molestos y fastidiosos momentos de resistencia y que ahora se mostraba débil e insignificante, sin apartar la vista de su abatido marido. "Qué fastidio de humanos" pensó; le costaba horrores recordar su época como mortal, así que no hacía esfuerzo alguno para hacerlo, por el contrario ella… y William… No, ahora no tenía que mantener su cabeza fría y sus instintos claros. Y sus instintos sólo le pedían una cosa: sangre.

-No digo que la dejemos volver a su casa como si tal cosa, pero podría sernos útil, puede tener información, Metlock, piénsalo.-Realmente un verdadero fastidio de mujer.

-Ni hablar. Balmond, Haiek, ocupaos de ella, sin rastro…-Dos vampiros enclenques dieron un paso adelante, dos segundos y ella estaría muerta. Si sus creencias eran acertadas se reuniría con su marido en el supuesto cielo y todo el mundo feliz, y él, con el estómago lleno.

-Quietos, ni se os ocurra. No podemos matarla, Metlock, son órdenes.

-¡Al infierno con las órdenes, Mairén! ¡¿Qué os habéis creído que sois?! ¡Sois vampiros! ¡Somos vampiros! ¡Inmortales! Y todo, ¿para qué? ¿Para tener que acatar órdenes de un mago que se hace llamar a sí mismo "lord" y que busca desesperadamente lo que a nosotros se nos sirvió en bandeja de plata? ¿Dónde queda vuestro orgullo? Llevamos siglos de luchas interminables con los magos, todo para mantener en secreto SU secreto. Siglos que hemos tenido que pasar escondidos, alimentándonos como y cuando podíamos por las duras penas que pendían sobre nuestras cabezas. ¿Cuántos de vosotros os habéis alimentado en las últimas semanas?-Fueron escasas las manos que se alzaron- Ya me lo imaginaba. Y aún así estáis dispuestos a obedecer a un mago. Un mago tenebroso, dicen, pero un mago al fin y al cabo. Pues bien, yo digo que no. Que somos vampiros, y orgullosos de serlo. Se acercan tiempos nuevos, cambios, y si un jodido mago, perdón, si un jodido "lord" mago hace su revolución, hagamos una nosotros.

-Metlock, son órdenes directas de William…-Lo acató Mairén viendo que el ambiente del grupo iba cambiando.

-A William le quedan pocos días de liderazgo, y tú lo sabes. No está en su sano juicio, Mairén. Se pone a disposición de lord comosellame, que no hay que olvidar que también ha hecho trato con los Marconi, con los perros, Mairén, William se ha rebajado al nivel de nuestros enemigos por naturaleza, obedece igual que obedece Greyback. Y todo porque supuestamente este mago nos promete víctimas y sangre, pues entonces no entiendo por qué no nos deja alimentarnos como es debido, si quiere más víctimas empecemos con ésta de aquí y dejémonos de historias.

-Metlock, tócale un pelo a esta humana y ten por seguro que William se enterará. Me da igual que seas mi hermano, no podemos desobedecer al que nos ha creado-Él sabía que Mairén, su por desgracia hermana, tenía razón y por mucho que le jodiera, tendría que someterse.

El ambiente del grupo volvió a cambiar ante las palabras de Mairén, pues entre todos era sabido que, aunque no había ningún "código" entre los vampiros, todos y cada uno de ellos debía obedecer las órdenes de su creador.

-Irás al infierno por esto-Siseó Metlock, a lo que varios vampiros se mostraron incómodos, pues todos sabían que hicieran lo que hiciesen iban a ir al infierno, o eso les habían dicho. Pero Metlock cambió inesperadamente su expresión, de visible enojo e impotencia a superioridad- ¡Vampiros, oíd! Si bien no podemos matar a esta miserable, como nuestro bienamado William ha dicho, nada nos impide llevárnosla y someterla a juicio-Mairén suspiró con desespero-. Es mucho lo que ha visto y de bien seguro no mantendrá la boca cerrada, además creo que podemos asegurar que varios han caído por su culpa-eso último no era cierto, pues Dorea se había limitado a huir pero qué más daba, cuanta más condena, mejor, y William no podía meterse en un juicio bajo sus propias leyes-. Así pues, Haiek, tú que estás más cerca, cógela, vayámonos y sometámosla al juicio al que someteríamos a otro en sus condiciones. ¿Te parece, Mairén, bonita?-Mairén entornó los ojos y, aunque no entendía qué se traía entre manos su hermano, asintió con la cabeza- Muy bien, pues en marcha.

Haiek se acercó a la horrorizada Dorea que, sin apartar un segundo la vista de Charlus, se dejó cargar sin poner resistencia alguna, pues sabía que de nada le serviría luchar.

Una vez los vampiros, unos por tierra, otros por aire, empezaron su marcha, Mairén se rezagó disimuladamente, se dio la vuelta y esperó hasta que vio al vampiro rubio que estaba esperando.

-William se enterará de esto, Marshall.-Dijo.

El neófito rubio asintió con la cabeza y, sin dudarlo un instante, se apresuró a seguir a Mairén, que ya había emprendido el vuelo en dirección opuesta a la de Metlock, Haiek y todos los demás, dejando el cuerpo de Charlus Potter tendido en el suelo. De seguro que ella llegaría antes.

**N.A: Buenas a nuestro pueblo espectador (y a los que no lo son pero habeis llegado a leer esto... YA OS VALE! PORQUE NO NOS LO DECIS, EH? QUE SOMOS PERSONAS SENSIBLES Y NOS GUSTARIA SABERLO!!!) aqui os presentamos el nuevo capitulo de Sin ton ni son, que esperamos que nos guste. Antes, pero hay que hacer unas aclaraciones. Hemos incluido en este capitulo dos canciones que, obviamente no nos pertenecen y estas son "Cuidame el gato" y "La Cancion de Merlin".Y con esto y un bizcocho... ¡Hasta el proximo capi!**

**Se despiden cordialmente Princess Nina y Anastasia.**


	8. Chapter 8

_NdA Introductoria: LO SENTIMOS. Mucho. Queríamos decirlo antes de nada. Nuestras vidas ahora mismo son dignas de una montaña rusa, qué decimos, más dignas que el mismísimo Dragon Khan de Port Aventura, para los que lo conozcan. Sin saber cómo, el tiempo se nos vaaaa sin que podamos hacer a penas nada. Las ideas están, pero falta tiempo para plasmarlas, y más cuando somos dos mentes a coincidir. _

_Sin más dilación, estamos encantadísimas de presentaros este nuevo capítulo que, esperamos, os guste. Cualquier duda, ya sabéis: preguntad, comentad, ¡expresaos! ¡¡Libertad!! _

_¡Y aquí está! (redoble de tambores) ¡El capítulo número 8 de este fic!_

**Pesadilla después de Navidad**

Por todos era sabido que las Navidades en el castillo Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería no se caracterizaban por ser lo más de lo más, que se dijera. Y menos en malos tiempos. Eran alumnos contados los que se quedaban en el colegio, bien porque la familia no aguantaba al alumno, caso de Peter; bien porque el alumno no aguantaba a la familia, caso de Sirius; bien porque la familia vivía demasiado lejos, casos de Val y Sam; al alumno le daba palo irse del castillo dejando a sus amigos que eran los únicos pringados que se quedaban por motivos anteriormente mencionados, caso de Rose; o bien porque la familia no daba señales de vida, caso de James.

Este último era el que peor lo llevaba de todos, porque una cosa es saber que no puedes volver a tu casa por Navidad y joderte, y otra muy distinta es estar hasta el último día sin saber qué hacer y, por último, tener que quedarte en el colegio pensando que tus padres no te quieren. O están en el Caribe sin ti, séase lo mismo. Lo cierto es que, cuando faltando una semana para las vacaciones, James no recibía carta alguna, empezó a mosquearse en serio, aunque no lo mostraba públicamente. Sus padres no habían pasado nunca más de dos semanas sin escribirle ni mandarle regalos (bajo las burlas de "niño mimado y de mamá" por parte de Snape, Malfoy, Rosier y su pandilla de zoquetes), y que no lo hicieran en esas fechas no ayudaba a que su estado de ánimo mejorara. Él lo único que quería era una simple carta que dijera que los dos (su padre y su madre) iban a estar en King's Cross para recogerlo y darle un gran abrazo, así como todos sus regalos.

Faltando dos días para la vuelta a casa por Navidad, James decidió finalmente ir a hablar con Dumbledore y contarle su duda: ir a casa igualmente o quedarse, poner una orden de búsqueda y captura o pasar del tema. Lamentablemente su charla con el director lo dejó peor de lo que estaba, pues el anciano no le dijo nada más que "Ande y vaya con sus amigos a ayudarles a preparar sus lindos disfraces, señor Potter, preparen disfraces juntos.", y se había ido pasillo arriba dejándolo oyendo sólo el frus-frus de su capa. Y es que sí, el amado por unos y odiado por tantos director había decidido que ya que iban a ser tan pocos, como de costumbre, pues qué mejor que hacer una fiesta de disfraces el día de nochevieja. Tócate las narices. Y la fiesta tenían que organizarla otros que no fueran Dumbledore. Tócate… los huevos. En fin, que James no estaba para tocar cohetes. Y Val tampoco.

Pero para saber cuál era el problema de Val hay que remontarse a una semana antes del llamémosle "regreso a casa". Esa mañana habían llegado varias noticias. La más relevante quizá sería la que les dio una emocionadísima Sam, con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaban abriendo el correo (todos menos James, que se revolvía en su asiento mirando al techo con la esperanza de ver a Cromwell), cuando Sam dejó escapar un gran grito de excitación. Instintivamente, Val, Rose y Lily que estaban delante de ella, levantaron la mirada de sus respectivas cartas y miraron a Sam con sendas cejas derechas levantadas.

-¡Dios mío!-Exclamó la rubia.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó la morena.

-¡Dios mío!-Volvió a exclamar la rubia.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó la pelirroja.

-¡Dios mío!-Rubia otra vez.

-¡¿Qué?!-Preguntó la castaña ya harta.

-¡Oh, dios mío!

-¿Qué le pasa a ésta?-Preguntó Cath que llegaba con una manzana en una mano y una carta en la otra y se sentó al lado de la rubia.

-No lo sabemos, se ha quedado en shock.-Respondió Lily.

-¡OH DIOS…!

-¡Sam, eres atea! ¡Corta de una vez! -Val chasqueó los dedos, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, delante de las narices mágicas de Sam.

-Sí, di, ¿qué es tan grande que tengas que ponerte a chillar de esta manera?-Exigió saber Rose.

-¡Me han cogido! ¡Me han cogido! ¡Soy famosa! ¡Voy a ser famosa! ¡Voy a…!-viendo las caras de sus amigas Sam cogió una gran bocanada de aire y empezó a barbotear:- La carta es de Hollywood, de una agencia de actores y actrices; dicen que el señor Ristófulus les ha hecho una recomendación genial de mí y que quieren que sea la protagonista de una serie que se estrenará en breve… ¡Voy a ser famosa! ¡Famosa! ¡Una estrella!

-Sam-Cath la interrumpió cogiéndole la carta y siguió leyendo-. Sam, ¿has acabado de leer la carta?-La rubia seguía con sus expresiones de júbilo- Veo que no. Aquí dice que si aceptas tienes que irte a Hollywood para empezar el rodaje lo antes posible, es decir, pasadas las Navidades.-Sam se quedó inmóvil en su sitio, con los brazos clavados en la posición en la que se habían quedado.

-Oh.-Bajó los brazos, no había pensado en la parte del rodaje en sí y el tiempo que eso implicaría.

-No te precipites ahora, Sam, piénsatelo…-sugirió Lily. Sam asintió con la cabeza y se quedó sentada en su sitio, con la vista clavada en su plato y expresión pensativa.

-¿Qué dice tu carta, Cath?-Preguntó Val.

-Que mi madre ha pedido fiesta para ir a buscarme con Amy a la estación y que tienen ganas de verme, que la niña me ha hecho un dibujo.-A Cath se le iluminaron los ojos cuando pensó en su hermana pequeña Amy, que con 3 años de edad era la personita a la que Cath más quería del mundo.

-¿Y tu padre?-Preguntó Rose.

-Trabajando, se ve que últimamente casi no para por casa.-Los ojos de la chica se ensombrecieron un poco.

-Pues aún que quieren recibirte, mis padres dicen que la casa estará tan llena de familiares que van a tener que ocupar mi habitación y que lo sienten, pero que es mejor que los demás no sepan que soy bruja, total, que me mandarán los regalos por correo.-Musitó Val.

-Pues vaya-dijo Rose-. Yo ya sabía que esto iba a pasar, así que escribí a los míos diciéndoles que no iba a ir por Navidad, para no dejaros solos y desamparados-levantó la mano donde tenía una carta la letra de la cual se veía muy marcada, como escrita con rabia-. No están muy contentos conmigo, dicen que cada vez me ven menos y que me van a desheredar, pero en fin, se les pasará-la castaña dio un sorbo de su colacao con despreocupación.

-Creo que ni Sirius, James o Peter se van tampoco.-Comentó Cath acabando de sentarse bien al lado de la rubia, aún pensativa.

-¿No se iban Potter y Black juntitos a casa del primero?-Se extrañó Lily.

-Se ve que no-contestó de nuevo la peli-corto-. ¿Y Lupin, Val?-Cath metió el dedo en la llaga.

-hmmmmhhmm…-fue el sonido gutural que oyó Cath en respuesta.

-Se va a su casa también-concluyó Rose-. No le hace mucha gracia a Val…

-No, si ya. Yo también me voy-agregó Lily-. Mis padres arden en deseos de ver mi hermosa mata pelirroja brujil en casa, quieren que les cuente todo lo que he hecho y tal, están entusiasmados. Aunque no dicen nada de Petunia…

-Tu hermana está celosa, punto.-Masculló Val.

-No, me odia.

-Celos.-Insistió la morena.

-Pues ya se podría ir Black con mini-Black a su mansión encantada-comentó Rose haciendo burbujas en su tazón de colacao-. En fin…

-¿Mini-Black?-Preguntó Cath.

-Regulus.-Contestó la castaña.

-Ah, siempre he pensado que ese chaval tiene cierto encanto…

-Pero si eres lesbiana.-Dijo Lily.

-Tiene derecho a opinar sobre chicos aunque sea lesbiana.-Convino Val.

-Y claro que el chaval tiene su encanto, es un Black, son condenadamente atractivos genéticamente.-Añadió Rose con la mirada ausente jugando aún con el tazón en los labios, las demás levantaron una ceja ante el comentario, pero no dijeron nada, por salud.

-Y dale, que no, y repito, no soy lesbiana. No. Punto-las demás volvieron a levantar la ceja en dirección a la peli-corto, incluso Rose, con tazón en boca-. Que os den. Me voy.-Y con aires ofendidos se fue.

Así pues ya sabemos cuál era el problema de Val, cosa que nos lleva de nuevo a dos días antes del regreso a casa por Navidad.

NNNNNN

Rose se encontraba plantada delante de la puerta de la sala común, con expresión de estar pasando un verdadero calvario emocional. Nadie sabía el motivo, pero la castaña daba señales de ir a salir a la Gran Escalera, avanzaba un paso, se quedaba paralizada y retrocedía dos. Y así sucesivamente. Tenía miedo de salir. Miedo de enfrentarse ella sola a los lúgubres (para los de la LOGSE, oscuros) pasillos del castillo. Aunque fueran las 5 de la tarde. Porque desde hacía días que las paredes, o el suelo, o el techo, o todo en conjunto, le hablaban. O eso intentaban, dado que ella sólo se quedaba petrificada cuando empezaba a oír un omnipresente susurro pronunciar su nombre repetidas veces, como con eco: "Rose, Rose, Rose… Rose, Rose, Rose…", luego echaba a correr. Ya había hablado con Leo del asunto y él desde su cama de Ravenclaw y con gestos seductores algo subidos de tono le había asegurado que él no era responsable de dicho suceso, cosa que tenía a la castaña bastante mosqueada. Porque si no era el burro de Leo, al que apreciaba y esas cosas, ¿quién? No lo sabía.

Y pues ese era el gran dilema, ¿asistir a su cita con Leo o quedarse en la seguridad imperturbable de su sala común? (_NdA: N: Se aceptan votaciones)_

Finalmente decidió hacer de tripas corazón y arriesgarse a salir a la desprotección de los pasillos del colegio. No había recorrido más que dos de ellos cuando el fenómeno paranormal empezó de nuevo haciendo que a la castaña se le erizaran todos y cada uno de los pelos de su cuerpo.

-Rose, Rose, Rose…-A la aludida le dio un escalofrío- Rose, Rose, Rose…-la aludida se plantó.

-Bueno, ya vale. Exijo saber quién grindylows es. Ya.-Aunque su voz dejaba escapar cierta entonación de duda, logró hacer callar el prolongado susurro. Esperó.

De repente y haciendo que casi le diera un ataque al corazón, alguien de constitución diminuta se le colgó de la cintura al grito de:

-¡SOOOOOOOOOOOY YO! (_NdA: ¿Habéis visto alguna vez la serie de Garfield?¿Sí? ¿Sabéis el payaso que tanto odia? ¿Sí? Pues un grito por el estilo de los que suelta ese payaso)_-Como ya ha sido mencionado antes, a la pobre casi le da un infarto.

-¿Qu…?-empezó Rose cuando empezó a recobrar la voz, con aquel ser pegado aún a su cintura- ¿Qu…? ¿…?-respiró hondo varias veces intentando recobrarse-¿Quién coño eres tú?-Consiguió bufar.

Aquel ser diminuto, al parecer femenino, levantó la cabeza y miró a la castaña con la ofensa pegada a sus ojos marrones. Soltó a su víctima y mirándola con expresión de "¿de qué vas, maldita, o sea?", puso los brazos en jarra.

-¿Será posible que no…? Qué fuerte. ¡Soy yo!-Viendo que Rose hacía cara de no entender, añadió:- ¡Sofía! (_vuelven a sonar truenos y música de suspense)_-Viendo que la expresión de Rose no cambiaba, volvió a añadir:- ¡Soy tú más mayor admiradora! ¡Tu fan número uno! ¡Tu namber guan!- Se aferró a la túnica de Rose, con expresión devota- ¡Quiéreme!- La castaña se deshizo de ella con un rápido movimiento y se apartó un par de pasos.

-¿De dónde sales, niña? ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Quién te ha pagado para que me sigas? ¿Ha sido Black?-Ese inepto roba casas y asesino de periquitos inexistentes (_recordad el anterior capítulo_) lo iba a pagar caro como así fuera.

-¿Qué? ¡No! A mi no me paga nadie por seguirte. Te sigo porque te adoro, Rosalie Steward, de 17 años, amante de la lectura, golpeadora del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, con un carácter encantador, gran personalidad, actual pareja de Leo Spart, de Ravenclaw, de padres ambos magos a los que no vas a ver por Navidad…-Realmente la criaja estaba bien informada sobre su vida.

-Ya, cállate-ordenó Rose, la niña, Sofía, calló en el acto-. ¿De dónde dices que sales?

-No te lo he dicho-Rose puso los ojos en blanco-. Pero me extraña que no me conozcas, todos lo hacen… soy Sofía-Rose asintió como diciendo "sí, eso ya lo sé"-. Primer año, de Hufflepuff.

-Bien, pues Sofía de primer año de Hufflepuff, no me explico cómo te sabes casi toda mi vida pero en fin, un placer, hasta luego. No me sigas.-Rose empezó a caminar con paso rápido para llegar cuanto antes a la torre de Ravenclaw.

-¡No! ¡Espera! Se supone que debes quererme, ¡soy tu fan!-Sofía la cogió de la túnica.

-A ver, niña, que yo no quiero fans de ningún tipo, además ¿por qué eres mi fan? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde que te vi haciendo que el calamar gigante cogiera a un tipo rubio por el tobillo-frunció el entrecejo-. Ese tipo no me cae nada bien, es demasiado presumido.

-Es gay.-Dijo Rose, fijándose que en esos momentos aparecía Sirius, con semblante preocupado, por la otra punta del pasillo.

-¿Qué es ser gay?-Preguntó Sofía. Rose se quedó pensativa unos instantes ante la pregunta inesperada de la niña.

-Él también es gay-dijo señalando hacia Sirius-. Ve y pregúntaselo, corre.-La niña, obediente, salió corriendo al encuentro de Sirius, que adoptó una expresión cautelosa al ver que se le acercaba un bicho extraño y la sonrisilla de Rose.

-Oye, tío-¿tío?-. Mi querida Rosalie dice que eres gay-¿cómo?-. ¿Qué es ser gay?

-Yo no… ¡eh!-Sirius vio como Rose le lanzaba un saludo con la mano y se iba retrocediendo haciendo el cangrejo con las manos (_¿Habéis visto alguna vez futurama? ¿Sí? Pues estilo Zoiberg_).- Maldita bruja…

Y a todo esto, llegamos al día DRACPN (De Regreso A Casa Por Navidad).

Las cosas seguían más o menos igual que hasta entonces: Lily malhumorada por tener que volver y porque el "merluzo del merodeador de gafas" no le hacía puñetero caso, pero eso le daba igual.

El merluzo en cuestión preocupado por la ausencia de noticias de sus padres merluzas, y mosqueado con el anciano y ancestral director del colegio por darle la sensación de ocultarle algo.

Sirius preocupado a su vez por la preocupación de su amigo.

Val haciéndose la mujer de hielo ante su hombre-lobo-que-no-sé-que-es-aún favorito mientras que éste no hacía más que intentar encontrar un momento con la morena a solas que ella evitaba tanto como podía.

Cath contenta ante la idea de ver a su madre y hermana.

Rose sin pene ni gloria. Sí, habéis leído bien.

Sam… seguía pensando su solicitud de empleo, por llamarlo de algún modo.

Y Peter… (_NdA: ¿os habéis fijado que siempre es el último en las enumeraciones? No es a propósito… normalmente queda olvidado hasta que alguna de nosotras recuerda que también pulula por ahí engordando su cuerpo y martirizando a nuestra rubia_) Es Peter. Punto.

Ah, no. Nos falta un personaje a tener en cuenta.

Sofía (_de nuevo truenos etc_.) seguía en su línea de seguir siguiendo a su castaña oji-verde favorita, cosa que tenía a la susodicha bastante cabreada.

Harta de seguirle el royo, la última vez que se la encontró por los pasadizos antes de la partida de los alumnos por vacaciones, optó por intentar echar a correr. Y no era para menos esa vez. Y para colmo se encontraba discutiendo (para variar) con Sirius. La diferencia era que la discusión no era seria. Hipotecas, separación de bienes, periquitos muertos, hijos y gatos.

-Claro, Sirius-¿Sirius?-, tú matas a mi periquito, porque fijo que fuiste tú, te vas con otra pegándomela por la espalda y encima pretendes endosarme a mí los críos que tú quisiste tener y quedarte la casa…-iba diciendo la castaña divertida mientras le daba golpes en la espalda al animago.

-Es lo mínimo que puedes darme por haberme cazado, nena, no es fácil cazar a Sirius Black, encima que te dejo estar conmigo…-respondía el chico.

-Pero serás…-el moreno se envaró de repente y estampó a su interlocutora contra la pared, quedando en la típica pose de los brazos de él en la pared y ella acorralada. La castaña notó cómo toda la sangre del cuerpo se concentró de golpe en las mejillas y sintió un leve mareo.

-¿Qu…? ¿Qu...?-como se puede observar, es lo único que su cerebro atina a coordinar decir- ¿Qué haces… Black?-El moreno de melena cuidadosamente despeinada no contestó.-… ¿Sirius?-Probó Rose de nuevo.

-Shh, espera, oigo algo…-Sirius se apartó del cuerpo de Rose lo suficiente para que ésta pudiera mirar a su alrededor y darse cuenta de la sensación que le recorría el cuerpo- Siempre que me siento así-apuntaba el merodeador- aparece ella.-Los dos sabían a quién se refería.

-Oh no, oh no, no, no, no, no, NO-la Gryffindor empezó a sudar frío en cuanto sintió esa presencia a escasos metros de ella. No tuvo tiempo de poner en práctica su nueva estrategia pensada ya que sus peores miedos se hicieron realidad, en forma de cuerpo enano aferrado a su pie izquierdo. Sirius saltó hacia un lado.

-¡ROSE! ¡I LOVE YOU! ¡LOVE ME, LOVE ME! (parecían los bramidos que pegaba Sirius al exigirle a Dedalus sus relajantes caseros)- Rose miró horrorizada a la niña aferrada a su pie, buscó a Sirius con la mirada y exclamó:

-¡Corre, Sirius, corre!- el animago no se lo pensó dos veces y echó a correr en una dirección del pasillo mientras que Rose hacía lo propio (habiéndose liberado del abrazo mortal de la niña) hacia la otra dirección. Así la despistarían.

Rose dobló la esquina y se chocó con Val, que iba a su bola.

-¡Val! ¡Val! ¡Val!-La castaña agarró a la morena por los hombros y la zarandeó.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?

-¡Vaaaal! ¡Vaaaaaaaaal!

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué ocurre?-Val consiguió zafarse de su amiga.

-¡Val, corre! ¡Vaaaaal, correeeeeee!-Rose tiró de la túnica de Val y echaron a correr juntas.

-Pero, ¿por qué corremos?-jadeó la morena a tiempo que seguía a su amiga.

-¡Tú corre, corre!-Rose se alejaba cada vez más hasta que, de repente, un brazo masculino salió del armario de las escobas que tenía Val la lado, la agarró y absorbió hacia dentro del armario. Rose no se enteró de nada.

Algo o alguien la estampó con cuidado contra el fondo del armario con una mano, la misma mano se posó en su boca para evitar que chillara, mientras que la otra cerraba la puerta velozmente.

Val se disponía a utilizar sus armas de defensa personal (PONI: , 2. Oblicuo, 3. Nariz, 4. Ingle. PONI), cuando una voz, agradablemente conocida, le susurró:

-Shh, soy Remus, cariño, Sofía os persigue-dijo a modo de explicación obvia-. No hagas ruido, que ahora pasará. Le habéis sacado mucha ventaja.

Val se detuvo inmediatamente y escuchó justo a tiempo un sonido propio del Demonio de Tasmania que de una persona, creando un alboroto sin igual al tirar abajo casi todas las armaduras que estaban a su paso, gritando ininteligiblemente algo, entre lo que Val pudo descifrar "LOVE ME… GAY MALDITO… ROSE".

Una vez hubo pasado el peligro, Remus aprovechó que tenía a Val con la boca tapada y pegada a la pared, para acortar las distancias con ella y pegar su boca al cuello de la morena. Como es lógico, y las espectadoras entenderán, la carne es débil, y Val, que durante un momento había olvidado lo enfadada que se sentía por tener que quedarse esas navidades en Hogwarts sin su "Bu-bu" y que tenia que pensar en un disfraz para la maldita fiesta de disfraces que el amable director había organizado en un plis plas, se dejó hacer, falta de cariño como se sentía. Pero todos estos pensamientos, por el mismo orden, regresaron a ella con una rapidez insólita, haciendo que la morena buscara con sus manos el musculoso pecho de Remus, e hiciera fuerza para alejarlo de ella. Remus al percatarse, se alejó unos centímetros. Era un caballero a fin de cuentas.

-¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó el hombre-lobo.

-¿Quién es esa tal Sofía que nos perseguía?- Respondió con otra pregunta la morena, a fin de evitar una posible discusión.

-Oh, qué raro que no te lo haya comentado Rose. Se la ve un poco despistada desde que está con Spart. Me dijo Sirius la otra noche que, pasando por el pasillo, un "bicho con forma de humana diminuta" se le acercó, lo placó y le dijo que Rose le había dicho que era Gay y que quería saber qué era "Gay". Sirius se sacó a la niña y su preguntita de encima diciéndole que eran una especie de hombres muy difíciles de dominar o algo así y le sacó a la niña que era súper fan de Rose, que la seguía a todas partes y que, de mayor, quiere ser igualita que ella.- Explicó de un tirón Remus.

-Pues mira, no. Rose no me lo había dicho. Me la he encontrado en el pasillo con cara de quien ha visto el cadáver de… de alguien, da igual, híper ventilando como ella sola sabe y me ha hecho correr cual posesa. Y por cierto, ¿Qué hacías tú aquí?

-Esperarte, claro. –Dijo Remus con una sonrisa encandiladora, pero nuestra morena no estaba de humor. Al no percibir ninguna sonrisa, el merodeador agregó: – He perdido unos apuntes de clase, venia a ver si Filch los había dejado aquí y mira, ha coincidido. Pero tú estás rara. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Ni se te ocurra decir que nada.

-… - la morena guardo silencio…- Sí, me pasa algo. Es que me siento frustrada, Remus. Éste es el primer año que tengo un novio oficial en estas fechas y no voy a poder pasarlo con él… Y no, encima no voy a poder volver a casa, así que… Estoy triste. Y tú a veces también estás raro, y huraño, y no te digo nada…

-Espera ¿Por qué no puedes volver a casa?-el merodeador se apresuró a cambiar la dirección que estaba a punto de tomar la conversación.

-Bueno, la excusa oficial es que hay muchos invitados en casa y que mi habitación está ocupada.-Rezongó Val.

-¿Por qué dices "excusa oficial"?

-Porque… a ver, no pienses mal ahora, ¿eh?, Mis padres están súper orgullosos de mi, con todo lo que puedo hacer, ya sabes, la magia, es nuevo para ellos y están encantados, me comprenden pero… no creen que el resto de mi amplia familia lo pueda entender. Les da miedo que, en algún momento ocurra algo y me vean echando mano de la varita en público y me da miedo que ellos… bueno, que ellos me rechacen por lo que soy. Así que, para evitar problemas, pues me tengo que quedar aquí. Sin ti. Y eso es lo peor.-Remus la miró durante un instante y enseguida la abrazó con fuerza.

-Cariño, siento lo que pasa, pero sabes que esa decisión ha sido lo mejor a fin de cuentas…

-Lo sé, lo sé…

-Y siento no poder quedarme contigo, Val, de verdad, lo siento muchísimo, pero no me puedo quedar. Tengo… tengo cosas pendientes fuera y luego mis padres, y sobretodo estos últimos son muy importantes para mi.

-No te he pedido que te quedaras nunca, Remus Lupin, sólo te estoy diciendo que estoy triste y por qué.-Susurro Val al oído de Remus, al que se le erizaron todos los pelos del cuerpo. Todos y cada uno de ellos. Y alguna cosa más…

-Pero dime… ¿Qué te parece si te doy un regalo de navidad adelantado?-Dijo Remus juguetonamente mientras volvía a besarle el cuello e iba subiendo por él hasta llegar a la mandíbula, donde se detuvo un segundo para seguir luego el camino hasta los labios de la morena que le respondió con ganas.

-¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? – jadeó Val cuando Remus la dejó respirar.

-Si… Aquí… Ahora… Y sólo con este armario como te testigo.-Val se estremeció y ambos se abandonaron a la voluntad de sus cuerpos.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, una desconsolada Rose buscaba a su amiga pensando en todos los horrores que esa cría podría estar haciéndole pasar para sonsacarle información (_Para que os hagáis una idea, la trama de la serie "el internado" se queda corta en comparación_).

*Cortinilla de estrellas*

Ya no era que a los que se quedaban en el castillo por razones ya mencionadas les fastidiara que sus amigos se marcharan al calor de sus hogares por Navidad, es que además dichos amigos, si se les podía llamar así, ponían mala cara ante la mínima sugerencia por parte de los condenados sin hogar navideño de no ir a despedirles al tren. Con el frío que hacía, la madre que los parió.

En el andén del expreso las escenas de despedida se sucedían a lo largo de todos los vagones, con más o menos efusividad. Rose, Cath y Lily hablaban animadamente puesto que a la primera le era bastante igual no poder irse a su casa por las fiestas; Val por el contrario le ponía pucheros a Sam, que finalmente había decidido irse a su casa para comentar con sus padres su decisión (a su vez intentaba no acercarse a Peter por posible escena de despedida "romántica"), e iba revoloteando alrededor de Remus, quien cruzaba miradas preocupadas de tanto en tanto con Sirius. James no había querido ir a despedirles. Se había quedado en el castillo alegando un terrible dolor de cabeza que no logró engañar a nadie, Lily entre ellos; la pelirroja había optado finalmente por dejar pasar las vacaciones antes de matar… hablar con el moreno de pelo revuelto y aclarar ese distanciamiento.

-Prometed que escribiréis-decía Rose-. Me da igual quedarme aquí con esta tropa pero lo pasaría mejor si tuviera noticias vuestras cada X tiempo.

-Claro.-Contestaron la pelirroja, morena y rubia a la vez.

-Y tú cuidado con la niña.-Agregó Lily, Rose las había puesto al corriente de la existencia de su más mayor admiradora.

-Descuida.

A pocos metros de allí, Val daba señales de querer hablar con Remus de algo, pero todos sabemos que muchos entes masculinos no poseen la sensibilidad suficiente para leer expresiones faciales de una mujer, con lo cual nuestro hombre-lobo se limitaba a mirar a la morena con cara de comprensión y ternura pensando que su malestar era debido a su marcha. No se equivocaba. No del todo al menos.

-Remus yo…-en ese preciso instante sonó el silbido del tren anunciando que quedaban escasos segundos para su marcha. La morena dio un respingo.- Nada, nada, uhm… que tengas un buen viaje…

-Te escribiré cada día, descuida. Y te enviaré tu otro regalito… -Para regalitos estaba ella…Nada podría superar al improvisado… "regalo" que le había hecho ya en el armario -¡Sirius!-Bramó Remus subiendo al vagón- Échale un ojo a James, ¿quieres?-el aludido asintió con la cabeza y despidió a su amigo con un simple gesto de cabeza.

-¡Bye bye!-Les dijo Rose a sus amigas que también subían al tren.

-Adiós mi amor rubio, tu cuerpo se va, pero yo sé que tu corazón se queda conmigo.-Dijo Peter dramáticamente haciendo espavientos hacia la ventanilla por la que asomaba Sam para despedirse.

Val se despidió de Remus con un apasionado beso que Peter observó con envidia (su pichoncito se ponía demasiado nerviosa cuando hacía intentonas de besarle, qué mona) y el tren empezó a moverse.

Una vez se hubo ido, Val, sin que nadie supiera por qué, cogió una rama del suelo y empezó a punzar con ella a Peter, una acción mecánica, sin ponerle ganas.

Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando ya no quedaba ni atisbo del humo del expreso, regresaron al calor de su sala común.

NNNNNN

_-Y por lo tanto condeno a la aquí presente Dorea Potter…_

_-¡Castigo!_

_-¡Venganza!_

_-¡SILENCIO! Condeno a Dorea Potter…_

_Dorea…_

James despertó de golpe en su cama de Gryffindor, empapado en sudor.

Decidiendo que ya no podría dormir más, pese ser las 4 de la mañana se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación descalzo, dejando un coro de ronquidos tras él.

Era nochebuena, mejor dicho, Navidad, ya que eran las 4 de la mañana, y estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso. Tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho, un mal presentimiento, un pálpito, y no sabía de qué, sólo podía hacer suposiciones.

Realmente no tenía por qué sentirse así, no había indicios sólidos que indicaran que sus padres estaban mal… no, sí que los había, dos semanas sin noticias y más en Navidad era más que un motivo sólido, era EL motivo por el cual sus pies le llevaron sin que él se lo propusiera en serio, hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. Eran, como ya se ha dicho, las 4 de la mañana.

-Bollicao.- Siseó James, encontró estúpido encontrar divertido el haber adivinado la contraseña del director sin problema.

Todo estaba en absoluta calma. Empujó la puerta del despacho del anciano venerado y se quedó clavado en el sitio al encontrarse nuevamente al director jugando al póker a la luz de las velas con su amado y estimado pájaro y más clavado aún al ver que, nuevamente, iba perdiendo.

-Gárgolas de metacrilato, Potter. Gárgolas de plástico y gárgolas de cualquier material barato, Potter.

-Como el cartón pluma.

-Como el cartón pluma-accedió el profesor-. ¿Qué quiere a estas horas?

-Ante todo desearle una feliz Navidad, señor-respondió el merodear tanteando el terreno-. Y después preguntarle nuevamente si sabía algo de mis padres… Siento molestarlo, señor…-el director mudó el semblante, de pronto fue como si hubiera envejecido y se sumiera en un mar de oscuros pensamientos.- Pero es Navidad y no sé nada de ellos, no es normal… y como usted se cartea con ellos… No sabía a quién más acudir.

-Siéntate, James-el muchacho obedeció sin chistar, el director parecía dado a darle alguna respuesta coherente por una vez en su vida.

-Tus padres fueron unos de los magos más respetables que he conocido jamás, y unos grandes y leales amigos –eso no era coherente… ¿fueron?-. Lamentablemente oscuros tiempos se avecinan y un mago, por mucho que se haga responsable de sus actos, a veces también comete errores, pues todos somos humanos, incluido yo.

-Ahá…-Lo animó a seguir James.

-Lo que me vengo a referir, es que el otro día cuando me preguntaste por tus padres, eludí la respuesta hasta poder estar seguro de mis sospechas. No pretendo excusarme, James, y sé que en cuanto te diga lo que te tengo que decir dará igual lo que te haya dicho ahora. Pero por lo menos este viejo tendrá la conciencia un poco más tranquila-James alzó una ceja interrogadora-. Como ya he dicho, todos tenemos el derecho a errar en esta vida. Yo he errado innumerables veces desde que tengo memoria, que no son pocos años. Y ésta es, quizás, una de las veces que más he metido la pata… y lo siento… no sabes cuánto. Mereces sinceridad, James, y tienes edad suficiente como para comprender y que no te vendan cuentos chinos…

-Al grano, señor, me está asustando.-Joder si se estaba asustando, tenía los pelos como escarpias.

-A eso me refiero, eres suficientemente maduro como para intuir que lo que te voy a decir no va a gustarte y aun así apremiarme a que siga. Y ante todo quiero decirte que no estás, ni estarás solo. Voy a contártelo todo, o al menos todo lo que pueda.

"Ya sabes en qué trabajaba tu padre antes de retirarse, medio mundo mágico con algo de cultura conoce las proezas de Charlus Potter con los vampiros. Pues bien, tu padre me debía un par de favores que le hice en su día (aunque he de decir que en su momento no tuve intención de que me fueran devueltos) y cuado se enteró de que necesitaba ayuda con ese tema no dudó en ofrecérmela. Lo cierto es que la oferta de tu padre me vino que ni pintada, tenía que hacer unos encargos en Florencia y tu padre era el mago idóneo para llevarlos a cabo con la mayor discreción posible. Y por supuesto tu madre no se quedó atrás, en seguida quiso colaborar."

-¿Aún están en Florencia porque usted se lo dijo?-Preguntó James irritado.

-No están en Florencia ya, James.

-¿Entonces, dónde…? Porque me cabrea que les de órdenes de no decirme nada, porque creo que tengo derecho a saber si…

-Déjame acabar-interrumpió Dumbledore-. Hace una semana recibí una carta del ministerio de magia-Dumbledore sacó una hoja de un cajón de su escritorio-. Lo que en ella está escrito es muestra de mi negligencia al creer que tenía el asunto controlado; prueba de mi estupidez de mago confiado. Voy a dejar que la leas, estás en todo tu derecho, pero no te va a gustar. Sólo te pido que comprendas, aunque sea sólo un poco, que intentes entender… Charlus era el mejor en su trabajo… No había señales que indicaran que pudiera pasar nada de lo que pasó… -James le quitó la carta al director de una volada y empezó a leer en silencio en la silla, le traía sin cuidado la expresión desolada del anciano.

Cuando terminó de leer levantó la mirada, serena después de todo, y clavó sus ojos en los azules del director.

-No comprendo el motivo de su cita con el ministerio italiano que aquí dice. Ni por qué se habla de "las víctimas del ataque".-Claro que lo comprendía, pero no podía ser…

-Tus padres han muerto, James.

Para el director esa fue la mejor manera que encontró de decirle la verdad al muchacho, sin más rodeos, su mirada inquisidora se lo estaba pidiendo.

Para James fue como si le tiraran un cubo de agua helada directo al corazón. Y así de golpe. Muertos.

-Fueron víctimas de una emboscada que no imaginé que pudiera ser tendida. Se me ha citado porque soy la única persona, a parte de ti, que aparece en el testamento de Charlus Potter, y porque sospechan, acertadamente, que tengo algo que ver con el asunto y quieren tirarme de la lengua.

James posó su mirada nuevamente en la carta que tenía entre sus manos "(…) _le rogamos, asista a la asamblea prevista el día (…) para hablar de las víctimas del ataque Charlus y Dorea Potter (…) testamento (…) su hijo James heredero (…)"_

-Lo lamento, James, lo siento mucho, créeme. Si sólo pudieras…-James se levantó de la silla, dejó la carta encima del escritorio del director y, sin decir ni adiós, salió del despacho.

NNNNNN

El día de Navidad en el castillo era como un día más normal de vacaciones, solo que con regalos.

Sirius y Peter despertaron emocionadísimos y se abalanzaron a desenvolver sus paquetes. Sin embargo algo frenó a Sirius en cuanto vio que la cama de James estaba vacía y sus paquetes intactos. Pensó en salir a buscarlo más tarde, después de desenvolver sus regalos y responder todas las cartitas de felicitación de sus admiradoras. Peter, en su cama, ya comía con los carrillos hinchados, dulces, pasteles, chocolate y chicle. A la vez.

A su vez Rose y Val se levantaron contentas ante la perspectiva de no hacer nada y tener regalos (los de Rose eran escuetos, se notaba la irritación de su familia).

Horas después, Rose se dirigía a paso rápido por el pasillo en dirección a la entrada principal de Hogwarts, pasándose la mano por el pelo ya que su nuevo tacto liso impecable acabadito de hacer le encantaba. Había quedado allí con Leo, para hacer una escapadita al lago en donde intercambiarían regalos y una larga conversación filosófica sobre el misterio de las bombillas eléctricas… y puede que algo más. El misterio del microondas era algo que la tenía sumamente inquieta.

Estaba ella sumida en sus pensamientos cuando por el otro lado del pasillo, apareció un nervioso Sirius Black, con un pergamino en la mano, que iba mirando lo más disimuladamente que podía mientras caminaba a paso rápido, como buscando algo, o a alguien. Rose, vislumbrándolo, lo encontró extrañamente… extraño. Con un paso demasiado rápido para ser el de un merodeador, parecía más bien Peter cuando se escabullía a las cocinas en lugar de asistir a clase. Rose, ralentizó un poco su paso y entrecerró los ojos intentado descubrir los sospechosos pensamientos del guapo moreno.

"Uhmmmm quizás me lance un hechizo cuando pase por su lado que me haga parecer Bob Marley… Ve con cuidado, Rosalie, querida."

Y mientras entrecerraba más los ojos, ambos se detuvieron de golpe cuando se encontraban a un metro de distancia.

Rose sintió cómo todos los centímetros de su piel, empezando por los dedos de los pies, se ponían de gallina, cómo el vello de los brazos se le erizó al igual que los pelos del cogote, mientras que un sudor frío empezó a bajarle lentamente cuello abajo. Sorprendida por la reacción de su cuerpo, se miró las palmas de las manos y vio cómo estaban llenas de sudor. Algo se acercaba. Y ese algo no era bueno. Miró a su alrededor en busca de aquello que iba mal y, al ver el rostro de Sirius, lo comprendió todo. Éste, se encontraba casi enfrente de ella, mirando con el rostro desencajado el pergamino que arrastraba consigo, más blanco que la leche y que, como ella, con todos los pelos en punta. Levanto la mirada temblorosamente y miro a Rose fijamente a los ojos. Y cuando él mismo comprendió lo que Rose, como él, había descubierto, sólo pudo articular una única palabra mientras se giraba y desaparecía…

-¡CORRE!

Rose, estupefacta, se quedó un segundo quieta, digiriendo la corta información, y así como era ella, intentó durante otro segundo convencerse de que no podía ser. Un segundo más tarde, escuchó desde lo más profundo del pasillo un inconfundible "¡¡¡¡¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! ¡¡¡TE QUIEEEEROOOOOOOOO!!!". Cuando el eco de estas palabras llegaron hasta la mitad del pasillo en el que se encontraba Rose, ésta ya se hallaba haciendo los 100 metros por segundo, maldiciendo su absurda pérdida de tiempo, ya que ahora Sirius le llevaba mucha ventaja. Vio a lo lejos la cabellera morena de Sirius dirigirse a unos tapices, que levantó con facilidad y por los que se escurrió. Como Rose no era tonta, le siguió con la misma rapidez y subió, como el moreno, las escaleras con las que se encontró, de 4 en 4.

Emergieron a través de una pared falsa, en el 7º piso, y mientras Sirius corría por los pasillos les grito a unos ingenuos niños de 5º:

-¡HUID SI QUEREIS VIVIR!

Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos al verle pasar a tal velocidad, y alucinaron más aun cuando detrás de el, Rose paso y grito:

-¡CORRED INSENSATOS!

La visión de Sirius era muy diferente a la de Rose. Éste solo veía el camino más corto para llegar a la sala de los menesteres, con su mente clamando una única cosa, y cuando finalmente vio la pared en la que ya estaba formando la firme puerta de roble, no pudo más que agradecer a los fundadores la magnifica idea de crear dicha sala.

De la velocidad, se estampó contra la puerta, la abrió lo más rápido que pudo, entró en ella, y cuando miró hacia atrás, vio a la chica delgada y castaña corriendo hacia él con los ojos en blanco por el esfuerzo. "Lo siento, Steward, uno de los dos se tiene que quedar fuera" pensó Sirius mientras empujaba la puerta para volver a cerrarla (Ya que se oían próximos los ROOOOOOOOOOOSEEEEEE de Sofía). Pero, antes de poder hacerlo, la castaña pegó un salto que hizo detener el tiempo mientras flexionaba la pierna derecha en pose águila y la izquierda era utilizada para mantenerse "a flote" durante unos segundos, mientras, con las manos estiradas a los lados, para ganar más impulso, le enseñó a Sirius los dedos corazón.

Sirius, estupefacto, dejó de empujar la puerta, lo justo para que el pie de Rose chocara contra ésta y la abriera lo suficiente como para meterse a ella y aterrizar en la habitación. Una vez conseguido, y a cámara rápida, cerró la puerta únicamente con el poder de su furiosa mirada.

-¡Tu, Black! ¡Pedazo de cabrón, me pensabas dejar…!- empezó a maldecir la castaña acercándose a Sirius, pero éste se adelanto y le tapó la boca con la mano, dejando a la castaña completamente sorprendida. ¿Qué cojones estaba haciendo? Cuando de detrás de la puerta se escuchó un PUM… PUM… como si alguien la aporreara. Sirius giró los ojos y destapó la boca de Rose.

-Fantástico, gracias Steward, ahora sabe que estamos aquí y no se va a mover. Gracias, de verdad, GRACIAS.- dijo Sirius separándose un poco de ella.

-¿Tu eres imbécil o practicas en casa? – respondió Rose encogiéndose de hombros para luego declamar - ¡Yo no te habría chillado si tú no me hubieras querido dejar fuera con ese demonio de Tasmania mágico!

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo has hecho lo de la patada? – Inquirió Sirius de pronto.-Me has dejado totalmente sorprendido, lo reconozco.

-Oh, bueno… cosas de ser una jedi, digo ¡Eso da igual! – Gritó la castaña –¡La cosa es que tú eres un cerdo!

-Oh, si, ya, vale, Steward, soy malo y malvado. Muajajaja. ¿Contenta? – pregunto Sirius con ironía moviendo las manos para dar mas énfasis a sus palabras.

-Sí.- respondió altivamente Rose cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Pues que disfrutes de tu felicidad.

-Feliz Navidad a ti también-Bufó Rose.

El silencio por su parte se hizo en la sala, con el fondo de los PUM PUM PUM que se escuchaban contra la pared. Rose llegaba tarde y Sirius… en fin, Sirius, simplemente, estaba encerrado entre cuatro paredes y no podía hacer nada al respecto, y sin dudarlo, esto ultimo era lo que mas le frustraba.

-¿Y ahora, qué hacemos? – preguntó Rose más para si misma que para Sirius. En ese momento se fijaron por vez primera en la forma que había adoptado la sala: entorno etéreo negro, únicamente amueblada con dos butacas, una mesita y una lámpara.

-Bueno… yo, ahí en el centro de la sala, veo dos butacas, una mesita y una lámpara-respondió el moreno (_NdA: dándonos la razón_)-. Y un juego de cartas.- dijo mientras se acercaba a las dos butacas ya mencionadas de un color rojo sangre. Se giró para mirar a Rose.- ¿Hace una partida?

Rose se encogió de hombros mientras se acercaba y tomaba asiento en una de las butacas, cogía las cartas, y empezaba a barajarlas como si se hubiera criado en un casino de las Vegas.

-¿Y bien, Black?- pregunto Rose partiendo la baraja-¿A qué jugamos?

-Pues… uhmmmmm… a decir verdad… no se me ocurre nada.- Dijo Black, sinceramente rascándose la cabeza y tomando asiento delante suyo.-Sé que hay un juego muggle que se llama… palck-jake o algo así…

-Black-Jack, cenutrio.-Dijo Rose empezando a repartir las cartas.-Si no sabes, no lo digas.

-¿Estás con la regla, Steward? Porque estas belicosa de narices, guapa.

-Gracias por lo de guapa, y no, no tengo la regla para tu información, pero si tanto te interesa, cuando me venga, te lo digo, ¿vale? – Sonrió con una mirada cargada de ironía.

-Ja, ja. ¿Cómo sabias tu de que juego se trataba?

-Si tú hubieras tenido que estar con Val cada vez que se escapaba de clase, cosa que por cierto sigue haciendo, y te secuestrara con ella, también lo sabrías. De hecho, es un orgullo para mí decir que, a pesar de la procedencia de Val, la supero con mucho en todo lo que se refiere a cartas. Incluidas, las del tarot (La pobre tiene el ojo interior con 8 de miopía…)

-¿Así que en tu tiempo libre te aburres tanto que juegas a las cartas?-preguntó Sirius con un cierto tono de voz sarcástico.

-Es mejor que ir burlándose de la gente. O seduciéndola por diversión-Cortó en seco Rose.-Tira.

Sirius cogió el manojo de cartas con las dos manos, mirándolas con extrañeza, cogiendo una carta y tirándosela a la cara a Rose, dándole entre los ojos.

-Ya está. Tira tú.- Dijo Black encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿En qué consiste este juego? Como sea lanzarnos las cartas el uno al otro hasta que nos pinchemos los ojos, es que realmente, los muggles son tontos de remate.–Rose, al otro lado de la mesa movía la cabeza con negatividad con exasperación, Sirius era la caña en transformaciones, pero en lógica...

-Vamos a ver, Black, voy a dejar de lado mi mala leche hacia ti por hoy, por ahora, y te voy a explicar en qué consiste esto. Presta atención, límpiate las orejas y no te pierdas mis palabras, porque si no, te voy a curar las heridas que te pienso hacer con toneladas de zumo de limón.-dijo ella con una sonrisa encantadora- Verás, el Black-Jack es un juego en que se remonta incluso hasta la época de Cervantes, así que, mucho respeto. Es simple, dentro de todo, ya que sólo consiste en llegar a sumar con las cartas que tengas el numero 21. El As – dijo señalando la carta de dicho signo- puede servir como 1 o como 11, según el numero que tengas. Si te pasas del 21 o si tu contrincante llega antes, pierdes.

-¿Y qué pasa si pierdes? – preguntó el merodeador, esperando sangre, huesos, vísceras.

-Pues que pierdes tu dinero.

-¿Mi dinero? ¿Qué dinero? No habías dicho nada sobre dinero antes. ¿Es que me quieres robar?

-Cierra el pico, animal, y déjame acabar.- gruño Rose.- Como decía antes, si te pasas o el contrincante llega a 21, pierdes dinero, ya que, este maravilloso juego, es un juego de apuestas. Pero como en nuestro caso no tenemos dinero real a la mano, podemos jugar con oro de Leprechaun.

-No hay oro de Lepre…- mientras el moreno decía estas palabras, a su lado aparecía una montañita de oro. Éste lo miró y después, miró otra vez a Rose – No he dicho nada. Está bien… pues… empiezo yo… y digo que apuesto 10 galeones a que te gano en 3 movimientos- susurro mirando sus cartas y tirando luego un 7.

Ambos jóvenes, dejaron sus diferencias a un lado y se sumergieron en el juego (con muchos gritos de Rose hacia Sirius, ya que éste aprendía casi tan rápido como ella aprendió en su momento). Cuando se acercaban a la partida final, pero, la tensión entre ellos era competitiva como nunca nadie lo habría podido imaginar. Rose, viéndose futura perdedora, ya que su montón de oro era bastante menor que el de Sirius, volvió a gritar con furia asesina…

-¡TRAIDOR! ¡TRAMPOSO! ¡HAS HECHO TRAMPA! ¡LO SÉ!

-¿Perdona?- proclamó a su vez Sirius levantando los ojos de sus cartas- ¿Me estás llamando tramposo a mi? ¡¿A mi?! ¡¿A mi cuerpo?!

-¡Si, a ti, a ti, a ti, a tu cuerpo!-Bufaba la castaña.

-¡Para tramposas tú, Steward! ¡Te has pasado toda la tarde chillando como una posesa para distraerme!

-¡Porque tú eres un mal jugador, que no comprende las reglas del juego!

-Creo que las comprendo mejor que tu, chica.- Canturreó el merodeador mirando en dirección a las montañitas de oro.- A las pruebas me remito.

-¿Chica? ¿O sea, perdona, qué? ¡¿Chica?! ¡Pero tú…! ¿Y a las pruebas te remites? ¡Qué es ese lenguaje culto de mierda! ¡¿Ahora eres demasiado cool como para hablar como la gente normal, Don Suerte-del-principiante?!

-Te ciega la rabia del perdedor.

-¡Pero serás…!

Y de nuevo, la mano de Sirius, tapó la boca de Rose. Pero nuestra castaña esta vez, ya estaba demasiado encendida como para callarse, así que dio un gran mordisco en el dorso de ésta, haciendo que Sirius chillara como un gorrino a punto de ser convertido en morcilla.

-¡Bestia! – Dijo Sirius saltando hacia atrás en la butaca - ¿Qué pretendes, arrancarme la mano?

-¡No! ¿Qué pretendes tú, esta vez?

-Hacerte callar, idiota. ¿O es que tu no oyes eso?

Silencio.

-¿Qué tendría que oír? Porque no oigo nada de nada.

-De eso mismo se trata, cabeza hueca.-dijo Sirius con sorna- Sofía ha dejado de dar golpes.

-¿Qué? No, no, a mi más bien me parece que estás buscando la forma de huir.-susurró la castaña mirando al moreno con suspicacia.

Sirius, que se había levantado y se acercaba a la puerta, se detuvo en seco y dio media vuelta sobre si mismo.

-¿Huir? ¿Has dicho huir? ¡Oh sí, claro por supuesto, después de todo lo que he hecho, después de todo lo que hago, me acusas de huir? ¡¿Huir?! ¡Oh, só, Steward, muy agradecido, claro que só!

- Vale, vale…- le hizo callar Rose, levantándose y yendo con él hacia la puerta.- Si dices que Sofía ha dejado de dar golpes en la puerta es que se ha ido… o bien, que nos está tendiendo una trampa.

-No lo creo, ese bicho tiene la cabeza demasiado amueblada con tu imagen como para pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú.- respondió Sirius.

-Me temo entonces, que la única manera de saber qué es lo que ocurre, será espiar… ¿No? Esta puerta debería tener una mirilla, así no correríamos tanto peligro… - mientras decía esta frase, en la puerta se formo un diminuto agujero con un bolita de cristal del tamaño de una canica.- Oh, como me gusta esta habitación.- dijo mientras apoyaba el ojo en la mirilla- ¡Y encima tiene zoom! ¡Y se mueve!

-¡Steward! ¡Que te centres y me digas qué estás viendo, que yo no me entero! ¿Dónde está Sofía?

-A ver, uhmmm, oh… alguien la tiene sujeta… y lo digo porque veo que sus pies están pateando el aire. ¿No querrá nadie hacerle daño, verdad?- añadió Rose con cierto tono de preocupación.- Deberíamos salir a ver qué es lo que pasa, esta mirilla no me deja ver quién la sujeta.

-Yo creo que Sofía es capaz de defenderse sola, pero con tal de salir de aquí… Vayamos a enfrentarnos con el destino a la de 3… - dijo Sirius cogiendo la manilla de la puerta y mirando a Rose gravemente (en verdad, pensando en poner los pies en polvorosa)- Uno… Dos… ¡Y tres!

Y tras decir estas palabras, abrió la puerta de golpe. Pero, cuando el moreno se preparaba para hacer un sprint, se detuvo en ver quién había sido su salvador. Y su salvador era nada más y nada menos que Leo Spart, que sujetaba del cuello de la camisa a una furiosa/ansiosa Sofía, que gruñía palabras inconcretas hacia nadie en particular. Spart, con esa calma furiosa que casi da más miedo que la normal, a cada minuto que pasaba, iba restando más puntos a Hufflepuff sin disminuir la fuerza con la que la tenía cogida. Pero cuando la puerta se abrió, ambos se quedaron callados y miraron hacia la puerta en cuya entrada estaban Sirius y Rose, sospechosamente juntos. Al verlos, Sofía empezó a moverse con más violencia, pero la fuerza de Spart aumentó lo suficiente para mantenerla a su lado (Y sin despeinarse). Rose, estupefacta, viendo a Leo, empezó a pensar en todo lo que seguramente él estaría pensando en ese momento (escenas xxx) y se puso a boquear como pez fuera del agua y a notar un sudor pegajoso y frió en las palmas de las manos. Sirius se dio cuenta del estado de nervios de Rose, pensó también en lo que estaría pensando Spart y, en movimiento reflejo, colocó una mano en la cintura de Rose, para darle confianza. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia de Leo.

Con una mirada fría y calculadora, señaló a Sirius y, con voz de trueno, rugió:

-¡Tú, sal de ahí! – señalando ahora a Rose – ¡Tú, cálmate!- y ahora mirando con ira a Sofía - ¡Tú, te vas a enterar!

Sirius soltó la cintura de Rose como si de una plancha de hierro al rojo se tratara y se dirigió hacia Leo con media sonrisa conciliadora.

-Eh, Spart, tranquilo, no es lo que…-Leo le fulminó con la mirada- sea que estés pensando, no se te ocurrirá pensar que yo y esta simplona… por favor, ¡que soy un Black!-La "simplona" lo miró con un amago de amargura.

Leo usó la mano que le quedaba libre para propinarle un hermoso gancho derecho al moreno en todo el pómulo. Sirius cayó de culo y Rose salió del todo de la sala, furiosa.

-¡Eso ha estado totalmente fuera de lugar!

-¿Le defiendes?-Protestó Leo (cabe decir que Sofía seguía pataleando en su mano izquierda y él seguía sin despeinarse).

-No, sólo te digo que eso ha estado totalmente fuera de lugar, no hemos hecho nada. Nos perseguía ese… gremlin que tienes en la mano y nos refugiamos en esta magnífica sala. Jugamos a las cartas, le desplumé, punto.

-¡Eso es mentira!-Exclamó Sirius levantándose- ¡Yo te he ganado! ¡A las pruebas me remito!

-Black, no te quito puntos porque Rose es de tu misma casa. Fuera de mi vista. Largo.-Sirius gruñó y se fue despidiéndose con un gesto de cabeza.

Rose y Leo repararon en el torbellino marrón que tenía este en la mano izquierda. Un manojo de gruñidos, extremidades e intentos de mordiscos.

-Que te calmes, niña. Rose, dile algo…

-Sofía… -Rose le puso el dedo índice en la cabeza y la niña soltó un breve "ajhsdgfsag" y se apagó.-Stop.-La niña ronroneó- Vamos a jugar a un juego, ¿vale? Ya que es Navida, vamos a jugar al escondite, ¿sí? Tú escóndete y yo te busco. Pero escóndete bien, que soy muy buena encontrando a la gente, de hecho tengo un título de este juego.-Sofía la miró con devoción, sacó un cuaderno de notas y lo anotó.

Acto seguido Leo la soltó y sin más "el bicho" desapareció con intención de esconderse, ilusionada por la atención de su heroína, su amada Rose.

-¿Piensas ir a buscarla?-Preguntó Leo.

-Perdona, ¿a quién?-el chico puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió- ¿Tú y yo no habíamos quedado, guapo?

Los días transcurrieron igual, aunque pasaron un par de días sin rastro de Sofía hasta que el señor Filch la encontró medio desnutrida en un armario de las escobas murmurando algo así como "vendrá, vendrá, vendrá… he ganado… vendrá". Luego todo volvió a la normalidad: días monótonos, huidas de Sofía… etc. James seguía tan taciturno como desde inicios de fiestas y Sirius cada vez más preocupado por él. Se sentía impotente enfrente de esta nueva situación. Vivía con James desde 6º curso y nunca lo había ignorado del modo en que lo hacía ahora, aunque James procuraba ser lo menos borde que podía con él. No podía hablar con Peter del tema, lo había intentado pero… no, definitivamente… no. Escribió a Remus pero lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un escueto "es luna llena, no me toques las narices Canuto, no dejes a James solo, eres su mejor amigo, guau, guau, guau" o algo así, cabreado tenía mala letra. Frank no estaba y tampoco tenía mucho rollo con él… así que se limitaba a merodear solo por los pasillos y robar comida de las cocinas. Alguna vez se topaba con Rose huyendo de Sofía en su intento de ver "al paleto de Spart" y huía con ella simplemente por mantener la mente un poco ocupada y no aburrirse.

Los días transcurrieron así hasta el 31 de Diciembre, que se levantó un poco sombrío, con unas nubes negras que no presagiaban un día agradable. Había nevado un poco la noche anterior, por lo que la tierra de los jardines estaba humedecida (ya se había derretido), creando barro en todo el alrededor, lleno de hojas que el viento feroz había esparcido durante horas.

A las chicas les había costado un poco dormirse, pero finalmente, vencidas por el cansancio de hacer los retoques finales a la decoración del amplio castillo, se habían dormido. Y así se encontraban ahora, a las 8.30 AM, acomodadas profundamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió, estrellándose con la pared, dándoles a las chicas un susto de muerte, y se asustaron más aún, cuando una figura amorfa y encapuchada apareció en la puerta, impidiendo el paso.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGHH!- Chilló aterrorizada Val, mientras se erguía en la cama, aferrando con una mano la pata de su osito y con la otra buscando la varita por la mesita de noche.

-¡¿QUÉ COÑO PASA?!-Grito Rose, también levantándose. Al ver la figura amorfa, volvió a chillar -¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA! ¡TE MATARÉ!

Pero antes de que nuestra castaña pudiera hacer su amenaza posible, la figura amorfa se destapó la cara, dejando ver una flamante cabellera pelirroja y encendió la luz con un rápido gesto.

-Por Merlín, chicas, hacéis que esto parezca un tragedia griega, y no el hermoso "buenos días" de vuestra querida Lily.-Dijo la pelirroja arrastrando su baúl al interior de la habitación, dejando el suelo lleno de barro.

-¿Hermoso "Buenos días"? Los cojones, Lilian.-Dijo Val, aún asustada.- ¡Bruja, que eres una bruja!

-Sí, lo soy y me encantan, aunque no le pase lo mismo a todos.

-Espera, espera, espera.-Rose, aún jadeando por el susto, se levantó rápidamente y se apoderó de una bata azul de franela con la que se cubrió, para luego sentarse en la cama en pose de Aladín- Retrocede, Lily. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oh, el dilema de todos los años multiplicado por 1.500.-Susurró la pelirroja, sentándose también.- Petunia, se ha echado novio, y como con él "no quiere tener secretos" pues… le ha contado lo mío.

-¡Oh!-exclamaron las dos alumnas ex-dormidas.- ¡Mala pécora! ¿Y qué ha pasado? – inquirió Val.

-Pues que Vernon, que así se llama, se ha unido a los gritos de protesta de Petunia con lo que soy anormal, un peligro de la sociedad y una retalia de cosas más, y Petunia ha montado el drama padre al anunciar que quería unas navidades normales o se iba de casa. Y antes de que me dijeran nada, he cogido mis cosas y me he ido-Murmuró Lily-. Con la gente que me quiere y me comprende-Rose y Val suspiraron-. Chicas, me tendréis que echar una mano, necesito encontrar un disfraz rápidamente.

-Espera, espera-cortó Rose-. Tu hermana, Petunia, la cara tortuga, esa Petunia, la que parece adoptada, la que…-Lily la miró de malas formas- Petunia, sí… ¿se ha echado novio? ¿Cómo? O sea, no, sí, sí, ¿cómo?, ¿quién? ¿Vernon? ¿Cómo?

-Pues se ve que se conocieron en la cola del súper.

-¡Qué ordinariez!-espetó Val, que, como se ha dicho, viene de familia muggle.

-Ala, qué romántico, ¿no?-Lily y Val levantaron una ceja-… ¿qué es un súper?

-… Déjalo, cariño-dijo Val mirando con ternura a su amiga demasiado alejada del mundo no-mágico-. Y dices que te has ido porque te echó indirectamente, no lo entiendo. Haberte quedado, haberla jodido.

-Da igual, ya paso, su novio es así… rollo rollizo…-Lily agrandó los brazos poniéndolos en forma de círculo, como queriendo representar la constitución de su cuñado- rollo… sí, bueno, no me sale representarlo. Y tiene bigotillo.

-Lily, con esa descripción me viene a la cabeza la imagen de una gran morsa humana.-Dijo Rose.

-Pues más o menos… (_NdA: Le tenemos estima a Vernon. Mucha estima a Vernon. Queremos a Vernon. Le queremos; muerto, pero le queremos_) Bueno, ¿qué me decís de mi disfraz?

-Yo ni siquiera he pensado el mío…-musitó Val.

-Yo sí. Voy a ir de Cyndi Lauper-Val y Lily miraron a la castaña con sorpresa, aunque no era la primera vez que Rose mostraba conocimiento hacia el mundo de la música muggle del momento (_NdA: para los pocos enterados, Cyndi Lauper es la cantante de la mítica canción "girls just wanna have fun" entre otras, buscad en youtube_), no dejaba de ser curioso que no supiera lo que era un súper pero quisiera ir como semejante personaje no-mágico estrafalario… aunque Rose era como era-. ¿Qué pasa? Girls just wanna have fu-uun oooh girls just wanna have… ya me callo. Lily. Pues no sé, apáñatelas, como todos.

-Gracias, mis amadas amigas, tan prestadas a echar una mano cuando se los necesita, tan…-ironizó la aludida.

-Eh, que a nosotras nos sabe muy mal lo de tu hermana y esas cosas, Petunia es una mala pécora.-Dijo rose empezando a sacar ropajes de su baúl.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso? ¿Esta ropa es tuya?-Preguntó Val viendo el contenido del baúl de su amiga.

-Se la he pedido a Marlene, aunque técnicamente ya es mía porque ella se pone la ropa una única vez y ésta ya la ha usado… me vendrá de perlas para el disfraz.-Rose se quitó la bata de franela y la camiseta del pijama y empezó a revolver entre los ropajes en busca de algo que le agradara.

-Una ¿peluca de Elvis?-Lily cogió la peluca de encima de la cama de la castaña- ¿Esto se lo ponía Marlene? ¿Qué clase de juegos hacía… y aún mejor… con quién?-La pelirroja se puso la peluca en la cabeza y se puso delante del espejo.- You should've heard those knocked out jailbirds sing. Let's rock, everybody, let's rock…

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¡Eh Steward! ¡Me ha dicho McKinnon que te ha dado su ropa de disfraces! ¡Déjame entrar, hay algo que quiero!

-¡Piérdete, Black, esta ropa es mía ahora! ¡Y yo contigo no comparto ni el colacao!

Sirius, ni corto ni perezoso, abrió la puerta y entró.

-Bonito pelo, Evans, ¿cuándo has llegado? Da igual, no me importa. Rosalie, encanto, déjame echar un vistazo anda, tú no te la vas a poner toda.

-¿Y tú qué sabes?-gruñó la chica.

-Porque si he de juzgar por lo que veo ahora… lo dudo.-El atractivo merodeador de pelo inmaculadamente despeinado le guiñó un ojo a la castaña, quien se miró y cayó en la cuenta de su ligereza de ropa.

-¡Lárgate!-Aulló la oji-verde tapándose con lo primero que pillo, un sujetador de esos de conos con tiras colgando de la punta, a lo cabaretera; Sirius soltó una sonora carcajada perruna e, ignorando el rubor de la castaña, le dio un beso en la mejilla para después ponerse a revolver en el baúl. Dos segundos después estaba fuera de la habitación con algunas piezas de ropa y riendo.

-No ha sido para tanto, ¿a que no?-Gritó desde fuera y bajó las escaleras al trote tras oír estamparse algo contra la puerta de su espalda.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?-Preguntó Lily ya sin la peluca.- Esas confianzas, me refiero, entrar aquí sin permiso, el beso en la mejilla lo entiendo, es Black y él es así pero… ¿me he perdido algo?-Miró a Val en busca de respuestas.

-Rose y yo creemos que es por varias razones. Razón número uno: Sofía. Sus padres no la han aguantado en casa y merodea por aquí, y se ve que ha decidido que Sirius sea su segundo a admirar después de Rose. Esto ha hecho que la aquí presente Rose y nuestro compañero de casa se vean envueltos muy a menudo en persecuciones por parte de la pequeña Hufflepuff, cosa que a mi modo de ver ha creado una especie de vínculo entre ellos-Rose negó con la cabeza con los sujetadores aún en la mano-. Pese a lo que ella diga. La verdad es que esa niña es un incordio… Bien, razón número dos: la falta de amigos en Hogwarts. Tanto Remus, Frank y Dedalus están en sus casas, Peter no es un buen conversador que digamos porque se pasa el día hablando de Sam…

-¿Y James? ¿Al final se ha ido?-Preguntó la pelirroja, como quien no quiere la cosa, Val y Rose negaron con la cabeza.

-James nos lleva a la razón número 3. Sirius está sin mejor amigo como quien dice-explicó Val-. No habla, a penas come, hace comentarios muy de vez en cuando; cuando alguien hace una broma y él está delante, ríe demasiado fuerte, como aparentando que sigue siendo un ser social… Escribí a Remus preguntándole sobre el asunto, por si sabía algo, una no es cotilla, se informa; y me ha dicho que Sirius ya está intentando hablar con él pero que siempre le esquiva y que "guau, guau, guau" que no sé a qué venía... Así que Black se siente solo e inútil como mejor amigo por primera vez en su vida, con lo cual pasa mucho tiempo merodeando solo por el castillo y topándose en consecuencia con la niña diabólica y con Rose huyendo de ella.

-Ah…-Lily no sabía qué contestar a eso. Estaba claro que no era un comportamiento normal y su sentido orgulloso le decía que podía ser por su causa (por haber marchado a casa, pasar de él… a lo mejor sí que estaba enamorado el pobrecillo…), pero su parte objetiva le decía que no, que James no era del tipo de chico que se ofuscaba tanto por una chica...- Pues vaya…

-Sí… Sirius me dijo que le había costado mucho convencerlo de que fuera a la "fiesta" esta noche…

-¿Y desde cuándo lo llamas por su nombre y hablas con él de James?-Fue Val la que contestó.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no tiene a nadie con quien hablar, huir de Sofía le entretiene y mira, ahora se tiran los platos por la cabeza como antes pero al menos hablan civilizadamente en ocasiones, cuando Black estalla. Y Rose lo consuela.-La eludida le tiró una peluca afro a la cara.

NNNNNN

31-12-1977

10 pm, hora zulú.

Una escena similar a la que ocurría en cierto baile sucedido no hacía mucho transcurría en el vestíbulo del colegio. Salvo dos diferencias:

Primera: En lugar de estar atiborrado de gente charlando animadamente y cotilleando, había 4 gatos mirándose con recelo, casi deprecio, envidia, odio.

Segunda: Los 4 gatos iban disfrazados.

Justo en la entrada del Gran Comedor se encontraba un mini corrillo en el que se encontraban Val, que iba de India apache, o comanche; Peter, drácula (_NdA: …_); Sirius, Elvis; Lily, finalmente había encontrado el disfraz que ella creía adecuado… Ariel, y Marlene, que iba de Marilyn Monroe con unos morros del quince, vestido ceñido y pelo oxigenado.

Todos murmuraban cosas en voz baja y miraban alrededor buscando más gente disfrazada entre los pocos que eran. Únicamente había otro grupo, de Slytherin, todos ellos vestidos de egipcios, altivos y orgullosos.

En ese momento llegó Rose, efectivamente de Cindy Lauper, como había dicho.

-¡Ei! ¿A que mola? ¡Hola, apache… o comanche, Drácula, Elvis, Marilyn…! -Rose reparó en el extraño atuendo de Lily, cola de pescado con brillantinas, dos conchas por sujetador y una estrella de mar en la cabeza- Atún.

-¿Cómo que atún, inculta? Soy… -Protestó la pelirroja.

-¿Un rape? ¿Merluza? ¿Mero?... ¿no? Eh…

-Voy de Ariel, ¡Ariel! ¡Bruja inculta! ¡Val, explícaselo!-exigió Ariel.

-Es un personaje de ficción, un dibujo animado…-farfulló la morena- Y Rose, yo voy de Sacajawea, un mito entre la tribu "Shoshone", una gran mujer que…

-Ohm… muuy interesante, en fin. ¿Vamos? ¿Hay gente?-preguntó Rose pasando de la pelirroja, que le sacaba la lengua.

-Falta James, que ya viene.-Apuntó Sirius.

James apareció vestido normal, con una capa parecida a la de Peter pero sin picos y un sombrero de copa.

-Hola…-repasó a sus compañeros de casa- Elvis, Drácula, Cindy, Sacajawia…

-Sacaja**wea**-siseó Val.

-Eso, Marilyn…-el merodeador de pelo revuelto miró a Lily de arriba abajo- Atún.-Rose se carcajeó a gusto.

-¡Y dale! ¡Que soy una sirena!-Protestó la aludida.

-Lo que tu digas, las sirenas no son así, sumérgete en el lago.-dijo James, mordaz-Por cierto, ¿cuándo has llegado? ¿Por qué has venido?-Verla ahí le hizo sentir un poco mejor, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de sentirse como se sentía- Bueno, si quieres volverte a ir, por ahí tienes el lago, como he dicho, sumérgete.

-No pienso hacerlo porque tú me lo digas. Lo haré solo si quiero.-Realmente empezaba a sentirse herida con sus comentarios, y cansada, también, cosa que la ponía furiosa- ¿Y de qué vas tú? Se supone que esto es una fiesta de disfraces, y tú no vas disfrazado.

-¿Cómo que no? Claro que voy disfrazado- todos arquearon una ceja-. Voy de mago, de mago muggle. Mirad-James cogió su sombrero y metió la mano en él-, un conejo.

Efectivamente un conejo blanco monísimo emergió de las profundidades del sombrero y todos exclamaron un "ooh" general. James volvió a guardar el conejo y se puso el sombrero, de mal humor.

-Pues ya está, demostrado. ¿Vamos?-Dijo el chico, impaciente, no le apetecía nada la fiesta, así que cuanto antes entrasen, antes saldrían, y él podría ir a matar a cierto director.

-Vamos…-dijeron todos abriendo las puertas y entrando.

La pista estaba adornada con luces, el correspondiente árbol y una bola de discoteca. No había nadie en la zona iluminada, los desdichados alumnos que se habían dignado a aparecer estaban arrapados a las paredes oscuras con sendas cervezas de mantequilla y dirigiéndose miradas huidizas. Sonaba la típica musiquilla de "starbucks", que daba ambiente de abandono en ese momento.

-Me pregunto dónde estará Leo…-murmuró Rose; desde que los pilló a ella y Sirius en la sala de los Menesteres el chico había estado escabulléndose cada vez que podía de quedar con la castaña.

-Está ahí-puntualizó Val, señalando el centro de la pista, donde un Leo Spart caracterizado de Michael Jackson aparecía acompañado de sus compañeros de Hufflepuff (entre los que se encontraban los mellizos Stan y Doris y Ludo, entre otros), que iban de zombies.

Stan hizo un movimiento con su varita y la música cambió de repente y el estruendoso ¡CHAN CHAAAAN! De la canción de Thriller sonó en el Gran Comedor, haciendo que todos pegaran un brinco. Sirius soltó un bufido de reproche y se fue, agarrando a su mejor amigo del brazo, a por cerveza a la barra.

Leo y los demás bailaron una coreografía perfecta de la canción para sorpresa de todos y acabaron en una pirámide con Leo arriba. Ni se había despeinado.

-¿Cómo, cómo, cómo lo hace?-Preguntó Sirius exasperado desde la barra; aunque a él le gustaba más el pelo despeinado, no entendía cómo lo lograba aquél jamelgo… James se encogió de hombros y pegó un trago a su cerveza.

-¿Cómo es que no has participado en esto, Marlene? Si están todos tus compañeros…-preguntó Val.

-Yo no voy de zombie ni de Blas, es muy ordinario ir de cadáver. Aunque he de reconocer que Leo está cañón vestido así, eh… se me suben los calores…-Rose le dirigió una mirada de recelo- ¡Leo, guapo, qué bien has bailado!-La chica se fue contoneándose hacia el chico, que bajaba de la pirámide con una ancha sonrisa.

Rose se le adelantó y, mirándola con desprecio, como quien mira a una golfa, le estampó a su chico un morreo en sus narices. Cuando se separaron lo agarró por la cintura y fulminó a Marlene, que la miraba con suficiencia y se subió el liguero de la pierna, haciendo que Leo desviara la mirada hacia ella.

-Eeh-Siseó la castaña-. MI macho. Mío, de mí, ¿entiendes? De aquí-la castaña agarró el paquete de SU macho, suyo de ella- podrían salir mis hijos, efúmate.

Los labios de la rubia se curvaron en una sonrisa torcida.

-Tranquila, monina, que no te lo voy a quitar, tonta. No te preocupes, que Leo por ahora no me interesa…-Por el tono de la rubia, Rose le enseñó los dientes, a modo de amenaza.

-Hmm. ¡Y tú!-ahora Rose se dirigió a su chico- ¿Por qué no has quedado conmigo? ¿Por qué me evitas? ¿¡Eh!?

-Porque teníamos que ensayar el baile, Rosalie.-El chico le dio un beso en la frente a modo de "pobre criatura" mientras de reojo miraba a Marlene, que le devolvió una sonrisa juguetona.

-Bueno, bueno, ya está bien, esto es una fiesta… a por bebida.-Dijo Lily, y se dirigió a la barra.

En la barra se encontraban James y Sirius con sendas cervezas de mantequilla en la mano y expresión de aburrimiento. Cuando James vio que la pelirroja se acercaba con dificultades (debido a la cola de pescado), hizo ademán de irse. Sin embargo la pelirroja lo detuvo.

-Tú y yo vamos a hablar.

-Los peces no hablan.-bufó el moreno.

-Pues yo sí, mírame, James, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?

-Sí, eso, yo también quiero saberlo.-Sirius se unió a la conversación.

-Ya os lo he dicho, no me pasa nada, sólo quiero que me dejéis en paz de una vez.-James se escabulló hacia la pista de baile.

Sirius suspiró con impotencia y se apoyó en la barra que tenía detrás, con una mano en la cabeza.

-De verdad que no lo entiendo, pelirroja… no sabes lo idiota que me siento en estos momentos…-Lily se apoyó a su lado. Ambos resoplaron.

No muy lejos de ahí, algo reclamó su atención. En la pista empezaron a oírse gritos, lamentos y quejas.

-¡Que tengo la edad le digo! ¡Roooseeee!

-Oh, vaya, joder con la enana esa… parece una grupi… ¿vamos a ver?-preguntó Lily. Sirius le devolvió una mirada de "ve tú delante, que yo me quedo aquí con mi cerveza… lejos de eso…"- Pues yo voy.

-Hasta luego…-se despidieron con un gesto de cabeza.

En medio de la pista el sr. Filch tenía agarrada a, efectivamente, Sofía (_NdA: ¡Sorpresa!_) por su disfraz. De Marilyn, por cierto. Monroe.

-¿Y esta? ¿Quién es? Me ha plagiado el disfraz, la muy guarra…-murmuró Marlene- ni siquiera lo lleva con clase… bah.

-¡Suélteme, conserje! ¡Mire mi carné! ¡Tengo 16 años! ¡Roseeee!

-Lo que usted llama carné es una cartulina con un garabato fucsia y una foto de la srta. Monroe pintada con ceras... Verdes. Va usted a ir al director ahora mismo, andando.

-¡Noooooo! ¡ROSEEEEE! ¡AYUDA, ROSEEEE!

La aludida se escabullía camuflándose en las sombras de las paredes hasta llegar a la barra, junto a Sirius.

-Tendrás que hacer algo con ella.

-Sí, la mandaré a Abu Dhabi. Por correo.-La chica le robó la cerveza al moreno y se la acabó de un trago, el propietario puso los ojos en blanco.

-Lo digo en serio, esa niña está enferma.

-No me había dado cuenta-respondió la chica devolviéndole la lata vacía al merodeador, ambos guardaron silencio.

Apartada de ambas escenas, Ariel-Lily se acercó a una figura solitaria que se encontraba apoyada en una de las paredes.

-Hola.-dijo.

-Hola… ¿atún?-fue la respuesta de la figura. La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco, pero ignoró el comentario.

-Veo que te lo estás pasando en grande… ¿qué llevas puesto?-El aludido se encogió de hombros.

-Mi casa, que son todos unos subnormales palurdos, yo qué sé, tú pareces un pez.

-Ahora son subnormales y hace dos días ibas insultándome con ellos.-Siseó Lily ignorando de nuevo la alusión a su disfraz.

-Ya sabía yo que no me lo habías perdonado aún.

-Es que no te entiendo, Severus. No te reconozco.

-Será porque voy con una corona egipcia, los ojos pintados, perilla falsa y toga.-Snape le dirigió media sonrisa a la pelirroja, que no se la devolvió.

-Lo digo en serio. Pululas por ahí con Evan Rosier, que, a parte de gay, es un secreto a voces que se ha unido al grupito de mortífagos en potencia que corretean por aquí. Como Lucius Malfoy, que además dicen que zurra a Narcisa cada vez que le surge la ocasión. No sabía que estuvieras a favor de la violencia de género.-Ante la alusión a su pasado familiar, Snape se puso serio.

-Son mis…

-¿Amigos? Ya, claro. Pues, ¿sabes qué? Yo también soy tu amiga, o eso creo, y no consentiré que vayas insultándome por ahí cuando estés con ellos. Así que tú decides.

-Ya te dije que lo sentía… no me hagas elegir, Lily, por favor...

-No me gusta tener que hacerlo, Sev, pero no voy a ser tu amiga a escondidas como si fuera tu amante. Es tu decisión.-Severus miró a su amiga con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

Ella era la única que le entendía en realidad. Evan, Lucius y los demás sólo eran mamarrachos que se pavoneaban por ahí diciendo que eran seguidores del Señor Oscuro. Las Artes Oscuras le fascinaban, cierto, pero no creía en la limpieza de sangre ni en la pureza de la raza. Pero se lo pasaba bien con ellos, se sentía confiado y seguro, algo que no había experimentado nunca si no estaba con Lily.

Lily… sólo con mirar en sus ojos verdes podía sentir la paz y la libertad que siempre había ansiado y que no lograba sentir con nada más. Esos ojos que ahora lo miraban con un amago de desprecio entre las sombras del Gran Comedor.

-No me hagas esto, Lil. No es justo… Me estás privando de otros amigos que no seas tú.-Protestó el Slytherin.

-No. Hay más gente en este castillo. Siempre podrías venirte con nosotros…-Snape soltó una carcajada irónica. Lily ya sabía que eso era aspirar a mucho, pero tenía que intentarlo.

-Soy tu amigo, Lil, pero no me pidas que sea amigo de esos, porque la respuesta es "no". Yo no me junto con Potter ni que mi vida dependa de ello.-Lily se resignó.

-Pues ya te he dicho lo que hay-Estaba aguantando estoicamente el impulso de abrazar a su amigo-. Ya me dirás algo. Si quieres que sigamos siendo amigos, nada de insultos, ni a mí ni a ninguna otra persona como yo. –Acto seguido se dio media vuelta dispuesta a hablar con la otra persona con la que tenía que aclarar cosas, otra vez, dejando a Snape con la palabra en la boca, refunfuñando.

A lo lejos veían cómo el conserje se llevaba a Sofía (que no había dejado de gritar en todo el rato) agarrándola del vestido mientras ésta pataleaba y refunfuñaba. Marlene la miraba con suficiencia, con Leo a su lado, muy cerca. Demasiado cerca. Rose gruñó.

-No sé por qué gruñes. Si ni siquiera te gusta.-Comentó Sirius. Seguían apoyados en la barra del minibar, uno al lado del otro.

-No me gusta que soben lo que es mío.-Sirius sonrió para sus adentros; Rose no había desmentido su afirmación sobre sus gustos.

-¿Por qué estás con él?-A Rose se le aceleró el pulso y miró a Sirius con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué más le daba a él?

-¿Qué más te da? No es asunto tuyo.-El moreno se encogió de hombros.

Rose volvió a coger la lata vacía, intentó beber y, viendo que no había más líquido, la volvió a dejar en la barra y se fue a paso rápido. Sirius volvió a resoplar y a encogerse de hombros y se fue siguiendo a la castaña con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de campana.

Cuando llegaron donde estaban los demás, vieron que Lily volvía al ataque con James. Sólo que esta vez la conversación había pasado a ser discusión (al menos por parte de la pelirroja). James trataba, en vano, de huir de la furia pelirroja con cola de pez.

Rose se acercó a Leo y lo agarró del brazo. Justo cuando Lily gritaba para hacerse oír por encima de la música algo como "maldito 4 ojos, te odio, te odio, estúpido", la voz del director sonó mágicamente en el Gran Comedor.

-"_Alumnos, alumnas, les comunico que quedan 30 segundos para la entrada del año nuevo, así que vayan preparándose"_

Hubo un revuelo general. Todo el mundo se preparó para celebrar la entrada del nuevo año que entraría en breves instantes.

Rose se apegó al brazo de Leo, mirando a Sirius de soslayo. Éste a su vez intentaba que James no se fuera del Gran Comedor…

29, 28, 27, 26…

Marlene se subía el vestido mirando sensualmente a Leo mientras que Val miraba al cielo pensando en qué estaría haciendo su chico, si estaría pensando en ella y mirando la misma luna llena en ese momento… (Remus en la distancia aullaba con gusto en el desván de su casa)

25, 24, 23, 22…

Lily miraba suplicante a James y Sirius. Snape, por su parte, se acercaba al grupo de marginados Slytherin que no se habían ido a sus casas a pasar las fiestas…

…10, 9, 8, 7, 6…

-Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…-Corearon los presentes en la sala.

-Uno ¡Cero!

Los alumnos empezaron a felicitarse el año nuevo con abrazos y besos. Los Gryffindor, por su parte, se limitaron a cambiarse de ropa con un rápido movimiento de varita y abrazarse entre ellos.

-¡Feliz año nuevo, Val!-dijo Rose abrazando a su amiga.

-¡Igualmente! ¡Feliz año nuevo, Lily!-Ambas chicas fueron a abrazar a la pelirroja, que les devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa.

Leo le dio un beso a Rose y se fue a abrazar a Marlene.

-Eh, Steward… Rose.-La aludida se giró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Si vas a burlarte, Black, de que mi chico no me haya dicho ni mu, ya puedes darte media vuelta.

-Feliz año nuevo.-Rose se calló de golpe, Sirius le abrió los brazos en señal de abrazo.

-Fe… feliz año nuevo, Black…-Y lo abrazó.

-Sirius.-Dijo el moreno- Es año nuevo, a ver si lo podemos llevar mejor.-Rose se sonrojó levemente.

-A ver…

-Bueno, pues yo creo que voy a pasarme por Ravenclaw un momento, que hay un par de jovencitas de 5º que me esperan…

-Eres la peste.- siseó la castaña despegándose del merodeador- Yo creo que voy a pegar a mi novio.

-Como gustes. Yo a coger a James, a ver si se quiere venir conmigo, al fin y al cabo hoy no me apetece con dos…

-¡Cierra la boca!-Sirius soltó una carcajada parecida a un ladrido y se fue a buscar a su amigo, que en ese momento, se las volvía a ver con la pelirroja, ya vestida normalmente.

-Sólo quería felicitarte el año nuevo.

-Pues feliz año nuevo, Evans.-James comenzó a tirar hacia la puerta del salón, quería salir de ahí cuanto antes. Lily se dispuso a seguirlo, instando a hacerlo también a Val y a Rose.

Ésta última fue a coger el brazo de su novio para arrastrarlo lejos del radio de acción de la Hufflepuff salida y acto seguido se dirigieron al vestíbulo, detrás de Lily. Sirius, viéndose solo, los siguió también.

Cabe decir que Peter (_NdA: ¿A que os habíais olvidado de él? ¡Ja! No caerá esa breva_) que pululaba por ahí, viendo que sus amigos se iban, ya sin disfraces, se desdisfrazó y se dispuso a ir con ellos.

-¡Potter! Por una vez que me tienes en bandeja de plata, ¿se puede saber qué cojones te pasa?-El moreno miró a Lily de reojo, se dio media vuelta y siguió andando por los pasillos, Lily hizo lo propio con los demás (Leo entre ellos) detrás siguiendo la escena a distancia, dirigiéndose a si mismos miradas de preocupación.- Es que no lo entiendo… -Lily se acercó a James por detrás y lo abrazó por la espalda- ¿Ya no te gusto?- Le susurró sensualmente al oído.

Habían llegado delante de la Dama Gorda que, con bombones de licor en la mano e hipando, les dejó entrar sin pedirles el santo y seña.

-No tengo ganas de hablar contigo, déjame.-El merodeador se zafó de la chica y empezó a entrar por el hueco del retrato.

-¡Ostia ya, James! ¡¿Qué coño te pasa?! ¡Si es una estrategia para tenerme, ha funcionado! ¡Ya está, me tienes detrás de ti! ¿Contento?-Pareció que James se detuvo un instante, los demás acercándose al hueco del retrato contuvieron la respiración.

Pero no, el chico respiró hondo un par de veces y siguió caminando, seguido por una ya desesperada Lily y el grupo que soltó todo el aire que había contenido de golpe.

-¡Me tienes harta! ¡Eres un egoísta egocéntrico que siempre ha podido ir al margen del mundo! ¡Qué bien, ¿no?! Unos padres forrados que me quieren y me regalan cosas… que me consienten lo que quiero, soy el mejor…-esta vez James paró en seco en medio de la sala común; Lily seguía en el pasillo y el grupo tras ella, sonrió.- Bueno, pues si ya no te gusto ciérrame la puerta en las narices. Vamos… ¡Hazlo!-le instó.

Dicho y hecho, James la miró y cerró la puerta con un leve "plop" murmurando algo de "la golfa esta que hasta es capaz de acercarse a hablar con Snape, si cree que no lo he visto…".

-¡Aaaaaghh!-Exclamó Lily. Detrás los chicos pusieron los ojos en blanco mientras notaban que el ambiente se estaba poniendo demasiado tenso.

-¡¿Pero qué se ha creído el maleducado este?! ¡Grosero! ¡Ya no es que pase de mí, es que encima me insulta! ¡Desgraciado!-Rose se adelantó un par de pasos y agarró a Lily por el brazo con cara de circunstancias.

-Lily… detente… esto parese una novela venesolana…-(_NdA: Ironía, ejem, ironía…_). Pero Lily no paró y zafándose de la mano de Rose abrió la puerta de golpe para ver a James empezando a subir los escalones de su… escalera. (_NdA: sí, qué pasa. ¡No hay ascensor!_)

-¡Ni Lily para ni hostias! ¡El imbécil este, niño de _mamá_ debe aprender educación! ¡Que en el mundo real no puede tratar a las personas como él lo hace! ¡Está acostumbrado a tender la mano y coger lo que quiere! ¡Tratar a las personas como si fueran de su propiedad! ¡Tú, Potter no tienes ningún fuck derecho de tratarme como una ramera y mucho menos a llamarme como tal! ¡Yo, al contrario que tú, tengo modales! ¡Porque a ti en tu casa está visto que de eso no te ha enseñado nadie! ¡Vaya mierda educación te ha dado tu _papá_! ¡Claro, como siempre está fuera, es como si no tuvieras de eso!

Pasó todo muy rápido: en el tiempo en que Lily cogía aire para segur con su discurso, ésta ya se encontraba volando por los aires para estamparse seguidamente con la pared haciéndola resonar. Val y Rose dieron un paso hacia ella abriendo la boca sorprendidas. Dos milésimas de segundo después James abrió la boca:

-¡MIS PADRES ESTÁN MUERTOS!-Bramó acercándose a la pelirroja, que se encontraba sentada contra la pared en el suelo, estupefacta, y apuntándola con la varita- ¡No te atrevas a decir una puta palabra sobre ellos, niñata estúpida! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que es no tener padres y saber que nunca van a volver!

Acto seguido y respirando agitadamente miró a su alrededor y vio que Sirius estaba petrificado en su sitio y Peter muy serio (_NdA: ¡ojo!_). Se fijó en Lily encogida contra la pared, a punto de echarse a llorar. Sintió vergüenza de si mismo por su actitud, pero su rabia le impedía pedir perdón y supo que tenía que salir de ahí. Se abrió paso empujando a Leo (quien intentaba hacerse invisible en aquella escena en la que se sentía como un intruso) y Sirius, que lo intentó coger del brazo en vano. Corrió por los pasillos del colegio como si le fuera la vida en ello, estrujando con el puño un pedazo de pergamino que había llevado consigo desde el día que lo recibió.

NNNNNN

-...Creo que sería mejor que me fuera-Leo fue el primero en abrir la boca instantes después de que James lo empujara para salir por la puerta-… Te veo mañana, guapa.-Le dijo a Rose dándole un beso en la mejilla y desapareciendo.

-¿Lily?...-Preguntó Val acercándose a la pelirroja. Ésta se echó a llorar y Val se sentó a su lado para abrazarla.

-¿Qué hacemos, Sirius, lo sabías?-Preguntó Pettigrew, el moreno negó con la cabeza, intentaba pensar.- ¿Qué hacemos?-insistió el roedor.

-Dejarle tiempo supongo. O no… no… no sé.-Estaba hecho un lío.

-No creo que debiéramos dejarlo mucho tiempo solo.

-No, tienes razón, vamos a buscarlo.

-Mejor ve tú solo, es tu mejor amigo y tampoco vamos a atosigarlo.-Entre su confusión Sirius enarcó una ceja ante la razón de las palabras de su insensato amigo. Lugo asintió con la cabeza y se fue tras los pasos de James.

-No entiendo nada…-murmuró Rose antes de ir a sentarse al otro lado de Lily.

NNNNNN

Ni el helado viento que soplaba a través de los terrenos del ahora apagado (o eso le parecía a él) castillo hacía que tuviera suficientes ganas de volver a entrar. Había dado esquinazo a Sirius en el vestíbulo con cuatro palabras malsonantes que seguro su amigo perdonaría. Quería estar solo. Pensar.

Así que estaba _solo_. Había tardado una semana en intentar asimilar… Se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el húmedo césped y se apoyó en su árbol favorito, resignándose a que las lágrimas le resbalaran por las mejillas, cálidas en contraste con el aire. Mejor ahora y poco a poco, que después y de golpe. Como antes… Debía sentirse culpable por haberle chillado a Lily y haber montado esa escena en la sala común dejándolos a todos, Sirius el primero, sin palabras. Pero en ese momento no podía. No cuando pensaba en lo que su mente intentaba asimilar… pero no aceptar.

Sus padres no… "_Te enviaremos los regalos a Hogwarts si no regresamos de Florencia a tiempo para que pases las navidades en casa_." Decía finalmente el último recuerdo que le quedaba de sus padres, la carta que ahora sostenía en la mano. Pues menudo regalo.

Por un momento tuvo deseos de romper la carta, hacerla pedazos y quemarla. Pero en lugar de eso se limitó, infantilmente, a maldecir a sus padres, patalear y arrancar césped del suelo con convulsiones y sollozos cada vez más fuertes. Le daba igual tener un comportamiento tan deplorable. Sin que pudiera evitarlo su voz cada vez se alzaba más fuerte hasta que finalmente empezó a soltar agónicos gritos mezclados con los sollozos que le salían de lo más hondo de los pulmones. Se abrazó las rodillas y así se quedó lo que a él le parecieron horas, en un silencio roto únicamente por su respiración entrecortada y el viento.

Finalmente notó cómo una mano le apretaba el hombro desde atrás. No se dignó a mirar quién era, porque lo sabía de sobras. Sirius se arrodilló a su lado y se limitó a abrazarlo con fuerza mientras él se abandonaba de nuevo. Al fin y al cabo, era Sirius y no tenía por qué fingir nada delante de él. Notó que Sirius temblaba ligeramente, seguramente también estaría llorando, o hacía frío, qué sabía él. De lo único que era consciente era del dolor agudo de su pecho y de la carta arrugada en su mano derecha, lo demás era secundario para él, aunque en el fondo agradecía la presencia y el abrazo de Sirius.

Pasaron otra eternidad agazapaos los dos hasta que los sollozos y convulsiones de James fueron apagándose y el estómago de Sirius se unió a la compañía gruñendo de hambre. Finalmente se separaron. Un golpe de frío los sacudió a ambos, haciendo que se estremecieran. Sirius lo miró con determinación y James vio que, en efecto, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y húmedos. No podía echárselo en cara, al fin y al cabo sus padres habían pasado a ser también los de Sirius un año atrás, cuando decidieron acogerlo en su casa sin importar el origen de su familia. Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de ese pensamiento y no volver a empezar. _Solo…_

-No estás solo, James-Dijo Sirius entre susurros, adivinándole el pensamiento.-. Me tienes a mí. Y a Remus, y a los demás. En cuanto salgamos del castillo ya verás que…

-Sirius-lo cortó James con la voz entrecortada, carraspeó para aclarársela-. Calla. No quiero pensar en eso ahora.

-Como quieras… Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy yo aquí. Y Peter se ha quedado en la sala común para no atosigarte pero está muy preocupado por ti. Me ha dicho que no debería dejarte solo y tiene razón. Ahora no vamos a dejar que te quedes solo, ya sabes para…

-Controlar que no cometa ninguna estupidez.-Aventuró el moreno.

-No… más bien para…-No encontraba las palabras adecuadas para darle otro significado a las de James.- Da igual. Deberíamos volver-el moreno ignoró ese último comentario-. ¿James? Vamos, no te puedes quedar aquí.

-Sí, puedo.-Siseó James. En ese momento otro soplo de aire helado se coló entre sus ropas, haciéndole estremecerse de nuevo.

-No, no puedes, te vas a congelar y no me da la gana dejarte solo. Vamos.-Sirius cogió a James por el codo para ayudarle a levantarse- Eso es. Y ahora a dormir, mañana ya hablaremos y me cuentas cómo…-se le apagó la voz antes de pronunciar la palabra "murieron"- cómo ha pasado.

-No, tengo que hacer algo primero-Sirius lo miró con el ceño fruncido-. Tengo que ir a hablar con Dumbledore.

-¿Y tiene que ser ahora? ¿No puede esperar a mañana? James, necesitas descansar, en serio… no creo que… además es año nuevo…

-Ahora-Acortó James con decisión, Sirius le soltó el brazo-. Si me quedo sin hacer nada me va a dar algo, Sirius, me conoces.

-Sobre qué. Qué es tan importante ahora que no pueda esperar.

-La orden.-Esa idea le rondaba la cabeza desde el mismo instante en el que abandonó el despacho del director hacía a penas una semana.

-James, ¿acaba de pasar lo que acaba de pasar y tú quieres ir a hablar con Dumbledore de la Orden del Fénix? No me parece apropiado que…

-Sirius a mis padres los ha matado un aquelarre de vampiros en Florencia-Demasiado de golpe-. Dumbledore los mandó allí a reclutar sanguijuelas para nuestro bando, pero los pillaron por sorpresa, sabían que iban a ir-Sirius tragó saliva asimilando-. Así que no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras puede haber algún traidor suelto que ha vendido a mis padres a los chupa-sangre enemigos, como creo que comprenderás –Sirius se quedó pensativo, finalmente asintió.-. Ese viejo estúpido que se cree con derecho a mandar gente de fuera de la orden a misiones suicidas no tendrá más remedio que aceptarme en su club anti-malos.

-Voy contigo.-James no encontró argumentos para negárselo.

NNNNNN

Una parte diminuta de la mente de James encontró hasta curioso no sentirse divertido esta vez por la nueva contraseña del director, que no hacía más que romperse la cabeza para que sus alumnos e indeseables no entraran en su despacho. Lamentablemente para el anciano, a Sirius le costó 2 intentos fallidos (oreo, galletas príncipe) y un tercero certero (sugus) para tener vía libre y subir las escaleras precedidas por la gárgola.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de entrada al despacho, se quedaron clavados en el sitio, pues notaron que el director no estaba solo: conversaba acaloradamente, casi se podía decir que discutía, con un hombre extranjero ya que ambos barboteaban vocablos en italiano.

Sirius dirigió una mirada interrogante a James, como dudando de si debían entrar, pero el aludido respiró hondo, sacudió la cabeza y llamó dos veces a la puerta. Desde dentro pudo oírse un claro "¡Componga maldita! ¡Esistito nessuno un mezzi per la ritenuta su lui lontano!" (_NdA: ¡Maldita sea! ¡No hay manera de mantenerlos alejados!)_. Haciendo caso omiso de los reniegos del profesor, James abrió la puerta y entró con Sirius tras él.

Si el director se había mostrado enfadado ante la intromisión de alguien, no lo demostró cuando ambos entraron. Su expresión se serenó de inmediato. A James le importó bien poco, clavó su vista en el hombre que había sentado junto a Dumbledore en el despacho.

Se le veía erguido, con postura solemne aunque algo achantado ante la actitud del anciano. Era de tez morena, alto y de constitución fuerte. Lo que más le hubiera llamado la atención si no estuviera tan ofuscado con el tema de controlar su ira y no matar al director, hubieran sido los ojos del hombre, uno de los cuales, el derecho, era gris mientras que el izquierdo era de un color azul eléctrico, cruzado por una cicatriz de arriba abajo producida seguramente mediante magia. La expresión del hombre revelaba el claro malestar de alguien que ha sido interrumpido mientras decía algo importante.

-Señor Potter, señor Black-les saludó el director sin muestra alguna de enfado en su voz-, les presento al señor Lippi-no le pegaba para nada el nombre, pensó Sirius-. Ha venido desde Italia para tratar unos asuntos conmigo, es miembro del departamento que se ocupa de relaciones con el extranjero del ministerio italiano.-A los dos chicos no les hicieron falta más explicaciones del motivo de la visita del extranjero, aún así el Sr. Lippi alzó una mano y se dirigió a los chicos, habló con voz cantarina (que, según Sirius, tampoco le pegaba para nada) y acento italiano.

-Así que _questo _es el_ bambino_ hijo de las víctimas del supuesto ataque. _Encantato_.-James lo miró desafiante.

-Ben, como habrán podido deducir, ha venido para tratar el tema del fallecimiento en extrañas circunstancias de tus padres, James. El señor Lippi no considera oportuno trasladar el cuerpo de tu padre a Londres sin antes practicarle la autopsia… cosa que francamente encuentro innecesario dado las circunstancias…

-_Ma_ el ministerio italiano tiene gran interés por saber _per que _ha aparecido el cadáver de un mago inglés en medio de la _città_ _di Firenze._

-¿Sólo un cadáver? ¿Cómo que sólo uno?-Preguntó James desconcertado.

-Eso no importa ahora, señor Potter, _questo_ _tema_ es de suma importancia para nosotros. La seguridad de los magos en Italia se lleva desde Italia. La pregunta es por qué al parecer a tus padres les atacó un aquelarre _di_ vampiros y nosotros no teníamos constancia de _questo_ _succeso_. ¿Qué hacían allí?-El italiano miró a Dumbledore con el semblante serio.- Tenemos una _morte confirmata_ y una desaparición en nuestro país, señor Dumbledore, y parece que su ministerio no estaba al tanto de dichos sucesos.

-¿Una desaparición? ¿Qué? Usted me dijo que… no sabía que… ¿cómo?-acabó preguntando James al final, mirando suplicante a Dumbledore.

-Dorea Potter no ha aparecido aún.-Concluyó el director. James abrió mucho los ojos y Sirius le cogió del brazo previendo un nuevo arranque de ira.

-Bueno, bueno, no quiero meterme en asuntos familiares ahora, señores, si me permiten, me mandan de mi ministerio para aclarar la presencia de _due _magos ingleses en la _nostra terra _y usted no me dice lo que quiero oír, porque al parecer es todo cosa suya.-A James empezaba a caerle bien el tal Lippi.

-Pierde el tiempo, señor Lippi, si consigue sacarle algo en claro al asunto, le hago un monumento.-Gruñó James.

-¿Y por qué han venido ustedes dos, burlando de nuevo mi sofisticado sistema de seguridad, si no es mucha molestia saber?-preguntó Dumbledore mirando por encima de sus gafas de media luna. James se obligó a centrarse en su propósito, se le había ido de la cabeza con la presencia del extranjero.

-Quiero…-empezó a decir James cuando notó un apretón en el brazo por parte de Sirius- queremos entrar en la Orden, Dumbledore, y va a dejarnos entrar.-No sonaba a petición, más bien a orden. La determinación del moreno hizo que el director lo mirara con el semblante fruncido antes de responder.

-No. Ya se lo he dicho miles de veces, y no es un tema de hablar con el señor Lippi aquí presente.

-Pues que se vaya-bufó James-. Vamos a entrar, al menos yo.

El señor Lippi se levantó de su asiento, le dedicó una mirada grave a Dumbledore y murmuró algo parecido a "volveremos a vernos, Dumbledore".

-_Arrivederci_.-Dirigiendo una última mirada a James y Sirius, salió del despacho.

-Dumbledore, no está en condición de negarme otra vez la entrada a su club.-Farfulló James una vez la puerta se hubo cerrado.

-Ya lo creo que sí, no dejaré que un niño…

-¡Mis padres han muerto! ¡Y usted no deja de ocultarme información! ¿Cuándo pensaba decirme que mi madre no había aparecido? ¡Déjeme entrar!-Rugió James.

-Cálmate, James, si mis conjeturas son correctas, y te sorprendería la de veces que lo son, lamentablemente he de decir que tu madre no ha sobrevivido tampoco. Conjeturando de nuevo, los vampiros se la habrán llevado para probar que su trabajo ha sido llevado a cabo con éxito.

-¡No me diga que me calme!-Sirius agarró más fuerte a James del brazo, aunque se mantenía al margen de la discusión- ¡Suéltame, Sirius! ¡Que se entere! ¡Tengo 17 años, soy mayor de edad y tengo un buen motivo para entrar! ¡Vaya y sobreproteja a su hermana, si es que tiene!-La expresión de Dumbledore se crispó levemente- ¡Le exijo que me… nos deje entrar!-El profesor suspiró cansinamente.

-¿Señor Black? ¿Tiene algo que objetar?-El director posó su mirada en Sirius.

-No, señor, opino como James en todo. Y quiero entrar con él si él entra. Sus padres fueron como unos padres para mí también.-Sirius habló pausadamente, dando a entender que había reflexionado mucho sobre el tema. O al menos lo suficiente como para saber qué estaba haciendo.

-Son conscientes de que si dejo que entréis vosotros, los demás van a querer entrar también.-Esa contestación no pilló a Sirius por sorpresa.

-Seguramente-contestó el moreno-. Remus va a querer entrar, y con toda la razón del mundo. No puedo hablar por Peter porque nunca se sabe con él. Y creo suponer que en cuanto Evans y su tropa se enteren, también querrán entrar. Mi pregunta es por qué no.

-Si no les dejo entrar a ustedes, que motivos decís tener, a los demás menos, señor Black. Son aún muy jóvenes.

-Por eso mismo, mejor, aprenderemos más, somos ágiles…

-Déjenos entrar.-Siguió ordenando James.

-En todo caso, me lo pensaré-contestó el anciano mirando con severidad a James-. No prometo nada, tengo que hablar con algunos miembros de la orden y ya les diré algo. Pero si fuera que sí, cosa que dudo, sólo lo podéis saber los que vayáis a entrar, ya seáis sólo vosotros dos, o el señor Lupin o quien sea. ¿De acuerdo?

-No vamos a…

-¿De acuerdo?-Sirius volvió a cogerle el brazo a James, quien finalmente asintió con la cabeza y bajó la mirada, furiosa, al suelo.

-Y James, no consentiré que ningún alumno mío me de órdenes, ¿me has entendido?

-…

-No te he oído.

-Sí, señor.-Gruñó James.

-Bien. Váyanse pues, si no tienen más que decirme. James siento mucho, de veras, lo de tus…

-No me diga que lo siente. Usted no sabe nada-el chico volvió a alzar su mirada envenenada hacia Dumbledore-. Nada.-Notó el gesto cortante de Sirius y se giró para encontrarse con su amigo.

-Vamos, James, aquí no tenemos nada más que hacer, dejemos que el director se piense nuestra oferta-Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza-. Háganoslo saber cuanto antes, por favor. Sentimos las molestias.

-Las sentirás tú, porque lo que es yo…

-Calla, James, compórtate o no ganaremos puntos para entrar.-Le susurró Sirius por lo bajo.-Hasta luego, director.

Los dos chicos salieron del despacho, Sirius agarrando a James del brazo todo el rato y este último dedicándole miradas cargadas de odio al director mientras cruzaban el umbral.

NNNNNN

· Atemporales: la canción de Cyndi Lauder, _girls just wanna have fun_, salió en 1983, no en 1977-78, pero quedaba bien y nos apetecía ponerla. Porque sí.

· La canción que canta Lily con la peluca en la cabeza de elvis: Jailhouse rock, 1957.

· Hay alguna alusión a frases de la mítica serie "Padre de familia", para que quede constancia y no se nos tache de plagiadoras, sabemos que son de la serie.

¡Querido y amado pueblo, un nuevo capítulo llega a su fin! ¡Al fin! Dios, nos ha costado dios y la virgen acabarlo… entendedlo, si hasta escribimos en horario laboral jajajaja. Pero no os preocupéis, que el proyecto está en marcha, no a un ritmo que nos guste pero no parado tampoco. Así que no temáis que tarde o temprano volveremos con el siguiente capi. Los comentarios ayudan… la regla es sencilla: a más comentarios, más motivación. A más motivación, más rapidez. Y todos contentos.

Millones de gracias por los reviews ya dejados, sois indudablemente los mejores. Hemos dicho. ¡Gracias!

¿Qué creéis que pasará en el próximo? Se aceptan opiniones e ideas, así como críticas o lo que sea.

¡Millones de besos fantastibulosos para todos, y hasta el próximo capítulo!


	9. Chapter 9

**La Gran revelación I**

Son las 3 de la madrugada y, en un banco delante de una fuente de Florencia, iluminado por una única farola, se ve sentado un hombre cubierto con una capa oscura. Su figura está encorvada (tendrá unos 60-70 años, físicamente al menos), y se le ve cansado. Se dedica a alimentar con migajas a cuatro palomas con aparente jet-lag, con actitud aburrida, solemne y a la vez débil.

Una sirena de ambulancia sonando a lo lejos espanta las aves y el hombre se queda solo. Suspira mirando al cielo con sus ojos azules, casi blancos, como desgastados. Aquel cielo, oscuro anaranjado por efecto de la luz de la ciudad… quién lo hubiera visto hacía qué, ¿dos, tres mil años? Plagado de diminutas estrellas… ya casi ni se acuerda.

No le hace falta mirar el reloj para saber que su cita llega tarde, para variar. Se pasa la mano por su pelo de platino e, inconscientemente, se relame. Hace demasiado que no se alimenta, con esos tiempos cualquiera se atreve…

De entre medio de unos arbustos aparece otra figura, igualmente de negro. Femenina. Se acerca al banco y se sienta a la derecha del hombre, a prudencial distancia.

-Buenas noches, William. –Murmura la voz de la mujer.

-Buenas noches –responde el hombre; su voz suena ronca, desgastada, haciendo juego con sus ojos –. Llegas tarde, Mairén, para variar.

-He tenido problemas últimamente, William, ya lo sabes. Desde de lo de Dorea Potter no he podido pisar la ciudad. Hasta hoy. Aunque no creo que _tu hijo_ no haga nada al respecto, me pregunto por qué no ha aparecido ya.

-Tu hermano es algo tozudo a veces…-contestó William, restándole importancia al comentario.

-No entiendo cuál es vuestro propósito, _padre –_Soltó directamente Mairén –. Los Marconni siempre han sido nuestros peores enemigos naturales… no estoy diciendo que coincida con Metlock, pero…

-Pero lo haces. Tú, como tu hermano, piensas que ya no estoy en mi sano juicio –la mujer fue a abrir la boca para contestar –. Y los dos tenéis razón –Cerró la boca –. Por eso os he llamado.

-¿Os? ¿A él también? ¡Padre! –Protestó Mairén, aparentemente molesta.

-A los dos. Los dos sois hijos míos, por lo tanto esta noticia os afecta a ambos… A él tanto como a ti… Y hablando del rey de Roma…

Otra figura oscura apareció en la plazoleta y se dirigió, con paso decidido y firme, a sentarse a la izquierda de William.

-Padre…

-Como tu hermana, llegas tarde –Sentenció el aludido volviéndose hacia el recién llegado, que en ese momento se quitaba la capucha descubriendo un pelo lacio, sin vida, y unos ojos hundidos –. Cuán lejos quedan aquellos días en que podía castigaros sin comer para manteneros a raya…

-Hola, Mairén –Metlock pronunció el nombre de su hermana como si fuera un insulto – ¿Qué tal tus "vacaciones"?

-Pues no habrían estado mal si tus _súbditos_ no hubieran estado buscándome con órdenes de matarnos a mí y a mi compañero.

-Vaya… –Replicó el otro, sarcástico –Bueno, a ver si las próximas son más duraderas… digamos… ¿para siempre?

-Basta –Declamó William –. Parece que no hayáis aprendido nada en todos estos años, que no han sido pocos. Siendo así me duele tener que daros la noticia que tengo que daros, pero no tengo más remedio –Se produjo un breve silencio tras el cual el anciano prosiguió –. Las cosas están muy mal; ninguno de vosotros dos aprobáis mi alianza con Marconni y ponéis en duda mi capacidad para seguir al mando de nuestro aquelarre. Siendo así, voy a respetar vuestra opinión, que parece coincidir por primera vez después de siglos.

Los dos hermanos cruzaron la mirada. Era cierto, ellos dos hacía siglos que tenían que soportar la presencia del uno y del otro forzosamente. Aunque no siempre había sido así, pero ninguno quería recordar eso en ese momento, cuando ambos deseaban la desaparición (llamadle desaparición, llamadle muerte) del otro.

-Los dos habéis crecido a mi lado desde que os creé, de eso ya hace unos cuantos siglos. Y os odiasteis desde casi el primer siglo de vida. Debí darme cuenta entonces de mi error pero ya no había marcha atrás. Lo que empezó siendo un favor de un necio a dos jóvenes alocados a punto de la muerte por insensatos, ha acabado siendo mi perdición.

-No debiste convertirla a ella. Es una mujer, débil por naturaleza. –Siseó Metlock.

-No dijiste eso cuando la viste apunto de arder delante de la Inquisición y me rogaste que hiciese algo. -Eso fue un golpe bajo, Mairén se removió incómoda, no quería recordar su juicio. –Si no me lo hubieras dicho, Mairén hubiera sido acusada de brujería y habría muerto en la hoguera como las demás desdichadas, salvo dos, que eran realmente brujas y se hubieran echado una buena siesta.

El vampiro gruñó, no se atrevió a desmentirlo. Si bien era cierto lo que William decía; actualmente su compasión por aquella muchacha, sucia, desnutrida y de actitud desafiante ante un juicio que la conduciría a la muerte, había sido su mayor cruz en los siglos posteriores.

-Esto ahora no viene al caso. –Musitó la aludida.

-Tienes razón. Vayamos pues al grano. Estoy mayor y, sobretodo, cansado. Y he decidido que ya va siendo hora de pedir un relevo –Los dos vampiros de los extremos miraron a William con gravedad –. Y ahí es donde entráis vosotros. Me da igual quién coja el mando, me da igual qué rumbo coja el grupo a partir de ahora, yo ya me desentiendo. Llevo demasiados años lidiando con problemas que ya soy demasiado mayor mentalmente para querer afrontar. Estoy cansado. Lo único que os pido es que lo decidáis sin tener que usar la violencia. –Ese viejo pedía demasiado.

Se les estaba sirviendo en bandeja de plata el liderazgo de un aquelarre de más de 50 miembros, capaz de someter a todo un país, como mínimo. William era un insensato si pensaba que ellos dos no iban a pelear por ello.

-Destruirá Florencia –Fue lo primero que salió de los labios de Mairén tras unos segundos –. Destruirá Florencia, toda Italia y todo lo que pueda como dejes que _él_ tome el mando, padre.

-Yo ya he dicho lo que tenía que decir. Ahora es cosa vuestra. –Acto seguido el que había sido "rey" (era la forma más acertada de decirlo, puesto que no hay reyes entre los vampiros, así como entre los magos) hasta entonces de uno de los aquelarres más grandes del mundo se levantó del banco con ánimos de retirarse.

Pero su hijo le cogió del brazo.

-Esto no es justo, padre. ¿Pretendes que me dispute con ella el puesto que, por antigüedad y linaje, me pertenece? Sabes de sobra que yo sería mucho mejor que ella al mando, podría hacer grandes cosas si me lo permitieras… el mundo entero sabría de la existencia…

-Tienes la mente llena de orgullo, Metlock, te ciega. Tu hermana podría ayudarte en eso. Pienso que juntos haríais un soberbio trabajo como líderes. Separados… no os veo con futuro a ninguno.

-Pero, padre, yo…

-Tú tampoco, Mairén. Si a tu hermano es el orgullo y el desprecio hacia la raza humana lo que le ciega, tus ojos están vendados de compasión. Eres blanda, Mai. Aún recuerdo los tiempos en que eras la mejor de mis cazadores y mirabas al mundo de frente y con la cabeza bien alta, orgullosa de lo que eras. Hoy me pregunto si serías capaz de gobernar con suficiente mano dura e imparcialidad. Te sometes demasiado pronto a los deseos ajenos. Al contrario que tu hermano, que está en el otro extremo del péndulo. Por eso, juntos lograríais gobernar durante siglos, separados… si llegáis a la década será mucho.

-No tenéis ni idea, padre. Dejadme, dejadme a mí… Yo haré de nuestro clan, leyenda…

-Basta, Metlock, no pienso oír ni una palabra más. Ya he tenido suficiente. –William se soltó del brazo de Metlock que lo retenía con un movimiento brusco.

-¿Adónde irás ahora? –Preguntó Mairén poniéndose en pie junto a él.

-De vacaciones. –El hasta ahora jefe del aquelarre dirigió una última mirada a sus acompañantes, se transformó en un murciélago (que ya se veía añejo), y salió volando hacia la negra noche.

Mairén y Metlock se quedaron en silencio y, pasados unos minutos, se fueron cada uno por donde habían venido, sin dirigirse más que un sordo gruñido como despedida. Ambos tenían mucho en qué pensar.

ººººº

-¿James sigue sin ver nada?-Preguntó Lily, enfundada en un anorak rojo.

-Parece que sí…-Contestó Val –Y Cath parece estar a punto de tirarse de la escoba.-Ambas se revolvieron en sus asientos.

Llevaban más de ¾ de hora de partido, Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw, el primer partido de su equipo de la temporada. Y estaba siendo un martirio. Perdían 50-20 y la única que impedía que la situación fuese a peor era Cath, que iba y venía del poste extremo derecho al extremo izquierdo como un torbellino, maldiciendo, refunfuñando e insultando.

La afición de Ravenclaw rugía de entusiasmo ante la perspectiva de ganar al equipo campeón del año pasado y del anterior, y del anterior, y del otro. Gryffindor llevaba una racha impecable; con James en el liderazgo habían pasado de cuartos a primeros, pero ahora James parecía un monigote suspendido en el aire, ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. El equipo estaba haciendo lo que podía, pero si el líder falla…

-¡Y Ravenclaw sigue en posesión de la quaffle! Hay que ver qué partidazo están dando las águilas, hacía tres años que no estaban en tan buena forma, aunque claro, la baja atención del capitán de Gryffindor tampoco ayuda… ¡Vamos Jamsie! ¡He apostado un sickle por Gryffindor!-Ludo Bagman, desde la tribuna del comentarista, recibió una colleja por parte de la profesora McGonagall quien lo miraba severamente. – Lo siento profesora… Thomson sigue con la quaffle, se la pasa a Vance quien dispara y… ¡Paradón de Michaels! ¡Esta chica está que se sale!

-¡No puedo decir lo mismo de mis compañeros!-Bufó Cath desde los postes – ¡Moveos panda de borregos! –Sirius sacudió la cabeza como despertando de un trance y se dispuso a batear cabezas. Rose, por su parte, intentaba abarcar todas las Bludgers (ojo, todas, dos.) y lanzarlas lo más lejos de sus compañeros posible intentando a su vez destrozar las cabezas del equipo contrario.

Sirius se acercó zumbando hacia James y le dio con el bate en la cabeza (cariñosamente, o lo más cariñoso que pueda ser un bate en una cabeza). James salió del trance parpadeando un par de veces.

-¡Eh eso es falta propia! –Gritó Ludo – ¡Árbitro, falta! ¡Los jugadores de Gryffindor se han vuelto locos! –Protestó.

-¡Cállese, Bagman! ¡Potter o despierta o le juro que se pasará las vacaciones de Pascua transformando muebles en cerdos! –Vociferó McGonagall, no tenía buen perder.

Dicho y hecho, James se frotó la cabeza e, ignorando la mirada asesina de su bateador favorito, salió zumbando hacia arriba para tener una visión con más perspectiva.

-Parece que el buscador de Gryffindor ha despertado… A ver cómo reacciona el equipo… ¡Frank Longbottom recupera la quaffle…!

Frank aprovechó el momento de distracción del equipo rival para propinarle una patada fugaz a la quaffle en manos de Emeline Vance y salió disparado hacia los postes de gol contrarios. Roger y Emily se pusieron a ambos flancos de Frank (Roger iba sacándoles la lengua a los miembros del otro equipo con cara de loco) y en visto y no visto marcaron un tanto.

-¡Y Longbottom marca! ¡50-30! ¿Qué harán ahora las águilas?

El equipo de Ravenclaw no tardó en volver al juego. Una cazadora recuperó la quaffle y fue esquivando jugadores hasta el otro extremo del campo, pero algo le cortó el paso: Una bludger se le cruzó por delante y del frenazo dejó caer la pelota; unos metros más arriba, Sirius le lanzó un beso con una sonrisa pícara. Para desgracia de éste, la quaffle cayó en manos de Benjy Fenwick, quien, casi a ras de suelo, también le lanzó un beso en respuesta.

-No entiendo cómo han podido dejar que cojan tanta ventaja… -Farfullaba Remus al lado de Val.

James observaba el partido desde las alturas, suspendido en el aire y sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Edgar Bones, el otro buscador que sobrevolaba nervioso en busca de la snitch.

Benjy ascendía en vertical riendo a carcajada limpia y se situó enfrente de los postes de gol, cara a cara con Cath, quien le enseñó los dientes.

-Kijhhh –Siseó la morena.

-¡Fenwick se dispone a marcar! ¿Qué hará ahora la guardiana de…? ¡Eh! ¡Eso es falta!

Se oyó el silbato del árbitro justo en el momento en que Rose se guardaba el bate detrás de la espalda y se alejaba de Emeline Vance, ahora con una mano en la cabeza donde empezaba a salirle un chichón.

-¡Eh! –Protestó Rose al árbitro – ¡Soy bateadora! ¡Mi trabajo es batear!

-Pero no las cabezas de los jugadores del equipo contrario, Steward, y agradezca que no la expulse del partido –Rose escupió con desgana y se elevó para protestar ante su capitán.

James, por su parte, únicamente la fulminó con la mirada antes de que pudiera abrir boca.

-No tiene derecho a ponerse así… -Farfulló ella.

Con la falta se le concedieron dos lanzamientos a Benjy Fenwick, el disparo que había sido interrumpido y el de la propia falta. Se hizo silencio en el campo.

-Primer lanzamiento de Fenwick, veamos si entra… dispara y… Michaels la despeja con la cabeza, no ha tenido suerte... –Comentaba Ludo –Y ahí va el segundo… Michaels se lanza, no llega… ¡Gol! ¡Gol de Benjy Fenwick! Ravenclaw aventaja a Gryffindor 60-30…

-¡Potter encuentra la jodida Snitch! –Vociferó Cath fuera de sus casillas.

Y, al fin, el milagro, y la maldición. Milagro el que la escurridiza pelotita hiciera su estelar aparición. Maldición que lo hiciera a escasos metros del buscador de Ravenclaw. Sirius le lanzó una bludger pero eso no fue suficiente para que el joven buscador se alejara de su objetivo. En pocos segundos James se le puso a la par, no en vano sus padres le habían regalado la escoba más rápida del mercado. Despejando ese pensamiento de su mente, el merodeador estiró el brazo. Ya casi la tenía…

Una bludger le pasó rozándoles la cabeza a él y a su contrincante, haciendo que perdieran momentáneamente la concentración y que la snitch se alejara unos metros. Segundos después esa misma bludger volvió a rozarles la cabeza desde el lado contrario.

-¡Yo también se rozar cabezas, Flint! ¡Aunque lo mío es vacileo, no mala puntería! –Bramó Rose con el bate señalando a Jack Flint, uno de los bateadores de Ravenclaw.

-¡Déjate de exhibiciones, Rose, maldita sea! ¡James casi la tenía! –La abroncó Cath desde los postes de gol y mordiendo el cuello de la túnica de los nervios.

De nuevo volvían a estar a apenas unos centímetros de la pelotita y entonces…

¡Pum! Edgar Bones, el buscador de Ravenclaw fue derribado de su escoba.

-¡Madre mía! ¡Bones acaba de caer derribado por una bludger de su propio compañero de equipo! –Exclamó sorprendido Ludo Bagman desde las tribunas.

Flint voló velozmente hacia Bones y lo cogió instantes antes de que chocara contra el suelo.

James aprovechó esos segundos de incertidumbre, aceleró y…

-¡SÍ! –Exclamó levantando el puño derecho donde la pelotita dorada zumbaba encerrada.

El sector rojo de las gradas estalló en vítores y aplausos y los demás miembros del equipo se estamparon contra James. Se oían muy lejanos los comentarios de Ludo Bagman cantando el resultado. Habían ganado quedando el marcador 60-180. Remus, Val y Lily gritaban con todos los demás miembros de su casa.

-¡Menos mal, maldita sea! –Exclamaba Cath revoloteando y alzando los brazos.

Sirius, que tenía a James cogido por el cuello, le besaba la coronilla mientras repetía "¡Ese es mi Jamsie, ese es mi James!". Frank se daba golpes de pecho "muy masculinos" con Roger gritando para aliviar la tensión sufrida durante todo el partido. James se aflojó los brazos de Sirius del cuello y miró a su equipo con satisfacción.

-¿Y Rose? –Logró preguntar haciendo cuenta de los jugadores que lo rodeaban.

La vieron unos metros más arriba, aún riéndose de Flint por su gran jugada, señalándolo con el bate.

-¡Eh, Steward! ¡Casi me matas antes, animal! –Le gritó James. Rose se apresuró a bajar con su equipo con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios.

-Una sabe lo que hace. ¡Hemos ganado, capitán! –Todos iban descendiendo.

-Bueno, sí, por suerte, pero hemos ganado –Aprobó el capitán -. Y todo gracias a Cath, quien ha jugado mejor partido que todos nosotros juntos. –A la aludida se le iluminó el rostro y los siete se dirigieron (no sin antes entregar la pequeña snitch) a los vestuarios.

Cuando, después de un buen rato en las duchas, todos hubieron salido, se encontraron con los demás y, curiosamente, Alice Sanders que, aunque de Ravenclaw, se acercó a Frank para darle la enhorabuena y darle un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que éste se sonrojara. Marlene se lo reprochaba desde lejos.

El grupo (menos Frank, que se esfumó con Alice) puso rumbo al Gran Comedor para picotear algo cuando…

-Vosotros habéis ganado por potra, ni tan siquiera vuestro buscador (del que tanto presumís) es capaz de ver a la primera una figura oblonga uniforme con alas dorada. Sois todos unos fracasados, y esto es así. Punto. –Todos pararon en seco ante la figura que se había interpuesto en su camino.

-¿Y quien eres tu si puede saberse? –Preguntó una desconcertada Lily.

-Tu peor pesadilla… -Contestó la aludida desconocida.

-¿Nombre? –Volvió a preguntar con impaciencia, tenía hambre.

-La inteligente, lista, astuta, que sabe todo lo que hay que saber en esta vida, Mary Beth Bárbara Madonna Atena Curie Sue.

-Sus padres se quedaron descansados… -Susurró James a Sirius

-¿Ha dicho antena? –Le preguntó éste a James, quien ahogo una risita.

-Caray, ni mi propio nombre, señorita Curie, me ha dejado usted anonadado. No sé ni con qué nombre dirigirme…-Dijo Dumbledore, que apareció momentáneamente para luego volver a desaparecer.

-Podéis llamarme de la forma que os dé la gana. Vosotros jugáis al quidditch únicamente por diversión. Eso no está bien. Un jugador que se precie, procura mejorar en su estilo de juego. Estoy escribiendo un manual con las normas del quidditch moderno y vosotros no sois el mejor ejemplo en él. Os recomiendo que os lo leáis. Y, repito, esto es una recomendación.

-Perdona, pero me está pareciendo entender que dices que no me lo puedo pasar bien con mi hobby, ¿es así? –Preguntó Sirius mirando a la chica con desdén, ni la conocía ni tenía ganas de hacerlo.

-En mi manual está bien explicada la diferencia entre hobby y profesionalidad. Os recomiendo nuevamente que os lo leáis. Os servirá de gran ayuda parea saber cómo tenéis que jugar. Repito, es una recomendación.

-Pues con ese tonito de voz, no lo parece. Puedo aceptar una crítica, pero házmela en condiciones y con respeto. Y no en un manual donde estás escribiendo TUS normas según TUS criterios y parámetros. Y esto es así. Y así te lo hemos contado. Punto. –Siseó James imitando a su interlocutora, ¿quién se creía que era? Los chicos se miraban entre ellos sin comprender nada.

-Palurda. –Bufó Val, la apacible y afable Val.

-Tú a mí no me hables con ese tono… para empezar… tienes nombre de tío.-Se hizo silencio.

-Oye, qué pasa. Es que Valerian es muy largo. ¿Prefieres llamarme Rian? ¿Vale? ¿Leri? Palurda.-Mary la miró con desprecio.

-Bipolar.

-Eso lo acepto. Palurda.-Remus cogió a Val por los hombros, viéndola en pose atacante.

-¿Palurda? ¿Me llamas palurda? –Comentó nuestra querida nueva amiga – Pues que sepas, que prefiero ser mil veces una "palurda" como dices tú, a ser una chica con los ojos de pimiento.

-… ¿Has dicho… ojos de pimiento? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una nueva variedad de insulto? ¿En que te basas para decir eso? – saltó Remus, que al ver como se metían con los ojos rasgados de su morena, no pudo más. – Es que ni la más mínima similitud, chata, que tienes la invención de los motes en el culo.

-Ciertamente, cariño, ni tan siquiera los de parvulario habrían dicho nunca semejante memez… - comentó Val, echándole una mirada divertida a la niña de gafas.

-Pero a ver, tú. Que no nos conoces de nada y vienes aquí, de repente, yendo de escoba y no llegas a rama. No eres nadie para juzgarnos. Aquí sólo critico yo. Piérdete.-Siseó Rose con su encanto natural.

-Oh, contigo tenía ganas de hablar. Te he estado observando, Rosalie, y tu actitud me parece digna de una… psicópata desquiciada. Tenía que decirlo.

Todos miraron a Rose y se alejaron un paso de ella. Ésta, por su parte, se llevó las manos al pecho y el labio inferior le empezó a temblar mientras los ojos se le humedecían.

-Te… te…-James, a su lado, estaba preparado para meterse en medio si la cosa se ponía fea- ¡Te quiero!-Rose se abalanzó sobre Mary y le dio un abrazo de oso sollozando- Por fin alguien que capta mi personalidad. Siempre soñé con alguien _like this_.

Se oyó un berrinche. Acto seguido una furiosa Sofía entró en escena.

-¡TÚ! ¡Asquerosa y sucia cucaracha! ¡Aparta tus manazas de ella, cuatro ojos!- Sofía, de un salto, se subió a la chepa de la mil nombres que, en efecto, llevaba gafas.

-¡Quita, bicho! –Gritó la chica.

Sofía bajó de la espalda de Mary y se apresuró a intentar apartar a Rose de ella.

-Ya está bien, niña. Me das pena, suspirando por esta… persona a la cual no se la puede llamar ni chica. Para empezar los mitones no son nada femeninos.

-Ah, ¿que se llama así? –Comentó alegremente Rose moviendo los dedos y enseñando sus conocidos "mitones" –Yo siempre los he llamado guantes sin dedos, es más, antes eran guantes normales, los corté yo misma. –Añadió orgullosa.

-Y son la mar de molones. –Añadió Sirius para la sorpresa de Rose, quien se lo miró de reojo.

-Coincido con Gay, mi Rosalie es perfecta. –Añadió a su vez Sofía, agarrada a Rose.

Parecía que Mary bla, bla, bla Antena no sabía ya por dónde tirar así que, con un gesto de cabeza, digno de un buen tirón cervical, se fue con la cabeza en alto y apuntando cosas en un cuaderno que había sacado de su pequeña mochila.

-Habrase visto… -Murmuró Lily.

El grupo empezó a avanzar en dirección al castillo siguiéndose unos a otros, despistando a Sofía, hasta que…

Lugar: Pasillo, alejado de la mano de Dios, con las paredes plagadas de humedad y del techo, de vez en cuando, cae una araña delante de la cara de alguna chica, o una estatua se mueve cual zombie oxidado.

Estado de las féminas: Arrejuntadas, enganchadas entre ellas, prácticamente fusionadas, intentando no tocar nada y, facialmente, horrorizadas.

Estado de los masculinos – masculinosos: Como Pedro por su casa…

-Cuidado… cuidado… cuidado… ¡Joder, he dicho que cuidado, hostias!- grita Rose, a la que el cúmulo de chicas han decidido poner y utilizar cual escudo protector ante el posible ataque de "algo" que habite dentro de ese… lugar. – ¿Pero, se puede saber por qué estamos viniendo por aquí? ¿No podéis ir por un sitio normal? – Preguntó furiosa al grupo de chicos que iba delante de ellas, alumbrando el camino con sus varitas.

-No sé, yo te seguía a ti. –Dijo Remus.

-¿A mí? Pero si vas delante de mío. Yo seguía a Val.

-Yo la seguía a ella –Dijo Val señalando a Cath.

-Pues yo seguía a Peter –Eso no tenía sentido.

-¡¿Alguien sabe a dónde vamos? ¡¿De dónde venimos? ¡¿En qué sueñan los ciegos? –Protestó Rose, una araña quedó colgando delante de ella -¡En arañas no!

– Potter, ¿se puede saber como es que conocéis este inmundo agujero? –Preguntó Lily de mal humor.

-No es asunto tuyo, Lily. –Respondió en su lugar Remus.

- Le he preguntado a Potter. ¿Desde cuando te llamas Potter, Lupin? ¿Eh? Porque no sé mis amigas, pero a mí no me parece que de repente te hayan salido unas gafas en la cara. ¿O es que me equivoco, chicas?

-Si te decimos que sí, ¿te callas? – respondió Sam esquivando a una armadura que había cedido de su lugar.

-¡Eh! –Protestó la pelirroja.

-¿Lo ves, Evans? Hasta ellas nos dan la razón. Eres una pesada. –Murmuró James más para sí mismo que otra cosa.

-Bueno, ya vale, ¿no? Lily es una pesada y nosotras una quejicas, pero por favor, por favor, por lo que más queráis, sacadnos de aquí cuanto antes. Y en silencio, a poder ser. – Murmuró Val.

-Sí, claro, no eres tú la que está aquí delante, mona – espetó la castaña que iba delante, con la araña pendiendo sobre su cabeza… –. Ya está bien. Además tengo un trabajo de Transformaciones por hacer. Me largo. Adiós. – Y, sin más, la castaña se fue, dejando ahora en cabeza de la fusionada cumbre de personas femeninas, a Val. La morena, que padecía desde su más tierna infancia una aracnofobia de la hostia, al verse frente al 8 patas que la miraba fijamente, como si le digiera "Vas a morir y lo sabes. Muajaja", sin mediar palabra y antes de que la araña cumpliera con su amenaza visual, salió corriendo dejando como nuevo líder a Cath.

Cath quedó al frente del grupo. La araña la miró. Cath miró a la araña. Ambas, se miraron. Cath puso los ojos en blanco. La araña también. Le pegó un manotazo. La Araña a Cath. Cath se indignó y fue en dos zancadas hacia Sirius.

-Eh, tu. –Susurró – ¿Esto es lo que habíamos pensado? ¿Los dos? ¿En conjunto? ¿Esto es lo que tú entiendes por lugar apartado?

-Hombre, apartado está…

-Porque lo que yo entiendo por lugar apartado – interrumpió Cath –, es un lugar bonito… solitario… pintoresco… con luz… sin bichos… es mas, sin bichos que peguen manotazos… porque así a lo mejor habla James… porque Lily hablar… no. Aquí, no.

-Tranquila, doble, tengo un plan. ¿De verdad crees que los voy a dejar aquí, abandonados de la mano de Merlín?

-En verdad, esa era tu idea principal, Sirius – respondió Remus interviniendo en la conversación. –Por eso yo te seguía a ti.

-Pero, ¿no seguías a Rose? –Preguntó Peter.

-Yo sigo… mi propio camino. –Masculló Remus.

-Bueno, pues yo me desentiendo. Ta'mah ver. – Cath se giró y se volvió a encontrar cara a cara con la araña. La araña inflo su orondo cuerpo e hizo ademán de escupirla (ojo y atención). Pero Cath fue más rápida y le escupió ella primero, dejándola en el suelo, luchando por su vida, a los pies de una desconcertada Sam.

-¡No me dejes! – Imploró la rubia ya no tan rubia.- ¡Porfa plis!

Cath la miró por encima del hombro, le puso una mano en la espalda y le dijo, con entonación árabe:

-Acabas de aaascender. Chao. –Y sin más preámbulos, se fue.

-Uhmmm, Sirius. Yo sé a donde lleva esto. ¿Por qué vamos a donde lleva esto? –Preguntó James algo desconcertado.

-Ah, no sé. Yo te seguía a ti. –Comentó el merodeador alegremente.

Finalmente llegaron a lo que parecía un tapiz por detrás, Sirius lo apartó y salió.

-¿No piensa mirar si hay alguien? –Preguntó Lily. –Si nos ven salir de un tapiz pueden preguntar cosas…

-No hace falta, lo sabemos. –Respondió Remus.

-Somos omnipresentes y casi omnipotentes. –Concluyó James con voz queda.

Todos salieron fuera, donde se encontraron a Sirius delante de una pared maciza. A los pocos segundos en la pared empezó a aparecer una especie de puerta dibujada, que a más segundos pasaban, más se definía.

-¿Para qué hemos venido a la sala de los menesteres? –Insistió James una vez la puerta se hubo definido.

-Para hablar –Sentenció Sirius-. James, abre la puerta. –James miró inquisitivamente a Sirius y vio cómo éste sacaba un cortaúñas de su túnica. Sam se colocó a su lado –Abre la puerta, James. Abre la puerta… o te corto un padrastro. –Declamó Sirius. James enarcó una ceja.

-¿Me amenazas con un cortaúñas?

-Y corta padrastros como no abras la maldita puerta. –Replicó Sirius en tono mordaz.

James, sin entender, se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

-Ahora, entra. –Ordenó Remus.

-Pe-pero…

-Entra. –Dijeron Sirius y Remus a la vez.

-¿Para qué va a entrar? –Preguntó la pelirroja.

-Lily, tú también. –Dijo Sam poniendo los brazos en jarra y la misma mirada que Sirius. – A mí me han ascendido. Yo mando. Vamos, a dentro.

James ya había medio entrado.

-Pero, ¿qué? Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Qué? –Masculló Lily.

-Lily, ¡THIS! ¡IS! ¡HOGWARTS! –Exclamó Sam, propinándole una patada giratoria a Lily haciéndola entrar de golpe (NdA: la imagen gráfica es muy fuerte, lo sabemos, así que pensad el modo que queráis para hacer entrar a Lily ahí dentro con Potter.)

-No hacía falta la patada… pero he de admitir que ha quedado muy artística. –Dijo Sirius guardándose el cortaúñas.

-Gracias, pero ¿No te ha parecido que el "This is Hogwarts" era una poco exagerado? – Preguntó Sam hacia Sirius, una vez éste hubo cerrado la puerta de la sala de los menesteres con dos pequeños muchachuelos ingenuos dentro.

-Al contrario – Intervino Remus con voz de crítico experto – Me atrevería a decir que eso ha sido lo mejor sin lugar a dudas.

-Por supuesto, mi pichoncito – declamó Peter rebuscando en su túnica y sacando una chocolatina cuya bolsa era un llamativo color rosa –. Vamos, toma, repón tus energías.

-Lo siento, Peter, pero el chocolate se ha acabado. Mi mayor placer puede costarme mi carrera como actriz sino me voy con ojito. – Respondió la rubia, pero sus palabras decían una cosa mientras que sus ávidos ojos decían otra. –Aleja eso de mí. ¡Vamos!

Peter, decepcionado, se guardó la chocolatina en el bolsillo. Ya habría otra oportunidad de ofrecérselo…

Mientras nuestro amigo-ratón hacia sus cuentas, la puerta empezó a vibrar con fuerza animal, seguida por unos gritos desesperados por parte de los respectivos ingenuos encerrados.

-¡Os mataré! ¡Os juro que os mataré! ¡Qué digo que os mataré, eso será poco! ¡Os mataré, os resucitaré, os volveré a matar, os volveré a resucitar, os la cortaré y me haré un mantón con vuestros escrotos y con las tetas de Sam! ¡A Merlín pongo por testigo que voy a quedar monísima de la muerte con vuestra piel decorando mi cuerpo! (NdA_ Don't call me Gaga… Gaga… Gaga…_)¿Y sabéis porque? ¡Porque esto a la Lily no se le hace!

-Vaya, parece que Lily no se lo ha tomado muy bien… –Comentó Remus, añadiendo después, con un leve deje de temor – ¿No dirá en serio lo del mantón de escrotos y tetas, no?

-¡Qué va! Lily es como un perrillo. Ladra mucho, pero hace poco. –Respondió Sam mirándose las uñas.

-¡Como me vuelvas a llamar "perrillo" utilizare tu pelo para hacerme cinturones! ¡SAMANTHA! ¡Abre la maldita puerta o…! –Volvió a empezar a despotricar la pelirroja tras la puerta cuando su acompañante la cortó…

- ¿O te corto un padrastro? – Se le oyó decir.

-¡Sí! Digo, ¡NO! … No… no ¿qué haces? ¿Eh? ¿De que vas? ¡Eh! – Y la voz de la dulce Lily cambió por una voz más dura.

-A ver… ¿Qué queréis?

- ¡QUE HABLÉIS! – Respondieron 4 voces a la vez.

- ¿De que? –Preguntó James al otro lado de la puerta.

- Nos da igual, pero con nosotros no… Y ya vale de amenazar con desollar y esas cosas, que sabes que no saldréis de aquí hasta que hayáis hablado. ¡Vamos! ¡Empezad!

Tras esta ultima orden, en ambos lados tras la firme puerta se hizo el silencio. Sirius y Remus se miraban entre ellos.

-Parece que por fin van a hablar…

-Ya ves, tío… Y… ¿ahora qué hacemos? –Preguntó Remus.

Ambos chicos se miraron, se giraron para ver cómo Sam se sentaba en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la pared dispuesta a esperar los resultados de la encerrona. Peter, se divertía estudiando el suelo. Se volvieron a mirar entre ellos y una sonrisa pícara se formó en ambos rostros...

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, Remus?

-Creo que si, Perrito malo… -Dijo éste con voz picarona.

-Vale… Pues… 1…

-… 2…

- … 3… - dijeron al unísono, mientras se ponían en fila y mientras daban palmadas al ritmo, empezaron a cantar…

-¡Vamos, Peter, sal a bailar, que tú lo haces fenomenal…! –Sam los miró sorprendida por la canción que iba dirigida a Peter, al que también miró. Al verlo sus ojos se abrieron más aún, ya que el joven, que parecía haber estado en babia, al escuchar las primeras palmadas de la canción y ver que le tocaba demostrar lo fenomenal que bailaba, ni corto ni perezoso, de un brinco se plantó en el centro del pasillo y empezó a mover los pies y brazos de forma graciosa al ritmo de la canción.

- ¡Tu cuerpo se mueve como una palmera!...-Y como una palmera se movía Peter. Sam se encogió más en un rincón- ¡Suave, Suave, su, su, suave! ¡Suave, suave, su, su, suave! ¡Suave, suave, su, su, suave! ¡Suave, suave, su, su, suave!

La escena que se reproducía ante sus ojos no tenía ningún sentido.

Sirius y Remus daban palmas entusiasmados mientras Peter se retorcía, como una palmera. Suave, Sueve, su, su, suave.

Dentro se hizo el silencio. Ambos suspiraron. Ambos se miraron.

-Parece ser que estamos encerrados… -Dijo James.

-Eso parece. –Concluyó Lily.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Protestamos? ¿Hacemos pancartas? –Preguntó el moreno.

Lily, sintiéndose incómoda, le echó un vistazo a la sala y fue a sentarse al único sillón que vio.

-Haz lo que quieras. Yo me voy a sentar.

-¿Te pasa algo? –inquirió el merodeador.

-No –"como si no lo supieras" -. Sólo me voy a sentar a esperar, a ver si formas un motín tú solito.

James refunfuñó resignado y fue a sentarse al lado de la pelirroja. La miró de reojo un par de veces, tomó aire un par de veces.

-Lo siento. –Declamó. Lily levantó una ceja, sorprendida.

-¿Perdón?

-Que lo siento –repitió el chico –. Últimamente he estado un poco borde contigo…

-¿Un poco? –Bufó la chica –Pues el día que te pongas borde del todo, no quiero estar presente. Si estando un poco borde me estampas contra la pared, estando borde del todo, me envías a Narnia desde la torre de astronomía.

-Eso, para empezar, es una tontería. Todo el mundo sabe que Narnia está en el lavabo del 5º piso. –James puso cara de "o sea, zas". Lily sonrió un poco. –En serio, Lily, lo siento, no eres la única con la que me he portado mal. Sirius sigue en modo "uaaaaaaah" _(NdA: Nina: pronúnciese la A con acento gangoso, dramático, a lo anuncio de cocacola del "despedido, la soledad se cierne sobre mí" Anastassia: ¡Cuidado! ¡LA SGAE! ¡Albricias! ¡Hemos utilizado algo que no es nuestro! ¡Arrrrrrr!)_…

-Uhm… -La pelirroja no sabía dónde meterse. Había tomado la decisión de no insistirle más a James acerca del tema de sus padres, puesto que el chico se mostraba reacio a colaborar y quería darle un tiempo.

-Soy consciente de que mi actitud no ha sido la más civilizada. Pero, ¿qué quieres? Mis padres acaban de ser asesinados por una horda de vampiros florentinos. Creo que me puedo permitir el lujo de ser borde con la gente que me importa. No te imaginas lo que es saber que tu padre es un fiambre y que tu madre ha desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra a manos de los mismos vampiros que han fiambrizado a tu padre. No sé ni de dónde saco el sentido del humor…Y que encima venga Dumbledore, se las dé de padre, y se niegue a decirme lo que ha pasado realmente con mis queridos progenitores. –Ironizó James.

Lily seguía sin saber donde meterse, pero viendo que el joven estaba dispuesto a dar alguna explicación por una vez en su vida, intentó indagar sutilmente.

-Y… ¿cómo estás ahora? –Preguntó.

-Bueno… cuesta hacerte a la idea de que tus padres no te van a recibir más en casa, pero esto también me da fuerzas para luchar en esta guerra.

-…Guerra que no sabemos si existe…-masculló Lily.

-Perdona, pero si unos vampiros florentinos han matado a mis padres, es guerra lo que quieren, y guerra lo que tendrán. Ya he hablado con Dumbledore y está dispuesto a dejarme entrar en la orden. –Mintió James.

-¿Qué orden? ¿La del Fénix? ¿O la de los poyuelos del Fénix? Estás flipando, James, no me creo que Dumbledore vaya a dejarte entrar. Ni de coña.

-Pues sí. Él me lo ha dicho. Sirius puede corroborarlo. –Claro…

-¿Y vas a entrar tú solo?

-No. Sirius y Remus entran conmigo. Peter se lo está pensando. Pero obviamente, él también tiene las puertas abiertas. En cuanto acabe el curso nos iremos con el director a la sede oficial, base secreta de la orden y empezaremos a cazar malos. Todo tipo de malos: magos, hombres lobo, micropuffs, vampiros.

-¡Eso es injusto! –Protestó Lily. –Los micropuffs son una monada. No han hecho nada de malo.

-De momento…_ (NdA: suena música amenazante, no diremos cuál, por si la SGAE)_

-Y también es injusto que entréis vosotros y los demás se queden al margen. ¿Qué pasa, que no valemos? ¿Eh? ¿EH? –James estaba logrando lo que quería, provocar a la pelirroja para que movilizara a las demás para su lucha por entrar en la dichosa orden antimalos. Anti todo tipo de malos, incluidos los micropuffs.

-Bueno, pues ir a hablar con Dumbledore, pero no le digáis que he sido yo el que os he dicho nada, él lo negará todo porque no le interesa tener a gente… joven en la orden.

-Por joven no querrás decir débil…

-Pues casi. –Contestó el moreno. Se hizo de nuevo el silencio. Lily decidió romper el hielo y omitir el comentario del chico.

-Entonces qué, ¿amigos?

-Por mí genial. –Contestó James sintiendo que se había liberado de un gran peso de golpe. Ambos se dieron un fugaz abrazo. Se miraron de nuevo y volvió el silencio.

Desde fuera empezaron a oírse cánticos acompañados de palmas. Los dos cautivos aguzaron el oído para intentar escuchar.

-"_Vamos, Sirius, sal a bailar…que tú lo haces fenomenal…"_

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué cantan? –Preguntó Lily.

-Oh, no ¡No! ¡Ha vuelto! ¡Remus, qué has hecho!

-Pero, ¿qué pasa?

-¡Sirius! ¡Dejadme salir! –vociferó James aporreando la puerta. – ¿Por qué yo no estoy fuera? ¡SIRIUS!

*Cortinilla de estrellas* (_NdA: Sin banda sonora, por si la SGAE_)

Rose y Val, por su parte, iban camino de la biblioteca con paso rápido.

-Me alegra haber salido de ese túnel putrefacto. –Comentó la morena.

-Y que lo digas, no me gusta que me vacilen las arañas. Se creen mejores por tener cuatro patas…

-Ocho. –La interrumpió Val con cara de sabihonda.

-… en cada lado del cuerpo, déjame terminar las frases.

-En fin, tenemos un trabajo de transformaciones por hacer. Animagia. Genial. –Refunfuñó Val, transformaciones no le gustaba demasiado.

-Bueno, siempre se lo puedes pedir a Remus… He oído que ellos lo han hecho en un plis. –Dijo Rose.

-Sí… no, mejor que no. Hay que ser honradas, Rose. –La aludida le dedicó una mirada de sospecha a la morena, pero no dijo nada al respecto. –Ya hemos llegado. Bueno, ¿alguna idea? Son 30cm de pergamino, no lo llenamos con la simple información del libro normal… tendremos que pasarnos horas buscando en toda la maldita biblioteca…

-A no ser… -A Rose se le iluminó la mirada con un brillo malvado. –A no ser que busquemos en la sección prohibida.

-¡Anda ya! ¿Estás loca? No nos van a dejar entrar ahí, por eso se llama "prohibida". Además, no sé, me da yuyu. –Replicó Val.

-Tonterías, sólo nos hace falta la firma de un profesor, o del director. Además, estoy completamente segura de que los merodeadores no han hecho el trabajo tan rápido así porque sí. Seguro que también han entrado.

-Puede, pero ellos son los merodeadores, merodean. Se esconden. Son ninjas. –Rose puso los ojos en blanco, Remus le estaba llenando la cabeza a Val de pájaros con sus historias de merodeadores. –Además, no conseguiremos la firma de un profesor porque sí.

-La falsificaremos. –Sentenció Rose.

-¿Y si falla? –Preguntó Val recelosa.

-Huiremos. A Méjico. –Declamó la castaña. Acto seguido, sacó un pergamino de su mochila y garabateó un garabato. –Listo, entremos. –Val suspiró, resignada, y abrió la puerta.

Dentro se dirigieron decididas hacia la mesa de la señora Pince. Pero no estaba. En su lugar había una joven, de unos 20 años, con el pelo de color morado, largo y con las puntas negras. Se la veía delicada y completamente absorta en el libro que estaba leyendo.

-Perdona, ¿la señora Pince? –Preguntó Val, la chica dio un respingo.

-Ah, lo siento –contestó, tenía la voz muy dulce –. Está ahí, en el pasillo 3.

-Vaya, gracias. –Val cogió a Rose del brazo, apremiándola a volverse.

-Me llamo Lory. –Dijo la chica en tono jovial. Val la miró por encima del hombro.

-Esto… vale. –Y se volvió a girar.

-Estoy aquí de prácticas, esta biblioteca es fascinante… ¿cómo os llamáis? –Val le dedicó una mirada de exasperación y contestó con sequedad.

-Yo soy Val y ella es Rose –La aludida le hizo un gesto con la mano –. Y ahora, si nos disculpas… -Val volvió a empujar a Rose, estaba poniéndose de los nervios.

-Vaya, así que vosotras sois las famosas Val y Rose –Val se quedó plantada en el sitio y esta vez le dedicó a Lory una mirada de sospecha –. Cath me ha hablado mucho de vosotras, ¿qué tal te va con Remus Lupin, Val? –A la aludida se le pusieron los pelos como escarpias, ¿qué sabía esa desconocida de voz dulce de sus vidas?

-¿Qué sabes tú de nosotras? ¿De qué conoces a Cath? –Preguntó Rose.

-Suele pasarse por aquí.

-¿Ah, sí? –Se extrañó Rose.

-Bueno, da igual, Rose, tenemos trabajo que hacer. –Sentenció la morena y, finalmente y sin dejar de mirar a Lory suspicazmente, se llevó a Rose hacia la señora Pince.

-¿Qué raro, no? ¿Cath se pasa por la biblioteca y le cuenta nuestra vida a la chica de prácticas? –Preguntó Rose.

-Me da igual ahora. Quiero entrar, hacer el trabajo y salir. Vamos.

Llegaron a la señora Pince, que estaba ordenando unos libros subida a una escalera.

-Señora Pince, necesitamos entrar en la sección prohibida, traemos autorización. –Dijo Rose con tono casual extendiéndole el pergamino firmado. La bibliotecaria se colocó bien las gafas sobre la nariz y cogió el pergamino.

-Vaya, ¿autorización de quién? No pone quién la autoriza. –Dijo con voz serena desde la escalera. Val empezó a sudar.

-Es del Profesor Dumbledore. –Dijo Rose con calma, Val la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, ¡menuda estupidez decir el nombre del director!

La señora Pince volvió la vista al pergamino de nuevo, le dio la vuelta y volvió a leer la autorización.

-Sí, una firma tan elaborada sólo puede ser de él. Está bien, pasad, pero no toquéis nada que no vayáis a necesitar. –Dijo la mujer, y volvió a toquetear libros de la estantería.

Val no cabía en sí de su asombro.

-¡Ha colado!

-Bueno, había un 50% de probabilidades de que nos echara a patadas, pero ha salido bien. Venga, vamos. –Dijo Rose, en el mismo tono casual de antes.

Se adentraron en la sección prohibida, cuyos libros, algunos, vibraban cual vibrador a nivel experto. Empezaron a ojear por las estanterías y, como se le dice a un niño "no pienses en elefantes" ¿qué piensa el niño? En elefantes, pasaron por las estanterías tocándolo todo tal y como la señora Pince les había dicho. No penséis en elefantes= no toquéis las estanterías, la ecuación era simple. Toquetearon durante minutos, hasta que encontraron una sección que a Rose le pareció llamativa.

"Maldiciones varias. Cómo convertir a su suegra en una matasuegras".

-Oh. Genial. Lo quiero. –Dijo Rose.

-No tienes suegra. –Replicó Val, que seguía buscando un libro que pudiera ayudarlas.

-Algún día. Hay que estar preparados. ¡Oh, mira, Val! "Cómo convertir a tu enemigo en cadáver" o "Cadáver, el nuevo nombre de tu enemigo" ¡Brutal! –Exclamó Rose emocionada.

-Da miedo pensar que estos libros tienen títulos de autoayuda. No sé si has caído. –Pero Rose no la escuchaba, ya había empezado a ojear libros. –Rosalie, no hace falta que busques más, tengo nuestro libro.

-¿Cómo matar a un Black? –Preguntó la chica emocionada.

-… No. Ése solo lo quieres tú. El de animagia.

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura de eso? –Preguntó la castaña recelosa.

-Porque lo pone en la portada. En mayúsculas. En color amarillo… de neón. Fácil. Es como si quisiera que lo encontrásemos. –Contestó la morena.

-Vale. Pues al tema, saca el pergamino. –Dijo Rose, mientras sacaba el suyo y se acomodaban en una mesa destartalada y abría el amarillento libro de letras de neón.

Mientras tanto, en la puerta de la biblioteca, el Profesor Dumbledore entraba con una pila de libros en los brazos. Avanzó con paso furioso aunque un poco tambaleante debido al peso de los libros hacia la señora Pince, que seguía en lo alto de la escalera.

-Buenos días, señora Pince. Vengo a devolver esto. –Dijo el director dejando los libros en el suelo de mala gana.

-¡Señor director! ¡Ese cuidado de los libros es muy deficiente, y más viniendo de una persona como usted, alguien tan culto! ¡Al que solo regalan libros por Navidad!

-¡Yo sólo quiero calcetines! ¡Nadie me entiende! –Protestó el señor director. – A lo que iba, muy señora mía. Estos libros no sirven de ¡nada! ¡NADA! ¡Llevo meses leyendo estos libros para aprender a jugar al póker y no sirve absolutamente de nada! Si algún día despierta usted y de repente es propiedad de alguien que no sea usted, no será mi culpa.

-¿Perdone? ¿Ha dicho usted algo de propiedad de alguien? ¿Albus, es que acaso apuesta usted con personas? ¿Con sus amigos? –Exigió la bibliotecaria.

-… No. Aún no. ¡Es que ya he perdido el castillo! ¡Jo! –La señora Pince casi se cayó de la escalera.

-¿Ha perdido el castillo? –Preguntó exasperada.

-No recuerdo haber dicho eso.

-¡Albus! –Protestó la señora Pince.

-Debería revisarse el oído, así como la vista, casi se cae. –Dijo serenamente el director.

-Mi oído y visión están bien. Están tan bien que puedo reconocer firmas como la suya, ¡patán! –Exclamó Pince sacando el trocito de pergamino firmado que le había entregado Rose.

Dumbledore cogió el pergamino, lo miró y arrugó la nariz.

-Esta no es mi firma. –Sentenció.

-Déle la vuelta. –Así lo hizo.

-Oh, sí, es mi firma. Pero no recuerdo habérsela dado a nadie recientemente, aunque da igual, soy tan famoso… Pero, dígame, señora Pince, ¿quién es él? ¿En qué lugar se la entregó a usted? ¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?

-Pues señor, no es "él", son "ellas", hace media hora y en su tiempo libre se dedican husmear en la sección prohibida.

-Entiendo. No estoy seguro de haber firmado nada últimamente, a parte de las escrituras de Hogwarts, pero yo no he dicho eso. Voy a confirmar la autenticidad de esto. Ahora vuelvo. –Y, sin más, se fue, dejando a la señora Pince con la cara desencajada por la sorpresa y lo surrealista de la situación.

-Tengo que jubilarme pronto. –Recuerda tus palabras, Pince, pasarán años antes de que esos pase. Muchos.

Dumbledore volvió en escasos minutos con el semblante serio.

-Esta firma no es mía. –Sentenció.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Tengo un experto en firmas en mi despacho.

-En su despacho sólo está Fawkes.

-He dicho que tengo un experto. –Dijo Dumbledore desviando la mirada.

Paréntesis. Flashback. Cuando Dumbledore salió de la biblioteca puso rumbo a su despacho. Una vez allí picó a la puerta y esperó respuesta, que no tardó en llegar en forma de ululo fogoso. El director abrió la puerta y dijo:

-Mi amo y mi señor, solicito audiencia. –Se oyó otro ulular desde dentro.

Dumbledore entró y se dirigió al fondo de su despacho, donde se encontró con Fawkes, el actual dueño del castillo al parecer, jugando a los dardos con una foto en movimiento del director. Dumbledore ignoró ese hecho y le alcanzó el trocito de pergamino.

-¿He firmado yo esto? –Preguntó.

Fawkes se colocó un binóculo y examinó el pergamino firmado. Segundos después negó con la cabeza. Dumbledore asintió, resignado y se marchó con la cabeza gacha, antes de que Fawkes prendiera fuego al pergamino falso, pensando que sí era un patán por no saber distinguir su propia firma. A partir de ahora firmaría con un simple "Albus". Cerramos paréntesis.

-Pues las chicas que me lo dieron siguen dentro. Steward y Canggle.

Dumbledore dio media vuelta y entró en la sección prohibida. Nadie le tomaba el pelo con su firma. (NdA: _Sí, Steward y Canggle_)

Las chicas mientras tanto, habían estado ojeando el libro de animagia y se habían percatado de que habían hecho un extraordinario hallazgo. Pues el libro estaba plagado de anotaciones en los márgenes y a pie de página. Anotaciones, como si alguien en un pasado no muy lejano, lo hubiese utilizado, y no sólo para hacer un trabajo. Eran aclaraciones sobre el procedimiento de la transformación. Con la ayuda de estas anotaciones, acabaron el trabajo en lo que tardó Dumbledore en protestar por libros defectuosos, proclamar que él nunca había perdido el castillo y subir a comprobar cierta firma suya. Acabado el trabajo se dedicaron a mirar el libro con más detenimiento.

-¿Has visto esto? –Preguntó Rose –Visto así parece incluso sencillo de hacer.

-No. No creo que lo sea. Son anotaciones de alguien que se aburre. Ya está. –Contestó Val.

-Pues a mí me parece una traducción muy buena de los tecnicismos del libro. –Rose siguió ojeando el libro.

-Por el amor de Merlín, Rose, deja el libro, como si fuéramos a convertirnos en animagas. –Rose levantó la cabeza e ipso facto puso ojitos de cordero degollado. –No. Ni se te ocurra, ni lo pienses.

-Pero…

-¡Ya estás pensando! ¡Deja ese libro, deja de pensar!

-Pero, Val, si parece muy fácil… ¡Vamos a probar, venga! ¿Qué puede pasar?

-Ah, no sé. ¿Muerte? ¿Destrucción? ¡¿Pelo? ¡Permanente estado animal! ¡Pelo!

-O plumas…

-¡O escamas! ¡Me da igual! ¡No! Hace falta ser un mago muy bueno para llevar a cabo ese proceso, lo dijo McGonagall. –Protestó Val.

-Pues las anotaciones no parecen ser de un adulto. Hay soles dibujados en las esquinas. Y caritas felices… A parte Val, tú y yo somos grandes magas. –Eso último lo dijo frunciendo el ceño y con gran convicción.

-Rose, no llegamos a ese nivel. –Rose le puso el libro en las manos y juntó la cabeza con la de Val para enseñarle lo fácil que era.

Una tercera cabeza se unió a ellas. Val miró a su derecha.

-Coño, una barba. –Dijo. Acto seguido ambas chicas dieron un bote hacia atrás, asustadas.

-Señoritas… -Dumbledore tenía la mirada un poco desquiciada. Sólo un poco. –Por interesantes que me parezcan sus intenciones aquí dentro, me preguntaba cómo han conseguido entrar. –Rose empezó a sudar.

-Usted nos dio la autorización –Se aventuró a decir.

-No, yo no fui. Es más. Han mancillado mi firma. Y por todos los dioses que esto no va a quedar así. –Mientras Dumbledore empezaba a proclamar vete-tú-a-saber-qué dando vueltas sobre sí mismo y con los brazos en alto hacia el techo, Rose empujó a Val, que aún sostenía el libro.

-Corre. –Dijo. Y Val corrió.

Dejaron al director proclamando lo que él titulaba como "la maldición de los ancianos".

-Vuestra madre es una piiiiiiiiii lorem ipsum piiiiiiiii argnitum venium piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii tragula piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii hipopotamus piiiiiiiiiiiiiiii republicana piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii y Daniel Radckliffe piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii con un balde de piiiiiiiiiiiiiiii en un castillo lejano donde nadie puede oírte piiiiiiiiiiiiiiii sopa piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii con un balde de piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Mickey Mouse piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii y un cartucho de dinamita piiiiiiiiii mágica piiiiiiiiiiiiiiii alakazam! (NdA: _los "piiiii" son palabras tan tremendamente obscenas que no se pueden ni tan siquiera pensar_)

Con ese canto de fondo, Rose y Val iban pasando estanterías cuando la morena se detuvo de golpe.

-¿En ese libro pone lo que creo que pone? –Preguntó señalando un grueso libro a su izquierda, que llevaba por título "Cómo matar a un Black". Increíble, pero cierto.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Lo quiero! –Exclamó Rose.

-No, Rose, ¡Vamos!

-Un momento, ¡sólo el índice, sólo dejadme leer el índice!- Proclamó Rose.

-¡No! ¡Vamos, venga! ¡Hay que salir de aquí! ¡Tenemos que huir! – Dijo la morena tomando a Rose por el brazo y obligándola a correr.

-¡¿Huir? ¿A dónde?

- ¡A MÉJICO! ¡Lo dijiste tú!

Dumbledore se quedó maldiciendo solo unos instantes hasta que descubrió que las chicas se habían esfumado.

Val consiguió arrastrar a Rose fuera de la biblioteca huyendo del director, cuyos ojos, normalmente amables ojos de color azul, se habían vuelto rojos como las llamas del mismísimo Odín con conjuntivitis. Le dio el libro a Rose.

-¡Corre, por Merlín! ¡Corre! – seguía aullando Val cogiendo a Rose de la mano y acelerando más el paso hasta niveles difíciles de creer.

Con Rose a punto de vomitar el hígado, no podía dejar pasar los segundos vitales para sobrevivir. Juntas, consiguieron doblar una esquina y esconderse tras una estatua. Segundos más tarde escucharon como un director salvaje pasaba en modo demonio de tasmania.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que pudieron recuperar el aliento.

-¡Sabía! ¡Lo sabía que era mala idea falsificar una nota! ¡Y peor aun si luego dices que es de Dumbledore! –Exclamó Val, aún respirando con dificultad.

-Pues me lo podrías haber dicho antes, no se, de que la entregara, Val. A eso se le llama trabajar en equipo. –Val puso los ojos en blanco, ahora le salía con esas…

-Sí, ahora la culpa será mía. Bueno, da igual de quién sea la culpa, lo que sabemos ahora es que Dumbledore está que echa chispas y que dentro de poco va a poner precio a nuestras cabezas. Tenemos que desaparecer…

-¿A Méjico? – Preguntó Rose ilusionada.

-No, pájara, decía que tenemos que desaparecer el tiempo suficiente para idear un plan e ir a pedirle perdón. Vale, haremos una cosa, tú ve hacia la torre de astronomía, yo iré a los jardines y nos encontramos en un par de horas. ¿Estamos? Y esconde el libro dónde puedas.

-Estamos, estamos… ¿Pero… por qué no vamos juntas? ¿Y Por qué la torre de astronomía? ¿Por qué me mandas al quinto coño?

-Porque nos estará buscando juntas y hasta donde yo se, en este castillo hay muchos lugares para esconderse… pero no en pareja, y menos en un armario de escobas donde tienes que estar pegada a la otra persona, sintiendo su cuerpo, su aliento... Y porque la torre de astronomía es bonita y agradable.

-Oooh… capito… Vale, pues nos vemos. Y recuerda… no hagas ruido, incluso camina como si fueras la pantera rosa…

-Rose, por favor…

-Ay, chica, pero que sosa por favor… Hasta luego. –Musitó Rose alejándose por el pasillo a hurtadillas, mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando.

En cuanto Val estuvo segura que Rose ya no la veía, dobló una esquina, y se sentó en el primer rincón oscuro que encontró. Un mareo que, hacia unos minutos era pequeño, se estaba apoderando abiertamente de ella y empezaba a no poder distinguir con claridad los colores. Siguiendo una lección ya casi olvidada de primeros auxilios, hizo aparecer un poco de agua con la que se refrescó las zonas donde tenía algo más de calor y, poco a poco, sintió cómo el mareo remitía.

Normalmente, no le habría dado causa de preocupación, se habría levantado, habría vigilado que no había moros en la costa (o Dumbledore en su defecto), habría ido a los jardines a fusionarse con el verde, y luego habría procurado organizar una coartada con Rose para conseguir el perdón del director. Y, si la cosa iba bien, quizás después se plantearía hacerles una encerrona a las diabólicas chicas de Slytherin, que últimamente estaban muy revolucionadas.

Como hemos dicho, normalmente.

Pero Val llevaba unas cuantas semanas sintiendo que toda ella no era normal. Esa misma mañana, le había dado los buenos días a la taza del váter con un vomito que habría echado para atrás a la mismísima personificación del Gólgota. Se mareaba cada vez que daba un giro de cabeza un poco más fuerte de lo debido, después de cada comida, y después de haber prestado atención a una clase particularmente pesada, eso sin contar el hecho que tras leer mucho rato se le empezaban a juntar las palabras o a verlas dobles y que, por algún extraño motivo que ella no conseguía entender, se olvidaba de todo, todo el rato: la cartera, lavarse los dientes, el desayuno, la ropa interior, levantarse… ah, no, eso aún era normal.

Todo habría sido bien explicado por un fin de semana con mucho movimiento, en el que hubiera bebido hasta alcohol de mandrágora de 96% y a que quizás, empezaba a necesitar gafas y pastillas para la memoria, pero ella sabia que aquello no era normal y el casi desvanecimiento que había estado a punto de sufrir, lo era aun menos. Además esa noche no había hecho nada fuera de lo común que no fuese marearse.

Mirándose atentamente las manos, llegó a la conclusión que no podía retrasar mas aquel momento. Así que, poniendo las manos en el suelo, empezó a contar en voz baja, acción que había evitado hacer a toda costa hasta entonces. Contaba una vez y volvía a empezar. Y volvía a empezar. Y cada vez que volvía a empezar abría más y más los ojos e instintivamente se había llevado las manos al vientre, apretándose cada vez más y más…

Claro…

Bien podía ser que…

Oh, Merlín… oh…

"Hogwarts, tenemos un problema". Pensó la morena apoyando la cabeza en la pared vencida por lo que parecía ser su realidad.

Y ahora… ¿qué?

"_Pues ahora, mema, porque eres mema, no tienes otro nombre, deberías ir a hablar con la enfermera Van Der Sex."_ Respondió por ella su conciencia, apareciendo de pronto y asustándola.

-Sí… claro… a la enfermería… es lo más sensato… vamos, digo, voy… voy…

Se levantó con equilibrio tembloroso y se encaminó hacia la enfermería, sin reparar siquiera en la presencia de Stan, que caminaba pegado a la pared, mirando furtivamente a todos los rincones que podía, ya que acababa de descubrir que padecía Anatidofobia (NdA: _Fobia a que en algún lugar y en cualquier momento, un pato te esté observando_).

Valerian caminaba por los pasillos sujetándose el bajo vientre con cuidado, inconscientemente, y sin importarle con quién se encontrara, cuando, de pronto, apareció quien menos tenía ellas ganas de ver: Remus.

Sin pensarlo, la chica dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar a pasos rápidos, pero se detuvo.

Seguramente estaba preñada. Sí, tonta ella por dejarse, pero más gilipollas él por "no controlar". Si iba a tener que sacar vida de su cuerpo, el responsable de ello se iba a enterar. ¡Vivió Merlín, que si se iba a enterar!

-¡Cariño! –Gritó el castaño sonriendo cuando vio a la morena acercándose a él, pero su expresión cambió rápidamente cuando vio la mirada profunda de Val cargada de… de algo que nunca había visto antes en ella: Problemas – ¿Qué ha pasado, Val?

-¡Tú me has pasado! ¡Tú y tu bendito "Yo controlo, cariño, yo controlo"! ¡Y una mierda! –Gritó exasperada Val, cuyo berrido había hecho despertarse a unos cuantos retratos ligeramente adormecidos.

-Val, ¿qué esta pasando? ¿Qué me quieres decir? – preguntó Remus, intentando esconder la nota de pavor que empezaba a sentir en su voz.

-¿Sólo me dices eso? ¿Que qué pasa?, ¿que qué te digo? Pues te digo, cari –pronunció esa palabra con énfasis –, que tú no controlas nada; que estoy, básicamente, preñada hasta las encías.

Val guardó silencio tras haber soltado la bomba y esperó la reacción del merodeador. Quizás no debería haberlo afirmado ya, pero la cosa parecía ser seria, y para qué andarse con chiquitas cuando estaba descargando su frustración. Al fin y al cabo, si ella tenía ese "problema", lo tenían los dos. Observó en silencio cómo Remus se quedaba lívido y cómo su piel, de un tono blanquecino, empezaba a tornarse levemente azul, probablemente debido a que había dejado de respirar, su mirada se perdía en la nada y su mente desconectaba.

-¿Y ahora qué, Remus? ¿Ahora no me dices nada? ¿Ahora quién controla, eh?– Preguntó la morena, realmente preocupada por la situación. – ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Remus, que con el llamado de Val había vuelto a la realidad, la miró, y con voz grave dijo:

-Ve a la enfermería. –Y, dicho esto y para gran sorpresa de Val, se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr por el pasillo sin darle tiempo a ésta de reaccionar.

Val, sorprendida y casi con la palabra en la boca, tan solo pudo limitarse a inspirar largamente y en dirigirse de nuevo, hacia la enfermería.

La enfermera Van Der Sex había decidido que había llegado la hora de fumarse su cigarrito cargado con hierbas "especiales", del "huerto especial", de Sprout y, sin muchos miramientos, le había dicho a Poppy, la novata enfermera que le habían enviado desde San Mungo y que se tendría que esforzar muchísimo si pensaba en algún momento llegar a trabajar en el mundo laboral, que era la enfermera jefe durante los próximos 25 minutos.

Y Poppy, en un subidón de poder, se lo había creído. Así pues, en cuento Van Der Sex se hubo marchado, se acercó con aires de suficiencia hacia a "su" despacho, apartó la silla con cuidado y se sentó, masticando el poco poder que tenia. Y no conforme con eso, colocó los pies sobre el escritorio y se acomodó bien acomodada.

-Esto es vida… –Murmuró con satisfacción.

Fue en esa postura en la que la pillo Val, que entró inesperadamente en el despacho. Poppy, asustada por la intrusión y pensando que era Van Der Sex, retiro los pies de la mesa con violencia tirando al suelo los archivos acumulados sobre esta. A Val, por su parte, tras la impresión inicial, se le dibujó una sonrisa en la boca por la situación. ¿Qué alumno no había hecho lo mismo antes de que el profesor de turno llegara? Pero, dejando sus risas a parte y su preocupación también, se agachó con ella para ordenar los documentos caídos.

-Siento haberla asustado, enfermera Pompfrey. –Dijo a modo de disculpa mientras la ayudaba.

-Poppy o Pompfrey, ahórrate el "enfermera" que todavía no lo soy – respondió la mujer mirándola con agradecimiento –. Y a este paso… quién sabe cuándo lo seré. Gracias por ayudarme.

-Oh… vaya, tiene que ser difícil ser estudiante de enfermería, ¿no? –Preguntó Val intentando romper un poco el hielo.

-Bueno… es difícil porque el mundo de la sanidad mágica es muy cerrado y, para empeorar las cosas, bastante masculino. Nos está costando mucho hacernos un lugar en la medicina, sólo nos dejan ser enfermeras. A mí ya me gusta, pero tengo tantísimas amigas que están en una pelea constante para lograr ser medimagas…

-Mi amiga Lily Evans nos ha comentado en alguna ocasión que le gustaría ser medimaga, y por las notazas que tiene… creo que lo podría conseguir. –Comentó la chica.

-Ya no se trata de notas, a estas alturas… se trata de ganas. – Respondió Pompfrey cuando ya habían acabado juntas de recoger todos los papeles y vuelto a colocar en su sitio. – En fin ¿Necesitas algo?

-Eh… –Dudó Val – Bueno, quería hablar con la enfermera Van Der Sex…

-Pues no está y tardará un ratillo en llegar. –Dijo Pompfrey - ¿Te puedo ayudar yo en algo? No soy enfermera, pero seguro que puedo hacer algo por ti.

-Ah… ya… bueno… es que… es que tengo un problema – empezó a abarcar la morena –. Bueno, yo no, una amiga mía, una amiga muy buena, simpática y tal, pero… pero que la ha cagado, básicamente, y… bueno… que se tragó el cuento de "Yo controlo, cari" y ahora…

-¿Estás embarazada? – preguntó directamente Pompfrey.

-¡No! ¡Yo no! – exclamo Val, levantando los brazos exageradamente.

-Está bien, está bien. Así pues, tu amiga está embarazada, ¿no?

-Sí, bueno, en verdad, aún no lo ha "comprobado", pero todo apunta a que sí lo está. –Respondió Val con resignación. –Y no sabe qué hacer, no sabe a quién contárselo, a parte de yo, claro, y no sabe cómo afrontarlo.

-Está bien. –Dijo Pompfrey cruzando las manos con profesionalidad – Verás, en primer lugar, deberías decirle a tu amiga que debería acercase a la enfermería. Si no quiere, que lo compruebe por el método muggle, que es muy sencillo y bastante fiable. Y una vez lo haya comprobado, si resulta que en verdad está embarazada, bueno… verás es que es un tema que ha creado, y siempre va a crear, controversia. Tiene dos opciones: o lo tiene, o no lo tiene. Allá ella con sus decisiones. Mi opinión me la guardo para mí, pero debería pensárselo muchísimo antes de decidir nada, por su propio bien. Y, decida lo que decida, debe venir ella a pedir información, porque si ha sido lo bastante adulta como para permitir que esto pase, también debe serlo para afrontarlo. Primero que decida esto, después ya vendrá lo demás. ¿Está bien? –"Toma profesionalidad, Poppy", pensó Pompfrey.

-Sí, se lo diré, no se preocupe. – Sonrió Val. Al menos, alguien le había dado una pista sobre por dónde empezar. – Muchas gracias, Poppy ¿Puedo llamarte Poppy?

-De nada, y sí, puedes llamarme Poppy, pero te informaré cuando deberás empezar a llamarme enfermera Pompfrey. Ha sido un placer.

Val se dio media vuelta y, mientras se dirigía a la salida, empezó a cavilar sus opciones. Tenia pareja, que la quería, a pesar del arrebato de temor del que había sido victima; tenia una familia que seguramente la apoyaría si decidía quedárselo, y unas grandiosas amigas que la ayudarían. Eso sin contar que siempre había deseado ser madre… a una edad prudente, claro, pero… casi que ya lo era… Pero la situación también tenía otra cara, la cara de que era joven, todavía no había terminado los estudios básicos, no tenia dinero propio y sabía que el factor paciencia no era su fuerte, sin contar que alguno de los factores de la cara bonita podía fallar. La cosa estaba equiparada.

Mientras seguía con estos pensamientos, abrió la puerta de la enfermería y se encontró con una imagen singular: Dumbledore estaba frente a ella, con una ligera aura a su alrededor de color rojo llevando a Rose, cuya aura era de un tono amarillo chillón e intermitente, de la oreja (eso de ver el aura era algo nuevo, pero seguramente era cosa de la preñez).

-Señorita Canggle, precisamente a usted la estaba buscando. Venga conmigo. –Sentenció Dumbledore, Val tragó saliva.

-Disculpe profesor pero, por un momento, me había olvidado de usted. Y preferiría no tener que hacerlo, ¿es necesario?

-Sí. –Respondió el director en tono cortante. –Y le aseguro que cuando hayamos hablado de su castigo, no se volverá a olvidar de mí nunca. Sígame.

Y, mientras el señor director se llevaba a ambas chicas casi de la oreja, otro acontecimiento relevante estaba teniendo lugar:

Pasillo hacia el ala este del castillo, que hace esquina con el pasillo que va hacia el ala norte, 10 AM. James pululaba solo, pensando, después de haber salido, al fin, de la sala de los menesteres y de haberse despedido de Lily, que iba a buscar una serie de libros y trabajos para hacer deberes en la biblioteca. Esa chica no parecía haberse enterado de que era sábado. Nunca se enteraba de que era sábado…

"_Vale, James, no podemos seguir así, lo sabes, el equipo se va a ir al traste, la copa, las notas… Lily…" "A la mierda, ¿qué más dan el equipo, la copa o las notas? A la mierda con todo… Lily…"_ Por lo menos lo de Lily parecía haber dado un paso adelante, o, por lo menos, no dos hacia atrás. Aunque todo el mundo le llenaba de responsabilidades, como si no hubiera pasado nada: James, esto, lo otro, James la snitch, James ya no quieres acompañar a Remus con nosotros, James bla, bla, bla. ¿No entendían que no le apetecía nada de todo aquello? Únicamente le apetecía caminar cabizbajo y ausente, no era muy difícil de entender, ¿no?

Y así iba James, cabizbajo y ausente, cuando se topó con Remus al doblar la esquina del pasillo del ala norte.

-¿Qué hay? –Saludó James mecánicamente, pasando de largo.

-Embarazo –Le dijo el licántropo en respuesta.

-Vaya, pues lo siento... Espera, ¿qué? –James se detuvo en seco y se giró hacia Remus, que lo miraba como si tal cosa. – ¿Qué has dicho?

-Embarazo.

-Embarazo… quién, ¿tú? –Preguntó el moreno sin comprender, ¿a qué venía todo aquello?

-Embarazo.

-Eso ya lo has dicho, Lunático. –James cogió a Remus y lo sentó en el banco de piedra que tenían al lado. –Te veo muy raro, y aquí el único raro ahora soy yo. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Embarazada, no puede ser… -Remus no hacía más que repetir las mismas palabras.

-¡Eh! ¡Que me escuches! ¡Remus! –James chasqueó los dedos y Remus fijó, al fin, su mirada en él. –Bien. Ahora dime, ¿quién está embarazada? No será Lily... –Remus negó con la cabeza. – ¿Rose? –Negativa otra vez -… ¿Val?

-¡No sé cómo ha podido pasar, James! ¡No sé cómo…! –James se quedó atónito.

-Vale, vale, vale, rebobina, tío. ¿Val está preñada?

-Sí. Hasta las encías, según ella…–A James se le descolgó la mandíbula. De fondo se oyó un estrépito, como de libros cayendo al suelo.

-Cómo… ¿con bombo? ¿Un niño? ¿De quién?

-¡Pues de quién va a ser! –Bufó Remus.

-Venga ya, Lunático. Que tú eres el más responsable de los cuatro… no me lo trago, ¿estás seguro? –Dijo James mirando a su amigo con media sonrisa en los labios.

-Me lo ha dicho Val hace unos minutos, la he pillado por los pasillos con cara de aflicción. Me ha gritado, me ha empujado y finalmente me ha soltado la noticia y la gran pregunta de "¡Ya me dirás tú qué hacemos ahora!". No puede tenerlo, James, no podemos… -Remus ya había dado la sospecha por confirmada.

-¡Pues claro que no! ¡Tenéis 17 años! ¡Os señalarán por la calle! ¡Los padres de Val la echarán de casa, tú tendrás que buscar un empleo de mierda para mantenerlos, ya no nos veremos nunca…! ¿Piensa tenerlo? ¡Está loca! ¡Un merodeador no puede ser padre! Tú no…

-No sé cómo ha podido pasar, James… no sé cómo… -Sollozó Remus.

-¡Ya te explicaré yo cómo, pedazo de licántropo sin cerebro! –Gritó James fuera de sus casillas, a lo que Remus le tapó la boca.

-No grites, capullo, que nos oirán. –James forcejeó y se quitó la mano de Remus de la boca.

-¿Es que no has recibido nunca una clase de sexualidad? –El moreno ahora chillaba en voz baja -¿Eh? ¿Estamos locos? ¡Goma, Remus, joder, goma! ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ¿Hola? –El merodeador cogió la cabeza de su amigo y empezó a golpearla. -¡Maldita sea, Remus! ¿Nadie te explicó lo de la semillita y la flor? –Remus pensó que James estaba teniendo el ataque de pánico por él.

-¡Joder, ya vale, James! ¡Que se nos fue la cabeza! No… no sé qué me pasó… no sé…-Remus se tapó la cara con las manos. –Serán las hormonas… casi era luna llena… me la "encontré" en el armario de las escobas…

-Joder… -James le pasó el brazo por los hombros y respiró hondo. -¿Se lo has dicho a alguien más? –El licántropo negó con la cabeza, suspiró.

-Me lo acaba de decir Val, ya te lo he dicho. ¿Qué hago, Cornamenta? –Remus miró a James suplicando con los ojos. –Yo no puedo ser padre, James, no puedo… ¡Tengo 17 años! ¡No tengo dinero! ¡Ni nada que dar!

-Lo único que tienes es amor para dar… -Musitó James.

Pero los pensamientos de James habían tomado otro rumbo en esos momentos, rumbo hacia algo que Remus parecía no haber pensado y que, con toda seguridad, era lo peor de entre lo peor que le podía pasar a Val si seguía adelante con eso y que escandalizaría a Remus en el mismo instante en que cayera en la cuenta. Pues, ¿cómo le podía sentar a una bruja como Val llevar en su vientre al hijo de un licántropo?

-Vale, Remus, escúchame, ve a la sala común y sube a la habitación. Yo… voy a por un poco de comida a las cocinas, enseguida voy y hablamos, ¿vale? –Remus asintió con la cabeza, serio.- Y procura no pensar en consecuencias ni fetos, ni pelo ni… bueno, que no pienses. Ahora voy. –James levantó a Remus del banco y lo encaminó hacia la sala común, el futuro padre licántropo se fue medio deambulando.

Una vez lo hubo perdido de vista se dirigió a paso rápido, pateando un periódico que encontró en el suelo tirado y, al parecer, baboseado, a ver a la última persona que tenía ganas de ver en ese momento pero la única que podría darle alguna respuesta.

Tuvo que esperarse escondido detrás de una armadura, ya que cuando llegó a la gárgola de la entrada del despacho de Dumbledore, lo vio a lo lejos llegar con Rose y la protagonista de las desgracias (según James) de su amigo, de la oreja. ¿Qué habrían hecho esas dos para que el señor director las tratase como les trataba a ellos? Pasaron unos minutos bastante largos hasta que vio a las dos chicas saliendo del despacho con cara de derrota y murmurando en voz baja.

-Polo de menta. –Le dijo a la gárgola en cuanto sus dos compañeras hubieron desaparecido de la vista.

Una vez la gárgola se hubo retirado, el merodeador subió las escaleras y se plantó delante del despacho del director.

-Maldita sea… -Picó a la puerta.

-Pasa, James. -¡Maldita sea! Pensó el chico.

-¿Cómo sabía que era yo? –Preguntó.

-Porque tienes un don especial para adivinar mis contraseñas que no me explico. ¿Qué ocurre? No sé nada más de lo de tu madre, James, de ser así te lo hubiera dicho. Y, a no ser que sepas algo del asunto de falsificación de firmas…

-No se trata de mí, señor –dijo James con amargura, omitiendo el último comentario del director –. Sino de Remus.

-Ya le he dicho al señor Lupin que no hay manera de que os deje acompañarlo en sus transformaciones, James, es mi última palabra al respecto. –Ja, ja. Pensó James.

-No, señor, no se trata de eso tampoco, verá… es sólo un supuesto, ¿eh? Antes me ha dado por pensar, con referente a la licantropía de Remus, ¿hay mujeres lobo?...-James prefería ir tanteando el terreno.

-Sí, las hay, claro. En las mujeres se produce el mismo efecto con la mordedura de un licántropo.

-Ya… me lo imaginaba. Y, si se diera el caso, sólo por suponer, ¿una pareja de licántropos podría llegar a procrear? Ya me entiende, tener hijos.

-Se han dado casos, sí. Extraños, pero se han dado.

-Vale… Pero, señor, ¿eso no sería perjudicial para la mujer? Es decir… a ver cómo le explico. Si el padre es un licántropo y la madre también, es muy posible que el bebé también lo sea, ¿no?

-Son muy pocos los casos en que un licántropo nace. Pues normalmente, por no decir en el 95% de las veces, el licántropo se hace, no nace. Claro que la información de la que dispongo acerca del tema está bastante anticuada. –James se quedó pensativo.

-Bien, lo entiendo… pero ese 5%, ¿qué pasa con el feto? Porque es evidente que ya tiene los genes de la licantropía…

-Ya veo por donde vas. En el raro caso de que se diera un embarazo entre licántropos, el feto no desarrollaría el gen hasta, más o menos, el 4º mes de gestación. Mes arriba, mes abajo, por lo que tengo entendido. –James se quedó horrorizado.

-¿Eso significa que cada luna llena se transformaría en una especie de… de qué? Porque no quisiera parecer desagradable, pero me estoy imaginando una masa de pelo deforme y con colmillos cambiando cada mes. No parece algo fácil de soportar para la madre.

-Y no lo es. Por suerte, como ya le he dicho, no hay muchos casos de estos. Por desgracia la mayoría de ellas no aguantan dos meses de transformación. Pues no es sólo el feto el que se transforma, es una transformación simultánea y muchas veces deja secuelas para el bebé y para la madre, claro.

-Entiendo. ¿Y en el caso de que ella no fuese una loba? Quiero decir, pongamos por caso, un licántropo con una mujer normal… ¿entonces…?

-Entonces los casos se reducen tanto que, me temo, únicamente podría hacer conjeturas, James. Supongo que en ese caso dependería del azar de la genética.

-¿Como saber si va a tener los ojos azules del padre o verdes como la madre?

-Exacto. Aunque, ya te digo, personalmente no sé de ningún caso que se haya dado en estas circunstancias. Un hombre lobo por lo general es muy solitario, no quiere ataduras y, mucho menos, hijos.

-Ya. Pues… nada más… no sabía a quién acudir para resolver mis dudas, esto… gra... –El merodeador se levantó del asiento con la palabra "gracias" atragantada en su garganta y se dirigió a la puerta, sin intención de hablar nada más con el director.

-De nada. Y James… -El chico se giró. –Dígale a Lupin que venga, no estará muy tranquilo en estos momentos y necesitará consejo, ¿verdad? –Dumbledore lo miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna y James tragó saliva con dificultad.

Maldito viejo.

ººººº

Pasillo que va hacia el ala norte del castillo, que hace esquina con el que va al ala este, 10 AM.

"_Bien, parece que con James la cosa empieza a cambiar, delante de ellos no lo admitiré nunca, pero me alegro de que nos encerraran en la sala de los menesteres…"_ Lily iba por los pasillos con unos libros en los brazos, la mochila en la espalda y _el Profeta_ en la boca, haciendo equilibrios para mantenerlo todo en harmonía con su cuerpo y la gravedad. "_Al menos me habla, y me habla bien. Y al menos… ¡Chhist!_" Se chistó mentalmente. Justo cuando iba a torcer en una esquina hacia la derecha, vio al chico de sus pensamientos hablando con Remus en un banco. Rápidamente se pegó a la pared del pasillo antes de torcer la esquina. Del movimiento rápido _el Profeta_ empezó a resbalársele de la boca. Maldiciéndose por no saber por qué demonios se escondía, no pudo más que intentar que el diario no acabase en el suelo.

-…Embarazada, no puede ser… -Oyó que decía Remus, se quedó clavada en el sitio, atenta, con el diario resbalando.

-¡Eh! ¡Que me escuches! ¡Remus! –Se oyó un chasquido de dedos. –Bien. Ahora dime, ¿quién está embarazada? No será Lily... –"Sí, hombre, y qué más". Pensó la aludida – ¿Rose? –El periódico se cae, se cae, se cae… se cae... -… ¿…? –Lily no llegó a entender el último nombre, pues su concentración estaba mayormente puesta en morder la pasta de papel que se le estaba formando ya en la boca.

-¡No sé cómo ha podido pasar, James! ¡No sé cómo…! –"¿Quién, quién, QUIÉN?"

Pero el periódico no le dejaba oír bien lo que los merodeadores decían, se le escapaba cada vez más, crujiendo entre sus labios.

-Vale, vale, vale, rebobina, tío. ¿…_am…_ está preñada?

-Sí. – Oyó que respondía Remus. A Lily, en un intento de agarrar bien el periódico, se le cayeron los libros al suelo. Escupiendo trozos de papel impreso, se apresuró a recogerlos intentando oír el resto de la conversación.

-Cómo… ¿con bombo? ¿Un niño? ¿De quién? – "¿de quién, de quién, DE QUIÉN?"

-¡Pues de quién va a ser! –Bufaba Remus. "oh, por el amor de Merlín, no, qué asco…" pensó la pelirroja pensando en quién no era.

Ignorando un pensamiento extremadamente desagradable, Lily creyó que ya había oído suficiente y, con los libros en los brazos de nuevo, dejó el periódico en el suelo y se fue volviendo por donde había venido, dispuesta a matar a cierta rubia amiga suya por esa Gran Revelación.

Y ahora, ¿queréis saber qué pasó dentro del despacho de Dumbledore con Val y Rose antes de que James subiera? Pues, ¿sabéis cuando vuestra madre sabe que habéis hecho algo mal, y vosotros sabéis que habéis hecho algo mal, ese momento en el que ella coge aire y empieza a recitar un discurso sin fin, digno de los mejores oradores del Nobel a la literatura y demostrando una capacidad pulmonar superior a los submarinistas? ¿Y te lo dicen todo, TODO, hasta lo que tú crees que no sabe, ella lo sabe y consigue hacerte sentir como una alimaña, a punto del suicidio? Pues así fue el sermón que Dumbledore les echó a ambas chicas. Sermón relacionado con firmas, valores de las personas, criterio, escrúpulos, maldad, hambre, soledad, sequía, heladas, niños pobres del África y las moscas tse-tse, honestidad, firmas, directores benévolos, pájaros ofendidos, pájaros propietarios de castillos a los que ahora deben lealtad, bibliotecas mancilladas y castigos dignos de el mismísimo Sirius Black. (NdA: _Ojo, que es un nivel superior al más alto_) En definitiva, Val y Rose salieron con aire de derrota y…

-Joder, hermana, la jodida sala de los jodidos trofeos, joder… -murmuró Rose en voz baja.

-Bueno, con el discurso que nos ha soltado yo pensé que sería algo peor.

-¿Peor? ¿Qué es peor?

-Barrer el bosque prohibido o drenar el lago, acicalar al gran calamar y volverlo a llenar con lágrimas de nuestros ojos, por ejemplo.

-Bueno, eso no nos lo habría puesto, ya que sabe que hubiera sido demasiado fácil, ya que, como bien sabes, el calamar y yo somos íntimos. Limpiar la sala de los trofeos… ¡durante todo el domingo! Pero, ¿qué se piensa? En un par de horas eso está como los chorros del oro…

Ambas castigadas suspiraron y se fueron hacia el Gran Comedor cayendo en la cuenta de que no habían comido nada desde antes del partido de quidditch, ignorando que casi al lado tenían al buscador de su equipo escondido tras una armadura.

*Cortinilla de estrellas* (NdA: _Madre mía que día más largo_)

Bueno, hay que decir que Rose estaba equivocada. Pero eso ya era de esperar. Dumbledore no pone un castigo de un domingo de una tarea que se puede acabar en dos horas. Val y Rose no tardaron en comprobar que la sala de los trofeos era más grande de lo que se habían imaginado. Y ese domingo, día después del partido y todas las revelaciones acontecidas, las dos chicas se pasaron toda la mañana, mediodía y parte de la tarde fregando copas, trofeos, medallas y diplomas enmarcados.

Así que no se dieron cuenta de la actitud sumamente extraña que estaba teniendo Lily hacia Sam mientras ellas estaban encerradas gastando cantidades industriales de Fairy (que para aquél entonces no era tan superpotente como en tiempos actuales, y tenían que usar tres gotas en lugar de la una de hoy en día para sacar la espuma suficiente).

Únicamente dejaron los estropajos cuando hubieron limpiado ya ¾ de sala. Si se iban tendrían que seguir limpiando por la noche, pero Rose se había empecinado en intentar lo de la animagia a toda costa sin hacer caso de los comentarios en contra de la idea de Val.

-Bueno, aquí mismo estará bien. –Dijo Rose abriendo la puerta de un aula vacía del 4º piso.

-Sí… oye, ¿estás segura de que esto puede funcionar? Yo no quiero convertirme en caracol o algo por el estilo. –Dijo Val arrugando la nariz.

-Yo lo quiero probar. Es una suerte que pudiera esconder el libro antes de que me pillase Dumbledore. –Val seguía sin saber cómo el director había encontrado a Rose desprevenida y sin el libro –Quienquiera que haya hecho uso de este libro antes nos ha puesto las cosas más fáciles gracias a las anotaciones. Yo no lo veo muy, muy difícil. Lo veo complicadillo, pero no imposible de realizar. Estamos en séptimo, Val, ahora se supone que sabemos todo lo que tenemos que saber… Y se me dan bien las transformaciones, tranquila. –Val suspiró, nada tranquila, y entró en el aula.

Ambas se sentaron en el suelo.

-Bueno, en resumidas cuentas, lo que hay que hacer es "ver una imagen desnuda de ti mismo, desnuda de cuerpo y alma" –Leyó Rose de las anotaciones –. "Para ello se debe alcanzar un estado de semi-inconsciencia adecuado que permita al sujeto actuar por instinto, sin razonar, como un animal. Dejar la mente expuesta a lo desconocido…" bla, bla, bla.

-Rose yo no creo ser capaz de hacer esto… No es bueno que anule mis pensamientos y me mueva y actúe por instinto, no pasan cosas buenas cuando lo hago. –Gimió Val evitando mirar a su compañera a la cara.

-Val, es domingo, todo el mundo está en los jardines, nadie va a entrar y estamos solas tú y yo en esta aula. No te va a pasar nada. Yo quiero probarlo. ¿Qué puede pasar?

-¡Aquí dice que el mínimo error puede ser fatal! "La mínima pérdida de concentración en la nada y en ti mismo puede ser irreversible…" ¡Lo ves!

-Yo lo interpreto como que puede salirte un bigote perpetuo. O garras. O alas. No sé, Val, yo no lo veo tan peligroso. Yo voy a hacerlo, y me gustaría que tú también. –Rose la miró con decisión y Val no tuvo más remedio que tragar saliva (y su miedo) y asentir. –Pues vamos allá. No creo que podamos completar el proceso en un día, pero me gustaría averiguar a qué estado exactamente se refiere el autor de las anotaciones. Esto me recuerda a los chakras y el Chi interior, budistas, vamos… Espero no dormirme.

Ambas chicas se colocaron una enfrente de la otra, sentadas a modo indio, con el libro en medio. Cerraron los ojos e intentaron concentrarse en nada en particular.

Al cabo de unos minutos, a Rose le picaba la nariz. Gruñó. Intentó volver a concentrarse en su persona, pero eso no hacía más que acrecentar el picor nasal. Se removió inquieta y molesta.

"Me pica la nariz…"

"No pienses, Rosalie…"

"Me limito a expresar lo que me pasa, me pica…"

"¡Has vuelto a pensar!"

"¡Me, pica, la, nariz!"

"Hoy hace un bonito día…"

"¡Maldita sea!"

Cuando ya no pudo más, se rascó inconscientemente la nariz con ganas. "Bien, lo he hecho sin pensar en ello. Mierda, ahora acabo de pensar…" Molesta, abrió un ojo. Lo que vio la dejó más molesta aún.

Val estaba delante de ella, con los ojos cerrados y la expresión más serena que le había visto nunca. Su respiración era lenta y acompasada, realmente no parecía estar allí. Rose refunfuñó y se apresuró a volver a cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en ella de nuevo.

Val, por su parte, no se enteró de nada. Fue cerrar los ojos y, después de unos primeros pensamientos de "qué tontería", empezó a concentrarse en su respiración. Sorprendentemente le resultó muy fácil tomar consciencia de sí misma al completo. Su respiración, los latidos de su corazón, sus manos descansando sobre sus piernas… Poco a poco, pensamientos de lo ocurrido con Remus días atrás o de su sospecha quedaron aplacados. Únicamente respiraba. Acompasadamente, uno y dos, tres y cuatro… Lentamente dejó de sentir su cuerpo, era extraña la sencillez de todo aquello. Podía sentirse "ella" desnuda, aunque no podía pensar en nada, ni siquiera en eso. Sus impulsos la llevaron a un espacio etéreo, dónde no podía otra cosa que tener aún más consciencia de sí misma, mentalmente hablando. Ahora lo veía todo muy simple, no pensaba en nada, sólo se concebía a ella, simple y llanamente. De repente una figura negra y, al parecer, peluda, irrumpió en su espacio de tranquilidad eterna, sobresaltándola y haciéndole perder la concentración por completo. Abrió los ojos de golpe y le pareció oír un rugido en su cabeza.

-Uau… -dijo.

-¿Qué, qué has visto, Val? –Preguntó Rose dando por imposible su concentración. Val respiraba ahora agitadamente y parpadeaba.

-Pues… no lo sé… estaba yo misma, únicamente yo… era una sensación agradable. Y de repente una especie de animal con pelo negro ha aparecido dándome un susto de muerte, ha rugido y me ha sobresaltado. Entonces he abierto los ojos.

-Entiendo. ¡Muy bien, Val! Es la sensación que se describe en el libro, mira. "Sensación de serenidad y consciencia de uno mismo, alcanzado ese punto será cuestión de segundos que tengamos la primera visión de nuestro Yo animal" Y aquí una anotación del chico: "Visión que puede llegar a provocarte un infarto ya que aparece súbitamente". ¡Lo estás consiguiendo!

-¿Y por qué no me dices todo el proceso para que no me dé más sustos? –Protestó – ¿Y tú, has visto algo? –Preguntó Val recelosa, la expresión de su amiga tenía un deje de desagrado.

-Me picaba la nariz. Volvámoslo a intentar.

Probaron varias veces esa tarde. A la cuarta vez, Val fue capaz de seguir concentrada con la aparición del rugido y pudo fijarse más en qué tipo de animal era. Era una tarea difícil, puesto que tenías que seguir concentrada en ti misma y sin pensar, y a la vez enfocar tu atención individual hacia ese animal que merodeaba en tu cabeza. A la quinta vez lo tuvo claro. Era una pantera. Una pantera negra de ojos amarillos. Esa visión la sobrecogió, el animal la miraba desafiante en su cabeza, rugiendo por lo bajo. Empezó a sentir calor. Y más calor. "Uf, qué calor…" pensó. Craso error, la pantera se esfumó en cuanto la chica se percató del calor de su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos, estaba sudando.

Frente a ella, Rosalie parecía haberse encontrado a sí misma. Tenía la expresión serena y relajada, pero respiraba demasiado rápido. Val se acercó, medio intrigada, medio asustada, ya que ella no respiraba tan rápido cuando entraba en ese estado. Algo tenía que ir mal. La castaña estaba sudando la gota gorda y parecía molestarse por momentos. Val acercó su mano a la cara de la chica, dudosa. ¿Qué pasaría si…? Rose no parecía estar pasándolo bien, estuviera donde estuviese. Sabía que cuando llevaban 3 intentos Rose había logrado verse a sí misma y, al igual que Val, se había desconcentrado con el primer contacto. Pero, por el contrario, Rose no había dicho nada acerca de lo que podía ser su Yo animal. No había dicho nada y directamente volvió a cerrar los ojos para concentrarse de nuevo. Rose empezó a temblar ligeramente primero, luego algo más fuerte. Seguía sudando. Val se asustó con esa reacción y, finalmente, palmeó la mejilla de su amiga.

-¡Rose! Rose, ¿estás bien? –Preguntó dudosa.

La aludida dejó de temblar al instante y se le cortó la respiración. Cuando abrió los ojos, Val se echó para atrás de un salto. Rose tenía los ojos con destellos amarillos y la pupila rasgada, felina. Acto seguido bufó. No fue un bufido normal, apartó sus labios hasta dejar al descubierto sus dientes y el aire pasó silbando produciendo un sonido extraño, agresivo. Segundos después, sus ojos se volvieron del tono verdoso de siempre y la chica sacudió un par de veces la cabeza.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –Exigió – ¿Por qué me has tocado? ¡Todo iba la mar de bien y tú…!

-Porque no sabía que estaba pasándote, ¡estabas temblando! –Exclamó Val a la defensiva, ¡encima!

-¡Pues claro que temblaba, es normal! ¡Lo dice el libro! –Rose le arrojó el libro a Val. –Sensación de sofoco que debe ser ignorada para que empiece la transformación, ligeros temblores. Ya casi lo… ¡y tú lo has interrumpido! Ahora todo va a salir mal…

-Perdona, yo no sabia… ¡¿Quieres hacer el favor de explicarme de una vez el proceso entero? ¿Qué es? –Rose la miró sin comprender –tu animal. ¿Qué es? Tenía los ojos amarillentos y la pupila de gato. Mi pantera los tiene amarillos. ¿Eres una pantera también? –La aludida negó con la cabeza.

-Un lince. –Val sonrió, las dos eran fans de los felinos –Un lince muy cabreado. Me bufa.

-Eso es que te conoce a la perfección. ¿Quieres volver a probar?

-No, descansemos un poco. Además me noto… rara. –Dijo la castaña.

-¿Te sientes mujer? –Ironizó Val.

-Más bien, gata.

-Grrr… -Ronroneó Val en coña –Bueno, pues gata o no, tenemos que acabar de fregar el cuarto que nos queda de la sala de los trofeos. Así que vamos pa'llá.

Rose asintió frotándose distraídamente los ojos, aún le ardían. El libro no describía nada de ardores posteriores.

*Cortinilla de estrellas*

Y un nuevo lunes llego a Hogwarts. Lily, Cath y una acalorada Sam, que seguía adelante con sus planes de viaje, habían desayunado y se habían dirigido con parsimonia hacía la primera clase del día, historia de la magia.

-¿Alguna sabe a qué hora llegaron ayer del castigo Val y Rose? –Preguntó Sam.

-Pues sobre las 2 de la madrugada –Respondió Cath –. Estaban molidas, parece que Val estaba tan asqueada y agotada, que vomitó un par de veces antes de terminar de limpiar.

-Madre de Dios… -Masculló Sam.- ¿Queréis decir que Val se encuentra bien? – Preguntó – ¿No estará preñada?

-¿No estarás tú preñada? –Preguntó a su vez Lily en tono mordaz, la rubia quería pasarle el bombo literalmente a otra…

-Pero, ¿qué dices, Lily? –Protestó la rubia con gesto de restarle importancia. –Llevas un fin de semana un poco raro conmigo, eh.

-¿Por qué será…? –Murmuró por lo bajo la pelirroja, aún no había podido pillar a Sam a solas para poder interrogarla a fondo.

La clase de historia de la magia, como ya dijimos, se compartía con Ravenclaw.

Recordemos distribución:

Lily Evans - Leo Spart (¡This is Sparta!) Frank Longnbottom - Marlene MacKinnon

Rosalie Steward-Valerian Canggle Remus John Lupin - Peter (Puaj) Pettigrew

Sam Montgomery - Catherine Michaels James Potter - Sirius Black

Milagros Suárez – Ludovic Bagman Stan Crockford – Doris Crockford

-¡Eh, Steward!- gritó Sirius viendo entrar a una Rose ofuscada y con ojeras seguida de una demacrada Val.- ¿Has dormido bien? ¡Yo de puta madre! –James les había contado que Dumbledore se las llevó a su despacho y que, al parecer, las había castigado; cosa que a Sirius le hizo mucha gracia.

-¡Vete al infierno, Black!-Gritó Rose. –Ya os vale, nos podríais haber esperado, nos hemos tenido que ir despertando por turnos en el gran comedor. –Les recriminó a Lily, Cath y Sam.

-Lo sentimos, teníamos prisa por venir… a pillar sitio. ¿Cómo estáis? – Preguntó Cath mirando a Val que ni tan siquiera las había mirado - ¿Cómo estas, Val?- Val le dirigió una mirada crítica con un levantamiento de ceja que indicaba claramente un "¿A ti que te parece?", mientras dejaba que Rose respondiera por ella.

-Está agotada, como yo. Es un milagro que estemos de pie.

-No exageres, Rose… - dijo Lily mirándola con sorna.

-¿Que no exagere? Madre mía, ¿Te vas a poner de parte de Dumbledore? ¿Pero tú crees que es normal que nos haga limpiar la sala de lo trofeos entera, Lily? ¿Tú sabes lo enormemente grande que es? La gente ya puede decir lo que quiera, pero ese hombre está loco. Muy loco. Seguro que es de esos que en lugar de abrir la leche en el supermercado, la abre en su casa. – Resopló Rose dejándose caer en la silla continua en la mesa de Lily que la miraba reprobadoramente, nadie entendía los chistes raros de Rose.

-Rose, no te quejes, tú y Val os habéis pasado muchísimo. Si yo hubiese sido la directora, os habría condenado a limpiar la sala de los trofeos cada día durante los próximos meses. – Comentó Lily abriendo el libro por la materia que tocaba dar ese día –Anda que a vosotras ya os vale, mira que colarse en la sección prohibida, y encima con un permiso falso del mismo director… Qué poquitas luces – Murmuró más para si misma mientras que con el rabillo del ojo, le echo una mirada preocupada a Val.

-Eso no habría pasado si tú nos hubieses dejado tu trabajo de Transformaciones –Dijo Val con un hilo de voz.

-Perdón – Intervino Sirius, apareciendo de pronto y acercando una silla para luego sentarse –. Steward, Canggle, ¿os han mandado limpiar la sala de Trofeos?

-Sí. –sisearon las chicas a la vez.

-¿Estáis seguras? –Insistió el guapo moreno.

-Pues bastante, Black, como que acabamos de dejar unos cuantos trofeos muy relucientes. De ahí nuestro aspecto cansado… distraído… sudoroso, quizás… y nuestro olor a detergente –Respondió Val con un deje de ironía.

-Bajando el tono, Canggle –Respondió Sirius. –. Lo digo, porque hace unos días que nosotros también tuvimos que limpiar la sala de los trofeos…

-¿Pero que habéis hecho ya, desalmados? – pregunto la pelirroja extrañada.

-Nah, lo de siempre –respondió el merodeador, restándole importancia al asunto –. Y eso, que nos toco limpiarla, y me preguntaba qué habíais limpiado vosotras porque ya la dejamos impecable nosotros. –Sirius se señaló a sí mismo, a James al fondo de la clase y a Peter que deambulaba por ahí.

-Tu sentido de impecable, Black, no es el mismo que el nuestro –comentó Rose haciéndose una coleta en el pelo enmarañado –. Porque la salita estaba para vomitar. De hecho, Val vomitó – la nombrada se hundió un poco en el asiento mientras fulminaba a la castaña –, así que imagínate el espectáculo. Filch se moría de risa. No entiendo cómo unos trofeos pueden llegar a ensuciarse tanto y a contener tanta mierda. ¿Es que no la limpia ni un puñetero elfo? –Preguntó la castaña en voz alta y alzando un puño. – ¡Maldita sea!

-¡Joder, Steward, que me veía la cara en los trofeos! ¡Que la dejamos brillante! –Se exasperó Black – No entiendo cómo es posible que esa sala siempre esté sucia, es que inclusive estoy por creer que…

- Que el señor director, él y sus 50 sobrinos gitanos, se molestan, cada noche, a ensuciar lo que tú, muy obligadamente, has limpiado. –Concluyó Cath, dejando al merodeador con la palabra en la boca.

-¡Eh! ¡Tú! ¡ мoreηυkAaaaaaAAнннн ¤! ¿Qué tienes tú contra los gitanos, prema? ¡Que semoh gente mu digna! –Exclamó Stan indignado, desde el fondo del aula, defendiendo a su raza. –Retira lo disho, qui tal expresión no lo beo juhto.

-Eh… vale, Stan… no creo que haya para tanto –Se defendió Cath.

-¿Qué no? ¡¿Qué noH? Mala puñalá te den con una faca enrobiná que ni cuarenta pareh de bueyes te la puedan d'arrancá! (NdA:_ Sí… es de Goyo Jiménez… Sí… ya lo sabemos… Stan también lo sabe…_)

-¡Eh! –protestó la mal apuñalada Cath. – ¡Doris! –Gimoteó.

-Siempre dice lo mismo cuando se enfada, ¿o qué? –Preguntó Sirius en voz baja.

-Stan, por la gloria de nuestra madre, no te pases. –Dijo Doris en respuesta –Que el gran grupo Camela, nos dice que amemos locamente y no hagamos el mal. (NdA: _Te estoy amando locamente… y no diremos más, porque la SGAE solo nos permite 20 segundos de canción…_)

-Lo que estaba diciendo- interrumpió Sirius, "pasmao"- Que yo creo que…

-Señor Bround, usted no creerá nada en los próximos 140 minutos (NdA: _uf… 140…_), de hecho, sólo se limitará a escuchar, apuntar y a aprender la lección del día, que estoy convencido, le resultara mas fructífera que sus creencias banales de adolescente. – La voz del fantasmagórico profesor de Historia de la magia les sorprendió casi más que su falta de materia. –En cuanto a ustedes, señores Crocksaunt, personalmente, yo también siento que Camela me habla, pero este no es momento.

-¡Ese profesor con salero! –Exclamó Doris palmeando.

-Está muerto… -murmuró Cath ante el comentario de su compañera de clase.

-Joder, ¿pero es que este hombre no piensa ni descansar estando muerto? –Refunfuñó Sirius a la vez que se levantaba para colocarse en su asiento, al lado de James.

-Lleva muerto más que nuestra estadía en Hogwarts, es evidente que no. –Murmuró Rose.

-Un claro ejemplo de que nunca se es bastante mayor para jubilarse. –Dijo Val sacando sus libros.

-O para escuchar Camela… -apuntó Lily. –Y ahora, callaos.

No hicieron falta más de 5 minutos de clase para que casi la totalidad de ésta cayera en un estado soporífero del que, milagrosamente, eran únicamente libres Lily y Rose. Lily porque apuntaba cada palabra viviendo hasta el máximo cada una de ellas, sumergiéndose en los recuerdos históricos del profesor hasta introducirse completamente en la historia. Rose, porque por más que intentaba adormilarse, sí, lo intentaba, no podía. Resignada, aprovechaba su tiempo intentando resolver crucigramas en latín o en sánscrito.

Pero Rose tenia otras preocupaciones en mente que incumbían a Val, y tampoco podía concentrarse en el sánscrito, así que sin muchos miramientos hacia su compañera de mesa, empezó a tirarle bolitas de pergamino hasta que la susodicha despertó. Fulminándola con la mirada, Val se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto con la boca a modo de "¿Qué quieres? Déjame dormir…"

Rose, apuntó algo en un trozo de pergamino y se lo pasó a Val, sin muchos disimulos.

(La conversación siguiente, transcurre a base de notitas)

"Oye, tenemos que hablar sobre lo-que-tú-ya-sabes"

"¿Sobre lo-que-yo-ya-sé? Sé muchas cosas, Rose, especifica ¬¬"

"Sobre lo de la transformación, Val, que parece que no estés por lo que se ha de estar. ¿Tú no te sientes un poco rara?"

"¿Qué? ¿Me notas rara? ¿En que me notas rara? ¿Tanto se nota?"

"¿Val, qué dices?"

"¿Qué dices tú? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?"

"Pues porque yo me siento un poco… no sé, rara."

"¿Y crees que es por la transformación?"

"Hombre, digo yo, ¿Por qué otra cosa podría ser?"

"No sé, tú sabrás lo que haces, aquí cada una es responsable de sus actos. ¡Yo no estoy…! No estoy. Esta conversación no ha existido nunca" (Val le pasó esta última nota con nerviosismo)

"¿Qué conversación?"

"Exacto."

"Val, tú estás muy rara… ¿Me estás ocultando algo que debería saber? ¬¬"

"Yo no. Nunca. Ni con el pensamiento."

"Val… ¬¬"

Cuando Val leyó ese último "Val… ¬¬", pensó que había llegado el momento de hablarle a Rose sobre "su-tema-especial". Sin embargo, a Rose le entró algo que hizo que empezara a toser de forma descontrolada. No habría sido para alarmase, pero tras toser una cuantas veces, de esa tos consistente que sale de los más profundo de tu ser, la castaña se cogió a los bordes de la mesa y empezó exhalar aire, que pasaba de sus pulmones hacia fuera haciendo ruido de silbido, con los ojos muy abiertos y haciendo mucha fuerza como para querer expulsar algo que tenia en la garganta. Era algo desagradable.

-¿Rose? – Preguntó Val alarmándose por el estado de su amiga. – ¡¿Rose, qué pasa?

-La hostia, Val, que se ahoga… –Respondió Cath, sentada detrás de Rose poniéndose en pie rápidamente y cogiendo a Rose por los hombros – ¡Lily, que se nos muere! –Hay que decir que la clase no se había detenido y el profesor Binns seguía explicando la guerra de los 100 años desde el punto de vista mágico como si tal cosa.

-¡Haced algo! –Gritó Lily a la clase. – ¡Profesor!

-¡Satanás! –Exclamó Milagros Suárez – ¡Fiambre al canto! –Proclamó poniéndose en pie de golpe – ¡Hay que exorcizarla!

-¡Pero qué dices! –Gritó Cath haciéndole la zancadilla a la Ravenclaw que se acercaba a Rose con un rosario en la mano, dispuesta a expulsar al mismísimo demonio del cuerpo de la castaña. – ¡Quita!

La clase, que para entonces ya se había detenido, contemplaba la escena perpleja, sin atreverse a hacer nada, inclusive el mismo profesor abrió lo ojos sorprendido y centrando su atención en la joven. Segundos después, en cuanto Rose empezó a ponerse azul, Binns se elevó y desapareció por el techo.

-¡Habrase visto! –Gritó Lily alarmada – ¡Esto no va a quedar así, se lo diré a Dumbledore! ¡Rose, respira!

Toda la clase la miraba, Rose empezaba a ponerse lila, se seguía cogiendo a los bordes de la mesa y miraba a Val con gesto desesperado, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, hasta que agachó la cabeza y las convulsiones de las que estaba siendo víctima acabaron tras un sonido gutural. Rose escupió algo en la mesa.

Toda la clase guardó silencio.

La chica levantó la cabeza, blanca como el papel, mirando fijamente lo que había ahora encima de sus pergaminos: una maraña de materia enredada, pequeña y mojada. Con los ojos muy abiertos, miró a sus compañeros, que la seguían mirando frunciendo el entrecejo y echando vistazos de sorpresa a "aquello".

Con el dorso de la mano, Rose se secó la babilla que le colgaba de la comisura de los labios y, cogiendo aire, comentó:

-Hehe… un pelo… -E intentó reírse de la broma.

ººººº

Estimados lectores, podríamos decir muchas, muchas cosas con respecto a nuestra tardanza. Pero suponemos que simplemente podemos decir que tenemos una vida al margen de este fic y que durante muchos meses ha tenido prioridad por encima de éste (porque o era escribir, o bien dejar de comer y dormir. Cosas banales, sí, pero al fin y al cabo importantes), pero queremos que quede claro que sentimos muchísimo haber tardado tanto en volver a publicar, aunque mejor tarde que nunca.

Con respecto a algún que otro personaje que será, seguramente, duramente castigado, tenemos que decir que… no hay nada que decir. Ha sido la mejor manera de expresar lo que pensamos con respecto a lo que piensan y expresan "otras personas" de nosotras, de nuestro estilo, y de nuestro tipo de fic. O Fict. Si lo queremos llamar así, lo haremos. Y si no os gusta, pues qué se va a hacer. Con esto no queremos dar pie a una nueva trama de "discursos con tonos satíricos", sin insultos, por supuesto, pero que por la forma en la que están redactados, dejan claro que no, no son tan solo "críticas constructivas" (destructivas, más bien). Y como último decir que sería preferible para tods que se dejase de criticar, pero vivimos en un país libre (al menos nosotras) y no estamos en posición de decirle a nadie lo que debe o no debe hacer. _Por mucho que se precie de ser un gran crític. _

Otra cosa cosita, con respecto a nuestra repetitiva "bromilla" acerca de la SGAE. Es una humilde manera de protestar ante dicha Sociedad y su existencia por "capitalizar" (por decirlo de alguna manera) la música y las artes, entre otras cosas.

Y ahora sí, nos despedimos muy cordialmente de nuestros seguidores, nos volvemos a disculpar ante ellos y prometemos no tardar tantísimo en volver a hacer acto de presencia, así que vosotros tampoco dejéis de comentarnos y alentarnos (si es ese vuestro gusto, claro).

¡Un beso y hasta la próxima!  
Anastasia y Nina

…

Bueno, va, os lo habéis ganado…

Os adelantamos que…:

"Soy loooooooooooobo al viento, soy loooooooooobo al vientooooo! Va a ser padre de un bebé, no meeeee lamento, no meeee lamentoooo!"

Ale, a ver si os hacéis un idea de lo que sigue ^^.


	10. Chapter 10

**La Gran revelación II**

_Con el dorso de la mano, Rose se secó la babilla que le colgaba de la comisura de los labios y, cogiendo aire, comentó: _

_-Hehe… un pelo… -E intentó reírse de la broma. _

En la clase se hizo el silencio. Silencio que fue roto dos segundos más tarde por Sirius.

-¡Cosa más asquerosa! –Exclamó el merodeador echándose hacia atrás.

-¡Rose! ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Val preocupada; Rose asintió con la cabeza respirando ya con normalidad y mirando la maraña peluda y húmeda de la mesa.

-Eh, Leo, tu novia casi se ahoga con un pelo… -Dijo Marlene con sorna mirando a Leo con una ceja levantada.

-Ya… no es la primera vez. –Respondió éste restándole importancia al asunto.

Desde su sitio, Cath le lanzó su estuche dándole a Leo en toda la cara.

-¡Pero mira que llegas a ser cerdo! ¡Rose, dile algo, es tu novio! –Exclamó la morena.

Rose cogió su estuche y se lo lanzó a Leo dándole también en la cara.

-Imbécil. –Declamó Rose muy de mal humor.

-Bueno, parece que la clase ha terminado, ¿no? Pues será mejor que nos movamos. Rose yo que tú iría a la enfermería. Yo, por mi parte, voy a quejarme a Dumbledore. Al parecer el profesor muerto se siente solo y no le importa que una alumna muera para hacerle compañía. –Dijo Lily. Gryffindor y Hufflepuff empezaron a moverse.

-Te dije que no deberías haberme tocado, Val. –Le susurró Rose a Val cuando salían del aula. –Ahora no sé lo que me pasa.

-Pero es que no sabía que lo que te estaba pasando cuando temblabas era normal o no… Lo siento…

-Vale, vale, da igual. –Bufó la castaña. –Tengo ganas de echarme un rato. Vamos.

*Cortinilla de estrellas, planetas y demás*

Una semana después de la "Gran Revelación" las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. Bueno, sí habían cambiado y seguían cambiando para cierta castaña ahora con ataques felinos cada dos por tres. Por si no era suficiente el espectáculo que se armó en clase de Historia de la Magia, tenía que soportar que se le movieran las orejas y no poder evitar bufar cuando se asustaba (que era más a menudo), enfadaba, protestaba… vaya, que continuamente estaba bufando. Aunque cada vez que eso ocurría Val le dedicaba una mirada de disculpa de las suyas y se sentía mejor. Lo que ya le daba más miedo eran los ojos. Cada vez que se quedaba a oscuras o había un cambio de luz (a más oscuro) se le ponían las pupilas como rajas y daba verdadera grima. Aún se preguntaba cómo nadie le había preguntado nada. Y, por nadie, decimos Leo; aunque a penas si lo había visto… siempre que le decía de quedar (ojo, siempre, una vez), éste le decía que tenía que ayudar a Marlene a estudiar. Bufido, bufido, y media vuelta. Esas negativas herían su orgullo. "Que te peten, Spart.". Bufido. Algo tendría que acabar haciendo con eso; con lo de los bufidos, claro.

También habían cambiado un poco para cierta pelirroja que había pasado un enorme calvario al no encontrar un maldito momento en el que hablar con cierta rubia llena de hormonas revolucionadas. Y guardar una cosa así para una misma no podía ser bueno. "Lily, eres prefecta y, como tal, debes encontrar un momento íntimo para hablar con ella". Pero el momento no llegaba (parecía que el destino le impidiera poder estar con Sam a solas) y llegó el viernes siguiente y nuestra pelirroja favorita se sentía tentada de subir al tercer piso y preguntarle a Mundungus Fletcher cuánto le podía dar por la exclusiva del embarazo de la rubia. Al día siguiente, sábado, volvió a haber partido Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, el partido más esperado de la temporada.

Rose se había levantado de mal humor, como ya era habitual en ella desde hacía una semana. Pensaba que, encima de que seguía escupiendo pelo cada X tiempo, lo que ya era el colmo eran los ronroneos que no podía evitar cuando se restregaba con ciertos individuos. Sí, el restregarse era algo que tampoco podía evitar. Y la que estaba más harta de ello era McGonagall. La profesora había optado por prohibirle a Rose acercarse a ella a menos de 5 metros, pues cada vez que se encontraba con su alumna, ésta se le echaba encima, la abrazaba, empezaba a restregársele y a ronronear. A la quinta vez hizo falta un hechizo de repulsión y la prohibición de acercarse bajo amenaza de muerte para que la castaña soltara un bufido (pelo erizado incluido) y se fuera maldiciendo.

Y no era la única "orden de alejamiento", por llamarla de alguna manera, que tenía. Hagrid también le había prohibido acercarse a su cabaña después de pillar a la chica persiguiendo a sus gallinas y pollos. A la tercera vez hizo falta un santo sopapo por parte del semigigante y la amenaza de "Tengo un paraguas rosa y no dudaré en usarlo" para que la castaña escupiera cuatro plumas, soltara otro bufido y se fuera maldiciendo.

Pero los ánimos en general estaban raros. Sirius no había pasado por alto que James y Remus pasaban mucho rato solos y hablando en voz baja, pero eso no le molestaba. Lo que le molestaba era que se callaban en cuanto él o Peter se acercaban a ellos y los miraban incómodos. A Peter le daba más bien igual, estaba más o menos acostumbrado a que no le contaran todas las cosas, pero Sirius… Al darse por vencido y no sonsacarles nada a ninguno de los dos, Sirius llegó a la única conclusión posible: estaban planeándole una fiesta sorpresa por su cumpleaños. Conclusión que compartió con Peter.

-Tu cumpleaños es en agosto. Estamos en enero. -Dijo éste.

-Joder, pues va a ser un fiestón de la hostia si la preparan con tanto tiempo de antelación. –Contestó Sirius aferrándose a su idea. Ya había pasado un tiempo sin poder hablar con James (cuando lo de sus padres) y ahora Remus volvía a privarle de ese derecho. No quería volver a pasar por aquello. Era demasiado duro.

Y así como Sirius se veía privado de su mejor amigo, las chicas tenían sobredosis de Val. La morena, en su afán de evitar a Remus todo lo posible (tarea fácil porque el hombre lobo hacía lo mismo con ella), pasaba todo el tiempo con las demás, instándolas a hacer cosas juntas y evitando el tema Remus cuando se lo preguntaban. Cuando Lily iba al baño, ahí estaba Val, dispuesta a darle el papel higiénico; que Rose y Cath tenían entrenamiento de quidditch, ahí estaba Val, tendiéndoles las toallas cuando salían de las duchas de los vestuarios; que Sam quería su momento "zen" de yoga, aislamiento y chocolate, ahí estaba Val, secándole el sudor de la frente (en silencio, eso sí, para no perturbar la paz interior de la rubia).

Así estaban las cosas ese sábado por la mañana. El partido más esperado de la temporada se disputaría por la tarde por condiciones meteorológicas: casualmente un tornado que salió de la nada y a la nada volvió, había arrasado el campo de quidditch dejando un boquete enorme en el centro de éste impidiendo así que se pudiera llevar a cabo cualquier maniobra de despegue con las escobas. Nadie sabía nada del misterioso hecho. El calamar tampoco.

Val llevaba el rato que llevaba despierta preguntándose cuál sería el mejor momento para bajar a la sala común y no encontrarse con Remus. Cath, Lily y Sam ya habían bajado hacía una media hora (aprovechando que Val dormía y podían ir solas a cambiarse, al baño y a hacer yoga respectivamente) y Rose hacía media hora que estaba en el baño escupiendo pelo. Cuando salió, Val pensó que era imposible que Remus el prefecto hubiera esperado hasta las 11 de la mañana para empezar a ejercer e intentar imponer algo de orden en el castillo. Así que, muy segura de sí misma y de la seguridad de su plan "evitemos al padre de mi hijo", empezó a bajar las escaleras hacia la sala común. Cuando le quedaban dos peldaños, repasó la sala y sonrió satisfecha. "Trap avoided" pensó (NdA: _Trampa esquivada, ¡inculteds!_), hasta que miró a su izquierda y, en la escalera que subía a las habitaciones masculinas, a falta de bajar los dos últimos peldaños, vio a su amor. Val se llevó las manos a la cabeza y saltó los dos últimos peldaños. Remus, al verla, hizo lo mismo. Se señalaron mutuamente.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No habías bajado ya? –Preguntaron al unísono haciendo los mismos gestos con los brazos y señalándose.

-No, estaba en la habitación acabando de arreglarme. –Contestaron ambos a la vez.

-Deja de decir lo mismo que yo. –Corearon. Nadie en la sala común dijo nada, observando a la pareja.

-¡Bibidibadiboo! –Exclamaron ambos de nuevo a la vez. Cogieron aire esperando la reacción del otro. Y así se quedaron, Preguntándose qué hacer que el otro no pudiera imitar.

-Wow –Dijo Frank desde un sofá –. Menuda sincronización. -Eso pareció romper el momento y ambos soltaron el aire. –Eso es amor…

-Bueno… yo bajo a desayunar algo. –Dijo Remus. –Nos vemos… -El merodeador cruzó la sala común y le dio la espalda a Val.

Cuando Remus estaba a punto de pasar por el retrato, la morena agarró el primer jarrón que pilló a mano y se lo lanzó al merodeador, estampándolo a la derecha de su cabeza. Remus se asustó, miró hacia atrás y, al encontrarse con la furiosa mirada de su chica, salió por pies de la sala común sin decir nada.

-¡Eh! ¡Que eso cuesta un dineral! –Exclamó Frank. Nadie le escuchaba.

Segundos después bajó Rose que observó los añicos del jarrón destrozado.

-Vaya, un jarrón destrozado con ira. Por el impacto y la expansión de los pedazos se concluye que ha sido un lanzamiento de diez metros aproximadamente. –Rose miró a Val –Val, estás a diez metros. ¿Tienes algo que decir?

-Corramos un tupido velo –sentenció la morena –. Vayamos a desayunar.

Ambas pasaron saltando los pedazos de cerámica de duende de imitación. Rose miró a Frank que seguía sin salir de su asombro.

-Es la sangre latina que corre por sus venas, no lo puede evitar. –Le dijo por lo bajo sin que Val se diera cuenta.

Juntas bajaron al Gran Comedor y se reunieron con sus compañeras (y compañeros) que ya estaban acabando. Rose, a falta de sardinas, se conformó con un tazón de leche con Cola Cao y un bocata (NdA_: para los de la Logse: bocadillo_) de atún, pero sin pan. Val cogió un té y una tostada.

-Bueno, chicas, ¿qué vais a hacer antes del clásico? –Preguntó Lily.

-Comer sardinas. –Respondió Rose. –O, en su defecto, pescarlas.

-… ¿Y después de tu pronto gatuno? ¿Por qué no nos haces caso y vas a ver a Van Der Sex de una vez? –Volvió a preguntar la pelirroja. -¿O nos dices qué leches te ha pasado?

-Quita piltrafilla, a parte de sardinas, hay más peces en este lago que quisiera catar.

-Ahá. –Dijo Val. –Yo voy simplemente a vegetar al lago. ¿Te vienes, Cath?

-Nop. Tengo que ir a la biblioteca. –Contestó la aludida.

-Llevas días en la biblioteca, casi más que yo. –Dijo Lily – ¿Y a mí por qué no me preguntas si quiero ir contigo? –Le preguntó indignada a Val.

-Porque vas a decir que tienes deberes por hacer. –Contestó Sirius, que había permanecido extrañamente callado.

-Amén. –Coincidió James.

-¿No has encontrado el libro que andas buscando y que se te resiste? –Preguntó Sam a Cath.

-No. –Dijo la chica.

-Ah. Vale. Yo me dedicaré a embellecerme, o a hacer yoga. Sola. –Dijo Sam mirando a Val.

-Di que sí, pichurri. –La animó Peter. –Yo te ayudo a exfoliarte. –Hubo una mueca de asco general.

-De eso ni hablar, tú y la rubia no pasaréis tiempo a solas. He dicho. –Dijo Lily mirando mal a Peter.

-En fin. Si tanto os interesa, en verdad yo iré a buscar a Leo, que hace tiempo que no lo veo.Y sin haberlo planeado, me ha salido un pareado. –Rose le dio un sorbo a su tazón.

Fue en ese momento que un grupo de Slytherin con cara de bulldogs reprimidos y estreñidos que pasaba por ahí oyó el comentario de la castaña y, con una sonrisa socarrona, dijeron:

-Ah, ¿Que aún estás con él? –Preguntó Flint (senior). – Pues por la forma en la que se está comiendo a Marlene en los lavabos de prefectos, él no opina lo mismo. –Añadió, siendo coreado por risas de suficiencia de su grupito. Todos se alejaron riendo.

El silencio se apoderó de ese sector de la mesa. Rose, con la mirada ensombrecida, le dio un último sorbo a su tazón de leche con Cola Cao, golpeó con la taza en la mesa y se puso en pie.

-¿Vas a matar a Leo? –Preguntó Lily. Rose asintió. –Pues límpiate el bigote. –Rose se pasó la manga por la boca y se fue sin mirar atrás.

-Hmmm… ¿Nadie piensa ir a buscarla? –Preguntó Sirius mirando a Val.

-No. –Dijo la morena, dándole un sorbo a su té y mirando con suficiencia. – ¿Por? –Sirius se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se levantó corriendo saliendo tras la castaña. -¿Me pasas un poco de leche para el té? –Le preguntó Val a Cath.

-Por supuesto, querida. –Respondió ésta.

-Hace un precioso día. –Comentó Lily alegremente alzando la vista al techo del Gran Comedor.

-Ciertamente, lo hace. –Convino Sam. Todas dieron sendos sorbos a sus bebidas matutinas.

Mientras, Sirius había alcanzado a Rose, que se dirigía con calma tensa hacia el baño prefectil.

-¡Rose! ¡Detente! –Exclamó el merodeador con ímpetu.

-No.

-¡No vas a poder llegar! ¡Párate un momento a pensar en lo que estás haciendo! ¡Es una locura! –La aludida le dedicó una mirada desafiante al chico y siguió caminando.

-No eres el más indicado para hacer de policía, Sirius Black.

-Steward –contestó Black con sorna y alzando una ceja –, no te sabes la contraseña del baño. –Touché.

Ya habían llegado a la puerta de dicho baño. Rose estudió la madera maciza y le dio pequeños golpecitos.

-Abracadabra, ábrete guarra. –Dijo Rose a modo de conjuro. La puerta no se movió. Bufó. Se giró hacia el moreno. –Abre la puerta. –Ordenó –Abre la puerta… o te corto un padrastro.

-Eh, eso es mío. (NdA:_ En realidad, es de Luismi, pero eso no viene al caso_) –Protestó.

-Eres amigo de Remus. Remus es prefecto, ergo seguro que sabes la contraseña. Abre la puerta. –Insistió la castaña malhumorada.

-Rose, puedes ver cosas que no te gusten.

-Eso no lo sabremos hasta que no lo vea. Estás tardando.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer, eh?

-Los metemanus Maximus aquí van que vuelan. –Le previno – Y se me dan de muerte. Lo sabes. –Dijo Rose apuntándole con la varita. Sirius puso cara de abatimiento.

- Clapaucius. –Dijo el moreno. La puerta se abrió.

En escena: Leo haciendo lavado de colon con la lengua a Marlene pero dese la boca.

Rose entró de golpe, separó a la pareja, que se vio sorprendida por la castaña y, sujetándolos por las muñecas, dijo:

-Pero, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Veamos. ¡A mi derecha, con 56 kg de peso, Marlene McKinnon, de Huflepuff! ¡Y a mi izquierda, con 77 Kg, nada más y nada menos, que Leonard Spart! ¡Quien, además, es pareja de…! ¡MI! –Soltó fingiendo sorprenderse – ¡¿En esta lucha encarnizada de lenguas, quién ganará? ¡¿Tú qué opinas, Sirius? –Sirius no sabía qué opinar. Rose, que hasta el momento mantenía un tono de voz chillón y falsamente alegre, lo cambió por un tono serio, espectral. –Tú –Dijo señalando a Leo –. Te doy dos segundos para que corras, porque te voy a castrar. Y tú –dirigiéndose a Marlene –. A ti no te doy nada. Me voy a comer tu alma.

En un microsegundo, Leo cogió a Marlene, la arrancó de las manos de Rose, que, efectivamente, tenía intenciones de comerse su alma, y se la llevó haciendo un sprint.

-Rose… quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo (NdA: _Para siempre, y no puedo evitar echarte de menos mientras das la mano a mi tiempo y te vas… Lo dejamos ahí, por si la SGAE._). Que te voy a ayudar en lo que me pidas. –Dijo Sirius, eso último en tono picantón.

-No están. –Dijo la castaña en respuesta, mirando alrededor dándose cuenta de la huida de los amantes. -¿Dónde están? ¿Por qué no están aquí? ¡Han huido! –Exclamó de golpe. Se aferró a la camiseta de Sirius y lo zarandeó. -¡Dónde están!

-No lo sé… no me mates… -Lloriqueó Sirius. –No te comas mi alma…

-Has dicho que me vas a ayudar en lo que te pida, ¿verdad? ¡Pues ayúdame a atraparles!

-Pero, pero… Rose, luego hay partido y… y…

-¡Vamos! ¡Por ahí! –Rose salió corriendo en dirección sur, siguiendo el rastro de sus fugitivos con las orejas echadas hacia atrás. Sirius se quedó sin saber qué hacer un segundo, luego pensó que sería mejor seguir a Rose.

Rose pilló la pista de sus víctimas justo en el momento en el que Leo ayudaba a Marlene a salir por la ventana (estamos hablando de un tercer piso) y agarrarse a una tubería exterior por la que empezaron a deslizarse. Leo sabía que era eso, o morir. Cuando ambos estaban llegando al suelo, miraron hacia arriba y, a contraluz vieron a la figura de Rose saltando por la ventana haciendo la grulla. Rose tocó suelo sin un rasguño (10 en gimnasia). Sirius, por su parte había llegado justo cuando la chica efectuaba su magistral salto y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo. No reparó en que los dioses no estaban de su parte y, en cuanto tuvo un pie fuera de la ventana, le entró el canguelo. Se asustó, pero ya no había marcha atrás. No había suelo para él.

Leo y Marlene, entre asombrados y asustados, pusieron rumbo Gran Comedor con la castaña siguiéndoles de muy de cerca. Segundos después (hay que tener en cuenta que iban muy rápidos), cruzaban el Gran Comedor hacia la mesa de los profesores, la rodearon cada uno por un lado hasta llegar hasta Dumbledore, al que se aferraron cual náufrago que se aferra a un salvavidas. O a un coco al que le han dibujado una cara sonriente, depende del náufrago.

-¡Casa! ¡Casa! ¡Estamos salvados! –Gritaron al unísono aferrados a la túnica de un estupefacto director. Milésimas de segundo después, Rose hizo su aparición estelar bufando y se acercó al trote a la mesa de los profesores con intención de atacar al director por estar protegiendo a sus víctimas. Una mano semigigante se interpuso en su camino. Hagrid, viéndola venir, le puso la mano derecha en la cabeza a Rose y ésta se quedó dando puñetazos furiosos al aire.

-¡Un momento! –Bramó el director - ¡¿Podéis dejar de aferraros a mi túnica Fairmany y explicarme, por Merlín bendito, qué está pasando aquí? ¡Señorita Steward, mantenga sus garras alejadas de mi guardabosque, de estos chicos, y de mí!

-Tranquilo, señor director, yo me encargo. –Dijo Hagrid sacando una espiga de trigo de su abrigo y poniéndola delante de los ojos de Rose.

Ésta, inmediatamente al ver la espiga, dejó de forcejear y centró toda su atención en la espiga, con cara de embeleso.

-Bien, menos mal, ya estoy empezando a hartarme de todos estos escándalos. A ver si voy a tener que tomar medidas y, si lo hago, tened por seguro que todas las normas de Dippet no serán nada comparadas con el Régimen de Dumbledore. –Dijo Dumbledore con voz alta y clara. – ¿Ha quedado claro? –Hubo un asentimiento general en las cuatro mesas de las casas. –Genial. Ahora, necesito a alguien que vigile a esta joven mientras los señores Spart y McKinnon salen del Gran Comedor y, por si acaso, la mantenga vigilada durante un par de días hasta que se calme. ¿Voluntarios? –Al cabo de unos segundos de absoluto silencio en el Gran Comedor, alguien conjuró el sonido de unos grillos –Pues yo no pienso hacerlo, a ver si se piensan también que soy una niñera. Que ya tenemos una edad, hombre. Yo soy el director, DIRECTOR. Por si no ha quedado claro, yo MANDO en este colegio y aquí hay gente que parece que se le olvida. Y cuando digo gente digo aves legen(esperad…)darias. Y ahora ya se me han hinchado las… narices. ¡Señor Pettigrew! Levántese, deje esa tostada con manteca que tan poco le conviene y acérquese.

Peter obedeció sin rechistar a la orden de su alterado director.

-Buen chico –dijo Dumbledore suavemente –. Su nombre es el que primero me ha venido a la cabeza, no me pregunte por qué. Así que va usted a vigilar a esta joven, es más, va a ser su sombra. Y que no me entere yo de que la deja sola un momento y ya que lo menciona, no, no es necesario que vayan a los servicios juntos, soy humano. –Añadió el anciano sin que Peter dijera nada. –Pueden retirarse.

Peter, confuso, dio media vuelta agarrando a Rose del brazo y llevándosela de allí ahora que seguía distraída con la espiga. Al pasar por delante de la mesa de Gryffindor miró de reojo a las chicas, que miraban por la ventana con aire distraído y soberbio mientras seguían bebiendo sorbitos de sus bebidas. Se fijó en Rose, que ahora lo miraba con extraña seriedad. Levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué? –Le espetó a la castaña.

-Uhm… es extraño, pero te miro y me suenan las tripas. Hueles extrañamente apetitoso.

-Lo que me faltaba por oír. –Dijo Peter soplando y se la llevó fuera del Gran Comedor.

Una vez se hubieron ido, Marlene y Leo agradecieron el gesto del director con una pequeña reverencia de cabeza y se fueron también, a buscar intimidad. Hagrid negó con la cabeza y fue a acabarse su tostada de dos kilos con mermelada de fruta de la pasión.

-A todo esto –dijo James –, y dejando de lado que no os habéis molestado ni un poquito por vuestra amiga… ¿Y Sirius?

*Cortinilla de… sí, estrellas*

Falta una hora escasa para el partido.

Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

Ambos equipos están en sendos vestuarios.

Ambos preparan sendas estrategias.

La tensión se masca en el aire.

Gotas de sudor masculino se precipitan por los cuellos y torsos de los jugadores…

Grrr…

-Bueno, ¿os ha quedado claro a todos? –Preguntó James a su equipo después de dar unas explicaciones de último momento.

-Eh, sí, pero… yo tengo una pregunta –James miró a Roger con una sombra de impaciencia –Se supone que los bateadores hoy juegan un papel especial intentando derribar a Regulus Black de su escoba… -James asintió – Y que Sirius el que más porque es su hermano… -James volvió a asentir – Así que Sirius es importante… -Afirmación de James –Entonces… ¿Por qué Sirius no ha hecho acto de presencia?

-Pues verás, Noir, eso mismo llevo preguntándome yo toda la puñetera mañana. –Dijo serenamente el capitán con un tic en la ceja.

James se volvió hacia Rose, que olfateaba distraída por el vestuario.

-Eh, Rose. ¿Dónde has dejado al colega? –Preguntó James en un aparente tono distendido y jovial.

-Y yo qué sé, capitán, ese hombre va a donde le llevan el viento o los estrógenos. –Respondió Rose.

-Pues una cosa os digo, chicos. Como Sirius Black, MI Sirius Black no esté aquí antes del partido, cambiado y con actitud ganadora… os voy a depilar los huevos con miel, y a las chicas, que me saldrán con un "nosotras no tenemos huevos ahahaha", advertirles de que no tengo ningún tipo de manía en cuanto a partes íntimas y que domino la epilady como una extremidad más de mi cuerpo. A quien pregunte por qué, empiezo a depilarle ahora.

Porque esto es un Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Porque si ganamos aquí y ahora la gloria de los más grandes nos será otorgada. Porque ninguna otra victoria que pudiéramos tener cuenta. Hay que vivir el momento de salir al campo a luchar, ¡a ganar! ¡Despegar ahí fuera como si la mismísima Troya fuera a dejar de arder con un pase nuestro, como si con nuestra victoria Thor fuera a ser readmitido entre los Dioses nórdicos! Porque nuestra casa lo merece, porque somos los mejores y ¡porque vamos a ganar! –Declamó James habiéndose alzado con la emoción. Los demás jugadores lo miraban como ciego que ve por primera vez. – ¡Y ahora, ir a buscar a mi bateador favorito o me haré una alfombra de baño con vuestro vello púbico! ¡POR GRYFFINDOR!

Los cinco jugadores salieron con cara de fiera de los vestuarios dispuestos a encontrar la Atlántida si con ello encontraban a su sexto compañero.

Frank y James decidieron acompañar a Rose, que había decidido rehacer el camino que había hecho persiguiendo a Leo y a "ésa". Hay que añadir que Peter se dispuso a seguir a Rose en cuanto ésta salió del vestuario en dirección al castillo.

No encontraron rastro de él ni en el baño ni en los pasillos. Frank, Rose y James se encontraban ahora mirando por la ventana desde la que la chica había saltado limpiamente. Los tres si somaron a la ventana. Frank soltó un silbido.

-Caray, ¿desde aquí has saltado? ¿Y sigues entera? –Preguntó sorprendido a la par que maravillado.

-Sí. Y he caído de pie. Genial, ¿eh? –Contestó la chica con orgullo. –Pero no veo a Sirius, debe de haberme seguido por otro sitio. –James la mandó callar con un gesto de mano.

-Shh, callaos, creo que oigo algo. –El trío buscador aguzó el oído asomándose más por la ventana.

No tardaron en percibir lo que su capitán estaba escuchando. Bajito, muy bajito, se escucharon unas débiles y roncas expresiones que intentaban captar su atención.

-Jam… es… auxil… io… jod…er… -Las tres cabezas asomadas a la ventana miraron hacia abajo.

La imagen era curiosa al menos. Sirius estaba agarrado al alféizar de la ventana con las manos, a punto de resbalar, aguantándose con las puntillas de los pies en unos porticones del piso inferior, a los que a duras penas llegaba. Comprendieron que, si el merodeador se movía, perdería el soporte de los pies y se precipitaría castillo abajo. Y, al parecer no era una experiencia que dicho merodeador quisiera experimentar. Sirius miró a sus tres salvadores con la esperanza reflejada en su crispado rostro.

-¿Y tú quieres ser auror? –Le espetó James desde la ventana. –A veces me avergüenzas. –Y, sin más, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Sirius hizo cara de habérsele roto el corazón.

-James… no… me dej… es… James… -Consiguió decir.

Frank suspiró y ayudó a Sirius a subir, no sin esfuerzo.

-Ay… ay… aaay… -Se quejó éste una vez ya pisaba suelo firme.

Seguía con los brazos alzados y, por su expresión se deducía que no podía bajarlos.

-Todo esto es culpa tuya, estúpida. –Le recriminó a la castaña. Rose hizo cara de ofendida.

-¡Me dijiste que podía contar contigo para lo que quisiera! ¿Y qué me encuentro? Que desapareces cuando más te necesito; que no me has impedido, como era tu obligación, abalanzarme contra Dumbledore y ahora, encima, tengo a Peter revoloteando a mi alrededor todo el día. ¡Y encima la culpa es mía!

Sirius la miró boquiabierto.

-Por cierto, ¿y Peter? –Preguntó Frank mirando alrededor. – ¿No venía detrás nuestro o, mejor dicho, de Rose?

Los tres miraron por la ventana (James ya se había ido murmurando por lo bajo), Sirius con los brazos en alto, y vieron a lo lejos acercándose lo más rápido que podía a Peter, que parecía estar a punto de sacar los pulmones por la boca y se agarraba el pecho.

-Algo tendremos que hacer con él –murmuró Sirius –. Nos da mala imagen cuando corre o se esfuerza. –Frank le dirigió una mirada en la que se leía perfectamente "no sólo cuando corre, my friend…" Y los tres se dirigieron al terreno de juego.

Algo lejos de allí y subiendo a las gradas estaban sus compañeros de clase. Lily se había visto, sin comerlo ni beberlo, en medio de Val y Remus mientras se dirigían al campo.

-Vale… hace un buen día… creo que hoy ya lo hemos comentado, pero… Curioso fenómeno el del tornado de esta noche, ¿no creéis? –Val y Remus asintieron mirando al suelo. –Vale… creo que yo me voy… por ahí un rato antes de que vuestra energía acabe de extenderse por mi cuerpo y acabe pidiendo que alguien me mate. –Lily fue retirándose lentamente hacia atrás dejando a la pareja sola mirando cada uno hacia un lado.

De pronto alguien se le subió a la espalda haciendo que, del susto, el corazón de la pelirroja quedase a la altura de su oído izquierdo.

-¡AAAQUÍ! –Dijo su koala particular.

-¡Payo, Severus, qué susto, coño! –Exclamó Lily en cuanto Snape se hubo bajado de su espalda y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. – ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó mirando alrededor; sus compañeros no parecían haber reparado en el intruso Slytherin en territorio enemigo.

-Vengo a decirte hola –dijo muy serio –. Hola –añadió sonriendo. Era extraño ver al Slytherin sonreír. –. Qué pasa, no me mires así, ¿ya no puedo venir a saludarte? Tengo entendido que volvemos a ser amigos… -Masculló bajando el tono, dudoso.

-Sí, sí, pero… no sé, no es propio de ti venir a las gradas de Gryffindor, rodeado de Gryffindors que, además, ahora únicamente piensan en "machacar a las serpientes", a saludarme. Pero gracias y hola a ti también –canturreó Lily –. ¿Cómo te va? Sigues… ya sabes… rodeándote de esa gente…

-No hablemos de eso ahora, Lily, he venido de buenas y de buenas quiero irme. –Contestó Snape. "O sea que sí" Se dijo Lily. –Por cierto, ¿has visto qué tipo se me está quedando con la dieta híper calórica? –Lily lo miró seria, con una ceja levantada.

-Sev, no sabes cambiar de tema, así que deja de intentarlo. –Severus puso cara de abatimiento y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse. -¡Pero qué cabrón! –Exclamó entonces Lily – ¡Se te está poniendo un culo más mono que el mío!

Snape se giró hacia la pelirroja y ambos estallaron en una carcajada.

No lejos de ahí James volvía de su cruzada en pos de Sirius y el sonido de la risa de Lily le llamó la atención. No cabe decir que no le hizo mucha gracia ver a "su" pelirroja y enemigo favoritos riendo y despidiéndose como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Claro que James no tenía constancia de dicho detalle. Peor le supo que ninguno de sus compañeros le dijese nada a Snape. Maldijo por lo bajo y entró en los vestuarios.

Dentro, Roger, Cath y Emily se miraban nerviosos, pues no había encontrado ni rastro del buscador favorito de su capitán. Cuando vieron entrar a James, Roger tragó saliva y se puso delante de Emily en actitud protectora, con una mano tapándose sus nobles partes. Los tres suspiraron cuando momentos después entraron Rose y Frank con Sirius detrás; aunque se preguntaron por qué tenía el chico los brazos alzados.

-Ni un comentario –Siseó el merodeador fulminándolos a todos con la mirada.

-Bueno, ahora ya estamos todos. Quedáis absueltos de la depilación, pero que esto no se repita. Y ahora vamos a salir ahí fuera y vamos a machacar a las serpientes. He dicho. Y si alguna bludger se escapa y le da a alguien, varón, de pelo negro, grasiento, ojos oscuros y expresión cetrina… pues oh, qué pena. –Dijo James, malhumorado, poniéndose la túnica de quidditch.

Salieron al campo. Rose y Cath miraron hacia las gradas y localizaron a Lily sentada cerca de Sam, Sam sentada al lado de Peter, y en la fila de delante a Val al lado de Remus. Ambos seguían sin mirarse siquiera. Por su lado, los cuatro de las gradas no dejaron de notar que Sirius llevaba los brazos alzados.

-Ya ha saludado bastante, ¿no? –Preguntó Sam.

-No creo que esté saludando… no sé qué le pasa. –Dijo Lily en respuesta.

En el campo ambos equipos se reunieron en el centro. James llevaba su escoba y la de Sirius.

-Quiero juego limpio. Y he dicho limpio. Mr Propper. Al primero que vea jugar sucio lo expulso del partido sin miramientos. –Dijo Hooch. –Capitanes, daos la mano.

-Él no puede dármela, tiene una escoba en cada mano. –Se mofó Rowle, el capitán de Slytherin, con un deje de tono de orangután en la voz.

James le tiró a Sirius su escoba a los pies y tendió la mano a Rowle con la mirada desafiante.

-¿Y a éste qué le pasa? –Preguntó el buscador de Slytherin. – ¿Qué pasa, Sirius, un mal desodorante? ¿Los ahorros de la familia no te dan para comprarte uno de calidad?

-Cierra la boca, Regulus. –Gruñó Sirius mirando con odio a su hermano menor. Regulus se limitó a sonreír.

-Bien, a mi señal… -Dijo Hooch. –Tres, dos, uno…

Podríamos decir que la humillación no duró mucho. Pero sería mentira.

A medida que transcurrían los minutos, Remus se mordía más y más uñas hasta que, cuando Slytherin marcó el sexto tanto consecutivo, se levantó de su asiento argumentando que tenía que bañar a su pez, y se fue.

Cath estaba desesperada. Había conseguido parar algún tanto, pero los demás jugadores no daban abasto. ¿Por qué? Muy sencillo: Imaginaos tener que sostener un bate y tener que proteger a vuestros compañeros de unas bolas asesinas que vuelan cerca de sus cabezas. Imaginaos que, además, tenéis que desviar las susodichas para que vuelen cerca de las cabezas de unos lagartos montados en escobas como la vuestra. Imaginaos las consecuencias del más mínimo fallo. Y ahora imaginaos que ese bate lo lleváis a un metro sobre vuestras cabezas porque no podéis bajar los brazos y que vuestra escoba va a donde la lleva el viento porque vuestro movimiento pélvico (con su consiguiente roce en ciertas zonas) no es suficiente para dirigirla.

-¡Sirius! –Gritó James desde las alturas -¡¿Quieres hacer el favor de bajar los jodidos brazos?

-¡Querer no es poder! –Bramó Sirius al tiempo que mal golpeaba una bludger.

En esa situación no era de extrañar que Rose se hubiera convertido en una mancha borrosa en el campo yendo y viniendo alrededor de sus compañeros intentando salvar sus cabezas. No era de extrañar, pues, que un despiste la llevara a cruzarse con la bludger que Sirius había golpeado y a comerse la susodicha bola asesina. Cayó dando un giro de 180º antes de tocar el suelo y quedó de pie con un hilillo de sangre cayéndole por la nariz arrancándole un "Ohhh" de admiración al público por tal proeza. La castaña miró a Sirius en lo alto y, con furia, le levantó el puño.

-Eh… vale… parece que tenemos una caída… -Ludo Bagman, que volvía a comentar el partido, miró alrededor, a la espera de que alguien hiciera algo. Rose se tambaleó y se dejó caer de culo. -¿Es que nadie piensa hacer nada? –Preguntó, viendo cómo la chica se frotaba la frente donde empezaba a salirle un chichón.

Desde las gradas, Valerian Canggle levantó un cartel en el que se podía leer "No, ¿por?"

Rose bufó desde el suelo y se desmayó segundos después de ver cómo Sirius le hacía gestos de disculpa desde su escoba. Lily miró a Val de mala gana.

-¿Por qué no vas con ella?

-¿Y por qué no vas tú? Es tan amiga tuya como mía, incluso tenéis sincronizada la menstruación, cosa que yo, no. Y la menstruación es importantísima entre amigas. La menstruación es muy importante. Y la comunicación también. Yo me he comunicado mucho con Rose, Lily, ¿y tú? ¿puedes decir lo mismo?

-Ya... sí… eh... ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Lily con gesto de preocupación.

-Divinamente. Y no hace falta que ni tú ni yo vayamos. Ya va Peter a por ella. –Dijo Val señalando al campo.

-¿Pet…? Ostia, Peter. ¿Qué mosca le ha picado? ¿Sam?

-A mí no me mires. Vino esta mañana a decirme que ahora que Dumbledore le ha mandado una responsabilidad no va a fallarle y dijo no sé qué de la mafia rusa y tres tíos llamados Boris.

-Pues yo creo que primero debería ocuparse de otra "responsabilidad", ¿no, Sam? –Siseó Lily arrastrando la sílaba "Sam". La rubia la miró sin comprender.

-Muy bien… parece que ya se retira a la señorita Steward del campo… Supongo que se acaba el partido…

-¡De eso nada! –Bramó Cath desde los postes de gol, yendo de un poste a otro volando nerviosamente. -¡Capitán! ¡O atrapas la Snitch o te desgradúo las gafas! ¡Ya te estás dando prisa en…!

Pero James no pudo darse prisa en nada. Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Hooch pitó el final del partido y todos se percataron de que Regulus Black sostenía en alto a la pequeña pelota dorada.

-¡Ha aprovechado la confusión! –Protestó Cath. – ¡Eso es falta! ¡No se vale! ¡Sucio tramposo de mierda, te… te…! –Decía Cath mientras hacía gestos obscenos con los brazos.

Lo último que vio Cath esa tarde antes de que se pusiera el sol fue un objeto obolongo volando hacia ella a toda velocidad.

-¿Mama? –Le preguntó al objeto. No. No era su madre.

*Cortinilla de estrellas, mucha estrellas, y todas de Cath*

Cath se revolvió en la camilla de la enfermería mirado su brazo inerte y que prontamente estaría dolorido con un cierto deje de odio, pena y miedo. Odio porque gracias a él, se perdería la celebración de la derrota del día, pero eso daba lo mismo, ya que las penas se llevan mejor en compañía que sola; pena, porque estaba lesionada y no le gustaba verse así y porque ese objeto volador no identificado… no era su madre; y miedo, porque sabia que dentro de muy poco empezaría a notar el dolor latente y ardiente de los huesos recomponiéndose. Y es que mira que había tenido mala suerte al encontrarse con la enfermera Van Der Sex, que en pleno ataque post menopáusico, había decidido tomarse unos cuantos chupitos de mandrágora, de la cosecha privada de la joven profesora Sprout, y que en el momento de atenderla se había confundido de hechizo recomponedor y sin querer (o queriendo, Cath no estaba del todo segura), le había quitado todos los huesos del brazo roto. Roto, sí. Cath tenía el brazo roto. Roto por ese objeto obolongo volador no identificado que, como Cath comprobó, no resultó ser su madre.

Tras el más que evidente desmayo y luego ataque de histeria de Cath, de cuya boca salieron algunas lindezas como "¡La voy ahorcar con el guante que tengo ahora por brazo, vieja foca borracha!", Greta Van Der Sex, decidió que debía darle un voto de confianza a su aprendiz y la ascendió, otra vez, a enfermera jefe mientras ella se tumbaba en el catre de la salita de enfermeras.

Gracias a todos, Pompfrey, que llevaba mucho meses pensando como atendería a su primera paciente de verdad, sin ayuda de nadie, ella solita, decidió sacar toda la profesionalidad y algo de su lado dominatrix, y consiguió acallar a Cath antes de que llegase algún profesor, le dio la poción crece-huesos, se tapo con un paraguas cuando Cath escupió el primer trago y solo hizo falta que hiciera sonar su látigo de cuero con 3 puntas acabadas en hierro forjado una vez, para que la susodicha acabase con el resto de la poción quemándole la garganta.

Tras asegurarse que la paciente se quedaba en la cama, a pesar de las quejas, Pompfrey corrió las cortinas y se fue bailando la lambada por el éxito de la noche y ni tan siquiera se entero cuando, minutos mas tarde, la puerta de madera se abrió lo suficiente para que una chica de cabellos lilas se colase dentro de la enfermería. Ésta, sin dudarlo, se escabulló entre las camas y abrió la cortina con cautela, dejando ver una Cath que empezaba a notar un calor abrasante en la punta de los dedos y el hombro.

-Ya sabia yo que Pompfrey te ataría a la pata de la cama.- Murmuro una sonriente Lory cerrando la cortina tras de sí con un ligero toque de dedos. - ¿Cómo estas?

-Bueno… no me puedo quejar. – respondió Cath mirándola.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, en serio, no me puedo quejar. Mira. – Señalo Cath hacia la pared que estaba a su espalda donde había un precioso letrero escrito a ganchillo "Prohibido quejarse (bajo pena de maldición)"

-Vaya… Lo siento, cariño. Te he traído esto, galletas con chocolate y un buen vaso de leche, tengo entendido que la enfermera Pompfrey es un poco mala cuidadora en lo que viene siendo la dieta del paciente.

-No vas lejos, no. – Dijo Cath cogiendo una galleta con chocolate con avaricia y metiéndosela en la boca. – Mida mi zena. – dijo con la boca llena señalando a la mesilla de noche, donde había un triste vaso de agua con un sándwich de jamon dulce. Sin sal. Cath trago.- No quiero ni olerlo, eso tiene pinta de no tener ni sal.

-Pues aun has tenido suerte de que haya llegado, ¿No te parece? – susurró Lory sentándose en el borde de la camilla, mientras hacia ademán de darle un beso en los labios… Pero Cath se retiró.

-¿Qué haces, Lory?

-Le doy un beso mi chica, si esta me deja claro.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, Lory, sabes que no me gusta hacerlo en lugares públicos.

-Pero Cath, cariño, no hay nadie, solo estamos tú y yo.

-¿Y qué pasa si entra Van Der Sex y nos pilla? ¿Eh? O a lo mejor mis amigas bajan a verme, ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

-Pues, si me lo permites, seria buena idea que me presentases como lo que soy. Tu novia.

-Sabes que no puedo.

-¿Cómo que no puedes? ¿A tus amigas? Que me digas que no quieres muestras de cariño en lugares públicos, vale, por el profesorado, por el alumnado, incluso por tu reputación, vale, lo acepto, puedo con ello, pero que ni tan siquiera a tus amigas me quieras presentar… Empiezo a creer que te avergüenzas de mí, o lo que es peor, que te avergüenzas de ti misma, de lo que eres en realidad.

-¡No! Por Merlín, sabes que te adoro, pero entiende que esto no es fácil para mí…

-¡¿Y crees que es fácil para mí? ¡A escondidas, como si hiciéramos algo malo, y no, no es así! ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

-Eres tú la que no lo quiere entender.

-No, te equivocas como siempre. ¿No ves que mientras estemos juntas podremos luchar contra todo y contra todos?

-Lorelai, ya hemos tenido esta discusión antes, sabes en que va terminar, y sabes que no voy a ceder al respecto. Lo único que puedo decirte es que te quiero, de verdad, te amo, pero… dame tiempo.

-Yo te doy lo que necesites, lo sabes, pero también necesito una prueba de que en verdad esto te importa tanto como me importa a mí.

-¿Y qué prueba quieres, Lory?

-Preséntame a tus amigas, y a ver qué pasa.

Cuando Cath se disponía a replicar al respecto, un sonido de pasos y voces apareció dentro de la enfermería y, segundos más tarde, se abrió la cortina de Cath dejando ver a un Lily con cara de cansancio y a una Rose con mucho argumento por decir. Pero al ver a Lory, ambas se callaron.

-Cath, hemos venido a verte. – rompió Lily el silencio mirando a Lory. – Hola, soy Lily, ¿y tú eres? – pregunto mirando a Cath que se había quedado con la boca abierta y con los ojos perdidos en Lory.

-¿Y bien, Cath? ¿Les dirás quien soy?

-¿Eres la aprendiz de la biblioteca, no? – Se entrometió Rose, que fue silenciada por una mirada de Lily.

Lory miraba a Cath como esta pasaba sus ojos por las tres chicas, y por un momento, por un maravilloso instante, pensó que había decidido decir la verdad.

Pero tras la ultima mirada que le dirigió a ésta, una mirada de culpabilidad, comprendió que no lo haría.

-Es una amiga, chicas.

El silencio se apodero del habitáculo. Rose frunció el ceño, mientras que el instinto arácnido de Lily le decía a ésta que esa frase guardaba mucho más de lo que la propia Cath quería reconocer para con Lory. Y se avergonzó de estar allí.

Cath, por su lado, decidió mirarse la palma de la mano donde un color rojizo intenso se había apoderado de ella, y levantó la cabeza sorprendida cuando oyó la voz de Lory.

-En verdad, chicas, casi que es mejor que olvidemos este momento. – Dijo Lory con una sonrisa en la cara dirigiéndose a Lily y a Rose. – Haremos una cosa, haced como que no me habéis visto. O mejor aún, pensad que no existo. Que Lory, no existe. Para nadie de los aquí presentes. – Y sin más dilación, se marchó.

Lily observó cómo Lory se marchaba y luego miró a Cath que se estrujaba la mano fuertemente.

-Vaya chica más rara ¿No, Lily? – comentó Rose cogiendo una galleta de chocolate – Ya me lo pareció aquel día que se nos presento como amiga de Cath en la biblioteca, a mi y a Val, pero pensé que era una chalada. ¿Cómo la conociste, Cath?

-Cath ¿estás bien? – preguntó a su vez Lily observándola. Tardó en responder.

-A decir vedad, no mucho chicas, me duele mucho el brazo. ¿Os importaría iros?

-¡Encima que venimos a verte cuando ellas me han dejado a mi bola! ¡Qué descortés!

-Me importa muy poco la cortesía ahora, Rose, me duele muchísimo el brazo y quisiera estar sola un poco hasta que me acostumbre, ¿me haréis el favor de iros?

-Claro, Cath. ¿Crees que podras venir a la sala común?

-Quizás en un rato. Ahora iros, por favor.

-Está bien. Nos vemos.

Las chicas se dirigieron a la puerta de roble y, mientras Rose se iba, farfullando algo sobre las amigas poco agradecidas, Lily se quedó el tiempo suficiente para oír como Cath ahogaba un sollozo contra la almohada.

Llegaron a la sala común un rato después que los demás. Dentro el ambiente era parecido al de un velatorio: silencio sepulcral, gente llorando y dándole al alcohol, para ahogar las penas. Ambas se dirigieron a coger bebida y Rose se marginó en un rincón mirando mal a TODO el mundo. Lily, con una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano, fue a sentarse al lado de la única persona que parecía ajena a la tristeza general.

-¡Hola! ¡Hemos perdido! –Exclamó, sentándose al lado de la figura solitaria, séase Val.

-Viva… -Dijo la morena, levantando un poco el puño. -¿Cómo está Cath?

-La he dejado en la enfermería. Y Lory NO estaba. Dejémoslo ahí. –Respondió Lily.

-¿Lory? ¿La de la biblioteca?

-Supongo, Cath me ha echado alegando que el brazo le dolía mogollón.

-Vaya, vaya… mira tú por dónde… qué sospechoso… -Val se sumió en un silencio sepulcral de golpe.

-Uh… conozco esa expresión en tu cara, Valerian, ¿qué pasa? –Preguntó la pelirroja, frotándose las mejillas para quitarse los colores rojo y dorado que se había pintado.

-Nada, estoy cansada y lo de Lory me da que pensar, y no quiero pensar, porque ya he pensado mucho estos días. De hecho, es lo único que hago y me duele la cabeza. –Mintió la morena.

-Ya. ¿Qué te pasa? –Viendo que Lily insistía, Val se revolvió inquieta en la silla, jugueteando con su lata de cerveza de mantequilla, aún sin abrir.

-Nada, es que… yo… bueno, yo no, alguien… eh… verás… -Titubeó, no podía callar por más tiempo la noticia. –Tú y yo hemos hablado a veces de lo que se debe y no se debe hacer con un chico, íntimamente hablando, ¿cierto?

-Cierto… -Lily desistió al fin de intentar quitarse los borrones que tenía ahora en sus mejillas.

-Y ambas sabemos bien qué NO se debe hacer si no quieres tener problemas, ¿cierto?

-Cierto.

-¿Y si… digamos, por suponer… una hace exactamente eso que sabe que No se puede hacer y que luego le va a traer problemas, pero lo hace sin pensar… -De repente, a Lily se le encendió la bombilla.

-No digas más. Lo sé. –Dijo.

-… ¿Lo sabes? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo, cómo, cómo lo sabes? –Se extrañó Val.

-Porque oí a Remus y a James hablando de ello en los pasillos. Me parece fatal. Pero fatal, fatal. Menos mal que tú también lo sabes. –Val puso cara de horror.

-¿Cómo no lo iba a saber? ¡Joder, Lily! –Exclamó Val, extrañada, señalando su barriga.

-Pues, qué quieres que te diga, pero yo no lo había notado. –Comentó Lily levantando la mirada hacia la rubia que intentaba despegarse de Peter junto al resto del equipo. –Está como siempre… ya verás cómo se infla… Si es que ¡en qué cabeza cabe!

-No pido que lo entiendas Lily, yo… no sé cómo pudo haber pasado…de verdad, que no sé qué fue lo que…

-Ni tú ni nadie, Val. Ni tú, ni nadie. Y me parece muy fuerte… ¿con él? ¡Qué mal gusto, por Dios! –Respondió la chica, indignada.

-Bueno, el chaval no está para nada mal… Y, obviamente, yo lo encuentro muy atractivo. –Afirmó Val defendiéndose de una acusación que ella creía que iba para su pareja.

Lily le quitó la lata de cerveza que tenía en las manos.

-¿Cuántas como esta te has bebido? –Val fue a protestar, pero en ese momento llegó Rose y se sentó al lado de la pelirroja. Se hizo el silencio.

-Hola, mis queridas, amadas y respetadas amigas. Hijas de Putifar. –La castaña se quedó esperando respuesta por parte de sus amigas.

-Hola, Rose. ¿Qué tal tu nariz? –Preguntó Lily.

-Aquí, sangrante, desviada, rota, tal vez. ¿Y la tuya? –Preguntó la aludida con ironía.

-Maravillosa, como siempre, esto… ¿Se lo has dicho? –Le preguntó Lily a Val. Ésta, asustada, negó con la cabeza, no quería decírselo a Rose. No en esas circunstancias… -Pues se lo digo yo. Rose, es nuestro deber informarte de que…

-De que tengo rota la nariz. Sí, eso ya lo sabía yo. Peter ha tenido que Episkeyarme. No sé cómo habrá quedado. Él asegura que bien, yo no. Veo algo que antes no estaba. –Rose se puso bizca intentando mirarse la nariz.

-No, eso no… No te ha quedado mal, por cierto. A partir de ahora puede que tengas que respirar por la boca, pero no te ha quedado mal. Pero yo me refería a…

-¡NO! ¡Calla! –Lily fue a protestar, pero se calló ante la alarmada mirada de Val. –Yo se lo digo, es más lógico, ¿no?

-Bueno, yo diría que la implicada es tan amiga tuya como mía… -Murmuró Lily. Sam nunca había tenido preferencias con respecto a ninguna de las del grupo.

-¿Hola? Me da igual quién me lo diga, pero que me lo diga ya. –Gruñó Rose impaciente, empezaba a desinflarse su ira. Val cogió aire.

-Verás, Rose, cariño… Hay veces que… tú lo entenderás… que una no puede evitar hacer ciertas cosas cuando está con un chico que le atrae. Y más si el chico insiste y tiene unos brazos que te mueres, un torso para morirse, y unas piernas mortales… -Lily iba abriendo cada vez más la boca, incrédula. –Y bueno… cuando esas cosas pasan pueden llegar a tener consecuencias. Consecuencias que pueden cambiarte la vida y… A lo que me vengo a referir es que… -Val se detuvo y, mordiéndose el labio, miró profundamente a su interlocutora antes de soltar el bombazo.

-Sam está embarazada. Me lo ha dicho James, que se lo ha dicho Remus. –Sentenció Lily sin poder evitarlo, dos años de prefecta chivata habían hecho mella. Ira desinflada. Es más ¿qué ira?

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Sam? ¿Sam, la rubia Sam? ¡¿Esa Sam? –Exclamó Rose, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Sam? –Preguntó a su vez Val mirando a Lily. Ésta la miró con cara de "¿pues claro?" y Val se quedó sin habla.

-¡No jodas! –Rose parecía escandalizada. –Pero, ¡será idiota! ¡Maldita rubia! ¿Cómo se ha dejado engatusar así? ¡Una chica con dos dedos de frente! ¿Dónde tiene la cabeza? ¡Insensata! ¡La mataré en cuanto la vea, me va a oír! ¡Y luego dicen que las rubias no son tontas! ¡SUBNORMALES es lo que son! ¡SUBNORMALES EVERYWHERE!

Val estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. A parte de que no comprendía de dónde había sacado Lily que era Sam la embarazada… si Rose reaccionaba de aquella manera siendo Sam "cabeza loca" la embarazada, cómo iba a reaccionar cuando se enterase de quién estaba preñada en realidad…

-No… no hay para tanto…-Intentaba decir la morena para suavizar el ambiente.

-¿Que no? ¡¿Qué no? ¡Rubia! ¡¿Dónde carajo estás, rubia? –Rose se levantó de un revuelo de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la mata de pelo rubio que lloriqueaba con una recién llegada Cath cerca de la chimenea. La guardiana tenía el brazo en un cabestrillo y cara de malas pulgas, pero era evidente que se había artado del silencio de la enfermería roto por los berridos de Pomprey cantando y "dansando do lambada".

Val puso la enésima cara de horror de aquella noche. Lily, por su parte, se quedó sentada esperando el espectáculo que Rose estaba a punto de armar. Era prefecta y era su deber imponer el orden. Sí. Remus también lo era y estaba bebiendo como un cosaco mientras hablaba con James en tono confidencial y con aire apenado. Y alguien tenía que cantarle las cuarenta a Sam y no iba a ser la "dulce y racional Lily". Así que sonrió para sí misma, satisfecha por una vez del carácter temperamental de su amiga castaña.

-¡Samantha! –Rose la cogió por la túnica y la encaró quedándose a 2 centímetros de la cara de la rubia. – ¿Estás embarazada? –Rugió.

-¿Qué coño…? –Preguntó Cath. Sam se había quedado momentáneamente en shock, haciendo que Rose interpretara mal su silencio.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Estás embarazada! ¡Por Merlín, Sam! ¡No! ¿Cómo has podido? –Rose iba zarandeando a la rubia a cada pausa que hacía.

-Pero, Rose, ¿qué dices? ¿Sam embarazada? ¿Sam? No entiendo nada, ¿quién te ha dicho tal cosa? –Inquirió Cath, intentando separar a Rose de Sam con un solo brazo metiéndose en medio.

-¡Lily y Val! –Exclamó ésta, señalando hacia la mesa donde se encontraban.

Lily se avergonzó un poco. Sólo un poco.

-Calmémonos –dijo Cath mientras dirigía una fugaz mirada a la pelirroja. –. Rose, desde el principio…

Al otro extremo, Lily se había acercado un poco más a Val, que parecía realmente consternada, y le habló por lo bajo.

-¿Crees que Sam se enfadará con nosotras por haberle estropeado la noticia? A lo mejor era cosa suya decirlo… -Lily se revolvió un poco, incómoda. –Es increíble lo del embarazo.

-Bah, no hablemos de eso ahora… -Dijo Val, con una sonrisa nerviosa y evitando el contacto visual con la pelirroja.

-¡Pero es que es muy fuerte!

- ¡Claaaaro! Pero venga, ¿más que el hecho de que se acostara con Peter? –"Evita contacto visual, evita contacto visual…"

-No, tienes razón, nada puede superar eso… Pero, entre tú y yo… en los tiempos que estamos viviendo, ¿qué idiota se queda embarazada?

-Eh –dijo Val en tono acusador –. A veces lo haces todo bien, eres buena y responsable, pero uno de esos… "bichitos" consigue pasar.

-… ¿Cómo? –Preguntó Lily levantando una ceja.

-Y yo qué sé. Se creerán magos…- Val iba rompiendo trocitos de papel de servilleta y medio girándole la cara a la pelirroja.

-Y ahora… criarlo sola… espero que sepa lo duro que va a ser… Y a nivel económico, ¿y qué dirán sus padres? ¿Y su vida social? ¿Se da cuenta de que no va a poder salir en los próximos… 17 años? Y ella aún que puede que se vaya… imagínate tener que acabar el curso aquí y con el bombo... –Val iba poniéndose cada vez peor - ¿Cómo se las apañaría?

-No lo se… -Sollozó en un hilo de voz la morena.

-… ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Lily percatándose del estado de su amiga.

-Ahá… -Hipó –estaba pensando en Sam…-Se le escapó un gemido lastimero –Va a ser muy infeliz…-realmente parecía a punto de echarse a llorar… "pobreta", pensó Lily, "cómo lo vive…"

-¿Whisky de fuego, señoritas? –Bobby, con cara de resignación, pues se veía obligado a hacer de camarero bajo las amenazas de Sirius, les tendió una bandeja con copas.

-Sí, gracias. –Gimió Val cogiendo una.

Lily suspiraba pensando en su amiga rubia cuando vio, a su derecha, a Val beber un sorbo de Whisky, poner cara de pez globo y, disimuladamente ladeando la cabeza, devolver el trago a la copa.

-…Así es como lo beben los muggles…-Se excusó ésta viendo la mirada interrogativa de Lily.

Y Lily cayó en la cuenta.

-¡Oh, oh, oh, oh! ¡OH! Dios… mío. –Declamó dejando caer la mandíbula y señalando a Val con ambas manos.

-Tsh, tsh, tsh… calla… -susurró Val preocupada.

-Tú… tú eres la que… pero yo pensé… Remus dijo… yo oí… ¡Eres tú! –Val cogió por el brazo a la flipada Lily y se la llevó escaleras arriba hacia sus dormitorios.

Una vez allí, Lily corrió a sentarse en su cama mientras Val cerraba la puerta.

-¡Tú! ¡Val! ¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes? ¡Dios mío! ¿Quién más lo sabe? ¡Eres tú!

-Calla, Lily, calla… hace a penas dos días que lo sospecho. He dicho "sospecho". ¿Vale? Sólo he hablado con Remus y veo que él se ha ido de la lengua…

-Vale, vale, vale… sospechas. ¡Eres tú! (_NdA: Eeereees túúú así, así, eres tú…_) Espera, ¿No te has hecho la prueba? –Val negó con la cabeza.

-No me he atrevido…

-Bien, pues eso es lo primero. Salir de dudas. Qué fuerte… Vamos a ver… ¿tienes algún test al menos? –Val rebuscó en su túnica y sacó el que le había dado Pompfrey esa mañana.

-Pues ala, al lavabo. –Ordenó la prefecta.

-Pero, tengo miedo… ¿Y Rose, Cath y Sam? –Sollozó Val mientras Lily la empujaba hacia el baño.

-Déjalas ahora, Rose aún estará despotricando, y luego despotricará Cath. De aquí a que Sam salga de su shock y comprenda qué está pasando… tenemos unos 10 minutos. Así que tira pa' dentro.

-Vale, vale…

*mini cortinilla de estrellas*

-¿Cuánto…? –Preguntó Val, sentada en el borde de la bañera.

-30 segundos. –Respondió Lily cansinamente. –Val, quiero que sepas que si sale positivo… creo que hablo en nombre de todas cuando digo que vamos a estar ahí y…

-Lo sé, lo sé… os quiero a todas… (_Pronúnciese con voz de puchero_)

-Y nosotras a ti… (_Misma pronunciación_) –Las dos se fundieron en un apasionado y emotivo abrazo. –Es la hora. Adelante, míralo. –Anunció Lily.

-No… no puedo… ¡Míralo tú!

-Está bien… veamos… veamos… veamos… -Val daba vueltas en el baño mientras Lily comparaba los resultados del test con las instrucciones. –Veamos…

-¡Lily, joder! ¿Positivo o negativo? ¡Negativo o Positivo! –Exclamó la morena ya histérica.

-… negativo. –Sentenció finalmente Lily.

-¿Qué? –Val se acercó a Lily sorprendida.

-Que no es positivo, es negativo. –Insistió Lily.

-Oh, vaya. –"Oh, vaya…" –Pues, ¡uf! ¡Qué bien! Es negativo… menos mal que no es positivo, ¿te imaginas? ¿Yo con un bebé? Qué barbaridad… si hubiera dado positivo, significaría que estoy embarazada, pero no lo estoy. No, no señor… porque ha dado negativo…

-Ya… qué bien… -Lily le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su amiga y le dio un beso en la frente. – ¿Quieres un kleenex? –Val únicamente asintió con la cabeza y rompió a llorar.

-¿Por qué estoy tan disgustada? Ya ves, un disgusto por algo que nunca he tenido, ni he querido… qué tontería… -Val se sonó los mocos- ¿de verdad que es negativo?

-No. Es positivo. –Val dejó de sonarse los mocos.

-¿Qué? … ¿positivo? –Hipó.

-Sí, es positivo, antes he mentido. Quería saber cómo te estabas tomando realmente esto del embarazo. Ahora ya lo sabes. Mira –Lily le enseñó el test a Val, en el que se veían dos crucecitas rosas –. Positivo.

-Oh, Merlín… Oh, Merlín… -La morena volvió a pasearse por el baño.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –Quiso saber la pelirroja. Val cogió el test, se lo acercó al corazón y, habiendo cogido aire un par de veces, sonrió.

-Voy a tenerlo –Sentenció –. Oh, Dios mío… ¡Voy a tener un hijo! ¡Lily, voy a ser madre! –Esta vez ambas se abrazaron con alegría.

-Este abrazo no significa que no piense que has sido una total y completa descerebrada, cabeza de chorlito. Conste. ¡Felicidades!

-¡Gracias! No sé qué voy a hacer, ni qué voy a decir ni…

De repente empezaron a oírse bramidos al otro lado de la puerta del baño. Apresuradamente, Val se secó las lágrimas y escondió el test detrás de su espada mientras Lily ponía los ojos en blanco y abría la puerta del baño.

-¡Calumnias! ¡Blasfemias! ¡Pura palabrería! –Bramaba Sam.

-¡Confiesa, rubia! ¿Cómo accediste acostarte con semejante… ser? –Bramaba Rose detrás de Sam.

-¡Lily! ¿Qué está pasando, Lily? –Bramaba Cath, asomando detrás de sus amigas y con el cabestrillo en alto. –De repente aparece Rose y suelta que tú le has dicho que James te ha dicho, que Remus le ha dicho que Sam está embarazada.

Sam, sin escuchar nada, se coló dentro del baño, empujando a Lily.

-¡Vamos a ver! ¿Qué es eso que me ha dicho Rose que tú le has dicho, que te ha dicho James que Remus le ha dicho? –Chilló.

-…Me he perdido. –Ironizó Rose.

-¡Calma! ¡Chicas, parad! –Exclamó Lily. –Haya paz. Vamos a ir paso a paso y con buena letra, ¿sí? Aquí lo que ha habido es una confusión…

-¡Nada de confusiones! –Exclamó Cath entrando también en el lavabo. –Exigimos saber qué está pasando, con Sam, con Lily, con Remus, con James, con… -Cath se fijó entonces en el espejo del baño y lo que éste estaba reflejando y enmudeció de golpe. –Uhm…

-¡Exacto! ¿Por qué decís que estoy embarazada? ¿Acaso se me ve gorda? –Dijo Sam con cara de pena.

-No, cielo. No hemos dicho eso… -La tranquilizó Lily.

-Ah, no, claro. Pues, ¿sabéis qué? Si es necesario, para que salgáis de dudas, me haré el test. –Declamó la rubia.

-Eso no será necesario. –Dijo Cath.

-Sí lo será. Y, es más, nos lo haremos todas para que así no se extiendan más rumores absurdos. ¡Tengo una gran carrera por delante y no permitiré que un mancha pañales me la arruine! ¡Aquí, si caigo yo, caemos todas!

-No creo que eso sea una buena idea, no vamos a estar todas preñadas… -Murmuró entonces Val.

-Pues yo creo que sí es buena idea, porque he soltado un gran discurso ahí abajo defendiendo la integridad física y mental de mi amiga Sam y no pienso volver a repetirlo con nadie. Así que, si me lo puedo ahorrar, ahora que todas lo habéis oído, me lo ahorro. Además, me hace gracia hacerme el test ya que será el primero y último que me haga en la vida. –Sentenció Rose, respaldando a Sam.

-Absurdo… -Dijo Lily.

-Hagámoslo. –Propuso finalmente Cath. – Veamos qué resultados salen y a lo mejor nos llevamos una sorpresa.

-¡Sí! ¿Alguien tiene 5 tests de embarazo? –Preguntó Sam.

-No, pero puedo conseguirlos –anunció Lily –. El otro día vi a las de 4º en la farmacia de Hogsmeade comprándoselos "por si los preservativos fallan, ji, ji, ji, ji".

-Lamentablemente, y si los preservativos fallan, esos tests serán la prueba de la futura existencia de nuevos miembros de la familia Black. –Comentó Rose.

-Seguramente –coincidió Lily –. Pues antes de que pase, voy a tomarlos prestados, ahora vuelvo.

Y sin más, se fue escaleras abajo.

Volvió al cabo de apenas diez minutos con los 5 test en la mano y una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? –Preguntó Cath.

-Cosas de ser prefecta. Punto. Tened, uno cada una. Ahora, por turnos, iremos entrando en el baño. Os quiero pero no creo querer compartir la fase "mee en el palito" con vosotras. Saldremos y pondremos el test encima de la mesa. Todos serán negativos así que no hay problema si se mezclan.

Así lo hicieron. En el momento en el que iba a entrar Val al baño, de nuevo, Lily le susurró imperceptiblemente.

-Está todo controlado.

La cosa fue sencilla, entraron una por una en el baño para la fase "mee en el palito" y salieron con cara de póker dejando los tests encima de la cama de Rose. Cuando estuvieron todos, esperaron de pie alrededor de la cama.

-Ya ha pasado el tiempo, ladies –Masculló Cath –. Me ofrezco de mano inocente para ir cogiendo.

-Claro, como eres lesbiana, no creo que el tuyo salga positivo… -Cath le dirigió una mirada envenenada a Rose por el comentario.

-Bien, pues… veamos. Negativo… negativo… negativo… negativo… -Cogió el último a la vez que cogía aire –Positivo. –Las demás jadearon.

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó Rose.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Sam.

-¡Atiza…! –Exclamó Val mirando a Lily en plan "¿no estaba todo controlado?"

-Bueno, hay un positivo, no sabemos de qui… -Empezó a decir Lily.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Estoy embarazada! ¿Cómo puede ser? Si yo no… nosotros no… Peter me aseguró que…

-¡AAah! ¡Sam, calla! –Exclamaron las demás al unísono tapándose los oídos, no querían saber lo que Peter le aseguró.

-Sam, a lo mejor no eres tú… -Le dijo Cath.

-Claro, es de Cath, que nos mintió a todas y se acostó con Sirius. –Bufó Rose.

-Me besé con Black, y tú no. Supéralo. –Le contestó la morena de malas maneras.

-Bueno, bueno, haya paz. Sam, tienes que ir al ginecólogo. –Dijo Lily, mirando a Val de reojo. –Es el único que lo podrá confirmar, estas cosas pueden fallar. Y deberías hablar con alguien, Van der Sex, Pompfrey si lo prefieres y Dumbledore.

Sam se echó a llorar.

-Vamos, Sam, no llores, no es para tanto, ya verás como se soluciona… -Dijo Val con la voz entrecortada.

-Venga, no pensemos en esto ahora. Estamos de reunión post-pérdida. Bajemos antes de que nos echen en falta. –Dijo Lily.

Una a una fueron saliendo de la habitación, Rose con el brazo rodeando los hombros de Sam. Hasta que sólo quedaron Val y Cath.

-Enhorabuena. –Dijo Cath con fingido entusiasmo.

-¿Qué?

-No finjas no saber de qué te estoy hablando. He visto antes lo que ocultabas en la espalda en el baño cuando entramos. Los espejos reflejan cosas, ¿sabes? Lily también lo sabe, ¿verdad? –Val hipó y asintió con la cabeza. – ¿Rosalie? –Val negó – ¿Lupin?

-Se lo dije a Remus hace unos cuantos días… no me ha hablado desde entonces.

-¿Quién más lo sabe? ¿Black, Potter, Longbottom, Pettigrew…?

-Creo, por la manera en que me mira, que James sabe algo. Pero podría afirmar con seguridad que del resto nadie sabe nada. –Dijo Val.

-Vale… a ver si hablo con Potter y me dice qué impresiones le ha dado Remus de esto, porque debe de estar flipando.

-Otra cosa, Cath, hablé con Pompfrey también hace unos días, creo que fui sutil, o al menos esa era mi intención, pero creo que me ha calado porque cada vez que me ve me dice que tengo que beber mucha agua y comer sano.

-Pompfrey siempre dice esas cosas.

-… y que no levante peso, ni haga esfuerzos.

-Uhm. Bueno, ya lo hablaremos pues. Venga Val, ya lo estudiaremos con más calma y tranquilidad, bajemos.

-Antes de bajar… Cath… ¿Lory? –Val levantó una ceja inquisitiva. –Ya que estamos puestas a confesar… ¿tienes algo que decir? –Cath se ruborizó y desvió la mirada.

-No me hables de Lory ahora. Por favor. –La chica cogió la puerta y empezó a bajar. Val se encogió de hombros.

El panorama que se encontraron en la sala común era muy parecido al que Cath había vivido momentos antes. Sólo que en vez de ser Rose la que les gritaba a ella y a Sam, era Sam la que les gritaba a Pettigrew y a los demás. Cath se llevó la mano sana a la cabeza y dejó a Val en el pie de la escalera para reunirse con Lily, que intentaba refrenar a una muy alterada y rubia Sam.

-¡Embustero! ¡Que me dijiste que no pasaba nada! ¡Mentiroso! ¿Dónde está tu honor? ¡Me has mancillado! ¡Te odio! –Bramaba la rubia.

-Pero… ¿qué? ¿De qué hablas, pichón? –Articuló Pettigrew.

-¿Pichón? ¡La picha te la voy a cortar yo a ti, zopenco! ¡Te mato! –Lily sostenía a Sam de un brazo, mientras miraba a Remus con cara de pánico. Cath fue rápidamente a intercambiar unas rápidas palabras con James, que estaba a su lado. Sirius sonreía con el espectáculo.

-¡Que alguien traiga barro! –Gritaba -¡Vamos, Sam, atízale en la cara!

En cuanto Cath hubo terminado de hablar con James, le cogió el otro brazo a Sam.

-Cálmate y habla las cosas. –Dijo. Sam de desinfló.

-¿Alguien me explica qué está pasando? –Preguntó Peter desconcertado.

-Peter, estoy embarazada. –Sentenció Sam con aire dramático.

El aludido palideció de golpe. Más. Sirius se quedó con la boca abierta y Remus puso los ojos en blanco. Sin duda eso había sido una jugada de las chicas en confabulación con su morena predilecta, la cual aún estaba en el pie de la escalera mirándolo con recelo. James cruzó la estancia en dos zancadas y se situó al lado de la chica.

-Vamos a ver, Valerian, porque creo que nos hemos perdido algo. Cath me ha dicho que tú le has dicho que Remus me ha dicho lo que tú le dijiste.

-No empecemos con ese rollo otra vez, que ya me duele suficiente la cabeza. –Masculló Val encogiéndose.

-Y ahora Sam le suelta a Peter que está embarazada. Explícate. Explícate, porque Remus ahora mismo no sabe a quién mirar, ni dónde meterse.

-Sam en verdad cree que está preñada, nos hemos hecho todas la prueba y al Salir un positivo se ha creído que es suyo.

-Pero si ella y Peter no… -Ambos se estremecieron.

-Bueno, ella es así. Ha crecido con miles de pájaros en la cabeza, no fue al colegio.

-Pero tendrá madre que…

-La madre es católica hasta la médula, no creo que le haya dicho nada de sexo en su vida.

-¿Y vosotras? –Preguntó el chico.

-Cuando hablamos de ello, asiente y sonríe, pensábamos que sabía de qué iba la cosa. Es obvio que no. –James puso los ojos en blanco.

-Madre del amor hermoso. ¿Y ahora? Deberías ir allí inmediatamente y aclarar el tema.

-No creo que lo haga… por ahora, hasta que yo me aclare las ideas. Remus no me habla, ni me ha preguntado absolutamente nada, así que… yo ya he decidido, y lo voy a tener. –James hizo un mohín de desaprobación.

-Yo no te lo aconsejo…

-Me da igual, él puede implicarse en la medida que quiera. Sólo le pido que respete mi decisión.

-Eso va a ser difícil. –Dijo el merodeador.

-Remus es muy comprensivo, seguro que me apoya.

-Ya lo veremos.

-Voy a ir a parar a Sam, llevaos a Peter de aquí y, por favor, seguid con el juego hasta que hable abiertamente.

-Tú mandas, voy a respetar tu decisión pero no por mucho tiempo.

James se acercó al grupo y cogió a Peter de los hombros, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, abatido. Se le empezó a llevar a la sala común y los demás le siguieron. Remus le dirigió una última mirada culpable a Val antes de desaparecer por la escalera.

-Bueno, chicos, se acabó la fiesta. Poneros a estudiar y sed buenos. –Dijo Sirius a los pocos espectadores que quedaban en la sala común.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Sam volvió a echarse a llorar.

*Cortinilla de estrellas*

Pasaron los días. Los días pasaron. Y Val estaba pasando por un verdadero calvario. Por una parte tenía que aguantar sus náuseas mañaneras, que iban en aumento; por otra parte tenía que disimular sus náuseas a casi todo el mundo, tarea que no resultaba muy fácil aun contando con la ayuda de Lily, Cath y James (Remus seguía sin poder cruzar la mirada con la morena); y lo peor de todo: Sam realmente estaba muy metida en el papel de embarazada, y eso que no lo estaba de verdad. Hasta llegó a vomitar. Una vez.

-De verdad que no lo entiendo, Cath, ¿cómo puede tener los síntomas y estar como está si no está…? –Preguntaba Val.

-Embarazo psicológico, Valerian… y facilidad para sobreactuar y llamar la atención, ahora es la princesa del castillo. –Respondió Cath, dejando a Val más de mal humor.

Y es que la rubia con su carisma se había llevado el favor de casi todo ser humano que sabía de su "embarazo". Val tenía que soportar que le llevaran la mochila con los libros, que le guardaran la mejor mermelada por las mañanas (por si a la rubia se le antojaba), que le cedieran el mejor sitio en clase… Hasta algún profesor la había librado de los deberes. Por no hablar de Peter, que en un afán por hacerse responsable quiso venderse su colección de colas de lagartija para ganar dinero y mantener a su prole. Quiso, de aquí a que pudiera desprenderse de ella… En fin, que todo eso tenía a Val desquiciadita de los nervios. Y eso no era bueno para el futuro bebé.

El súmmum llegó una buena mañana en la que, después de vomitar escandalosamente en los baños de prefectos (Lily le había dicho el santo y seña para que pudiera usarlos), Val entró en el Gran Comedor y se encontró con un panorama algo distinto al habitual. En la mesa de Gryffindor un tumulto de gente se había agolpado alrededor de Sam haciéndole todo tipo de preguntas. Val se acercó con cautela y encontró a Rose, que parecía conmocionada.

-Hola, Rose… ¿qué me he perdido esta vez? ¿Desmayo, vómito, desmayo…? –Rose negó con la cabeza ante las preguntas de su amiga.

-Sam ha decidido dejarnos. –Contestó.

-¿Dejarnos? –_Oh, Merlín, ¿piensa suicidarse? ¿Y lo anuncia? …_ -¿Cómo?

-Ha decidido aceptar lo de la oferta de Hollywood.

-¿Qué? –Val se quedó boquiabierta.

-Sí… dice que con un empleo podrá mantener a su Stacy (ya ha bautizado a la, al parecer, niña). –Dijo Rose alcanzándole una tostada con mermelada a Val, que reprimió una arcada, Rose levantó una ceja.

-Vaya… vaya… esto es…

-Inesperado –Concluyó Cath, que llegaba en ese momento y se ponía al lado de Val –. Sorprendente, confuso… ¿no, Val? –Cath envenenó con la mirada a Val, mientras ésta se ruborizaba.

-No puede irse… -murmuró Rose.

-¿Qué va a pasar con Peter? –Preguntó Val.

-¿A quién le importa eso? Mejor que esté lejos de él. –Contestó Rose.

Val vislumbró entre el gentío que preguntaba a Sam por su partida a Lily al lado de la rubia con el semblante serio, muy serio, hablándole con lo que parecía el tono que empleaba para sonar responsable, segura y prefecta. Sam parecía hacer caso omiso. De repente se llevó la mano al bajo vientre y sintió cómo la rabia mezclada con coraje e irracionalidad inundaba su cuerpo.

-¡Ya basta con esta farsa! –Exclamó, Rose dio un respingo a su lado – ¡RUBIA! –Bramó, Sam levantó la cabeza. -¡Sí, tú! ¡Rubia de bote! ¡Que no estás preñada, cerebro de guisante! –Val avanzó hacia la chica. En el Gran Comedor se hizo el silencio. Remus observaba la escena apartado y alarmado, James le cogió del brazo mientras que Sirius hacía cara de no entender. -¿Cómo diablos te crees que estás embarazada? –Sam la miraba asombrada – ¡Aquí la única que está preñada soy yo, maldita sea! –El Gran Comedor se llenó de murmullos y expresiones de sorpresa - ¡Yo vomito y a ti te llevan la mochila y te alaban por lo valiente que eres! ¡No es justo! –En ese momento dejó de gritar y levantó la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor.

Todo el Gran Comedor (profesores y fantasmas incluidos) estaba con sendas expresiones de asombro, tanto por el numerito armado por Valerian Canggle, como por la revelación revelada. Sirius, sin ser menos, miró a Remus con expresión que venía a decir "dime que no es cierto, lunático…", mientras que Remus estaba abatido con James sujetándolo por si le daba por cometer una estupidez. Peter, al lado de Sam (no se despegaba de ella ni un momento desde que se enteró de que iba a ser padre), la miraba con pena y sorpresa. Val acabó de mirar a su alrededor fijándose por último en Rose y se le encogió el estómago. Incredulidad, sorpresa… decepción. Ignoró la expresión y mirada de Rose y volvió a mirar a la rubia que tenía medio encogida delante de ella.

-Ya… ya decía yo que me parecía raro que me viniese la regla anteayer… -murmuró ésta. Más asombro por parte de todo el Gran Comedor. La mandíbula de Cath se descolgó mientras articulaba un "maaa…" de incredulidad.

-¡¿Pero a ti quién te ha dicho cómo se hacen los niños, idiota? –Val estaba exasperada –Mejor dicho, ¿te lo ha explicado alguien alguna vez?

-Es que Peter y yo hace un tiempo jugamos a fusionarnos y… -masculló Sam.

-¿Fusionaros? –Inquirió la morena.

-Sí, sí, ya sabes cuando das dos pasos a la derecha y unes las puntas de los dedos índice con la otra persona y pronuncias el hechizo… -Dijo Sam mirando al suelo. –Y, semanas después, vi una cigüeña anidar en la ventana…

-Pero, vamos a ver, Sam –Lily entró en la conversación –. No tiene ningún sentido… ¿para qué demonios "juegas" a esto con Peter? –Sam se encogió de hombros –A veces me parece estar hablando con una cría de 4 años, Sam… Que te creyeras que estabas embarazada porque habías juntado el dedo índice… en fin, que no tiene precio, anonadada me dejas.

-¡Y vosotros, marujos! ¡Iros a donde tengáis que ir que esto no es un espectáculo! –Gritó Cath para los espectadores que se habían acercado. –Salgamos de aquí… -sugirió.

Lily cogió a Sam y la obligó a levantarse mientras Val y Cath se daban la vuelta para salir del Gran Comedor. Pasaron al lado de Rose, que ni las miró, y Val volvió a sentir la punzada de culpa en el estómago. Una vez fuera, pusieron rumbo al lago para poder hablar más tranquilas y aclarar las cosas. Lily y Sam las alcanzaron en seguida.

-He visto a Rose en la puerta del Gran Comedor… ¿cómo se lo ha tomado? –Preguntó la pelirroja.

-No lo sé, no he hablado con ella… pero estará enfadada, no, furiosa porque no se lo he dicho… -Contestó Val.

-Parecía tremendamente afectada ahora cuando la he visto… yo no creo que esté furiosa, más bien sorprendida, pero ¿enfadada? No creo… -Insistió Lily.

Entonces algo o alguien pasó a la velocidad de la luz y agarró la túnica de Val, obligándola a retroceder hasta la pared del pasadizo que daba a los terrenos del castillo. En un visto y no visto, Val se encontró acorralada, con una Rose fuera de sí agarrándola de la túnica y un destello felino en la mirada, sólo le faltaba bufar. Cath le dirigió una mirada a Lily en plan "¿decías…?"

-¡Val! –Bufó Rose – ¡Estás embarazada, Val! –Val asintió con la cabeza – ¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo, eh? ¡Lo sabían todas menos yo! ¡Menos YO! ¡Que soy tu mejor amiga! ¿¡No se supone que tú y yo somos amigas para siempre, means you'll always be my friend! –Le inquirió pegando su rostro al de la morena.

Por detrás de ellas alguna voz gritó…

-¡CUIDADO, LA SGAE!

Mientras, en el Gran Comedor, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Descripción:

Remus: NdA: ¿Habéis visto Luna Nueva? ¿La escena en la que la cámara da vueltas alrededor de una Bella Swan sentada en una silla cual paciente de psiquiátrico? ¿Recordáis la expresión de su cara (Sí, es la misma en toda la película)? Pues así estaba Remus. Con la canción incluida (It is possibilityyyy)

Sirius: Expresión de: ¿Hola? ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Hola?

James: Ay, Dios. La que se ha liado, negra.

Peter: Callado, pensando. Raro. Mu raro. Digno de mención.

Frank: "… Yo solo venía a por una tostada… siempre me pasa lo mismo, el pringao que está en medio… tengo que dejar las tostadas…"

-Bueno… Sería mejor que saliéramos a que nos dé el aire un poco… -Comentó James rompiendo el silencio.

-Un momento –Declamó Sirius dando un golpe en la mesa –. Yo tengo unas cuantas preguntas. Para dos de vosotros en concreto. –Miró a Peter y a Remus respectivamente. –La más importante aquí es… -Remus contuvo la respiración. -¡¿Peter, cómo te lo has creído? –Remus puso cara de "¿Hola? Eo… que voy a ser padre…" –En serio, Peter, ¿cómo? Explícamelo, no lo entiendo.

-Vamos a ver, Sirius. Todo el mundo sabe que Sam es tonta. –Dijo Peter para sorpresa de todos –Si una top model, una chica con cuerpo de Diosa, rubia, potente… cree que está embarazada, aunque tú sabes que no lo está y está dispuesta a pasar toda su vida contigo… a complacerte en todo… ¿le dirías que no? –Sirius arqueó una ceja.

-Así que es eso. Manipulación, ¿eh? ¿Sabes, Peter? Eres un pequeño cabroncete… y ya me extrañaba a mí que te lo creyeras después de la escenificación que te hicimos Sirius y yo antaño para explicarte cómo se hacen los bebés. –Dijo James.

-Oh, no. No me lo recuerdes. –Dijo Peter, al que se unió Remus con cara de "Casi lo había olvidado, ¿por qué lo recordáis?"

-Si hace falta se repite la escenificación. –Añadió James.

-Ah, no. Eso sí que no. Me niego. No otra vez. Me voy. –Dijo Frank mientras recolectaba tostadas. -¡Aliiiiiice! –Y se fue.

-Sí, deberíamos repetirlo –dijo Sirius –. No me miraste a los ojos mientras lo hacíamos… -Desde lejos se escuchó a Frank:

-¡Callaos! ¡Joder! ¡Piensa en un lugar feliz, piensa en un lugar feliz!

-En fin, salgamos. –Dijo James cogiendo a Remus del brazo.

Los cuatro chicos salieron del Gran Comedor y se dirigieron a las orillas del lago (NdA: _Nina: pregunta que me corroe: ¿Alguno sabe si ese lago tiene nombre? Lago calamar, ¿may be?_). Todos se sentaron en el suelo con el lago delante. Remus entre James y Sirius y Peter al lado de James. Silencio.

-Aaaaaa la orilla de la mar, soy lobo al viento, soy lobo al viento… Vaaa a ser padre de un bebé, no me lamento, no me lamento… -Entonó Sirius de pronto, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Remus, el cual se zafó rápidamente.

-Sirius, no me toques los cojones. (NdA: _Podéis leerlo con acento payo limón_) –Bufó Remus.

-Remus, te propongo una solución: Nos hacemos con una buena jarra de sangría, me hago con la barca de mi primo y nos vamos a… tk tk, pejcah. –Dijo James.

-Esa no es forma de animar a un amigo… -Dijo Remus resignado.

-Es el fin. –Anunció de pronto Peter. Todos lo miraron contrariados. Peter añadió: -Este capítulo de nuestras vidas… se ha acabado. Fin.

_¡Fin!_

ººººº

We're back! A ver, queridos lectores, aquí os presentamos la segunda parte de la Gran Revelación (que a estas alturas, como ya habréis visto, está más que revelada) con grandes expectativas de que os haya gustado, os hayáis reído y hayáis disfrutado tanto como nosotras al escribirlo. Bueno, nosotras ya estamos un poco "asqueadas" de este capítulo (vamos, es como una gran piedra en el riñón que por fin hemos podido expulsar). Lo llevamos arrastrando muchísimo tiempo (creo que años) porque en verdad, este capítulo y el anterior, eran uno solo, pero en fin… lo dicho, que así os lo presentamos.

Por las que nos quieran buscar las cosquillas, sí, sabemos que hay cosas que no son nuestras, vosotras también lo sabéis, los que lo han leído lo saben, y ¿sabéis también quién lo sabe? ¡LA SGAE!

Comentando algunas cosas del fic (o Fict si así nos diese la gana de llamarlo), seguramente os habrá extrañado la derrota de Gryffindor, pero decidimos que tenía que pasar. Al fin y al cabo, en un partido pueden pasar muchas cosas (desde que te expulsen por ser un mal perdedor, hasta que por esto mismo te dediques a meterle los dedos en los ojos al segundo entrenador del equipo contrario).

Por último nos despedimos con un cordial saludo prometiendo (y deseando fervientemente) que volveremos a publicar pronto.

¡Cuidaos!

P.D: No, no podíamos irnos sin decirlo, fuimos juntas al estreno de HP7, cogidas de la mano, lloramos, reímos y aplaudimos en las mejores escenas y salimos llorando al ver que ya había un final. Pero creo que podemos decir que es un verdadero consuelo tener este fic donde podemos dar nuestra versión de los hechos de los merodeadores.

P.D.2: Vaaaaale, os daremos un adelanto muy mínimo… ahí va:

-¡Oh, Dios, Rose! ¡Quita de allí!

-Quitadmela, por Merlín, quitadmelaaaaa  
- Ehm… es que tu cara… sabe genial…  
- Creo que voy a vomitar. Disculpadme.

Y ahora si, ¡Es el Fin!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chop Suey**

Érase una vez que se era un sábado en el Gran Comedor. Pero no un sábado normal, no. ¡Ese sábado había salida a Hogsmeade! Pero eso no era lo anormal del sábado. Lo anormal de ese sábado de salida a Hogsmeade era que en el Gran Comedor, lejos de respirarse la alegría y jovialidad propias de un sábado de Hogsmeade, reinaba un silencio casi sepulcral. ¾ partes del Gran Comedor esperaban expectantes el espectáculo que venía repitiéndose día tras día desde hacía ya… días, nadie sabía bien cómo o cuándo había empezado. La cuarta parte restante también esperaba, atemorizada. Solo sabían que el silencio no duraría mucho.

En la mesa de Gryffindor (que formaba parte de la cuarta parte atemorizada), Lily y Sam, ambas con ojeras, desayunaban disfrutando de los pocos segundos de silencio que les quedaban cuando llegó Cath, también con un sombreado de lo más antiestético bajo los ojos.

-Hola –saludó con amargura –. ¿Ya han llegado? –Lily negó con la cabeza y Sam, casi llorando, le hizo un gesto de "¿no es evidente?".

Cath miró a ambos lados y se sentó en la mesa, dispuesta a coger un bol de cereales. El cansancio les estaba haciendo mella a todas. Y a todos, cabía decir. A punto estaba de meterse la primera cucharada de cereales en la boca cuando de las puertas del Gran Comedor aparecieron la mayoría de los fantasmas del castillo en tropel.

-¡Ya vienen! –Gritó la Dama Gris. -¡Ya están aquí!

Peeves entró también en la estancia al grito de "¡Aún queda un poltergeist vivo en Hogwarts!". Fuera se oían golpes y gruñidos y lo que ¾ partes del Gran Comedor esperaba expectante hizo acto de presencia en el salón.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando paso a Valerian Canggle y Rosalie Steward, que se gritaban la una a la otra de forma escandalosa, no, lo siguiente, con el puño alzado. Cath maldijo por lo bajo.

-Joder, hoy ya no desayuno. –Y dejó la cuchara en la mesa.

-¡Tú se supone que eras mi amiga! –Bramaba Rose – ¡Que yo lo era todo para ti! ¡Que no podías vivir sin mí! –La profesora Sprout, desde su silla, se puso sus envidiadas por todos orejeras anti-mandrágoras – ¡Sin mi cuerpo! –Lily, sentada, empezó a hacer una muy exacta imitación de Rose en modo playback.

-¡No pienses que mi mundo gira a tu alrededor! –Vociferó Val alzando los brazos y gesticulando, lo mismo hacía Sam sentada enfrente de Lily, moviendo los labios al tiempo que la morena – ¡Ahora tengo a otra vida que defender, y voy a hacerlo, te guste o no! –Val y Sam chasquearon los dedos al mismo tiempo y Lily rió por lo bajo – ¡Y si no te lo quería decir era por esto mismo!

La saliva volaba de las bocas de ambas como proyectiles viscosos y Val tenía hinchada la vena de la frente.

Las chicas y casi el Gran Comedor, se sabían el discurso de las chicas a la perfección de tanto que lo llevaban repitiendo durante días de gritos y peleas constantes. Ahora le tocaba a Rose replicar y la sala entera hizo la cuenta atrás con los dedos. Tres… dos… uno…

-¡BRUJA, BRUJA, BRUJA! –Corearon todos uniéndose a los gritos de Rose, que por un momento pareció darse cuenta de que algo raro pasaba.

Y así todas las mañanas. Y mediodías, tardes, noches… La pelea que se había desatado era épica y sería largamente recordada. Los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff esperaban esos momentos con ganas, los consideraban harto entretenidos; incluso los de Slytherin, aunque no todos, encontraban aquello… bueno, más que entretenido, morboso. Pero los de Gryffindor… horas y horas de incesables gritos habían hecho mella en muchos alumnos de esa casa y algunos de ellos (entre los que se encontraba Frank Longbottom) habían hecho intentos en vano de poner paz durante al menos unas horas. Pero era inútil. Era el momento de que interviniera algún profesor.

Todos esperaban que fuera McGonagall, siendo jefa de la casa perjudicada por la trifulca, debía imponer orden, pero fue Flitwick quien, harto de tanto grito, se levantó de su silla y se fue dando pasos largos (pasos largos para él, se entiende) hacia donde estaban las dos chicas.

-Perdonad –Rose y Val, como si nada, saliva, venas… –. Perdonad… -Nada – ¡EO! –Ambas gritonas miraron a los lados y, al no ver nada siguieron gritándose -¡Abajo! –Al fin las chicas repararon en la presencia del profesor y bajaron la voz paulatinamente. –Bien, es la enésima vez que ustedes dos perturban mi tranquilo desayuno. Y eso que como poco. No necesito comer mucho. En fin, a lo que me vengo a referir es que o se callan u hoy se quedan sin Hogmseade y me limpian el campo de Quidditch con la lengua, piedra por piedra, aro por aro, bolas incluidas.

Era una apuesta arriesgada. Si se callaban, bien, el castillo conseguiría unas horas de paz, que bien le hacían falta; pero si no, condenaban al que se quedase en el castillo al martirio de seguir escuchando el mismo cassette de griterío una y otra vez hasta la saciedad. Además de quedarse sin campo de quidditch, cabía la posibilidad.

-Disculpe, profesor, pero… ¿eso no debería decidirlo Dumbledore? –Inquirió Rose con el puño aún cerrado.

Los tres miraron a Dumbledore entonces, que tenía gesto afable y un pelín ausente. Llevaba puestas unas orejeras parecidas a las de Sprout y se balanceaba ligeramente sobre su silla. McGonagall le dio un codazo disimulado en las costillas y el director se quitó las orejeras, de las que se oía un lejano Vivaldi la mar de animado. El anciano había estado contemplando, feliz, la escena entera con Las Cuatro estaciones de Vivaldi a todo volumen. Ventajas de saber encantar orejeras. Flitwick entró en pánico.

-¡Habéis perturbado al señor director! ¡Dumbledore está loco ahora! ¡Ahora manda el pájaro! ¡Someteos o morid! ¡Obedeced, por los huevos de Wilow! ¡Aaaaaagh! –El diminuto profesor salió del Gran Comedor al trote.

Val y Rose se miraron y bajaron la cabeza avergonzadas. Habían causado la locura a dos profesores de la escuela, uno de ellos el mismísimo director. Y a saber cuántos locos no manifiestos habría sueltos por el castillo, que la falta de sueño es mala. Es muy mala. Ambas decidieron salir de comedor sin dirigirse una palabra.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Sam estaba maravillada.

-Fijaos… silencio… oigo a los pajaritos, el viento y las voces de mi cabeza…

-¿Eh? –Preguntó Cath con la boca llena, se había afanado a comer ahora que había paz en el castillo.

Lejos, en la sala común de Gryffindor, los merodeadores aguzaron el oído al comprobar que no se oían gritos y decidieron bajar a desayunar.

-Parece que alguien ha impuesto paz. –Comentó Remus.

-Eso parece –coincidió Sirius –, ¿quién?

-McGonagallm seguro. –Dijo James.

-Sí, ¿quién si no? ¿Os imagináis a Flitwick imponiendo orden? –Los demás rieron la ocurrencia de Peter, que siguió imitando al menudo profesor –Si no calláis os concederé el honor de un castigo indoloro y…

-Corto. –Acabaron James y Sirius.

-Bajemos a desayunar, hace días que no digiero en silencio y se agradecerá. –Propuso Remus.

Los cuatro se pusieron en marcha, pero no llegaron muy lejos. De camino al Gran Comedor fueron abordados por alguien peor que las gritonas de turno si eso era posible. Regulus Black y el resto del equipo de Slytherin les barraron el paso.

-Vaya, vaya, pero mira quién tenemos aquí. –Murmuró Regulus. –Mi querido hermano mayor y su panda de borregos. – Los demás rieron.

-Aparta, Regulus. –Siseó Sirius.

-¿O qué? ¿Se lo dirás a mamá?

James cogió a Sirius del codo viendo que se le tensaban los músculos del cuello.

-No tengo nada que decirle a esa arpía. En cuanto a ti… -Sirius sacó la varita –Ya me tienes harto. –Regulus sacó la suya con actitud desafiante.

-Cuánta vulgaridad –bufó el menor de los Black –. Deja que sea tu varita la que hable.

-¡Dalo por hecho, y te aseguro que la encontraras locuaz!

James se apresuró a apretarle el brazo a Sirius, no era conveniente que esos dos se batieran en duelo estando las cosas como estaban.

-Sirius, basta. –Murmuró Remus desde detrás, con la mano metida en el bolsillo interior de la túnica, por si acaso.

-Sí, baja la varita, hermano, en verdad solo queríamos hablar con vosotros, de equipo a equipo. –Dijo Regulus, aún con la varita en alto. Sirius no se movió.

-¿Qué? –Escupió James – Hablad.

-Únicamente deciros que hagáis el favor de mantener a vuestras mujeres calladitas. Que ya nos tienen a todos hasta las narices. Al final van a hacer que me arrepienta de haberos ganado… no, eso no. –El equipo de Slytherin soltó una risotada –Haced que vuestras novias se callen. Un hombre que no controla a su mujer, por muy embarazada que la haya dejado, no se puede llamar hombre.

Remus avanzó un paso, había sacado la varita y miraba a Regulus con odio.

-Haya paz –intervino Peter viendo que la situación se calentaba –. Bajad las varitas, vamos. James, ayúdame. –Pero James tenía la mano en su varita también, aunque mantenía a Sirius cogido del brazo.

-Haha, esto es divertido. En fin, se hace tarde y tengo que acabar de escribirle a madre contándole cómo te pisoteé en el partido. Descuida, le daré recuerdos tuyos, le encantará saber que te has vuelto un gallina; aunque, bueno, eso siempre lo fuiste. –Regulus bajó la varita y el equipo verde pasó entre los chicos, dándoles empujones al pasar.

Sirius temblaba.

-¿Por qué me has parado? –Le espetó a James soltándose el brazo de un tirón –Podría haberle callado la boca a ese malcriado.

-James ha obrado bien, Sirius. No era conveniente una escaramuza justo ahora. –Alegó Remus guardando la varita.

-Pues tú bien que has sacado la varita, eh Lunático, no me jodas. Y como si nunca nos hubiéramos enfrentado a ellos.

-Sí, pero ahora queremos entrar en la orden, ¿recuerdas? Necesitamos ganar puntos. –Dijo James de mal humor.

-Pues eso hacíamos. Un puñado de futuros mortífagos menos, Dumbledore tendría que estarnos agradecido. Además no lo veo por aquí.

-Y yo he sacado la varita porque no me ha gustado el comentario de tu hermano referente a controlar a una mujer. –Se justificó Remus.

-Qué galán –Bufó Sirius –. Que no se metan con su morenita preñada.

-¡Sirius! –Exclamó Peter. Sirius resopló.

-Está bien, lo siento, ese comentario ha estado fuera de lugar.

-Totalmente. –Coincidió Remus con el gesto duro.

-Bajemos a desayunar, si es que queda algo, vamos. –Dijo Peter.

-Sí… y maldita la hora en la que nos dejamos ganar por Slytherin –añadió James.

-¡Mierda! –Exclamaron los cuatro dando un puñetazo a la pared.

Pero tampoco llegaron lejos. De camino se encontraron con Lily y las demás (en las que se encontraban Rose y Val, muy calladas y sin mirarse a la cara) y los arrastraron a Hogsmeade con ellas. Sin desayunar.

Nyigo-nyigo-nyigo.

De camino a (NdA: _Que sepáis, que no podíamos escribir Hogsmeade. No. Todo el rato nos salía Moria, o Mordor, o ¡ISENGARD! –gard ga gagard…-_) Hogsmeade (NdA: _Bieenn…_), Rose y Val iban maldiciéndose la una a la otra con pullas como "te vas a poner gorda/pues a ti te va a salir cola de gato como sigas escupiendo pelo, etc."

Cuando ya habían pasado la casa de los gritos y se adentraban en el camino principal hacia el pueblo, las pullas en voz baja volvieron a ser gritos sonoros. Solo que esta vez no gritaron solas. Todos, repetimos, todos, gritaron.

-(...) ¡Y también está el día que me dijiste que no me podías dejar los deberes porque no los tenías! ¡Y luego miré en tu mochila y sí que los tenias! –Gritó Val.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no rebusques entre mis cosas! ¡Son mías!

-¡Sí! ¡Entiendo que no quieres que rebusque para que no encuentre el silbato con forma de pene que tienes en el baúl! –Grito ahogado general. Mirada fulminante de Rose hacia Val.

-Esto ya es algo personal. ¡Tú tienes…. Túuuu tienes…! –Rose miró alrededor.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué tengo?

-¡UN FETO! –Vociferó la castaña señalando el útero de Val. Silencio general.

-¡Bueno, ya está bien! ¡Rose tiene un silbato con forma de pene, Val tiene un feto! ¡Lo sabemos todos! –Exclamó James al borde de un ataque de nervios. Rose hizo cara de "¿en serio? ¿Lo del silbato también?" –Necesito… necesitamos… silencio. Por favor. Estáis induciendo a Lily al suicidio. (Lily de fondo: "Sirius, mátame, mátame ahora…")

-¡No es mi culpa! –Protestó Val señalando a Rose con un tembloroso dedo índice - ¡Es ella! ¡Ella es…, ella es…!

-¡Rosita Maria Chiquita Chihuahua! –Exclamó una voz harto desconocida, cantarina, que hizo que todos se volvieran hacia dicha voz. Todos menos Rose, cuya tez facial podía confundirse con la nieve del entorno.

Describamos a la individua poseedora de la voz. Mujer, entre diez-y-muchos y veinte-pocos (NdA:_ Ambiguo, eh…_). Bonita de cara, pelo castaño, piel clara, ojos verdes, mediana altura y refinada. Muy refinada. Con un ligero parecido a Rose, muy ligero.

-¿Hola? Disculpa, es una discusión privada, gracias. –Dijo Val.

-¿Privada? –Repuso Sirius –Se ha enterado todo el colegio…

-¡Por fin te encuentro! –Exclamó la desconocida, ignorando a Val -¡Mi preciosa y querida hermanita! –Rose tragó saliva – ¿Cómo no iba a encontrarte si se te oye desde la otra punta del pueblo?

-Disculpa –dijo tímidamente Lily –, ¿has dicho hermana?

Val dejo de señalar a Rose y se llevó la mano a la boca, con los ojos como platos.

-¡Tienes una hermana! ¡Tienes una hermana y no nos lo habías dicho! –No eran preguntas, eran acusaciones.

-Nunca me lo habíais preguntado. –Repuso Rose con cara de abatimiento.

-¿Y me acusas A MÍ de ser una mala amiga por no contarte lo mío? ¡Tampoco me lo preguntaste!

-¡Tú estás embarazada! –Protestó Rose.

-¡Sí, de tres semanas! Tú, en cambio, tienes una hermana… ¡de toda la vida! ¡Y no me lo habías ni mencionado! ¡En siete años que hace que nos conocemos! ¡AGH! –Val se llevó las manos a la cabeza, exasperada.

-Bueno, al menos han cambiado el discurso… -Les dijo Cath a Lily y Sam por lo bajo.

Rose permaneció callada con la mirada clavada al suelo y la mano de su aparente hermana en el hombro. Val bajó las manos y respiró hondo un par de veces.

-¿Estamos en paz? –Dijo; los demás la miraron confusos, la que más Rose, que levantó la mirada en silencio. Se apartó la mano de su hermana del hombro y cogió aire antes de sonreír, un poquito.

-Vale.

Los demás respiraron, aliviados. Remus hasta medio sonrió.

-¡Oh, pero qué bonito! ¡Volvemos a ser todas súper amigas! –Exclamó Sam cogiendo a Val y Rose de la mano y dándoles un abrazo.

-Vaya, Rosalie, querida, veo que has logrado controlar tu mal genio… un poquito.

-Vale, vale. Ahora soy yo el que necesita explicación. Bueno, más bien todos. –Dijo Sirius dando un paso hacia Rose y su hermana.

-Sí, sí, vale… Queridos amigos… esta es mi hermana mayor, Blair. Blair, estos son mis amigos, al menos en teoría. –Rose fulminó a Sirius con la mirada mientras éste le sonreía a su hermana.

Con los ánimos más calmados era más sencillo ver los parecidos físicos de las dos chicas, como también las diferencias. Mismos ojos, mismo color de pelo, misma tez. Y ya. En cuanto a personalidades no había dos más distantes que las de Blair y Rosalie Steward, y eso saltaba a la vista. Rose, con sus mitones, pelo asilvestrado y suelto bajo un gorro de lana demasiado grande para su cabeza, un abrigo normalucho, tejanos y zapatillas desgastadas humedecidas por la nieve. Blair, con un elegante moño recogido a la altura de la nuca, americana rosa palo, guantes blancos, botas altas de tacón y maquillaje suave. Incluso sus expresiones corporales las diferenciaban. Si Rose era un lince salvaje, Blair era un cisne. Y eso, se veía, ponía a la menor de las hermanas de muy mal humor.

-Así que Blair, ¿eh? –continuó Sirius, acercándose más a las dos hermanas con una actitud digna de Danny Succo - ¿Y cómo va eso, guapa? –Blair se lo miró de arriba abajo.

-Rum rum, nene, este coche es demasiado rápido para ti, ya no te veo ni por el retrovisor. –Le espetó.

James soltó una sonora carcajada, acompañada por algunas risitas por parte de Peter y Remus. Por el contrario, Rose bufó y a Sirius le subió un ligero rubor al rostro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí, Blair? Se supone que estabas estudiando en Canadá. –Le reprochó Rose a su hermana.

-He venido a ver a Rosmerta –contestó Blair sonriendo satisfecha –. Mamá me dijo que se había puesto a trabajar de camarera, así que me he dispuesto a comprobar si dicha calumnia es cierta. Y lo he hecho solita. –Añadió.

-Pues es cierto –Dijo Cath –. Si la Rosmerta amiga tuya es la misma que nosotros conocemos, está sirviendo en Las tres escobas. –Blair puso los ojos en blanco.

-Vaya por Dios, pobre chica. Con el futuro tan prometedor que tenía… no me explico por qué renunciaría a… Bueno, da igual. ¿Qué os trae a vosotros por aquí con mi querida hermana? Ay, Rosalie bonita, no te enfades, tonta, que hace mucho que no te veo y me gustan tus amigos, son guapos… -Blair reparó en Peter –en general.

-Pues hemos venido a acompañar a Sam, la rubia de aquí, a comprarse unas cosas para su traslado a Estados Unidos. –Explicó Lily, le gustaba la presencia de Blair y le divertía el contraste que hacía con su hermana, no se explicaba cómo dos chicas habiendo nacido en la misma familia podían ser tan diferentes.

A Blair se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¡Compras! ¡Genial! Sam, ¿no? –Preguntó Blair tendiéndole una mano a Sam, que encajó encantada. –Permíteme decirte, Sam, que tienes un tipo y un cutis estupendo. ¡Y ese pelo! Precioso. ¿Me permites que te acompañe en tu búsqueda de moda estadounidense? ¡Soy una experta en el tema!

-Has estado en Canadá, no en Estados Unidos. –Le contradijo Rose.

-¿Qué más da? Visten igual.

Sam miró a las demás, indecisa. Ellas eran sus amigas y las quería, pero era evidente que Blair sabía de moda muchísimo más que Val, Cath, Lily y Rose juntas.

-¿Os importa si…? –Tanteó.

-Para nada –contestaron las chicas al unísono. Blair y Sam sonrieron. Incluso Rose sonrió ante la perspectiva de librarse de su hermana.

Así pues Sam y Blair partieron deseosas de recorrerse todas las tiendas posibles antes del ocaso. Blair les dio un beso a cada uno, y llenó de besos a Rose, que se la quitó de encima de mala gana.

Habiendo desaparecido las dos _fashion victims _los demás se miraron entre sí.

-Así que Blair, ¿eh? –Dijo finalmente Cath rompiendo el silencio. –Pues menuda una te tenías calladita tú. Y luego te enfadas con Val por…

-No empecemos, calla Cath. –Interrumpió Lily. –Lo que ha hecho Rose está feo pero sus motivos tendría para no decirnos nada –la pelirroja miró con aire acusador a Rose, pero siguió hablando –, al igual que Val, supongo que esperaba el momento oportuno.

Rose no levantaba la vista del suelo. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y mantenía los labios apretados en una fina línea. Val le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No hace falta que nos des explicaciones si no quieres, pero…

-No, no quiero. –Dijo Rose dejando a Val con la palabra en la boca. –Así que sugiero que cambiemos de tema. Si mal no recuerdo, otro asunto nos traía aquí a parte de las compras de Sam. –Rose enarcó ambas cejas a modo de "ya tu sabeh".

-Vale, sí… eh… nostras íbamos… -masculló Val – íbamos… a…

-¡Madamme Pudipié! –Gritó Lily de golpe – ¿Queréis venir con nosotras a tomar té y pastas en forma de corazón? ¡Son muy cucas! –Añadió entusiasmada. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos.

-Eh… es que… bueno… -Titubeó James.

-Yo no voy. Me voy. –Dijo Cath empezando a irse, así, sin más. James no dejó escapar la oportunidad.

-No podemos permitir que una señorita deambule sola por estos lares… está en nuestro deber de Gryffindors acompañarla. Nos quedaríamos pero… El deber nos llama. –Añadió James.

-Permítame fermosa dama que este gallardo caballero la acompañe en la travesía que vuestra merced se dispone a emprender –Dijo Sirius cogiendo a Cath del brazo –habida cuenta de que su virtud llegue a buen puerto intacta y honrosa.

-¿Virtud? ¿Caballero? –Preguntó Cath, zafándose del brazo de Sirius –Yo soy más caballero que tú, ¡maricona! ¡Quita, bicho!

-Vuestras zafias palabras hieren mi humilde corazoncito –dijo Sirius llevándose la mano al pecho y provocando que Peter empezara a canrar:

-Dentro del pecho, hay algo que hace bum bum bumbumbum bum. Si se te para, ya puedes decir adiós, adiós adiós…

-Vamos, Sirius, Cath, discutiremos esto por el camino –Dijo Remus cogiendo a ambos (Sirius y Cath) y encaminándolos hacia el castillo, mientras gritaba – ¡Venga James, que no llegamos! ¡Peter! ¡Calla, coño!

El paticorto les siguió arduo y veloz mientras que James se giraba hacia las damas y hacía una exagerada reverencia quitándose un sombrero imaginario.

-Zeñoritaz… Les aseguro que vuestra amable compañera estará a salvo con nosotros. –Susurró, haciendo florituras con las manos.

-Cath ya ha llegado al castillo, no sé cómo lo veis. –Dijo Lily señalando la pequeña motita que era Cath en la lejanía.

-… Hehe… Ta' luego. –Los chicos se esfumaron en pos de Cath.

-Bien, se han ido. Busquemos lo que hemos venido a buscar –Dijo Rose.

Las chicas buscaron durante unos minutos antes de encontrar lo que habían ido a buscar.

Las tres se encontraron delante de una puerta de madera.

-Calle Morgana número 4515. Es aquí. ¿Quién pica? –Preguntó Val.

-Tú –Respondieron Rose y Lily.

-…vale… -Val picó a la puerta.

Segundos después se oyó un "¿Quién es?" y se entreabrió la puerta. Una anciana de unos 356 años, año arriba, año abajo, les miraba encorvada mientras temblaba apoyada en su bastón. La cara arrugada como una pasa.

-Eh… esto... sí, hola… venimos, si, venimos… ah… ah… - tartamudeó Val. Rose y Lily se miraron con gesto escéptico.

-Ella. Ella venía. –Apuntó Lily señalando a Val –Está embarazada. Queremos saber.

-¿Saber? –Preguntó la anciana.

-Cosas. Semanas, sexo, cómo ocurrió…

-Permíteme que te explique cómo ocurrió –Contestó Rose, que sacó dos calcetines. –. Ésta es Val y éste Remus y cuando los dos se quieren mucho, mucho, mucho, pasa esto: "¡oh, Remus, te quiero!" "¡Oh, yo también a ti, Val!" "¡Tómame soy tuya!" "¡Vale!" –Rose juntó los calcetines y empezó a gemir –"oh, sí, Remus, me gusta, así, así…"

-Bueno, ya vale. –Cortó Lily dándole un manotazo –Guarda eso, por Dios. En definitiva, que venimos a ver al Dr. Krum. Bueno, ella viene a verle a él. Nosotras no.

La anciana gruñó y se rascó la oreja como si fuera un bulldog (se le movía todo).

-Ese hombre me tiene negra. ¡Que un día te vienen embarazadas, otro día canarios, y al día siguiente canarios embarazados! ¡Esto es jauja! –Abrió la puerta del todo -¡Cris! ¡Te suben tres chicas! ¡Las tres embarazadas aunque dos digan que no!

-¡Eh! –protestó Rose mientras pasaban y subían.

A medio tramo Lily se detuvo.

-¿Ha dicho canarios embarazados?

-¿Qué más da? La vieja chochea –Contestó Rose abriendo la puerta de la consulta.

En la recepción encontraron a un joven y atractivo secretario al que se le marcaban los abdominales de los abdominales de los anteriores. Vaya que se podía rallar queso a través del jersey.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? –Preguntó con un marcado acento rumano.

-Es que, hola, sí, verá, estoy embarazada y venía a saber qué es lo que tengo que hacer en el proceso de gestación. –Dijo Val ruborizada.

-Pasen a la cabina 4. –Dijo el secretario. –El Dr. Krum llegará enseguida.

Las tres obedecieron y se dirigieron hacia donde les había indicado el secretario macizo. A medida que iban pasando se fijaron en que las demás cabinas estaban separadas por cortinas.

-Esto es… ¿una herrería? –Preguntó Lily deteniéndose delante de la primera.

-A juzgar por el caballo y las herraduras… sí. –Concluyó Rose echándole un vistazo a la pequeña estancia donde, efectivamente, había un caballo atado con una pata trasera levantada y una herradura a medio colocar.

-¿Qué coño? –Val se apresuró a abrir la siguiente cortina. –A ver qué hay.

Fueron abriendo las demás cortinas y se encontraron: En la puerta número tres un espléndido salón de belleza canina con un chihuahua incorporado. En la número dos una cabina de masajes con velas aromáticas y luz de ambiente. Antes de entrar en la número cuatro, que era la suya, por curiosidad acabaron de abrir las demás cortinas. Una cocina, un campo de patatas y un gallinero.

-Val, ¿estás segura de que es aquí? –Preguntó Rose mirando las gallinas con malicia mientras se relamía.

-Sí… Stan me dijo…

-¡Stan! ¿Quién se fía de Stan? ¿Quién en su sano juicio se fía de Stan? – Exclamó Lily.

-Yo me fío de Stan –Contestó el secretario macizo, que ahora llevaba una bata de médico. –Tranquilo, calcetín, luego te coloco la herradura. –Dijo mientras llegaba a la cabina. –Stan me trae a su mono para que le corte el pelo. Es majo. El mono. Ya pueden pasar. –Dijo abriendo la cortina de la cabina número cuatro.

Dentro había una preciosa y pulcra sala de ginecología, con sus aparatos y todo. Las chicas flipaban.

-Yo no pienso entrar ahí. –Dijo Val.

-Yo tampoco –Dijo Lily.

-Yo quiero una gallina. –Dijo Rose.

-¿Es usted el Dr. Krum? –Preguntó Val con desconfianza.

-¡Sí! –Contestó el hombre con energía y su marcado acento rumano.

-Y también es secretario, peluquero de monos, herrero…

-¡Sí! Y granjero, masajista, cocinero y ginecólogo. En estos tiempos uno tiene que buscarse la vida, y más si tiene novia lejos. Muy lejos. Yo hago todo esto pensando en chica. Yo recojo patatas pensando en chica, coloco herraduras pensando en chica, doy masajes pensando en chica… miro vaginas pensando en chica. Yo comprendo que tú no quieras entrar, mas te diré que siguiente ginecólogo no estar titulado y trabajar en Hogwarts.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó Rose -¿Quién?

-¡Stan! –Todas dieron un paso para atrás. –Es mi aprendiz. En fin, tú misma.

Val cogió aire y entró.

-Me fío de usted, doctor, me fío.

Val se sentó en la camilla del ginecólogo esperando.

-Deberá quitarse lo de abajo y tumbarse, le haré un tacto, una eco y unos análisis. –Dijo el Dr. Krum. –Sus amigas pueden esperar fuera. Pelirroja échale un ojo a ésta, que se me come las gallinas, que lo veo.

Lily y Rose salieron y en lo que tardó Lily en quitarle de la cabeza la idea de comerse las gallinas, Val salió de la consulta.

-¿Ya está? –Preguntó Rose.

-Sí, ha ido muy rápido, Cris es muy majo.

-¿Cris? ¿y esas confianzas? –Inquirió Lily.

-Me acaba de ver… to'l pepe… -Lily asintió. Cris salió de la consulta.

-Vuelve la semana que viene y dar resultados. Toma folleto. –El susodicho folleto rezaba "cómo no volver a quedarse embarazada" y parecía contener instrucciones para hacerse una ligadura de trompas casera.

Mientras tanto, en otro rincón del pueblo, los chicos perseguían a Cath.

-Me canso. –Dijo Peter. El grupo se detuvo. -¿Y si la dejamos a su merced?

-¿Qué clase de caballero eres tú? –Preguntó James.

-El tipo de caballero que se da cuenta de que la chica huye de nosotros. –En la lejanía se oyó un "¡Me dais miedoooooo!" que corroboraba la afirmación de Peter.

-Pues… parece que algo sí que ha pillado este… Dejémosla, su virtud tampoco es gran cosa. No tiene. Igual que Remus. Hehehehehehe –Risa tipo Peter Griffin.

-Bueno, pues… ¿Merlin's? –Sugirió Remus ignorando el comentario de Sirius.

-Merlin's. –Aceptaron los demás.

Los chicos se dirigieron a Merlin's y James abrió la puerta.

-Me encanta este olor a bar por la mañana –Dijo James aspirando fuertemente por la nariz – ¡Entremos, chicos! ¡Que corra el ron!

-Yohou… -Dijo Remus.

Merlin's era un lugar encantador: Hermosas paredes verde botella, asientos y mesas de madera, forrados en cuero rojo vino, un amable camarero al que llamaban Thor, por su habilidad divina en el arte de servir copas y una camarera, dicharachera y respetuosa que respondía al nombre de Betsie. En su totalidad el Merlin's era un lugar donde los chicos se divertían sanamente y bebían con moderación…

_¡Hasta que a moderación le dio un coma etílico! ¡Y murió! ¿Murió? ¡NO! ¡La mataron! _

¿Quién eres, intrusa?

_¡Lily! _

¿Y qué haces aquí, te hemos dejado con las demás, no puedes estar aquí, no debes estar aquí, ¿por qué estás aquí?

_Porque no puedo permitir que un antro como el Merlin's sea considerado un antro para humanos, ¡es una pocilga! ¡Hasta los cerdos renunciaron a entrar un día de tormenta, tornados y nieve!_

Perdona, Lily, guapa, pero ésta es NUESTRA historia, no la tuya, así que esfúmate, vuelve con tus amigas.

_No, perdonad vosotras, Grandes Creadoras, pero vosotras no habéis estado allí, yo sí, yo lo he visto, lo he visto todo. Muy fuerte… muy loco… _

Pero qué dices, los chicos dicen que el bar es así…

_Y, ¿os los creéis? ¿En serio? Os hacía más listas…Ese bar, por llamarlo de algún modo, es horrendo, las sillas no están forradas de cuero rojo, ¡son manchas de sangre!, Thor no es conocido por su habilidad con las copas, ¡es conocido por su habilidad con el martillo, un poco de cultura mitológica! ¡Y no porque sea herrero, lo utiliza en las cabezas de la gente! Betsie no es encantadora, Betsie es una prostituta, ramera, fulana, meretriz, furcia, mujer de esquina, puta, elige, tengo más. _

Entonces… ¿hay algo de verdad en lo que nos dijeron los chicos?

_Sí. Las paredes son verdes. ¡Verde moco! No puedes andar, ni saltar, ni respirar, ni parpadear. Si miras mal, te pegan; si sonríes, te pegan; si abres la boca, te pegan; si pegas… te pegan._

Entonces, ¿qué tienes que hacer en ese bar?

_No entrar. Simple. Si entras, también te pegan. Y yo me voy. La verdad ya está dicha. Y no preguntéis cómo lo sé, porque nunca lo sabréis._

… Eh… sí. Pues eso, que ahí estaban los chicos, y James había dicho lo del olor a bar por la mañana y tal. Sirius entró detrás de James.

-Papi is in da house. Betsie, mami, ya tu sabeh, la cosa está dura, ¡dale! (NdA: _Tenemos que acabar con estas idas de olla, lo sabemos_).

-¿Hay algún sitio libre? –Preguntó Peter asomándose.

-No, pero espera –contestó Remus –, es cuestión de maña y paciencia. Observa.

Remus le puso la zancadilla a uno que pasaba por ahí. Ese uno cayó encima de otro uno, dicho uno se levantó y le propinó un puñetazo al primer uno zancado. Ambos unos rodaron por la taberna y fueron a parar a los pies de un tercer uno, quien cogió su silla y la rompió sobre las cabezas del uno primero y el uno segundo. Y así se fueron uniendo unos, para acabar siendo unos contra otros ante la mirada impotente de Thor, que detrás de la barra, cogió su martillo y empezó a aporrear copas y partir botellas.

-Y así se consigue asiento en este sitio. –Añadió Remus y fueron a sentarse al fondo en un rincón observando el final del barullo.

Al final Thor se puso serio.

-¡A callar todo el mundo! ¡Dejad de pelearos… u os convertiré en vaca!

Todos pararon. ¿Todos? No. Un último rezagado dio un último puñetazo.

-¡Te he visto! ¡Vacamantízate! –Exclamó el posadero apuntando con su martillo al amotinado.

El amotinado en cuestión, se convirtió, efectivamente en vaca.

-¡Y ahora bebed, coño! ¡Y pagadme las botellas que habéis roto!

-Es que me han convertido en vaca… ¿puedo irme a casa? –Preguntó el vacunizado.

-Tienes permiso –Respondió Thor. – ¿Alguien más?

-No, estamos bien –Corearon los demás.

Mientras Thor servía cervezas y martillazos a diestro y siniestro, Val, Lily y Rose se encontraban en la barra de Las Tres Escobas buscando ser atendidas. Finalmente a Val se le hincharon las narices y declamó:

-¡Soy una mujer embarazada! ¡Exijo ser atendida ahora mismo! ¡Y quiero una silla! ¡Que sea bonita! –Val se giró hacia la barra y allí estaban, muy bien colocadas, las tetas de Rosmerta, con ella detrás. –Coño, qué susto.

-El susto es mío –contestó Rosmerta –, ¿qué es eso de que estás embarazada?

-Una trola para ser atendidas –se evadió Val –. Queremos tres cervezas de mantequilla.

-Tú no, Val, que estás embarazada. –Dijo Lily. Rosmerta se dispuso a servirles las bebidas sin saber si la tomaban por tonta o le decían la verdad.

Una vez Rosmerta se hubo esfumado, Val se apresuró a coger su vaso.

-En serio, no deberías beber alcohol. –Protestó Lily.

-Es de mantequilla, no lleva alcohol. –Se defendió Val. –Además, tengo antojo.

-Estás de un mes, no puedes tener antojos…

-Puedo, si quiero. No se discute con las embarazadas.

-Déjala, está en modo preservativo imperfecto "no debería haber pasado" y, como tal, mañana seguirá estando igual de embarazada, de hecho, más. –Dijo Rose relamiéndose la espuma de los labios.

-Bien, pues si esa es vuestra postura… yo me desentiendo. Me marcho. –Dijo Lily levantándose. Val la miró con suspicacia.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A escribirle una carta a mi hermana –Respondió Lily evasiva.

-Odias a tu hermana… -Señaló Rose.

-Pues eso le voy a decir –Explicó Lily.

-Pero no te has tomado la cerveza… -musitó Val

-¿No tienes antojos? ¡Pues bébetela!

-Chachi. Nos vemos en el castillo.

Lily se fue refunfuñando.

Cuando la pelirroja las dejó solas, Val miró con deseo el vaso que sujetaba Rose entre sus mitones.

-¿Te vas a acabar eso? –Inquirió.

-¿Tengo opción?

-No. Trae.

-Toma… -Dijo Rose tendiéndole la copa. -¿Va a ser así todo el rato? ¿Tú pedirás por esa boquita y los demás tendremos que dártelo todo?

-Básicamente, sí. –Val se acabó la copa de Rose de un trago.

-Pues no le veo ventajas en volver a ser tu amiga… -masculló Rose mirando para otro lado.

Silencio incómodo. Val se termina su copa. Le queda la de Lily.

-Mira, Rose, siento que esto haya sucedido. Te aseguro que no estaba en mis planes hasta los próximos… quince años. Pero ha pasado. Y hay que apechugar.

-No estoy enfadada por tu embarazo. Estoy enfadada porque no me lo contaste.

-No te lo conté porque sabía que te ibas a enfadar.

-Volvemos a lo mismo de antes, estoy enfadada porque NO me lo contaste… Tú.

-¡Vamos, guapa, perdónala! –Ambas chicas se giraron hacia Rosmerta, que sujetaba la bandeja en la mano y las miraba con candor.

-Hay mesas que servir –Dijo Rose.

-Eso. –Corroboró Val. Una vez Rosmerta se hubo marchado Val prosiguió: -Tienes razón, tendría que habértelo contado, pero primero quería hablarlo con Remus. Pero luego se enteró Lily, y luego se enteró Cath, y antes de darme cuenta ¡Sam estaba embarazada! Y yo no sabía cómo había ocurrido. Y de pronto me vi en el Gran Comedor gritando a los cuatro vientos que estaba embarazada, tú entre ellos. No era así como te lo iba a contar. Te iba a hacer una cena, lasaña de carne, y lambrusco, con velas y todo. –Dijo con voz lastimera.

-Una cena. Lasaña. Sabes que soy alérgica a la lactosa. ¿Y qué ibas a decirme, que estábamos embarazadas de camino al hospital? ¿Por qué me ibas a hacer una cena a mí en primer lugar? Remus es tu novio…

-Bueno, es que él es un grandísimo gilipollas que me ha metido en este lío.

-También es verdad. –Rose miró a Val pensativa –Bueno… Vale… te perdono… con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Dame la copa de Lily. –Dijo Rose clavando sus ojos en los marrones de Val. Val miró a la copa y a Rose repetidas veces. Finalmente se tapó los ojos con una mano y con la otra le cedió la copa a su recuperada amiga.

-Lo que hago por amistad…

*Cortinilla de estrellas*

-¡Porque va a ser padre, me cago en la puta! –Se oyó en todo el Merlin's donde un Sirius furioso, sudoroso, descamisado, grrrr… Vale, ya. Em… Sirius gritaba horrorizado la terrible realidad de su amigo lobuno. -¡Tendrá que dejar los estudios! ¡Y ponerse a trabajar en la obra! ¡Perderán la casa! ¡Y el cochecito del niño!

-¿Qué obra? ¿Qué casa? … ¿Qué cochecito? ¿Qué dice? –Preguntó Peter.

-Se le va la olla. –Contestó James. –No es tan grave…

-¿¡Qué no!? ¡Mira! ¡En la cláusula número 4583760 del contrato merodeador lo dice muy claro! –Sirius puso su voz más solemne:

Escuchad mis palabras,  
sed testigos de mi juramento...  
La noche se avecina, ahora empieza mi merodeo.  
No terminará hasta el día de mi muerte.  
No tomaré esposa, no poseeré tierras, **no **engendraré hijos.  
No llevaré corona, ¡alcanzaré la gloria!  
Viviré y moriré en mi puesto.  
Soy la varita en la oscuridad.  
Soy el vigilante del Castillo.  
Soy el fuego que arde contra el frío,  
la luz que trae el amanecer,  
el cuerno que despierta a los durmientes,  
el escudo que defiende los reinos de los magos.  
Entrego mi vida y mi honor a los Merodeadores,  
durante esta noche y todas las que estén por venir.

En Merlin's reinó el silencio. Silencio que fue roto instantes después por el aplauso de un Thor conmovido.

-¡Bravo! ¡Poesía, pura poesía!

-… Canuto… juraría que te has equivocado de best seller… -Dijo Remus.

-Tú no hablas aquí –Dijeron James y Sirius al unísono (pronúnciese como un Navy).

-Pero es mi futuro…

-¡Chitón! –Rugieron Sirius y James.

-Lo que yo digo es que no lo tendrá tan difícil… Le queda medio curso, no tiene que dejar los estudios… -Decía James.

-¡La obra, James, la obra!

-¡¿Pero de qué obra hablas?! –Preguntó Peter exasperado.

-¡El Muro! –Exclamó Sirius alzando su copa.

-¿Qué puto muro? –Preguntó James ya harto de las desvariaciones de su amigo.

-¡Que esto no puede ser! ¡María Teresa! –Gritó Sirius, bajándose unas gafas invisibles.

-¡Bueno, ya está bien! ¡No quiero oír nada más de la boca de este borracho! –James se levantó de la silla de un salto.

-¡Eso! ¡Vete del Muro! –Exclamó Sirius.

-Pero qué muro… qué muro… -Iba diciendo James mientras se iba.

_Hogwarts, La Lechucería._

_Querida Petunia; _

_Te Odio.  
_

_P.D: Besos para mamá y papá. _

Lily, contenta con el resultado de su carta, enrolló el pergamino y lo ató a la lechuza más agresiva a la que pudo acercarse sin temer perder los dedos en el intento. Cuando por fin la lechuza asesina se hubo marchado y Lily contemplaba el horizonte desde la ventana, se abrió la puerta de la lechucería y apareció James tras ella.

-Oh. No sabía que estabas aquí. –Dijo el merodeador al verla. -¿Es un mal momento? –Lily negó con la cabeza.

-Le estaba escribiendo una carta de amor a mi hermana.

-Tenía entendido que la odiabas. –Comentó James.

-Y lo hago.

-Ah. Hermanos, hermanas, que es peor. Yo no tengo. Ni tendré, de hecho…

-Ah, ya, por lo de tus padres y eso… -murmuró Lily sin saber dónde meterse. "Momento incómodo" Pensó. "Muy, muy incómodo. Cambia de tema, Lily" –Y dime… ¿sales con alguien? –"¡No, Lily, no! ¡Ese tema no!"

-Eh… no… ¿Por? –Preguntó un James sorprendido.

-No… es que pensaba que ibas a enviarle una carta a… bueno, "ella". –Masculló la pelirroja. James alzó una ceja y se echó a reír.

-No es necesario tener una novia para enviar lechuzas de amor.-consiguió decir mientras enviaba su carta vía una lechuza parda. Se giró en modo seductor hacia Lily. –Pero, si quieres, yo puedo escribirte todas las cartas de amor que quieras –le guiñó un ojo a Lily. (NdA: _Vamos chicas, las bragas en los tobillos!_)

Lily se pegó a la columna más cercana deseando ser un camaleón mientras James se acercaba a ella. Su corazón redobló su ritmo hasta alcanzar niveles extraordinarios, para sorpresa de la pelirroja.

-E-eso no va a ser necesario –Respondió. "Grrrrrrrrrrrr…", la diosa que llevaba dentro se relamió con gusto "No, es James Potter, llevas evitándolo desde hace 6 años, contrólate…" protestó su subconsciente, "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…" continuó su diosa, "¡Que no, que pares!" su subconsciente se sacó las gafas de pasta, con expresión indignada, "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrr".

James se acercó más a ella, poniendo una mano en la columna.

-Bueno, como quieras. –El merodeador la besó muy cerca de la comisura de los labios y se fue dejándola con un único pensamiento: "No le mires el culo, no le mires el culo, no le mires el… oh, Dios, (NdA: _Vamos, chicas, ¡todas a una!_): ¡Qué culoooooooo! –Y su diosa interior rugió deseosa.

Mientras, al otro lado de la puerta, un James Potter taquicárdico perdido intentaba regular su respiración y se autofelicitaba por su atrevimiento. A Lily no parecía haberle desagradado el gesto, era un paso, se dijo, y se encaminó escaleras abajo silbando, más alegre de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

*Cortinilla de estrellas*

-Sirius, hay que irse –murmuraba Peter con esfuerzo mientras intentaba levantar a Sirius cogiéndolo del brazo. –Levanta, gordo…

-Tú sí que estás gordo, tío… -consiguió mascullar Sirius, a partir de ahí todo fueron gruñidos.

-¿Cuánto ha bebido? –Quiso saber Remus.

-Pues, a juzgar por lo que se ve, una copa, Remus, como todos. –Contestó Peter dando un vistazo a la mesa. Remus negó con la cabeza.

-Que nuestro merodeador más malote no tolere bien el alcohol… -Suspiró el hombre-lobo, cuando Sirius se sacó una petaca del bolsillo de los vaqueros e intentó dar un trago de ella.

-Jo, no queda. Maldito Hagrid, me dijo que ghhhgjjjhhtg… -Sirius Black cayó babeando sobre la mesa.

-Ahí tienes su tolerancia al alcohol –Dijo Peter levantándole la cabeza a su amigo por el pelo. Un hilillo de baba llegó al suelo.

-Desde luego… y dice que yo soy el irresponsable.

-Bueno, Remus, es que lo eres…

-Cierra el pico y ayúdame a levantarlo, ya iré yo a hablar con Hagrid luego.

No habían dado dos pasos fuera del local cuando Sirius empezó a balbucear intentando abrir los ojos.

-Gñññññghhhñññjjjjgghhhmmmmmmm… -gruño.

-…¿Qué? –Preguntó Remus, Sirius volvió a gruñir intentando levantar la cabeza -¿Qué diablos quiere?

-Chist, déjame oír –dijo Peter acercando el oído a Sirius, que seguía gruñendo –. Creo que dice que quiere mear, allí, en el muro.

Remus puso cara de no entender.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Colagusano, luego te quejas de que te llaman rarito, coño, no me extraña.

-Ghhrttyhhjjgññññññññ!

-Pero ¿qué dice ahora?

-No sé si dice que en la pared está su coño de puta…, o que lo llevemos a la puta pared, coño. Me inclino por lo segundo, aunque su acento es un poquito cerrado y cuesta…

-Venga, va, llévalo a la pared y que mee con su coño de puta. –Dijo Remus.

-¿Y por qué yo? Yo soy el traductor, te toca a ti mojarte las manos… literalmente. –Remus lo miró con suspicacia mientras mascullaba improperios sobre la amistad y conducía a Sirius hacia el muro.

Mientras Remus intentaba bajarle a Sirius la bragueta telepáticamente y se lamentaba por lo que iba a venir después (al fin y al cabo, agarrar el miembro viril de tu mejor amigo nunca es plato de buen gusto), una figura sospechosa se abalanzó sobre ellos al grito de:

-¡Mi ROCA! ¡Salid de aquí! ¡Yo soy el rey! –Exclamaba la figura – ¡El rey de la roca!

Remus cayó encima de Sirius y éste finalmente se dejó llevar por sus necesidades fisiológicas, para desgracia de Remus, quien tenía la mano justo ahí.

-¡Mi mano! ¡MI MANOOO! ¡Mi preciosa y hermosa mano! ¡PETER! ¡AYÚDAME!

Peter se sacó la varita y apuntó con ella la mano de su amigo.

-¿Sectusempra? –Preguntó.

-¡ANIMAL! ¡Necesito la mano! –Vociferó Remus.

-¿Seguro? –Preguntó Peter mirando la mano de Remus.

-¡Sí! ¡Dame un puto pañuelo, joder! ¡Y mata al que nos ha empujado! –Remus levantó la mirada y vio a Dedalus Diggle subido al muro en cuestión, con los pantalones bajados y haciendo lo comúnmente llamado "el helicóptero" (NdA: _No vamos a explicar en qué consiste, buscadlo en Google, sale, y si no sale… nuestros amigos son unos enfermos_). –Estoy… rodeado… de tarados. ¿Por qué? Merlín, ¿por qué? –Lloriqueaba Remus. Él y Peter consiguieron levantar a Sirius y al irse volvieron una última vez la vista atrás y vieron a Dedalus Diggle recorriendo el muro al son de: "¡EEeeeeeehh Sexy lady wop wop wop wop wop Opa gangnam style!"

*Cortinilla de estrellas*

Más o menos a eso de la una y media de la mañana, Sirius se despertó con un sonoro ronquido de sí mismo, y levantó la cabeza mirando alrededor desconcertado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó a nadie en particular –Mierda… apesto… ¿por qué apesto? –Se incorporó en la cama. –Oh, hola Lunático. ¿Qué me ha pasado?

-¿No te acuerdas de lo que ha pasado? ¿De nada? ¿En serio? –Inquirió Lunático con mala hostia. –Estás muerto para mí. –Sirius lo miraba con cara de no entender, asombrado –Muerto… y enterrado.

Acto seguido Remus se metió en su cama, cerró las cortinillas y solo sacó un brazo para hacer la señal universal de "a la mierda" que todos conocemos.

-Peter, ¿qué ha pasado? –Preguntó Sirius ya más asustado que intrigado.

-No me hables… Pues tampoco te responderé –Sentenció Peter al más puro estilo Shakespeariano y acto seguido también cerró sus cortinillas.

-James… Amigo mío, hermano mío, consuélame. ¿Qué pecado tan grande he cometido contra mis hermanos de la guardia?

-No empieces, Sirius, y tira para la ducha –Contestó James –Yo no sé nada. Sólo sé que llegasteis hace un rato, que Remus te lanzó sin piedad a la cama y se metió al baño murmurando algo sobre ti, una roca, Dedalus Diggle y Gangnam Style. –Sirius seguía sin entender ni recordar nada. –Dúchate, anda y te acompaño a por algo de las cocinas.

Minutos más tarde, ambos merodeadores bajaban las escaleras que conducían a la sala común. Cuando llegaban al final, unas voces les hicieron detenerse. En la sala se encontraban Val, Cath y Rose sentadas en sendos butacones y hablaban en voz baja, así que los merodeadores aguzaron el oído.

-Así que Chris, ¿eh? –Decía Cath. Val asintió. –Chris el herrero, Chris el payés, Chris el peluquero canino, veterinario… Chris el ginecólogo rumano. –Concluyó Cath, y Val volvió a asentir con la cabeza. Mientras en las escaleras, James y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada de duda.

-Exacto. –Dijo Val. –Me ha estado toqueteando y dice que tendré los resultados dentro de una semana, es decir el sábado que viene.

-Ohm… ¿y ya sabemos qué…? –Empezó a preguntar Cath.

-¡Silencio! –Exclamó Rose de pronto –Huelo algo que no debería oler…

-¿El qué? –Preguntó Val.

-Huele a… perro… perro mojado. Con restos de orín. –Rose puso cara de no entender nada. –Con un ligero toque de… cerveza de malta y tequila.

En las escaleras Sirius hizo un claro gesto de "What the fuck" y James tenía la mandíbula colgando.

-Cómo diablos… -inquirió Cath.

-¡Están ahí! –Rose señaló con el dedo hacia las escaleras de las cuales salieron esprintando James y Sirius y se esfumaron por el hueco del retrato.

-Estaban escuchando, malditos perros marujas –masculló Rose.

-Aún no entiendo por qué huelen a perro mojado con orín y tequila… -Dijo Val.

-Tranquila, cielo, nadie entenderá nunca el por qué de nada de lo que ellos hagan –Dijo Cath. –Entonces, ¿ya se sabe qué va a ser?

-No, lo sabremos el sábado, supongo. –Contestó Val.

-Pues nada, a esperar… -Murmuró Rose arrullándose en su butaca.

A la mañana siguiente, James, Peter y Sirius se encontraban desayunando apaciblemente en el Gran Comedor. James y Sirius miraban a Val, en la otra punta de la mesa, se miraban entre ellos y murmuraban abstraídos mientras Peter intentaba en vano entablar conversación con ellos.

-Porque si Sam se va, ¿qué voy a hacer yo, quién será la dueña de mi corazón? Nadie me entiende, ni me comprende, ni me… escucha, al parecer… -Peter suspiró al ver James y Sirius se dedicaban a hablar por lo bajo entre ellos. – ¿Es posible que estemos teniendo dos conversaciones, chicos? –Les preguntó, molesto.

-Pues no lo sé –Respondió Sirius –. No te estábamos escuchando… -Peter bajó la cabeza agarrando con fuerza la cuchara con la que se estaba comiendo los cereales.

-Con amigos como estos, ¿quién necesita enemigos, eh, Pettigrew? –Murmuró una voz a sus espaldas haciendo que los tres chicos se giraran.

Detrás de ellos se hallaba Mary Beth Bárbara Madonna Atena Curie Sue (NdA:_ Ya podéis coger aire_), con las puntas del cabello marcadas con secador hacia fuera y pasadores negros aguantándole el flequillo castaño hacia detrás; iba vestida con la túnica del colegio, falda plisada, leotardos blancos y zapatos de charol. Sirius enarcó una ceja y resopló.

-¿Otra vez tú? Empezaré a pensar que te gusto o algo… ¿Vas a ir al partido de la semana que viene? Por Dios, ven, ansío tus consejos acerca del quidditch moderno. Déjame preguntarte algo, ¿alguna vez has volado en escoba? Supongo que sí, al fin y al cabo eres una bruja… ¿lo pillas? Bruja. Esfúmate. –Le espetó el merodeador.

-No estaba hablando contigo, Black, sino con Pettigrew, a quien, al parecer, tenéis muy abandonado y menospreciado últimamente. ¿No te cansas, Pettigrew, de soportar semejantes desplantes? Me da pena verte por ahí revoloteando a su alrededor y ver cómo te hinchas de satisfacción de poder llamarlos "amigos" –James iba adquiriendo tonalidades rojizas al tiempo que Peter iba perdiendo el color de la cara –. ¿Amigos? Creo que se pueden contar con los dedos de las manos las veces que te han elogiado, o consolado, o animado en algún momento, ¿me equivoco? No, por tu expresión ya veo que no. Ahora mismo no te estaban ni escuchando, ¿verdad? Y tú te empeñas en seguir llamándoles amigos. Deberías plantearte qué clase de amigos tienes, Pettigrew, y qué clase de amigos mereces tener. No te subestimes, esta chusma acabará dándote la espalda en cuanto tengan oportunidad. Acuérdate de mis palabras, Peter Pettigrew, y piensa en ellas, porque llevan más razón que un santo. Y lo peor es que tú lo sabes. Mírate, babeando por unos chicos que, a la vista está, están deseando librarse de ti para que dejes de arruinar su reputación de tíos guapos, atléticos y encantadores. Despierta, Peter antes de que te veas forzado a despertar a golpes, tú vales más que eso. – Mary Beth Bárbara Madonna Atena Curie Sue se dio la vuelta e hizo mutis por la puerta del Gran comedor.

Para entonces Peter ya había perdido todo el color que le quedaba y James tenía un tic en el ojo izquierdo. Sirius simplemente se limitó a pasar el brazo por los hombros de Peter.

-¿Pero qué se ha creído la niñata esta? –Bufó James levantándose de la mesa –Voy ahora mismo a decirle cuatro cosas a la muy gilipollas…

James hizo ademán de dirigirse a la puerta cuando lo agarraron del brazo.

-Déjalo, James, no pasa nada, es… pura palabrería, no te preocupes… -Murmuró Peter mientras mantenía la vista baja y sostenía el brazo de James. –Siéntate, anda, y acábate el desayuno, no te molestes por lo que diga esa idiota, yo… -Iba bajando el tono de voz.

-Peter –lo interrumpió Sirius –, ¿sabes que te queremos, verdad? Y que no pensamos para nada que arruines nuestra reputación, ni nada por el estilo. Y por encima de todo sabes perfectamente que te consideramos tan merodeador y amigo como el que más, ¿verdad? –Peter le dedicó una risita nerviosa y soltó el brazo de James, quien se relajó y volvió a sentarse.

-No se te ocurra pensar otra cosa. Maldita sea, me ha puesto de mala hostia la muy bastarda.

-Cálmate, James, no te preocupes, de verdad, que no me importa lo que pueda decir esa chica. –Dijo Peter intentando parecer jovial.

-Por supuesto que no –añadió Sirius –. Aquí los únicos que te manipulamos somos nosotros, ¿verdad Cornamenta? Es broma. Será mejor que nos vayamos, que tenemos entreno en 20 minutos –James asintió y se levantó de la mesa –. Nos vemos luego, Peter, y no te comas la cabeza.

Peter les sonrió y les despidió con la mano mientras se iban, para luego volverse hacia su comida y tirar su bol de cereales de un manotazo.

Y sin prisa pero sin pausa dio comienzo una nueva semana en el castillo. Una semana la mar de normal para muchos, pero especial (pues iba a ser la última) para nuestra querida rubia. Sam se dedicó durante la semana a despedirse de todo y todos en general: El lunes (a parte de aparecer con un sinfín de bolsas con ropa y con saludos afectuosos de Blair para Rose), se despidió del castillo; el martes se recorrió todos los pasadizos de los que era consciente despidiéndose de todos y cada uno de los cuadros del castillo (la despedida con la Señora Gorda fue de lo más emotiva, con serenata incluida), armaduras y estatuas; el miércoles se dedicó a revolotear por los jardines y alrededores despidiéndose de cada ser vivo animal que se encontraba por su camino; jueves del profesorado, del cual McGonagall se estuvo pensando incluir a Sam en su lista de órdenes de alejamiento en la que Rose ocupaba el número uno; ocupó el viernes en despedirse de sus compañeros de otras casas, con la consiguiente llorera por parte de Alice Sanders quien agarrada del brazo de Frnak Longbottom lamentaba la marcha de la rubia y sollozaba, y Marlenne, quien exageró un sonoro llanto en cuanto Sam le dijo que se iba para no volver.

Ése sábado tenía pensado despedirse ya de los compañeros de Gryffindor y, muy especialmente, de los de su curso, pero tendría que ser después del partido Gryffindor-Hufflepuff.

Esa mañana amaneció soleada y tranquila con muy poco viento, un tiempo perfecto para dicho partido. Ambos equipos estaban ya en el terreno de juego cambiados y preparados para la prometedora victoria que cada uno pensaba conseguir. No tenía por qué ser un partido dificultoso, pues, a pesar de que Hufflepuff tenía a Troy, Moran y Mullet de cazadoras y que Dorcas y Kylie Meadows repetían como golpeadoras, su guardián estaba de baja y había tenido que ser substituido por Dedalus Diggle y, además, era la primera vez que Alice Sanders se estrenaba como buscadora y, siendo sinceros, no parecía gran cosa. Sin embargo James, como capitán del equipo, estaba preocupado ya que todo le parecía demasiado fácil. Es por eso por lo que, minutos antes, cogió a Sirius por banda.

-Si en algún momento la cosa se pone chunga, voy a necesitar que me ayudes. –Dijo James.

-Claro, tío. ¡Para eso somos amigos, somos hermanos, hicimos un juramento de escupitajo!

-No hace falta recordar eso, pero sí. Y si se da el caso, necesitamos una palabra en clave que signifique que te necesito. Y que tú tienes que acudir presto a mi servicio.

-Vale –Contestó Sirius. -¿Qué te parece Ginecólogo Rumano? –Preguntó haciendo alusión a lo que habían oído cuando escucharon a las chicas a hurtadillas.

-Chachi. Vamos a machacar. ¡Venid aquí zorras mías! –Exclamó James llamando a su equipo. –Éste es nuestro día, ¡es nuestro momento! ¡Tenemos que demostrar que Gryffindor se levantará de sus cenizas como el ave Fénix, al que ahora rendimos pleitesía!

-¿No dice eso en cada maldito partido? –Preguntó Cath.

-Bueno, lo del Fénix es nuevo… -Comentó Roger Noir.

-¡Cerrad la boca! ¿No os dais cuenta de que lo que suceda hoy, quedará marcado en los libros de historia? Tenemos que borrar la huella que dejó nuestra anterior derrota, sí, ésa que tanto nos duele a todos… ¡Sí! ¡Me estoy refiriendo a Gryffindor vs. Slytherin! ¡MIERDA! –Todos los demás corearon ese "mierda" golpeando el suelo con los pies. – Tenemos que demostrar que nunca más en la vida nos volverán a ganar! ¡Quiero oír un SÍ, JODER! –Gritó el capitán.

-¡SÍ, JODER! –Gritaron los demás.

James siguió con su discurso épico durante un rato más, rato que Sirius aprovechó para acercarse a Emily, Roger y Frank.

-No os preocupéis –les dijo con una sonrisa pícara –. Antes le he ofrecido un porrete mu cargaete a Dedalus, evidentemente no lo ha rechazado, así que… va más fumao que la madre que lo parió –explicó –. No tendréis ningún problema con él. De nada. –Y se fue a cortarle el rollo al capitán.

-Eh, capi, que empieza el partido. Sin nosotros. Hehe. –Señaló Sirius.

-¡Vamos mis valientes! ¡Y al amanecer del quinto día…!

-Te estás pasando… -Le avisó Sirius. –Sosiega.

En esos momentos aparecía la que de ahora en adelante iba a ser profesora de vuelo y árbitro en general: Rolanda Hooch, vistiendo una túnica negra y luciendo unos escalofriantes ojos amarillos de halcón.

-¡Equipos a mí! –Exclamó desde el centro del campo –Vamos a empezar. Quiero juego limpio, ¡sin trampas, zorras! Capitanes, daos la mano.

James le estrechó la mano a Troy y los dos equipos se elevaron en el aire. Hooch liberó la snitch y dio comienzo el partido.

La quaffle fue a parar a manos de Emily Kennet, que, esquivando a las cazadoras del equipo contrario, se la iba pasando en zig-zag a Roger Noir y ambos llegaron en un visto y no visto a los aros del equipo contrario. Suspendido delante de ellos se encontraba Dedalus quien, efectivamente, iba más fumao que la madre que lo parió. Emily sonrió para sí misma y, haciendo una filigrana le lanzó la pelota de espaldas. La pelota iba a entrar, todos lo sabían. Ludo ya anunciaba el primer tanto para Gryffindor, cuando Dedalus gritó:

-¡Mira, mama! –Exclamaba señalando a Sprout – ¡Sin manos!

Acto seguido se descolgó de su escoba, sujetándose sólo con las piernas y quedando boca abajo, y atrapó la quaffle lanzándola hacia Moran, dejando a los demás con la mandíbula colgando.

-¡Bien hecho, Ded! –Gritó Alice, celebrando la parada con ambos puños en alto.

-¡Alice! ¡Las dos manos en el palo! –Exclamó Frank, mirando preocupada a su reciente novia. Sirius pasó por su lado sonriendo.

-Eso díselo luego, en privado, don Juan. Que aquí te oímos todos… Machote. –Le guiñó el ojo.

-¡Tarado! –Le gritó Frank, pero siguió con los ojos pendientes de su amada.

Moran, por su parte, ya había cruzado medio campo ella solita. Le pasó la quaffle a Troy, que esquivó fácilmente a Rose y se plantó delante de Cath. Debemos añadir que ésta se encontraba chillando y pidiendo la atención de los demás jugadores.

-¡Atended, pedazo de merluzos! ¡Rose! ¡Que se te escapa! ¡Dale con el bate! ¡Capitáaaaan! –La pelota pasó limpiamente por su lado colándose por el aro de gol.

-¿Me llamabas? –Preguntó James apareciendo de la nada al lado de la guardiana.

-¡No hacen caso! ¡Se quedan allí como pasmarotes! ¡Mirando la jugada de Diggle! ¿Qué diablos hacen Sirius y Rose? ¡¿Bailar?!

-No sé lo que ellos hacen, pero sí que tú deberías parar la pelota. Y no lo has hecho. –James miró mal a Cath. - Preocúpate de ti, ya me preocupo yo de los demás.

James se elevó y echó un vistazo a su alrededor, los Hufflepuff celebraban el tanto, mientras Frank seguía a Alice gritándole advertencias y Sirius y Rose… en fin, no hacían ni el huevo. Se dedicaban a dejarse pasar el uno al otro y agradecerse cosas. Porque sí.

-Esto no va bien… -murmuró.

El partido se volvió más frenético y ambos equipos anotaban con demasiada facilidad. Contrariamente a lo que pensaban los Gryffindor, los Hufflepuff les estaban igualando el partido. Inexplicablemente Dedalus hacía una parada tras otra y cada una más espectacular que la anterior. Cath no se quedaba atrás. En ese momento, una voz femenina gritó por encima de James.

-¡SNITCH!

Alice se tiró en picado hacia el suelo con su escoba y James, saliendo de su estupor, se lanzó tras ella pisándole los talones. Ludo gritaba explicando la jugada del Amago de Wronski que estaba realizando Sanders cuando ésta se elevó maldiciendo y James, según palabras del propio Ludo "casi afeita el suelo".

-Se me ha escapado, la muy puta. –Decía Alice elevándose y mordiéndose el labio.

James, sudando frío, la fulminó con la mirada. Era una puta máquina. Si las cosas seguían así, iban a perder.

-¡Frank! –Exclamó. – ¡Tu deber como jugador del equipo era informarme de que Alice era un maldito problema!

-No lo sabía, nunca puedo ir a sus entrenamientos, coinciden con mis partidas de ajedrez… -respondió el aludido.

-Maldito friki! ¡Escucha! Hay que hacer algo… El partido tiene que acabar cuanto antes y yo no lo puedo acabar si me tengo que preocupar por todos. Es tarea de Sirius y Rose impedir jugadas, ¡y no lo están haciendo! ¿Por qué no lo hacen? –Gritaba con la respiración agitada. Mientras, Mullet anotaba otro tanto. -¡Aaaaaaggh!

-Si me permites, capitán, te diré que Black y Steward cuando se odian son felices, y si son felices, juegan mejor.

-¡Entonces hay que cabrearlos! –Exclamó James, dirigiendo la escoba hacia Rose. -¡Y te sugiero que cabrees rápido a Sirius porque Steward va a ir muy cabreada en cero coma! –Y, sin más puso rumbo a la posición de Rose.

-¡Eh, Steward! ¡Sirius va diciendo por ahí que tu hermana ha heredado toda la pechonalidad de la familia, además de la feminidad y el encanto! –Declamó James al lado de Rose. –Corre y mátale. ¡Vamos!

Rose levantó la mirada hacia su capitán, levantó su bate, lo besó, y arrancó a toda velocidad echando chispas y al grito de "¡Hijo de putaaaaaaaaaaaa!".

Por otro lado, Frank se había puesto disimuladamente al lado de Sirius y le soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió para cabrearle rápido (tenía que volver a cuidar de Alice…).

-Sirius, me he enterado de que Rosalie va diciendo que tu hermano Regulus es mejor que tú en todos los sentidos, y que está más bueno. Taluego. –Y Frank se elevó hacia Alice, dejando que un aura oscura rodease a Sirius.

Segundos después Sirius Black y Rosalie Steward se batían en duelo con sus respectivos bates mientras el juego continuaba a su alrededor.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta, cómo te atreves a decir eso de mí! –El bate de Rose chocó con fuerza contra el de Sirius. – ¡Eres un desgraciado! –Con el bate le bloqueó el paso a Troy haciéndole dejar caer la qaffle.

-¿¡Desgraciado yo!? ¡Desgraciada tú! ¡Me podía esperar esto de cualquiera, menos de ti! –Sirius golpeó una bludger que fue a parar a la cara de Mullet. –Mi hermano es escoria, ¡escoria! ¡Y tú dices que es mejor que yo! ¿Cómo te atreves?

-¡Pero, qué dices chalao! –Bramó Rose chocando de nuevo su bate con el de Sirius.

En ese momento se oyó el pitido de Hooch señalando falta y ambos miraron al suelo, donde Mullet sangraba copiosamente por la nariz.

-¡Eso es culpa tuya, mameluco! –Chilló Rose aporreando a Sirius.

-Déjame en paz y baja, maldita bruja! –Respondió el golpeado.

Hooch declaró falta a favor de Hufflepuff y pidió 3 minutos de descanso para la recuperación de Mullet.

Una vez tocaron todos el suelo, Sirius y Rose saltaron de sus escobas para encararse el uno al otro físicamente. Más.

-¡Qué! ¡Que te meto! ¡Que te hostio! –Bufaba Rose saltando para darle a Sirius en la cabeza mientras Cath la cogía por la cintura.

-¿Tú a mí? ¡Mosquita muerta! ¡Ven aquí que te parto la cara! –Gritaba Sirius mientras James le sujetaba los brazos.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?! –Gritaba Cath -¿Por qué se quieren matar ahora? ¡Se estaban llevando bien!

-¡Tú calla y sujeta a Steward! –Chilló James aguantando el forcejeo de Sirius.

-¡NO! ¡Suéltame Cath, que lo mato! –Cath levantó a Rose en el aire y la giró, mientras ésta daba patadas y se debatía bufando -¡Espérame ahí, Black, que te voy a dar lo tuyo!

-¡Sé dónde vives! ¡Me he quedado con tu cara! –Exclamó Sirius.

James le dio una colleja en la cabeza y lo arrastró de la oreja.

-Eso no tenía puto sentido. ¡Sirius, necesito que me ayudes! ¡No podemos deshonrar al equipo! –Le chilló a la oreja que tenía sujeta.

-¡A la mierda la deshonra! –Contestó Sirius liberándose del tirón de orejas.

- ¡Pues vale! ¡Deshonra sobre ti, deshonra sobre tu familia, deshonra sobre tu equipo, deshonra sobre tu vaca, deshonra sobre el ginecólogo rumano!

Sirius cambió la expresión de golpe y bajó la cabeza y los brazos.

-¿Ginecólo rumano? –Murmuró abatido.

-Sí. Ginecólogo rumano. –Dijo James con determinación.

Ambos chicos volvieron al centro del campo donde se encontraron que Rose también estaba más calmada, canturreando algo en chino que sonaba como "namu dami tofu dáaaa…" (NdA:_ ¿No habéis visto Mulán? Pues a qué esperáis!_). Mullet llegó también con la nariz violeta pero con ganas de guerra.

-A sus escobas. –Dijo Hooch. – Un tiro libre para Mullet.

Ambos equipos se elevaron de nuevo. Desde las gradas se hizo el silencio. Lily y Val miraban a Cath mordiéndose las uñas mientras que Remus y Peter miraban a Sirius y a James, que parecía que iban murmurando algo en voz baja, como un conjuro.

-No quiero mirar, no quiero mirar, no quiero mirar… Lily, ¿ha marcado? ¿Hemos perdido? ¿Cómo con Slytherin? ¡MIERDA! –Val picó con los pies al suelo, igual que media grada de Gryffindor, coreando el "¡Mierda!" de Val.

-No han llegado siquiera a los aros de gol. Tranquila… -Respondió Lily –No te alteres, no es bueno para tu estado.

-¿Qué diablos murmuran esos dos? –Se preguntó Remus.

-Pues mi lectura de labios a distancia me dice que, o bien dicen "mierda, no veo el palo" o… "ginecólogo rumano"… -conjeturó Peter. –Me inclino por lo primero.

-Eso no tiene sentido, Peter… -dijo Remus.

-Lo sé, ¡fuck logic!

Mas no sabía Peter cuán cerca estaba de la verdad, pues tanto capitán como golpeador se elevaban entonando por lo bajo la melodía de "ginecólogo rumano" (NdA:_ Abajo, junto con nuestro amor y buenos deseos para vosotros/as, os dejamos el enlace de dicha melodía que, sí, existe._) y acercándose a Mullet con la mirada fija en ella y murmurándole al oído, con amor…

-Ginecólogo rumano, ginecólogo rumano…

-¿Qué demonios os pasa? Me han pegado a mí con un bate, no a vosotros, tarados… -Protestó la cazadora.

-Ginecólogo rumano, ginecólogo rumano… -seguían murmurando.

-¡Mullet, lance! ¡No tenemos todo el día! –Gritó Hooch desde el centro del campo. –¡Vosotros dos, alejaos de ella!

Mullet se apresuró a lanzar la quaffle, pero era demasiado tarde, la melodía había calado hondo en ella, se puso nerviosa… y falló. El estadio gritó. Sirius y James se alzaron triunfales ahora sí cantando a voz en grito:

-¡GINECÓLOGO RUMANO, GINECÓLOGO RUMANO, GINECÓLOGO RUMANO, GINECÓLOGO RUMANO!

Los compañeros del equipo de Gryffindor empezaron a cantar con ellos, elevando la voz al cielo en un cántico de… ¿libertad… rumana? Rose miró a Cath con los ojos como platos y exclamó:

-¡Pero qué coño! ¿Qué mierda están cantando? –Cath negó con la cabeza y miró hacia las gradas donde Val se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y Lily tenía la mandíbula colgando. Remus y Peter se habían quitado las camisetas y las movían cual hélice por encima de sus cabezas mientras entonaban la canción a pleno pulmón.

-¡Ataca! –Gritó Cath a Rose - ¡Aprovecha el momento, va! ¡Los de Hufflepuff están igual de flipados que tú! ¡Venga merluzos, moveos!

Rose se dejó llevar por la emoción y su duende interior y empezó a golpear todo lo que se puso a su abasto. Los cazadores, Frank, Emily y Roger marcaban tantos como churros. En definitiva, el equipo de Gryffindor se vino arriba y estaba pletórico.

James estaba pletórico, pero era consciente de que tenían que acabar pronto con el partido, pues el momento "ginecólogo" no iba a durar mucho más (aunque Ludo Bagman lo cantaba de corazón por el megáfono de comentarista mientras McGonagall lo amenazaba con expulsiones varias). Se elevó observando críticamente el campo de juego, entre bludgers y jugadores, escobas y bates. Y de repente la vio, al otro lado del campo, esa bendita pelotita dorada, y la escena que tenía lugar ante sus ojos se ralentizó. A cámara lenta vio cómo volaban las bludgers entre los jugadores y cómo estos las intentaban esquivar soltando saliva y sudor con cada movimiento. Vio cómo Frank le pasaba la quaffle a Emily por debajo de su escoba. Vio pelos volando y oyó muy lejanamente el ensordecedor cántico rumano. Buscó a Alice con la mirada, levantó la vista y, tras la fugaz imagen de Dedalus pasando por delante del sol, sin escoba, la encontró a unos metros por encima de él. No le dio tiempo a preguntarse qué hacía Dedalus sin escoba, pues Alice ya exclamaba:

-¡SNITCH!

En ese momento todo volvió a tomar la velocidad vertiginosa propia de un partido de quidditch y ambos buscadores se lanzaron a por la bendita pelota dorada. Mientras James volaba, vio de reojo cómo Sirius cazaba a Dedalus al vuelo, pero no podía centrarse en eso. Tenía que atrapar la snitch. Se percató de que tenía a Alice justo encima de él y de que volaban a la misma velocidad. Alice estiró la mano derecha para intentar coger la pelota y, viendo la cercanía, James interpuso su mano apartando la de Alice del objetivo. Pero Alice no era tonta: le cogió la mano a James con fuerza impidiendo que se soltara. James se vio entonces obligado a soltarse de la escoba por completo y con la otra mano atrapó la snitch un milisegundo antes de caer al suelo arrastrando consigo a Alice.

Ambos rodaban por el campo, escobas incluidas, cuando una tercera figura se les unió al grito de:

-¡Cariiiiiiii! ¿Estás bien? ¡James, apártate de mi cari! –Frank levantó a James por el cuello de la camiseta y lo catapultó lejos de su amada.

En ese momento Sirius descendía con Dedalus a su espalda y el resto de ambos equipos tomaron tierra.

-¡James, tío! ¡Lo has conseguido! ¡Estamos en la final!

-Sirius… quiero saber una cosa… -Dijo James poniéndose en pie y sacudiéndose el polvo -¿Qué diablos hacía Diggle volando sin escoba? En serio, ¿qué? ¡Por poco me desconcentro!

-Es que vi la quaffle tan cerca… y en verdad estaba tan lejos… cuando me di cuenta… no tenía ni quaffle… ni escoba. –Contestó el aludido. –Volaba, sin escoba… Qué flipe.

James negó con la cabeza mientras los gritos de Frank se oían por todo el estadio.

-¡Un médico! ¡Van Der Sex! ¡¿Dónde esta Van Der Sex?! –Frank sacudía a Alice por los hombros.

-Frank, para ya, me mareas. Estoy bien, no me he hecho nada… -Decía Alice.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Tienes una brecha en la cabeza!

-¿Ah, sí? –Alice se llevo la mano a la sien y se notó el pelo pastoso. Al mirarse la mano, la vio llena de sangre. –Oh… -murmuró antes de desmayarse.

-¡ALICEEEEE!

-¡Y Gryffindor gana el partido! –La señora Hooch tocó el silbato.

*Cortinilla de estrellas*

Por la noche en la sala común se encontraban los chicos apoltronados en sendos sofás. James lucía un amoratado corte en la mejilla cortesía de Alice y su amoroso revolcón en pos de la snitch que Lily no dejaba de mirar con el ceño fruncido.

-Deberías ir a la enfermería y curarte eso. –Dijo.

-Bah, no es nada.

-En serio, deberías ir –Insistió la pelirroja –. Desentonas con los colores de la sala. –James hizo un espaviento pasota. -… Voy a por crema.

-Que no hace falta… -Protestó el chico.

-Que te calles. –Y Lily subió escaleras arriba.

Cuanto estuvo abajo se dedicó a aplicarle pomada anti-morados en el pómulo.

-Bueno, al menos hemos ganado. –Suspiró James dejándose mimar. –No como aquel partido…

La cabeza de Nick Casi-Decapitado apareció atravesando la mesilla que tenían delante.

-¿Te refieres al partido contra Slytherin que perdimos por un despiste de castigo? –Preguntó el fantasma.

-Eh, despiste y dos caídos. Y sí, hablamos de ese partido. –Respondió Lily.

-¡MIERDA! –Exclamó el fantasma intentando dar un puñetazo a la mesa y traspasándola en el intento. –Que alguien le dé un puñetazo a la mesa, que yo no puedo.

-¡MIERDA! –Exclamó la sala común al completo, dando puñetazos en toda superficie que estuviera a mano.

En ese momento apareció Rose por las escaleras, venía de ducharse y toda la sala se la quedó mirando.

-Mierda, mierda. –Se apresuró a decir golpeando la pared más cercana y se dejó caer en el sofá al lado de Cath. -¿Y la rubia?

-Acabando de despedirse, supongo, de los geranios, tal vez. –Respondió Cath. –Al fin y al cabo, mañana se va.

-Sí… mañana se va. –Suspiró Lily acabando de aplicarle la pomada a James. –No pensaba que fuese a llegar el día.

Lily se vio interrumpida por el repiqueteo de una lechuza en la ventana. Roger fue a abrir y la lechuza cruzó volando hasta posarse en la rodilla de Val, extendiéndole una carta con el pico en la que se podía leer "De Chrrris". La morena se levantó de un salto y, alejándose de la multitud, abrió la carta.

"_Señorrita Canggle, nesesitio hablarr con usted urrentemiente, estoy en puertas castillo, venga inmediatamente. _

_ Chrrris."_

Val se quedó blanca y se fue de la sala común corriendo y sin despedirse de nadie, bajo la mirada preocupada de sus amigos. Minutos después cruzaba los terrenos del castillo hasta llegar a las verjas donde se encontró con el ginecólogo/peluquero de periquitos rumano, Chris.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡¿QUÉ PASA?! ¿Algo va mal? –Preguntó ésta angustiada agarrándose a la verja.

-Primero de todo: hola –Dijo el dr. Krum con un marcado, marcadísimo, acento rumano.

-Hola, hola, ahora dígame qué coño pasa.

-Usted es lo que pasa. ¡Usted no ha sido sincera conmigo! ¡Y a Chris no le gustan la falta de información! ¡A Chris le da igual su orientación sexual! ¡Le da igual si hombres, mujeres, peces, loros, caballos o ranas! ¡Pero necesita saber con qué se acuesta usted para saber qué es lo que se está gestando en su vientre! ¡Si usted no dice, Chris no sabe! ¡Y luego Chris se lleva sustos de muerte, como es el caso!

-Eh, pare el carro, que a parte de que me cuesta seguir lo que dice con su acento, no entiendo qué me está queriendo decir.

-Quiero decir –dijo Chris serenándose. –que si usted practica la zoofilia, ¡yo no lo voy a juzgar! Pero necesito ser informado de ello.

-¿Whaaat? –Preguntó Val – ¿Insinúa que yo practico la zoofilia con peces, loros, caballos o ranas? ¡De qué va!

-Lobos, para ser exactos. Y era su deber informarme de ello, porque uno no sabe y uno se asusta, y tiene que repetir pruebas, por cierto aquí tiene factura. –Val cogió el sobre que Chris le extendía y lo miró a él y al sobre repetidas veces sin saber qué decir.

-Oiga, le juro y le perjuro que yo solo he mantenido relaciones sexuales con mi novio. –

Explico la chica –Una vez. Sin protección porque él me dijo que controlaba y que la primera vez nunca pasaba nada –Val empezó a lloriquear.

-Oh, honey… -Dijo Chris poniendo cara de comprensión. – ¿Me dices entonces que nunca, nunca, nunca, has tenido relaciones sexuales con un lobo? –Val asintió.

-Ni siquiera he visto uno en la vida…

-Entonces, señorita, tiene usted un problema. Peludo. Porque si usted no me ha ocultado información, significa que a usted su pareja sí. Las pruebas detectan que lo que usted lleva dentro no es del todo humano –Val ahogó un grito –, y que comparte genética con los lobos. Y esto solo se puede dar por dos causas: o bien usted se ha trincado a un lobo, o bien uno de los dos, padre o madre, es un hombre-lobo. Como imagino que, si lo fuera usted, me lo habría dicho, deduzco que quien tiene el gen es el padre, es decir, su novio. ¿Me he explicado bien? –Val asintió con la cabeza y se dejó caer al suelo apoyando la frente en la verja.

-Usted comparte clínica con un huerto y una peluquería canina. Se le han contaminado las pruebas. –Afirmó la chica.

-Chris es un profesional, en todo lo que hace. Y dieciocho pruebas más tarde, le aseguro que no se ha contaminado nada. Los resultados hablan por sí solos. Es lo que hay.

-En el supuesto caso de que usted tenga razón, ¿qué es lo que viene ahora? –preguntó Val con un hilo de voz.

-Ahora viene discusión acalorada con pareja. Gritos y jarrones rotos. Y depende de cómo vaya, quizás un poco de sexo de reconciliación que puede tener sin protección, pues ya no hay nada que proteger. –Val fulminó al ginecólogo con la mirada. –Si se refiere a qué viene medicamente hablando, tengo que recomendarle encarecidamente que detenga el embarazo. –Val se llevó las manos al vientre –Tenga en cuenta de que su "hijo" no ha sido mordido, sino que ha sido engendrado, por lo que lleva el gen latente en su organismo, con la cual no sabemos cuándo puede manifestarse su "enfermedad". No hay casos documentados, al menos no que yo haya visto. Entiéndame, es un misterio. Es algo que usted puede evitar ahora, porque yo no tengo idea de qué puede pasar, ni cuándo se puede manifestar su naturaleza lico.

-¿Y podría llegar a averiguarlo? –Preguntó Val levantándose del suelo.

-Como he dicho, Chris es un profesional.

-Pues hágalo. –Dijo la morena con determinación. -E infórmeme. Ya hablaremos.

Val se dio la vuelta y enfiló hacia el castillo, dejando a Chris Krum con la capa hondeando al viendo dramáticamente.

Una vez hubo cruzado las puertas del castillo, respiró hondo un par de veces y, entre sollozos, decidió que era mejor hablar con Remus cara a cara y de una vez por todas, antes de involucrar a nadie más (y por nadie léase sus compañeras de habitación).

Así pues, a la mañana siguiente, y con la marcha de Sam, todas se levantaron mustias, por lo que no detectaron el mal humor de la morena.

Ya en el Gran Comedor, una vez estuvieron todos sentados, chicos y chicas incluidos, Sam llamó la atención de sus compañeros picando con su tenedor en la copa de zumo de calabaza.

-Atención, voy a hablar –Sam se aclaró la garganta –. Hermanos, hermanas, estamos aquí reunidos…

-¿Quién le ha conseguido un permiso para casar gente? –Preguntó Cath, Lily se encogió de hombros.

-¡Eh, eh! Rubia, que Val esté embarazada, no significa que vaya a casarme con ella. Aquí nadie ha hablado nada de nada, y menos de bodas, con nadie. –Sentenció Remus mirando a Sam.

-¿Hablar? ¿Quién ha hablado de hablar nada con nadie? –Siseó Val lanzándole una mirada envenenada a Remus

-¡Que os calléis! ¡Solo quería despedirme! ¡Jo! –Protestó Sam –De la mejor manera que sé…

-Oh, no, va a cantar –dijo Cath –. No cantes, por favor no cantes. –Suplicó la chica.

-¡Iros a la mierda! ¡Yo solo quería deciros que os quiero a todos, a los que os conozco os echaré de menos, y a los que no, desearía haberos conocido mejor… -Sam empezó a sollozar sonoramente –James… Tú… tú eres… tú eres… -James la miraba embelesado – el mejor capitán que hemos tenido nunca de quidditch, siempre nos has conducido a victorias, salvo en aquél fatídico partido contra Slytherin en el que… perdimos. ¡MIERDA! –La mesa de Gryffindor entera fue golpeada por todos los miembros de la casa en ella sentados. –Además… Llevas gafas… y te quedan bien –Se le rompió la voz al pronunciar el "bien" –. Es muy difícil que a alguien le queden bien las gafas… -James sonrió –Sirius… Tú… a ti… a ti te echaría 10 polvos diarios. Uno tras otro, tras otro, tras otro…

-Eso me ha llegado al alma… -contestó Sirius llevándose la mano al pecho. Rose y Peter bufaban.

-Peter… Peter… Peter… tú… tú –Sam parecía estar buscando las palabras adecuadas –Tú…

-Miradla, está tan emocionada que no puede hablar –Dijo Peter emocionado.

-Eso. –Concluyó Sam. –Remus, tío, nadie nos ha encubierto como tú, eres un prefecto guay, cuida de mi morena… ahora es tu morena… -Sam se sorbió los mocos. –Val… mi morena… -Val a esas alturas ya iba por su quinto kleenex –Yo a ti, todo, tía, todo. O sea… grande, joder, eres la puta ama joder, esos gestos de negrata chunga… -Sam chasqueó los dedos en forma de Z –Son la hostia, joder. –Val ahogó un sollozo y se sonó los mocos like a boss. –Rosalie, querida amiga, te quiero. Simple y llanamente, te quiero. –Rose se erizó –Sé que no te gustan las muestras de afecto, borde. Y Cath, mi boller… mi dulce y cremosa boller… bollito mío…

-Para el carro. –Dijo la aludida.

-Y solo me queda mi estimada, mi amada, mi gran, gran, gran…

-No. Calla. No lo digas, no quiero oírlo, no puedo. Me voy. No puedo. –Dijo Lily levantándose de la mesa. –No y no. No. –Lily puso rumbo a la puerta.

-Pero, Lily… -hipó Val entre bambalinas de kleenex –Sam se va… y solo quiere… despedirse… porque –Val iba agudizando la voz – no la veremos más… ah… -su voz se transformó en un sonido ininteligible y Rose le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Ya lo sé. Y te prometo que me despediré de ti, Sam, estaré en la estación contigo, pero ahora no puedo. No puedo. –Y Lily cruzó la puerta.

Los chicos la vieron alejándose en silencio, Sam, estaba conmocionada.

En vista de que nadie de sus amigas íntimas seguía a la pelirroja, James pregunto:

-¿Nadie va a ir a consolarla?

Sirius le miro fijamente y luego repaso la mesa: Val, envuelta en kleenex mojados, Remus cabizbajo, Peter dándose un atracón de pato relleno de pollo, todo eso, dentro de un pavo. Era como ver a alguien comerse un corral. Rose y Sam hablando de los últimos detalles del viaje, vigiladas por una malhumorada Cath. El guapo moreno, cogió un bocadillo relleno de chopped y mientras le daba un bocado respondió a su capitán.

-No. ¿Por? – James suspiro ante la respuesta y se levanto a todo correr para buscar a Lily.

Cuando James se hubo ido, Rose fulminó con la mirada a Sirius, sentado casualmente delante suyo, y le espetó:

-¡Eres un insensible! – Gritó la castaña - ¡Estás viendo que todas estamos sufriendo amargamente por la marcha de Sam, y tú no haces nada por ayudarnos! ¡Pobre, pobre Lily! ¡Mírate, aquí, sentado, comiendo chopped, como un gordo seboso!

-¿Me llamas gordo a mi cuando Peter se esta comiendo un corral? – preguntó el merodeador alzando una ceja.

-¡Pero Peter es Peter! – exclamó Rose - ¡Deja ya ese puto bocadillo!

-¿Quieres chopped? – Preguntó Sirius - ¡Pues toma chopped! – exclamó alargando el brazo y restregándole el bocadillo por la boca a Rose.

-¡ ¿Pero que coño haces?! – escupió Rose, mientras escupía literalmente trozos de chopped - ¡Ojala tuviera granadas a mano para matarte, Black- decía mientras se limpiaba con la manga, mientras Sirius se reía – MATARTE! – En ese momento, en el centro de la mesa, apareció un plato de alcachofas hervidas, todavía humeantes.

-¿Alcachofas para desayunar? –Preguntó Cath –Qué humor más raro tienen los elfos…

Val daba arcadas entre montañas de kleenex y no vio el momento en el que Rose se lanzaba a por las alcachofas como si no hubiese mañana y le lanzaba una primera hortaliza a Sirius, a quien le dio en toda la cara, resbalándole lentamente hasta caer en su regazo.

-…Quema. –Pronunció el merodeador serenamente. –Mi cara… mi preciosa y hermosa cara… -Sirius alcanzó una alcachofa de otro plato y se la lanzó a Rose, quien la esquivó, dándole así a Cath en el pelo.

-¡A mí no me metáis en vuestras mierdas! ¡Maldita sea! –Gritó Cath cogiéndose la alcachofa del pelo y lanzándola al azar hacia atrás, dándole a Marlene que pasaba por ahí.

Remus se levantó, viendo la cara de la rubia alcachofada y su ira creciendo en ella.

-Haya paz, por favor, haya paz en la puñetera viña del Señor… Calmémonos y…

Y una alcachofa (seguramente lanzada por Marlene) le dio en el ojo derecho.

-Vale, se acabó. ¡GUERRAAAAAAAAA! –Exclamó limpiándose el ojo y cogiendo cuantas alcachofas le cabían en la mano. Lo propio hicieron los demás alumnos.

Y así fue cómo empezó la Guerra de las Alcachofas de Hogwarts, conocida posteriormente como GAH1*.

Mientras tanto, James había llegado a la biblioteca en pos de Lily. Pero no había rastro de la pelirroja en ninguna estantería, así que decidió preguntarle a la chica que estaba de encargada si por casualidad la había visto. La encontró sentada en la mesa de Pince, enterrada detrás de un libro de cine.

-Oye, disculpa, esto… buenos días. –James la premió con su más mejor sonrisa de galán, pero se llevó un chasco a ver que la chica (que llevaba el pelo teñido de lila) no dio signos de atracción algunos. –Sí, eh… ¿por casualidad no habrás visto a una pelirroja…?

-Lily no ha venido hoy. –Respondió la chica.

-Vale… esto… no tengo ni idea de cómo has sabido a quién buscaba, pero… -Decía James subiéndose las gafas.

-Si mi opinión buscas, en el castillo no la encontrarás. A Hogsemade ir debes. –Dijo Lory en tono sabio.

-¿Tú eres fan de George Lucas, no? –Preguntó el merodeador. – ¿Cómo sabes dónde está Lily?

-Un mago nunca revela sus trucos. –Declamó Lory escondiéndose detrás de su libro.

James dio la conversación (si es que podía llamarse así) por zanjada y, confuso, puso rumbo Hogsmeade.

*Cortinilla de estrellas*

Después de patearse todo el maldito y nevado pueblo, James encontró a Lily a las afueras, apoyada en una cerca observando la Casa de los Gritos en la lejanía con aire soñador. James se le acercó por detrás sigilosamente y se colocó a su lado.

-Hola –dijo él -¿Cómo lo llevas?

La pelirroja le miró pero no le vio, hasta que James alzó una ceja y, al volver la vista hacia la casa, exclamó:

-¡Tu puta madre, James! –Lily se llevó las manos al pecho inspirando fuertemente.

-Ya empezamos. Deja a mi madre en paz. –Dijo James cansinamente.

-Sí –contestó Lily recuperando el aliento –, ha sido el momento, lo siento. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Buscarte. Siempre te estoy buscando. –Respondió James haciendo que Lily se sonrojara. – ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?

-Ah, no sé, te has ido de un modo tan dramático que he pensado que no estabas bien. De ahí mi presencia aquí.

-Pues no me pasa nada, gracias por tu preocupación, pero ya te puedes volver. –Mordió la pelirroja.

-Déjate de historias, Lily, que nos conocemos de hace años. Al menos yo te conozco a ti lo suficiente como para saber que estás deprimida por la marcha de Sam. ¿A que no me equivoco? –Preguntó el merodeador guiñándole un ojo y acercándose más a la chica.

-Maldita sea, no hace falta que sigas recordándomelo –refunfuñó Lily alejándose de la cerca dándole la espalda a James con gesto digno.

-Eh, Lily –llamó James con tono conciliador. Lily se giró.

-¡Y ahora que qui…! –Una bola de nieve impactó contra la frente de la pelirroja tirándola unos pasos hacia atrás y mojándole la cara. James reía.

-¡Alegra esa cara, mujer! ¡Que no es pa tanto! –Dijo él jovialmente.

-Eres… un… ¡INFANTIL! –Bramó la bruja apretando los puños y roja de rabia.

-Oh, ¡soy un ser humano despreciable! –Exclamó el merodeador llevándose el dorso de la mano a la frente teatralmente.

-¡Y encima te burlas de mí! ¡Pues no lo paso! –Lily, mientras se acercaba a él, fue recogiendo pedacitos de nieve del suelo con ambas manos hasta crear una gran bola. -¡Siete años! ¡Siete años llevo aguantando tus memeces! ¡Quién te crees que eres! ¡Ya me tienes frita! ¡FRITA! –Exclamó finalmente Lily al llegar delante del merodeador, que se reía a mandíbula batiente.

Ni corta ni perezosa, Lily Evans le estampó la GRAN bola de nieve en la cara/boca. Se hizo el silencio. Lily se retiró un poco, furiosa. El resto de la bola de nieve que no se encontraba en la garganta del merodeador, se desprendió cayendo al suelo y dejando tras de sí la imagen de James Potter con expresión sorprendida, la boca abierta llena de agua-nieve y las gafas torcidas.

-… Jáh! –Exclamó Lily señalando al gafudo - ¡Pero qué cara más ridícula! ¡Ja! ¡Me muero! –Lily empezó a partirse el culo delante de James, quien seguía mirándola con expresión estupefacta.

-Me has pegado –No era una pregunta. –Has pegado a un chico con gafas –decía mientras iba escupiendo restos de nieve sucia y se colocaba las gafas –. No se le pega a un chico con gafas.

-No te he pegado, te he estampado, que es distinto. –Decía Lily mientras se aguantaba la risa.

-¡Semántica! –Exclamó el joven mientras Lily iba yéndose hacia atrás haciendo el moonwalk.

-¡Tú no te has visto la cara, ¿no?! Si la hubieras visto también te reirías…

-¡Pues yo me río de la tuya! –Bramó James.

-¿De la mía?

-¡SÍ! –Exclamó James cogiendo más nieve. -¡PUPETE! ¡PARA TÚ! –La bola estampóse en la cara de la pelirroja, tumbándola del golpe.

Lily se levantó directamente cargando con un montón de nieve que lanzó sin miramientos ni piedad. Pero el merodeador ya estaba prevenido y lo esquivó con facilidad al grito de:

-¡No tienes honor! –Grito que le arrancó una nueva carcajada a Lily.

Y a partir de ahí dio comienzo una amistosa guerra de bolas de nieve en la que ambos contrincantes acabaron empapados, rojos, jadeantes, exhaustos y, aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiría, liberados. Tras tomarse unos cuantos minutos para recuperar el aire, James se dejó caer de culo.

-Se acabó. Tú ganas. –Jadeó.

Lily lanzó una exclamación de victoria y acto seguido se derrumbó y se arrastró hacia el merodeador.

-Gracias a Merlín, si no te hubieras rendido, creo que me hubiera desmayado. –Comentó la pelirroja riendo por lo bajo.

-¿No te hubieras rendido? –preguntó James alzando una ceja hacia ella.

-Jamás. Antes la muerte. Tengo hambre. Has perdido. Invítame a comer. –Dijo Lily incorporándose.

-Vale –canturreó el moreno –. Vamos a Merlin's –dijo levantándose.

-Ni hablar… Antes muerta que ir a ese antro mugriento e insalubre. –Replicó la pelirroja volviendo a tumbarse en la nieve.

-Sabes que podría arrastrarte. Y tal y como estás no me costaría…

-Pero yo he ganado. Vamos a Madamme Pudipié.

-Si hombre y qué más –Protestó James volviéndose a dejar caer en la nieve. –Ahí huele raro.

-Huele a limpio.

-Bobadas.

-Bueno, pues a dónde quieres que vayamos, que no sea Merlin's.

-¿Vamos al Cabeza de Cerdo? –Preguntó James volviendo a levantarse. Lily entornó los ojos, suspicaz. –Es eso, o cazar. Puedo cazar. Tú te encargas del fuego. ¿Qué te gusta más, ardillita mona o patito cuco?

-…Déjalo. Vamos a la cabeza esta.

-No te arrepentirás, te lo prometo –dijo James tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, el resto de la tropa iba camino Hogsmeade en silencio sepulcral salpicado por los quejidos de Remus.

-Tengo alcachofas hasta en los calzoncillos… -Los demás le ignoraron. –No, en serio, tengo el pene lleno de alcachofas. –Se lamentó el chico.

-Mejor, así no lo meterás donde no debes. –Rose miró mal al licántropo –Haberte duchado, cerdo.

-Lo he hecho, Steward, dos veces.

-A mí no me cuentes tu vida… La única vida que me preocupa ahora es la del profesor Fulgencio Trolldad, que se ha ido muy indignado del comedor… y muy cubierto de alcachofas… ¿Creéis que estará bien? –Preguntó en general.

-Por la forma en la que se ha ido… No. –Dijo Sirius alentador.

-Pues qué bien… y otra cosa, ¿alguien me explica por qué todos llevamos una maleta de Sam… menos Sam? –Preguntó Cath. La aludida soltó una risita.

-Es mi último día, qué os cuesta llevarme las cosas… -Los demás suspiraron.

Hay que mencionar que durante el trayecto, Peter había estado revoloteando alrededor de los chicos tocando cosas con un palo.

-¡Eh, chicos, mirad! ¡He encontrado una serpiente muerta! –Exclamó a un lado del camino.

-Muy bien, Peter… -farfulló Remus –Steward, ¿qué diablos te pasa conmigo? –Exigió saber.

-A parte de que has preñado a mi mejor amiga… y que has preñado a mi mejor amiga… a ver, déjame pensar… ¡has preñado a mi mejor amiga! –Exclamó la chica - ¡caraculo!

Val suspiró mirando al suelo y Remus iba a decir algo cuando…

-¡NO ESTÁ MUERTA, NO ESTÁ MUERTA! –Bramó Peter corriendo camino abajo hasta perderse.

-… Nunca lo había visto correr tan deprisa… -Comentó Sam.

-Yo sí –afirmó Sirius –. Llegaba tarde una mañana y se iba a quedar sin desayunar.

-Vamos a ver Steward, ya estoy un poco harto –masculló Remus retomando la conversación –. Sí yo tengo parte de culpa, pero ella también. Fuimos dos. Si no, se llamaría violación, y no es el caso. No es la ilusión de mi vida, pero me considero una persona responsable así que no me queda otra que hacerme cargo del "churumbel". Porque Val lo quiere así, y si el niño está en la vida de Val, yo también, así que o me toleras… o me toleras. Basta ya de tanto ataque, que el que le va a cambiar la caca, soy yo.

Rose bufó por lo bajo, pero no replicó y avanzó para reunirse con Sirius y Sam, dejando solos a Remus y Val.

-Bonito discurso –dijo ésta.

-Le he dicho la verdad, lo que le tenía que decir.

-¿La verdad? ¿Toda la verdad?

-¿Qué quieres decir? Oh, no. ¿Son gemelos? –Preguntó Remus haciendo broma. Val no se rió. –Vale, no te ríes. Qué pasa.

-Ahora no es el momento ni el lugar, pero tú y yo hablaremos cuando Sam se haya ido. –Dijo Val mientras se apresuraba para alcanzar al grupo. Remus se estremeció.

*Cortinilla de estrellas*

Lily y James estaban sentados en un sofá de Cabeza de Puerco, digiriendo la copiosa comilona que se habían metido entre pecho y espalda, mientras se tomaban un chocolate para rematar.

-James… has cambiado. Llevo días pensándolo y creo que mereces que te lo diga.

-¿En qué sentido? –Preguntó el chico.

-Pues… no sé… no te ofendas, ¿vale? Pero creo que esto de la muerte de tus padres… -James hizo un mohín –te ha hecho madurar.

-Bueno, supongo que el hecho de que un día tengas padres, y al día siguiente no, pues le cambia a uno el mundo… Y ves las cosas de otro modo, ojala no tengas que experimentarlo nunca. Además de que si dicha muerte pasa en las circunstancias en las que ésta ha pasado… pues… peor. –James le dio un sorbito a su chocolate.

-¿Y cómo lo llevas? –Quiso saber la pelirroja.

-Pues bien… a ver, no… Pero recientemente me he puesto en contacto con el representante del ministerio de asuntos extranjeros italiano, el Sr. Lippi… Ya que Dumbledore no quiere decirme nada al respecto de la muerte de mi padre, y desaparición del cuerpo de mi madre… por algún sitio tendré que sacar la información… De momento no tiene nada concluyente, pero me ha prometido que en cuanto sepa algo, me lo hará saber, cosa que es mucho más de lo que me ha dicho y me dirá Dumbledore.

-No se lo digas a nadie, pero yo en tu lugar, habría hecho lo mismo. –James la miró sorprendido. –Incluso por mi hermana. Todo el mundo tiene derecho a saber el por qué de las cosas y más si se trata de tu familia. Así que, en cierta manera, te comprendo. Te apoyo en esto, James.

James, que se vio sorprendido por la respuesta sincera de Lily, dejó su chocolate en la mesita, le cogió el suyo a Lily de entre las manos y lo dejó también en la mesita. Con un rápido movimiento se acercó a ella, le pasó el brazo por la espalda y la atrajo hacia él, besándola repentinamente. Lily, sorprendida, abrió mucho los ojos, cerró la boca y alzó una mano amenazadora, como gesto reflejo. Tras un par de segundos, pero, relajó la mano y la apoyó en la nuca de James, cogiéndolo del pelo, y correspondiéndole el beso. James, envalentonado por la reacción de Lily, hizo el intento de recostarla para quedar encima de ella en el sofá. Pero la pelirroja tenía otros planes y, dejándose llevar, se sentó a horcajadas encima de un entusiasmado James.

Podrían haber pasado minutos, horas o incluso días. Pero lo que sí pasó fue el tabernero (NdA:_ que todo el mundo sabe quién es… y si no lo sabe… es un mal fan... ¡Desprecio… desdén…!_). Con unos ligeros golpecillos en la cocorota de James desde detrás del sofá consiguió que la pareja se separase el tiempo suficiente para reclamar su atención.

-Ejem… -carraspeó –Arriba tengo habitaciones. Lo que también tengo es una política estricta acerca del exhibicionismo en mi local. –El hombre se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la barra.

Lily, avergonzada, se apresuró a bajarse del regazo de James y, sonrojada, cogió su chocolate como movimiento reflejo para mantenerse ocupada y le dio un sorbo.

-Vaya, este chocolate está frío… -Dijo abstraída. –Este chocolate está muy frío. ¡¿Qué hora es?! –Se sobresaltó de pronto cayendo en la cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

-Pues eh… las 17.48 según el reloj de la pared… -dijo James sin comprender, apenado por la reacción evasiva de la chica.

-¡MIERDA! –Bramó la pelirroja -¡El tren de Sam sale a las 6 en punto! ¡Y está en la otra punta del puñetero pueblo! –Lily se levantó de un revuelo, cogió su abrigo, su bolso y a James de una oreja y salió corriendo del local.

Ya en la estación, Remus y Sirius acababan de subir las innumerables maletas de Sam mientras ésta picaba con un pié impaciente en el suelo.

-¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿POR QUÉ no está aquí?! –Gritaba.

-Tranquila, llegará… -La tranquilizaba Val. –Te lo ha prometido, es Lily.

-¡Black! ¡Código rojo, código rojo! –exclamó Rose. –Pettigrew está intentando sabotear la marcha de Sam, ¡otra vez! ¡Está encadenándose a las vías!

-¡Ya está bien, Peter, táte quieto! ¡No quiero tener que repetírtelo más! –Gritó Sirius desde el vagón -¡No me gusta que mi voz suene así!

Peter empezó a desencadenarse lloriqueando.

-Que no llegan, Val, que no llegan. –Farfullaba Sam.

-Preocúpate de Peter, está intentando matarse para que no te vayas… -repuso Val.

-¡Me da igual! ¡Que se mate! ¿Dónde está Lily? –Lagrimeó la rubia –Por cierto, Cath, ¿tú no me piensas decir nada? Rose y Val ya me han prometido que me escribirán y tal… -Cath la miró con ojos fríos y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. -Bueno, da igual… yo te quiero. –Declamó Sam firmemente.

El tren dio un pitido de última llamada, momento en el que Sam empezó a subir las escaleritas de su vagón.

-Bueno… pues… adiós… deseadme suerte.

-No, un adiós nunca… -lloriqueó Val –un hasta luego, solo un hasta luego… -Empezaron a caerle lágrimas por las mejillas.

-¿Quieres que le digamos algo a Lily de tu parte? –Preguntó Rose viendo que Lily no llegaba.

-Sí, que sea puntual y que es una zorra. –Siseó Sam.

Peter lloraba agarrado al brazo de Sirius. Éste y Remus se despidieron con dos besos de la rubia deseándole toda la suerte del mundo y haciéndole prometer que serían los primeros en recibir sus autógrafos.

El tren comenzó a moverse poco a poco y Sam, ya en su vagón, se asomó por la ventana, con un pañuelo anudado a la cabeza y haciendo gestos de despedida con la mano.

-Ya se va –Le dijo Val a Cath mientras el tren se alejaba lentamente. –. Te vas a arrepentir… -Rose asintió con la cabeza varias veces.

-Se va… -Dijo al fin Cath. –Se va. Se va… -Cath empezó a andar por el andén, siguiendo el tren con paso apresurado –Se va… ¡que se va! ¡QUE SE VA! –La chica echó a correr siguiendo la ventana de Sam -¡SE VAAAA!

Sam se soltó el pañuelo y, dramáticamente y con lágrimas en los ojos, lo soltó al viento, haciendo que éste fuera a parar… a la cara de Cath, quien tuvo que detener su persecución. Quitándose el pañuelo de la cara y con semblante apenado, dijo:

-Se fue.

En el momento en el que la rubia puso la vista al frente, vio una mata de pelo roja bajando por la ladera de la montaña, que iba en paralelo a las vías del tren, esquivando árboles y ramas y gritando cosas ininteligibles.

Sam, en señal de despedida, le levantó los dedos corazón de ambas manos mientras el tren se perdía en la lejanía.

-¡RUBIAAAAAAAA! –Bramó la mata, dejándose caer al suelo entre hojas y matojos. James llegó a su lado sorteando los mismos árboles y le acaricio el pelo a Lily. -Esto es culpa tuya… -Sollozó.

-Está bien –dijo James levantándola del suelo –. Vamos con los demás, anda.

Cuando se reunieron con los chicos en el andén, Lily se abrazó a Cath que aún sostenía el pañuelo de la rubia.

-¿Ha dicho algo de mí? –Preguntó Lily mientras se sorbía los mocos.

-Eh… sí… que seas más puntual y que eres una zorra –Respondió Rose lacónicamente.

-Ya… me lo merezco… -Sollozó de nuevo.

-Eah, eah, se le pasará… -La consoló Val. –Volvamos al castillo, que parece que va a nevar.

Durante la marcha hacia el castillo, efectivamente, empezaron a caer copos de nieve que, de momento, no llegaban a cuajar. Los chicos, dándose prisa, echaron a correr por el camino, pero Val, debido a su estado, se iba parando. Y Remus con ella. De esta forma y poco a poco, se fueron alejando de los demás hasta que, por fin, los perdieron de vista. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Parecía que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a hablar con el otro. Hasta que, finalmente, Remus rompió el hielo.

-Bueno… querías hablar. Habla. –Dijo –Tu silencio me está matando.

-Yo no soy la que debería hablar. Creo que tú deberías contarme esa verdad de la que tanto hablas. Y creo que tienes para mucho rato.

-No comprendo.

-No te hagas el tonto, Remus. Yo ya sé la verdad. –Dijo Val deteniéndose.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Pero de qué verdad estás hablando? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡BASTA YA! –Exclamó Val.

-No, basta ya tú, que no tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando. Si no quieres hablar, sigamos caminando.

-Sí, no vaya a ser que nos pille la luna. Oh, espera, hoy eso no sería un problema, no hay luna llena. –Dijo Val sarcásticamente. Remus perdió el color de la cara.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Lo que has oído. –Contestó Val cruzándose de brazos.

-… ¿desde cuándo lo sabes? –Se rindió finalmente Remus.

-Desde ayer noche. –Contestó Val – Resulta que las pruebas han dado un resultado muy alarmante al igual que inesperado. Según el Dr. Krum, lo que llevo en el vientre no es humano del todo, puesto que lleva un gen lupino. Como ya sabrás, el gen lupino se transmite de dos formas: Una, mordedura y dos, genética parental. Dado que dudo mucho que alguien haya mordido al feto sin que yo me diera cuenta y de que yo no soy una mujer-lobo… La única respuesta lógica posible es que…

-Lo sea yo –concluyó Remus mirándola a los ojos. –No sé por qué no se me pasó por la cabeza esta posibilidad…

-¿Eso es lo único que me tienes que decir?

-¿Qué más quieres que te diga? Si ya lo sabes. ¿Qué esperas que te diga? ¿Cariño, soy un hombre lobo y le aúllo a la luna llena?

-Eres un hijo de puta, Remus. –Éste se quedó parado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por ser un hombre lobo? –Preguntó Remus con tono dolido.

-No, por que eres tan cobarde como ser humano, que no has tenido valor ni confianza para decirme que te afectaba algo tan grave y que, a parte, es congénito. Sabes que el bebé va a ser medio lobo, sabías que había esa posibilidad y que eso puede acabar con mi vida, y aun así no fuiste capaz de decirme nada. Por eso eres un hijo de puta.

-Bueno, pues ahí lo tienes –dijo el chico exasperado –. ¿No tenías ningún motivo para abortar? Pues ya lo tienes. Yo no lo quería, y ahora tú, tampoco.

Val le dio una bofetada. Remus, trastabilló y se llevó una mano a la mejilla.

-¿Sabes qué es lo mejor, Remus? Que aun así no lo voy a hacer. Voy a seguir adelante.

-No puedes hacerlo, simplemente, no puedes. Es peligroso, tú misma lo has dicho, ¿y si eso acaba con tu vida?

-Y si eso acaba con mi vida… bueno, pues tendrás que vivir con ello.

-No. Puedes hacerme responsable de muchas cosas, pero no de eso. Puede que sea un monstruo, pero no soy un asesino. No voy a formar parte de esto si decides seguir adelante. No voy a apoyar una decisión que pueda conducirte a la muerte.

-Lo hiciste en el momento en el que decidiste no confiar en mí.

-Entonces, vas a seguir adelante.

-Sí.

-Pues será sin mí. –Remus puso marcha de nuevo hacia el castillo sin mirar atrás.

_NdA: ¡Al fin! ¡Se hizo el final! ¡Al fin! Madre… tardamos la vida en escribir… Ya estamos embarcadas en el próximo capítulo pero no aseguramos que podamos subirlo antes de que nuestros hijos (que aún no existen) sepan caminar… En serio, intentamos escribir siempre que podemos, pero ya no vamos a clase juntas y nos es difícil encontrar el momento y coordinar horarios. Esperamos que os haya gustado. _

_Lamentablemente la PD2 del anterior capítulo queda pospuesta hasta el siguiente… Ejque una se pone a escribí… y se olvida y escribe y… T_T _

_Con respecto al título… al ir a subir el capítulo, nos dimos cuenta de que no tenía título… no se nos ocurría nada y… Chop Suey. WAKE UP._

_Próximamente, y ahora en serio, veremos cómo es Remus a la luz de la luna y presentaremos a nuevos personajes. Dos. Ya no decimos más *Nina y Anastassia huyen haciendo la croqueta*._

_Besitos y arco iris para todos! _

1 Del evento GAH hablaremos más adelante, puede que hagamos un capítulo especial.


End file.
